


Отказ в увольнении

by Vardek



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Post Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пережив тяжелое испытание, Магнус пишет заявление о переводе в полицейское управление другого города.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан до 19-й главы и все еще в процессе. В архив АО3 главы будут выкладываться по мере вычитки.  
> В шапке заявлен пэринг, но фик все еще исключительно дженовый.  
> Написано по мотивам сериала и никак не опирается на серию книг. Каннонная АУ.  
> FicArt by danaRia  
> У фика есть [черновой вариант](http://vardek.diary.ru/p172868709.htm) (все написанные главы), но текст там очень сырой.

**Первая часть**

 

  


**  
**

**Глава 1**

Для регионального центра Истад был маленьким, а на большой карте Швеции и вовсе незначительным городом. Большую часть его ежегодного бюджета составляли доходы от многочисленных туристов, съезжавшихся отовсюду, чтобы побродить по старым тихим улочкам. Казалось бы, какова вероятность натолкнуться на одной из торговых площадей спустя несколько часов после закрытия магазинов на знакомое лицо в городе с населением в 17 тысяч человек?  
В принципе, если задуматься, не такая уж и высокая.  
Магнус Мартинссон просидел весь день, уткнувшись в экран лэптопа и разыскивая очередные срочные данные для нетерпеливого начальства. Разогнулся он только, когда поймал себя на том, что уже в четвертый раз внимательно вчитывается в сухие строки полицейского отчета, совершенно не улавливая его содержание.  
В отделе было тихо и темно, только на его столе горела настольная лампа.  
Чертыхнувшись вполголоса, Магнус повел плечами, чтобы хоть немного сбросить скопившееся в них напряжение, и потянулся к телефону. Время было уже позднее, но он по собственному опыту знал, что лучше отчитаться сейчас, чем первым делом поутру заработать очередную головомойку от вспыльчивого начальства. Волландер ответил на пятом звонке, что-то неразборчиво, сонным голосом пробормотав в качестве приветствия.  
\- Курт, это Магнус.  
\- Есть новости?  
\- Я перерыл весь архив за последние пять лет, но нашел только три дела, которые нам подходят.  
\- Это все?  
\- Да, но...  
\- Оставь на моем столе, я посмотрю утром, - перебил его Волландер и, не прощаясь, отключился.  
В телефоне послышались короткие гудки, и Магнус со вздохом в свою очередь положил трубку. За несколько лет работы со старшим коллегой пора бы ему уже было привыкнуть к тому, что Волландер не был о нем особо высокого мнения и старательно заваливал самой скучной и не требующей особых умственных усилий работой, какая только находилась. И гораздо чаще, чем реже получалось так, что, пока более успешные коллеги участвовали в расследованиях наравне с Куртом, Мартинссон дышал офисной пылью и портил зрение, часами просиживая за компьютером.  
Несколько минут Магнус просто стоял посреди комнаты, массируя переносицу, чтобы избавиться от легкой головной боли, и устало прикидывал, что ему теперь делать дальше. Вариантов было несколько, все привычные и хорошо знакомые.  
Можно было оккупировать диван в одной из комнат для совещаний и перехватить несколько часов сна, прежде чем браться за последние не просмотренные архивные данные; можно было отправиться прямиком домой, чтобы вернуться на работу с утра пораньше и закончить задание до прихода начальства. А можно было по дороге завернуть в один из немногих работавших так поздно баров.  
Последний вариант показался ему наиболее привлекательным.  
В баре почти никого не было, стоявшая уже несколько недель холодная и дождливая погода отпугивала туристов, а местным нечего было здесь делать посреди рабочей недели. Кивнув знакомому бармену, Магнус заказал порцию аквавита и устроился у барной стойки, лениво читая бегущую ленту телефакса в выпуске ночных новостей, как раз шедших по висевшему под потолком небольшому старому телевизору. Бармен сосредоточенно протирал стаканы, с разговорами не лез, и усталого инспектора это прекрасно устраивало.  
На то, чтобы неторопливо выпить стопку аквавита, ушло четверть часа. Вскоре Магнус вышел из заведения и, на ходу застегивая куртку и подняв воротник, направился к оставленной на одной из параллельных улочек машине.  
Холодный ветер мигом выдул все накопленное тепло и прогнал начавшую было охватывать его сонливость. Выпил он немного, в пределах разрешенного законом, но усталость и целый день, проведенный в неподвижности, сгорбившись перед экраном компьютера, давали о себе знать.  
Он никуда не торопился и шел медленно, наслаждаясь чистым ночным воздухом и спокойствием спящего города, когда кто-то резко и цепко ухватил его за локоть:  
\- Магнус! Слава Богу!  
Едва не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, он удивленно уставился в хорошо знакомое ему лицо:  
\- Линда? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Она с тревогой всматривалась куда-то в темноту за его спиной и ответила с легкой заминкой:  
\- Я была в гостях... у подруги. Днем здесь все заставлено, пришлось оставить машину довольно далеко. Мы засиделись... Магнус, за мной шел какой-то человек, и я почему-то испугалась, - она нервно засмеялась, но было заметно, что ей все еще не по себе. - Глупо, да?  
Мартинссон тоже осмотрелся по сторонам, но никого не увидел. Улица была пуста. Конечно, еще оставались переулки, в которых собралась плотная тьма, да и Линда казалась действительно напуганной. За свою недолгую службу в полиции, инспектор научился доверять своим и чужим инстинктам.  
\- Ничего глупого, - улыбнулся он девушке, накрывая ладонью ее судорожно вцепившиеся в его рукав холодные пальцы. - Знаешь что, уже поздно, давай я провожу тебя до машины?  
Линда, видимо, и правда сильно испугалась, потому что не стала кокетничать и скромничать, а только коротко благодарно кивнула:  
\- Да, спасибо, с тобой мне будет спокойнее. К тому же у тебя есть пистолет, а у меня только баллончик с газом, да и то просроченный.  
\- Показывай дорогу, - усмехнулся Магнус в ответ, чувствуя ставший уже привычным болезненный спазм в животе.  
Линда Волландер, судя по всему, уже пришла в себя после того случая, когда сводящий счеты с ее отцом маньяк-убийца, прижимал дуло пистолета к ее голове. Мартинссон успел тогда в последний момент... и до сих пор порой просыпался среди ночи в мокрой от пота рубашке, когда очередной кошмар подбрасывал ему новый жуткий сценарий того, что было бы, опоздай он хоть на минуту.  
В тот день он впервые спустил курок пистолета не в тренировочном тире, не для норматива, не в воздух в качестве предупреждения, а для того, чтобы убить, осознанно убить другого человека. Были полицейские, которые служили десятки лет и уходили на пенсию, так ни разу и не применив табельное оружие. Он проработал в полиции чуть больше трех, но уже успел оборвать чужую жизнь.  
Это знание давило на него в те моменты, когда он оставался наедине с самим собой, в тишине своей маленькой, скудно обставленной квартиры.  
Но при этом оно не так уж и мешало ему жить.  
Психолог, несколько бесед с которой ему пришлось провести, прежде чем их шеф, Лиза Холгерссон, снова допустила его к работе, задала ему вопрос.  
Очень простой.  
Что бы он выбрал, если бы ему снова пришлось оказаться в той ситуации: жизнь Линды или спокойную совесть, смог бы он снова спустить курок, прекрасно понимая последствия этого решения? Найти ответ оказалось очень легко. Да. Смог бы. И сделал бы это снова и снова. Для него не существовало такого понятия, как "спокойная совесть", если за это должна была заплатить жизнью ни в чем не повинная девушка.  
\- Как дела у отца? Он снова ушел с головой в работу, мало бывает дома, не спит сутками. Я беспокоюсь.  
Неожиданный вопрос оборвал нить его мыслей, и Мартинссон пожал плечами:  
\- Как обычно. Думаю, ты лучше меня его знаешь, чтобы делать какие-то выводы.  
\- Новое дело?  
\- Когда у нас их нет? - он помялся: - Извини, но я не имею права обсуждать с тобой работу.  
Она неожиданно рассмеялась:  
\- А отец говорит, что у тебя язык без костей.  
Магнус не ответил. И без того не самое лучшее настроение испортилось еще больше. Почему-то ему было все еще важно, что думал о нем Волландер, и услышать от Линды такие слова было очень неприятно. Она, видимо, уловила это и прекратила улыбаться:  
\- Извини, я не должна была этого говорить. Иногда я совершенно не думаю...  
\- Не нужно, - оборвал он девушку. Может, слишком резко, но он устал и у него уже не было сил играть в какие-либо игры. - Не извиняйся за правду и за чужие слова.  
Линда опустила голову и снова тихо пошла с ним рядом. Мартинссон мысленно ругал себя за несдержанность, но искать другую, безопасную тему для разговора тоже не было никакого желания. Они перешли улицу на мигающий желтый свет светофора, завернули за угол, и девушка подвела его к небольшому старому саабу. В полумраке было трудно определить цвет машины, что-то светлое, очень женское, очень... правильное для Линды.  
\- Ну, вот мы и пришли, - неловко сказала она, выпуская его рукав и вытаскивая из кармана джинсов ключи. - Спасибо, что проводил.  
\- В каком-то смысле, это моя работа, мне за это деньги платят, - криво ухмыльнулся он.  
\- За что? - чуть повеселела она. - За сопровождение пугливых дочек боссов до машины?  
\- И за это тоже. Будем считать это попыткой подлизаться к Курту.  
Линда продолжала улыбаться, но ее взгляд стал совершенно серьезным, в нем не осталось ни неловкости, ни страха, ни смущения:  
\- Магнус, ты мне уже однажды спас жизнь, - и недосказанное "разве этого не достаточно?" повисло между ними незримым знаком вопроса.  
Спохватившись, инспектор глянул на часы. Короткая стрелка приближалась к часу ночи.  
\- Мне пора, Линда.  
\- Да, конечно, - махнула она в воздухе связкой ключей. - Прости, что задерживаю.  
Мартинссон дождался, пока девушка сядет в машину и заведет двигатель. Сааб уже тронулся с места, и инспектор повернулся, чтобы пойти своей дорогой, когда Линда опустила стекло и громко его позвала:  
\- Магнус!  
Он обернулся.  
\- Не говори отцу, что... - Линда состроила забавную рожицу. - В общем, я не хочу его волновать.  
Инспектор, улыбнувшись, кивнул, махнул ей рукой, и девушка наконец уехала, попрощавшись с ним парой коротких отрывистых гудков.  
Обратная дорога заняла у него вдвое меньше времени. Он продрог на холодном ветру и торопился домой, чтобы успеть урвать хоть несколько часов сна, прежде чем ему снова нужно будет вставать на работу. Встреча с Линдой всколыхнула очень много мыслей, которые он обычно старательно игнорировал, и он раз за разом прокручивал их короткий разговор в памяти.  
Вдалеке уже показался силуэт машины, и Магнус на ходу достал ключи из кармана куртки. Слабо звякнув, связка на секунду отвлекла его внимание, и он слишком поздно услышал тихие, быстро приближающиеся шаги за спиной. Ему на голову обрушился тяжелый удар, на мгновение отозвавшийся острой, ослепляющей болью, и наступила темнота.  
  
* * *  
  
Инспектор полиции Курт Волландер раздраженно закрыл последнюю из трех тонких бумажных папок, найденных этим утром на его столе. Ни единой зацепки, еще одна пустышка. Ему казалось, что он нащупал верный след, что стоит только копнуть поглубже, поднять старые дела и сравнить, не найдется ли среди них что-нибудь с похожим почерком, но увы. Еще одна ниточка расследования оборвалась, и у него больше не было ни одной идеи.  
Сняв трубку со стоявшего на столе телефона, он набрал короткий внутренний номер Мартинссона. Мальчишка еще ночью что-то пытался ему сказать, но тогда у него не было желания слушать очередные оправдания. Посмотрим, может тот успел все же раскопать хоть какую-нибудь новую информацию по делу. Волландер прекрасно знал, что, будучи злым и раздраженным, молодой инспектор работал гораздо эффективнее, чем когда был расслаблен и спокоен.  
\- Слушаю, - ответил ему после серии долгих гудков женский голос.  
\- Анне-Бритт? Позови Магнуса.  
\- Его здесь нет, - ответила она и озадаченно дополнила: - Я думала, ты его куда-то послал с поручением.  
\- Никуда я его не посылал, - проворчал Курт, бросил трубку и, чертыхаясь на ходу, вышел из кабинета.  
Женщина-инспектор сидела за столом Мартинссона, изучая что-то на мониторе.  
\- Я проверила его ежедневник. У него не запланировано на сегодня никаких встреч.  
\- С живого шкуру спущу, если он снова проспал, - зло прошипел Волландер, доставая мобильный телефон и набирая номер.  
Когда длинные гудки сменились безликим голосом голосовой почты, мужчина нахмурился, впервые почувствовав неладное.  
\- Позвони в дежурку, проверь, видел ли его кто-нибудь сегодня на входе, - приказал он Анне-Бритт, и быстро зашагал в сторону кабинета Лизы Холгерссон.  
\- Курт, тебя стучаться не учили? - вскинулась начальница в ответ на его бесцеремонное вторжение.  
\- Лиза, ты сегодня утром не давала Мартинссону какое-нибудь задание?  
\- Нет, а в чем дело? - нахмурилась она, коротко глянув на часы.  
Было уже около полудня.  
\- Мы никак не можем его найти, и на звонки он не отвечает.  
Для приличия стукнув пару раз по стеклу, в кабинет вошла слегка запыхавшаяся Анне-Бритт:  
\- Никто его не видел, - с явным беспокойством в голосе отчиталась она. - И его машины нет на стоянке.  
В кабинете повисла напряженная тишина. Все думали о том, чем закончилась подобная потеря сотрудника в последний раз. Никому не хотелось высказывать какие-либо предположения вслух.  
\- У него к столу была приклеена записка с серией номеров, - немного помедлив, инспектор протянула ему желтый листок. - Тебе они что-нибудь говорят?  
Внимательно изучив его, Курт покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Но он поднимал для меня архивы за последние несколько лет. Вполне возможно, эти цифры имеют какое-то отношение к просматриваемым им делам. Ты же знаешь, я стараюсь не вникать во всякие технические премудрости.  
Они снова замолчали, наконец Лиза тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Я пошлю патрульную машину к нему домой, пусть...  
\- Нет, - резко перебил ее Волландер, но затем выражение его лица стало чуть мягче. - Мы с Анне-Бритт съездим сами. Это... наше внутреннее дело.  
  
* * *  
  
Волландер не часто пользовался служебными сигнальными огнями, но на этот раз сделал исключение. Быстро промелькнул портовый район, в центре пришлось ненадолго сбавить скорость, но настырный вой сирены заставлял даже самых злостных социопатов, которым по каким-то причинам выдали права, уступать им дорогу. Вскоре машина вырвалась на одну из основных магистралей, и Курт вжал педаль газа в пол.  
\- Это точно его адрес? - спросил он через четверть часа, сбрасывая скорость и разглядывая окрестности.  
Анне-Бритт молча кивнула, внимательно следя за указателями улиц и номерами домов.  
Если верить сведениям из личного дела, Мартинссон жил на самой окраине города, в одном из новых безликих районов, застроенном двух- и трехэтажными многоквартирными домами.  
Ни один из них не был до этого в гостях у Магнуса - тот мог часами трепаться ни о чем, но его личная жизнь всегда была тайной за семью печатями. Раньше Волландеру это даже в голову не приходило, но сейчас он к своему внезапному удивлению осознал, что фактически ничего не знает об их младшем коллеге.  
Припарковав машину на большой стоянке перед одним из домов, Курт остался сидеть, крепко сжимая руль и остановившимся взглядом уставившись на вход в подъезд. Он давно уже выключил ставшую бесполезной сирену, и теперь только сигнальные огни отбрасывали тусклые в свете солнца отблески на бока стоявших рядом машин.  
\- Ты ведь думаешь о том же, о чем и я? - тихим, каким-то испуганным голосом спросила Анне-Бритт. - О том, что мы можем найти внутри? Что он, может быть...  
Бросив на нее тяжелый мрачный взгляд, Волландер, не ответив, вышел из машины и громко хлопнул дверцей. Он и обычно-то не слишком любил свою работу, но сегодня искренне ее ненавидел.  
Анне-Бритт догнала его уже у самого подъезда. Она старалась не встречаться с ним взглядом, тихо позволив ему первым войти в дом и начать подниматься по лестнице.  
Мартинссон жил на третьем этаже.  
У самой двери они остановились. Волландер позвонил, подождал пару минут и подергал ручку.  
Никто им не ответил, квартира была заперта. Его напарница открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Курт ее опередил:  
\- Хоть слово о полицейском таране, и я за себя не отвечаю, - убедившись, что новых предложений от нее не поступит, он продолжил: - Лучше найди смотрителя, это не частный дом, и у него должны быть ключи от всех замков в этом жилом комплексе.  
Анне-Бритт кивнула и быстро сбежала вниз по лестнице, а Курт обессиленно сполз вниз по стене и прикрыл глаза. В голове крутился разрозненный хаос мыслей, сложить которые в привычно стройную цепочку никак не удавалось.  
"Во что ты умудрился вляпаться за одну короткую ночь, парень?" - подумал он.  
Очень хотелось, чтобы коллега подольше не возвращалась. Тогда можно было оттянуть момент истины. Можно было просто остаться сидеть здесь и не думать ни о чем. И прежде всего от том, что их ждет в квартире. Курт не был уверен, как он отреагирует и что сделает, если они найдут Магнуса мертвым.  
Только сейчас он вспомнил, что молодой инспектор был с ним, когда они обнаружили тело Сведберга. Потрясенный взгляд расширенных голубых глаз Мартинссона, сменившийся влажным блеском навернувшихся слез; мелкое подрагивание пальцев с зажатым в них пистолетом; шок, написанный на его лице. Может быть, первое осознание цены, которую они все могут в любой момент заплатить за выбор их опасной профессии.  
Черт, Магнус был еще слишком молод для всего этого дерьма!  
И если подумать, никто из них не был достаточно стар, чтобы спокойно терять своих же людей.  
Гулкое эхо шагов предупредило его о возвращении Анны-Бритт в сопровождении гремящего связкой ключей смотрителя комплекса. Тот без долгих разговоров открыл дверной замок и отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать полицейским. Курт прикрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то подготовить себя к тому, что они могут найти внутри. Затем медленно выдохнул, вытащил из кобуры пистолет, взвел курок и с бешено колотящимся сердцем первым переступил через порог.  
  
* * *  
  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, толчками, прорываясь через странное онемение и боль в затылке. Сквозь шум в ушах до него донесся странный писк... нет, свист. Кто-то совсем рядом с ним с характерным шипением от недостатка зубов насвистывал незатейливую мелодию с прилипчивым мотивом.  
Неожиданно этот кто-то резко перевернул его на правый бок, больно впившись Магнусу в плечо пальцами одной руки и едва не выворачивая ему локоть из сустава другой. Желудок моментально отозвался на это внезапным позывом к рвоте.  
Магнус закашлялся, пытаясь отогнать дурноту, чувствуя сухость во рту и сильную слабость, и не смог сдержать тихого стона, когда острая боль в затылке добавила неприятных ощущений к уже испытываемому им букету.  
\- О, моя спящая красавица наконец-то проснулась, - с усмешкой пропел рядом мужской голос. - Я уж думал, что приложил тебя сильнее, чем следовало.  
Мартинссон с трудом разогнал снова сгустившийся перед глазами туман, но в следующую секунду его сгребли за воротник и рывком подняли вверх, усаживая спиной к стене. Пару раз дернувшись, Магнус наконец понял, откуда взялось странное ощущение онемения.  
Он был связан. По рукам и ногам. Причем запястья явно холодил металл его собственных наручников, а плечи вдобавок были крепко стянуты обмотанной несколько раз вокруг его туловища толстой веревкой. Ноги перехвачены у щиколоток широкой индустриальной клейкой лентой, разрезать которую без острого ножа совершенно не представлялось возможным.  
Положение было довольно невеселым, а шансы как-то вырваться можно было смело считать несуществующими. Мартинссону снова стало дурно, и на этот раз его все же вырвало желчью вперемешку с остатками аквавита в расторопно подставленную его похитителем эмалированную миску.  
Следом о зубы сильно стукнулась металлическая кружка с водой, и он с облегчением прополоскал рот и отпил немного, чтобы горло больше так не жгло от нахлынувшей из желудка кислоты.  
\- Полегчало? - с той же снисходительной издевкой поинтересовался похититель и убрал миску с кружкой подальше, когда Магнус судорожно кивнул. Бросив на инспектора едва ли не доброжелательный взгляд, похититель поднялся и отошел куда-то в темный угол комнаты. - Вот и хорошо, - снова донесся до Мартинссона его голос. - Вот и славно. Правда, было бы нечестно, если бы ты тут у меня коньки отбросил? В конце концов, у меня на тебя большие планы, мальчик.  
Oт этого мерзкого масляного тона Магнуса бросило в дрожь даже больше, чем от самих слов. Но все же он не собирался сдаваться. В академии их учили разным методикам поведения в случае взятия в заложники, но прежде чем что-либо предпринимать, нужно было собрать как можно больше информации о создавшемся положении. И не паниковать. Самым главным было - ни в коем случае не паниковать.  
Конечно, все это было легко и просто на бумаге, в действительности же Магнусу было страшно. Очень и очень страшно. И он был даже немного благодарен совершенно очевидному сотрясению мозга, на которое можно было списать и мелкую дрожь в теле, и затрудненное, учащенное дыхание, и усилия, которые ему приходилось прикладывать, чтобы сконцентрироваться.  
\- Меня будут искать, - проинформировал он мужчину.  
Ответом ему был заливистый смех:  
\- Конечно.  
Тот наконец снова появился в зоне его видимости и уселся напротив на корточки. В руках он держал документы Магнуса, кошелек и полицейское удостоверение в кожаном переплете.  
\- Знаешь, мне ведь нужна была девчонка, но ты, - он отстраненно пролистал его паспорт, небрежно отбросил прочь вместе с кошельком и раскрыл полицейское удостоверение. - Магнус Мартинссон, инспектор, округ Истад, Сконе... ты даже лучше.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- От тебя? - удивился похититель. - Абсолютно ничего. Так же, как и от девчонки. Мне нужен тот, кто вас с ней связывает.  
Магнус прищурился, пораженный внезапным пониманием:  
\- Волландер? Ты сводишь счеты с Куртом?  
\- Бинго! - просиял мужчина и, быстро протянув руку, одобрительно потрепал Мартинссона по голове. Инспектор дернулся, чтобы сбросить чужую ладонь, но тот неожиданно больно сгреб его волосы в кулак.  
Подавшись вперед, похититель несколько секунд внимательно разглядывал лицо своего пленника:  
\- Вначале я хотел поймать девчонку, но ты, Магнус, подходишь больше, у меня на тебя хотя бы встанет.  
Мартинссон попытался отстраниться, чувствуя, как внутри снова поднимается очередная волна дурноты, однако мужчина зло дернул его за волосы и лихорадочно прошептал в самое ухо:  
\- Ты прав, тебя будут искать и даже рано или поздно найдут. А теперь угадай, что будет с Волландером, когда он узнает, что я с тобой сделал, - он едва ли не с нежностью провел по щеке Мартинссона кончиками пальцев, и того пробила дрожь омерзения. - Нет, мальчик, ты намного лучше его дочери. От нее он всегда сможет убежать, зарыться с головой в свою любимую работу, без которой просто не способен нормально жить. Ты же... я сделаю так, что твое лицо будет преследовать Волландера до конца его дней.

 


	2. Chapter 2

В квартире Мартинссона не оказалось.  
Если бы можно было делать какие-либо окончательные выводы из лежащего на мебели в гостиной толстого слоя пыли, то создавалось ощущение, будто хозяин не появлялся здесь уже давно. Курт напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить, не говорил ли Магнус о родственниках или любимой девушке, у которых мог остаться на какое-то время, но в голову ничего похожего не приходило.  
\- Здесь его нет, - подошла к нему Анне-Бритт; ее лоб прочертила глубокая складка больше уже не скрываемой тревоги. - Что будем делать?  
Курт помолчал, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по кобуре:  
\- Позвони к соседям, может, они что-нибудь знают или слышали. И пройдись по ближайшим стоянкам, вдруг его машина отыщется. А я еще тут осмотрюсь, может найду какие-нибудь зацепки.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Волландер пару минут бесцельно покружил по гостиной, затем снова заглянул в спальню и вышел в коридор. Что-то ему не нравилось, какое-то ощущение неправильности, которое никак не удавалось оформить во внятную мысль. Вздохнув и потерев лицо ладонями, он снова вернулся к осмотру жилища пропавшего коллеги.  
Сама квартира была небольшой: прихожая, кухня, гостиная и две спальни, одну из которых Магнус превратил в рабочий кабинет. Стены были оклеены дешевыми светлыми обоями; новыми, поэтому выглядели они гораздо лучше, чем могли бы. Впрочем, новыми здесь были не только обои. Вся мебель - совершенно очевидно купленная в Икее, - несмотря на покрывавший ее слой пыли, выглядела так, словно ее однажды собрали, расставили по местам и больше никогда не пользовались.  
Из любопытства Курт заглянул в пару ящиков длинного комода - тот был практически пуст, за исключением пары папок с банковскими выписками за несколько последних лет и отдельной папки со счетами за жилье и коммунальными платежами. На самом дне лежало несколько коробок из-под обуви, доверху набитых конвертами с распечатанными фотографиями. Курт пока не стал особо в них вникать, только отметил, что людей на просмотренных им наугад снимках не было.  
В квартире царила давящая на нервы скудность обстановки. Голые стены, ни каких-либо дешевых репродукций, ни настоящих картин или плакатов. Он еще ни разу не был в доме, в котором не нашлось бы ни единой семейной фотографии. Здесь же складывалось такое ощущение, что у Магнуса Мартинссона не было прошлого. Словно он в какой-то момент возник из ниоткуда, а потом точно так же ушел, не оставив после себя практически ни следа.  
В спальне все было точно так же с одной только лишь разницей, что пыли накопилось поменьше. A может, ей просто негде было осесть - кровать с низкой тумбочкой и шкаф для одежды были единственной мебелью в комнате. Постель была разобрана, но это еще ни о чем не говорило. Может, Мартинссон просто терпеть не мог ее заправлять, такое встречалось среди современной молодежи везде и повсюду. Постояв на пороге и бездумно пялясь на темно-синее постельное белье в ярко-желтую клетку, Курт вздохнул и перешел на кухню.  
Там его встретила такая же атмосфера запущенной новизны. В холодильнике было пусто, если не считать начатой пачки сливочного масла, половинки лимона и банки с малиновым джемом. В шкафчиках еще нашлось несколько упаковок с тостами, три банки с готовыми супами, - из тех, что оставалось только разогреть, - и с десяток упаковок китайской лапши.  
Курт усмехнулся, подумав, что Линда бы ужаснулась, если бы он сам вздумал так питаться. А потом забила бы его холодильник под завязку всевозможной снедью из ближайшего супермаркета.  
Волландер сознательно оставил напоследок рабочий кабинет и рассчитывал найти там больше личных вещей Мартинссона, чем в остальной квартире. И не был так уж и неправ. Там нашелся большой офисный стол с домашним компьютером и наполовину пустой широкий книжный шкаф. Все книги - дешевые карманные издания известных бестселлеров самых разнообразных жанров - выглядели до неприличия новыми, хотя их корешки и говорили о том, что их все читали хотя бы один раз. В углу у окна примостилась металлическая башенка с музыкальными дисками.  
Если не считать монитора, на столе не было больше ничего, кроме небольшой статуэтки слоника, выточенного из куска какого-то белого камня.  
То же непонятное отсутствие фотографий, те же голые стены.  
Волландер уселся в офисное кресло с прямой спинкой и на колесиках - оно, по его прикидкам, стоило столько же, сколько половина остальной мебели в этом доме, - и включил компьютер. Пока загружалась система, он выдвинул один за другим ящики стола в надежде найти там хоть что-то: записную книжку, альбом с фотографиями, ежедневник, в конце концов. Но внутри нашлись только разнообразные канцелярские предметы, стопка чистых конвертов и нераспечатанный пакетик с кофейными леденцами.  
На экране компьютера между тем засветилось окно операционной системы, на нем пользователю "ММартинс" предлагалось ввести пароль. Инспектор испытал сиюминутное, но от этого не менее нестерпимое желание запустить в экран чем-нибудь тяжелым. Затем все же для галочки попробовал ввести обязательные "qwerty" и "12345", но и так знал, что это бесполезно. Мартинссон считался в участке кем-то вроде компьютерного технаря, к которому шли за помощью как по работе, так и в качестве личной услуги. И если его домашний компьютер оказался защищен паролем, можно было быть уверенным, что взломать его с нахрапа было чем-то из области фантастики.  
Волландер выключил компьютер и взял в руки миниатюрную фигурку слоника, покрутил ее и так и эдак, поднес поближе к глазам. До сих пор это был, пожалуй, единственный предмет, который принадлежал Мартинссону не из необходимости или желания развлечься - как немногие книги, диски с фильмами и музыкой, найденные в квартире. Нет, эта фигурка совершенно точно что-то для Магнуса значила, что-то личное, у чего наверняка была какая-то история.  
Когда в прихожей послышались шаги вернувшейся Анны-Бритт, Волландер все еще разглядывал слоника, пытаясь понять, о чем думал Магнус, когда его покупал, когда принес в дом и поставил на этот стол, в этой комнате, в которой, похоже, проводил много времени, если судить по тому, что ни на столе, ни на компьютере, ни на книжном шкафу пыли практически не было.  
Мартинссон явно хотел, чтобы каменная фигурка постоянно маячила у него в поле зрения.  
Напоминала... о чем?  
\- Соседи, те что оказались дома, ничего не видели и не слышали. Его машины на стоянке нет.  
Он не ответил. Мозг уже начал обработку всей поступившей за последний час информации, чтобы решить, как поступить дальше.  
\- Курт? - настойчиво позвала его полицейская.  
\- Да, я слышал, спасибо, Анне-Бритт.  
Женщина вышла; судя по звуку, на кухню. А он смерил шагами небольшую прихожую и наконец достал мобильный, чтобы сделать один неприятный, но необходимый звонок.  
Ему ответили почти сразу же:  
\- Ну что, Курт? Есть какие-нибудь новости?  
\- Дома его нет, и по всем признакам, он сюда не возвращался как минимум со вчерашнего вечера, - Волландер помедлил: - Думаю, нужно объявлять его в розыск. Так внезапно и без предупреждения пропадать - это на него не похоже.  
На другом конце повисла тишина. Та самая долгая томительная пауза, во время которой собеседник старательно прикидывает, как бы поприличнее отказать в твоей просьбе.  
\- Лиза, - не выдержал он ожидания, - он один из нас!  
\- Курт, ты прекрасно знаешь, что для этого еще слишком рано, - твердо ответила она. - Если в нашу приемную приходит женщина, чей муж не пришел домой, мы просим ее подождать положенные по закону сутки. Мы не можем сами решать, какие правила существуют для полицейских, а какие - для всех остальных.  
\- То есть ты предлагаешь нам всем спокойно разойтись по домам и ничего не делать?  
\- Нет, Курт, - в тоне Холгерссон послышалось раздражение, - этого я не говорила. Послушай, - продолжила она уже мягче, - я волнуюсь за Мартинссона не меньше твоего, но не буду поднимать на уши всю полицию отсюда до Мальмё только для того, чтобы узнать, что ему пришлось срочно уехать, а телефон он где-то забыл. Я всего лишь хочу хотя бы на сегодня придержать информацию о его пропаже. Ты можешь себе представить, с какой скоростью сбегутся сюда репортеры, стоит им услышать, что один из наших инспекторов пропал без вести? Тебе хочется, чтобы они путались у тебя под ногами и мешали поискам?  
\- Нет, - мрачно выдавил Волландер. - Хорошо, убедила. Я не буду поднимать пока шум, но, Лиза, если до завтрашнего вечера мы его не отыщем...  
\- Будем надеяться, - тихо ответила Лиза.  
И впервые в ее голосе Курту послышалась фальшь.  
Убрав телефон, он позвал Анне-Бритт, и уже через несколько минут они были на магистрали, ведущей обратно в город. Женщина молчала. Чуть склонив голову, она неотрывно смотрела в окно; солнце отбрасывало блики на ее лицо, отчего она изредка щурилась.  
\- У него на кухне стоит всего один стул.  
\- Что? - не расслышал Курт.  
Она повторила.  
\- И? - не понял он.  
\- Люди - стадные животные. Даже если человек живет один - у него нет девушки, кого-то, кто мог бы зайти в гости, - он все равно будет надеяться. Неосознанно, на подсознательном уровне. У Магнуса на кухне стоит один единственный стул. Не знаю, меня почему-то это задело, - неловко призналась она.  
\- Может, он принимает знакомых в гостиной, - через силу пожал Курт плечами. - Или вообще ездит обедать с ними куда-нибудь еще. У него на кухне шаром покати.  
\- Может, - неубедительно согласилась она с ним, но было видно, что ее все еще тревожила эта деталь. - Какие у нас теперь планы?  
Волландер только нахмурился, но спустя пару километров все же ответил:  
\- Просмотри записи камер на входе в участок. Мне нужно знать, во сколько он ушел, во что был одет, какие-то еще детали, если заметишь. Проверь сводки дежурного за последние четырнадцать часов и свяжись с больницами, может, у них есть неопознанные... - он с трудом сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну.  
\- Я поняла. А ты?  
\- Подниму его личное дело, попробую связаться с родственниками; может, через них удастся узнать имена близких друзей, кого-то, кто мог бы знать, куда Магнус мог так внезапно сорваться, никого не предупредив.  
Анне-Бритт сжала губы в тонкую жесткую линию, словно решая, стоит ей высказываться или нет, но все же не сдержалась:  
\- Мы ведь абсолютно ничего про него не знаем. Был человек, работал, пил с нами кофе, сидел рядом на совещаниях. А потом он пропал, и мы ничего...  
\- Я знаю! - не выдержал Курт, резко ударив ладонями по рулю; затем уже тише и мягче повторил: - Знаю. И мы его найдем. Мы должны.  
До самого участка он старался не встречаться с ней взглядом.  
  
* * *  
  
Волландер хмуро разглядывал сидевшую перед ним женщину лет пятидесяти. У нее было неприятное, слишком хищное для человека ее профессии лицо, одежда - серой и подчеркнуто строгой. Сдвинув очки в неожиданно модной оправе на самый кончик носа и поджав и без того тонкие губы, она перелистывала содержимое раскрытой перед ней толстой папки:  
\- Линдхольм, Луфгрен, Мард, - тихо бормотала она, - ага, вот, Мартинссон.  
Она вытащила из подшивки соединенные между собой степлерной скрепкой листы, отодвинула папку на край стола и, прищурившись, бегло просмотрела содержимое документов. Затем показала инспектору заглавный лист с приклеенной в уголке небольшой черно-белой фотографией:  
\- Этот?  
Курт впился взглядом в старое фото. Да, это был без всякого сомнения Магнус.  
Совсем еще подросток, с копной взъерошенных, привычно вьющихся мелким бесом волос и с каким-то чужим, совершенно пустым, словно обращенным внутрь себя взглядом. На лице мальчика застыло горестное выражение, которое Волландеру было совершенно незнакомо.  
В те моменты, когда губы Магнуса не искривлялись в саркастичной усмешке, молодой полицейский казался отстраненным, даже холодным ко всему, что его окружало. Это качество часто выводило Курта из себя; сам не привыкший скрывать свои чувства, он не мог понять, что это - маска или искреннее безразличие. И если последнее, то Мартинссон просто не имел права работать в полиции. Опытный инспектор искренне так считал и даже один раз высказал эту мысль Лизе Холгерссон, но та в ответ только резко его осадила и запретила в дальнейшем поднимать эту тему.  
Сейчас, сидя напротив Илсе Норман, заведующей детским домом, в котором воспитывался Мартинссон, Волландер не мог не думать о том, что Лиза всегда была особенно расположена к молодому полицейскому: заступалась, спускала мелкие провинности, подкидывала какие-то свои задания, если его отношения с самим Куртом излишне накалялись и им было лучше какое-то время не работать над одним делом.  
"Она знала, - внезапно понял он, что крылось за всеми этими незаметными на первый взгляд поблажками, на которые сам он даже не обращал внимания; которые не казались чем-то систематичным, если не обладать всей информацией. - С самого начала, когда совсем еще зеленый вчерашний кадет полицейской академии только появился в их участке, она знала, что Мартинссон сирота".  
И что было еще неприятнее, Лиза ничего ему не сказала, когда без долгих разговоров позвонила в отдел кадров и приказала отдать Волландеру на ознакомление личное дело Магнуса. Холгерссон хотела, чтобы он до всего докопался сам.  
Курт не ожидал от нее такого пугающего хладнокровия сейчас, когда молодой инспектор исчез и любые игры вокруг каких-то старых разногласий казались жестокими и пустыми.  
Заведующая тихо кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание, и Волландер дергано кивнул, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с фотографии:  
\- Да. Это он, - инспектор приказал себе собраться с мыслями. - Что вы можете о нем рассказать? Были ли у него какие-то дальние родственники? Или друзья, с которыми он может поддерживать отношения и сейчас?  
Илсе тяжело вздохнула, сцепила пальцы в замок и опустила голову:  
\- Должна признаться, я почти совсем его не помню, - грустно сказала она. Черты ее лица смягчились, и стало понятно, что за жесткой и даже властной маской скрывается человек, глубоко переживающий за отданных на его попечение детей. И сейчас она испытывала сильное чувство вины за то, что в свое время не смогла узнать одного из них получше. - Поймите, мало кто из воспитанников остается с нами с самого начала и до выпуска. У нас региональное отделение, вечные проблемы с обеспечением, текучка кадров, и если есть возможность, если не удается найти им приемных родителей, мы стараемся перевести детей в пансионы получше, ближе к центру. Впрочем, даже это не проблема. Но Магнус... он появился у нас слишком поздно.  
\- Что это значит? - не понял инспектор. - Слишком поздно для чего?  
\- Чтобы освоиться, завоевать доверие остальных. Стать своим среди них.  
\- Погодите... - Волландер на всякий случай сверился со своими записями. - В каком возрасте Магнус попал к вам?  
Илсе Норман сняла очки и помассировала переносицу пальцами, словно пытаясь избавиться от головной боли:  
\- Именно к нам? - уточнила она.  
\- А что, до этого он был где-то еще? - удивился полицейский.  
Личное дело его пропавшего коллеги было необычайно скупым на подробности прошлого, и Волландеру практически ничего оттуда не удалось почерпнуть, кроме фотокопии диплома университета в Лунде, в котором Магнус получил степень бакалавра в сфере информационных технологий, и диплома полицейской академии по специальности детектив-инспектор.  
Имена родителей и номер детского дома, который Мартинссон покинул, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, раскопала для него Анне-Бритт. Она посадила молоденькую полицейскую просматривать записи камер, установленных в холле управления и на парковке, а сама как раз занималась тем, что обзванивала короткий список из больниц и моргов города, поэтому была рада ненадолго отвлечься.  
\- Я вижу, вы не так уж много знаете о своем коллеге? - заметила заведующая.  
Волландер молча отвел взгляд. В нем нарастало раздражение вперемешку с чувством вины и досады. Словно весь мир сговорился и решил ткнуть его носом в то, насколько невнимательным сукиным сыном он был. Безразличным. То качество характера, в наличии которого он всегда мысленно обвинял Магнуса, неожиданно оказалось очень легко примерить на себя.  
И это бесило до невозможности.  
\- Вы упомянули, что Магнус не в первый раз попадал в систему, - наконец выдавил он под внимательным, словно пронизывающим его насквозь взглядом Илсе. - Можно об этом подробнее?  
\- Конечно, - кивнула она, - только это было очень давно, и чего-то я уже не помню, а о чем-то никогда и не знала.  
Элин и Олоф Мартинссоны погибли в аварии на скоростном шоссе между Мальмё и Хельсингборгом, когда ему было шесть лет. Маленький Магнус был с ними и только каким-то чудом остался жив, отделавшись незначительными ушибами и сломанным запястьем. Пару первых дней он провел в больнице, а затем еще несколько недель жил в детском доме, пока его оттуда не забрали родители Элин, жившие в Истаде. Те были уже пожилыми людьми и не сразу решились взять на себя заботу о ребенке - здоровье у обоих было уже не то, и одновременная смерть дочери и зятя оказалась настоящим шоком.  
Дед долго не прожил, скончавшись буквально на следующий год, и Магнус остался на попечении одной только бабушки, Иды Свенссон. С ней он прожил до четырнадцати лет, пока она не погибла во время пожара. Мартинссон был в тот день в школе, а после уроков его уже ждали представители органов по защите детей, чтобы отвести в новый дом - от старого ничего не осталось, кроме золы и обугленных головешек.  
\- А родители со стороны отца? - вклинился в рассказ с вопросом Волландер. - Они вообще не принимали участия в его жизни?  
\- Не знаю, мы про них никогда ничего не слышали.  
\- Из ваших слов следует, что Магнус прожил здесь четыре года. У него были друзья, с которыми он мог поддерживать отношения до сих пор?  
Заведующая, не раздумывая, отрицательно покачала головой:  
\- Нет. Как я уже говорила, он слишком поздно попал в систему, да и со всем случившимся с его семьей... Он замкнулся в себе, ни с кем не разговаривал почти год, хотя учился по-прежнему прилежно. Для остальных детей он был слишком странным и тихим - держался в стороне, не пытался наладить контакт, не стремился узнать сверстников. Эдакая вещь в себе.  
\- Он что, вообще ни с кем не общался? - вытаращился на нее инспектор, у которого хорошо знакомый образ Мартинссона совершенно не укладывался в то, что сейчас рассказывала ему эта женщина.  
Магнус был, конечно, достаточно серьезным, чтобы хорошо делать свою работу, но при этом мог и пошутить, и облить ехидным сарказмом, и аккуратно пустить какой-нибудь нехороший, скользкий слушок в качестве мелкой мести. Он был каким угодно, но только не замкнутым и угрюмым подростком.  
\- Знаете, - задумчиво протянула Илсе, - а ведь был один человек...  
  
* * *  
  
В нарушаемую лишь шелестом шин по асфальту тишину резко ворвалась телефонная трель.  
Игривая. Беззаботная.  
Чертыхнувшись, Волландер просунул руку под ремень безопасности, чтобы дотянуться до кармана пиджака, в котором лежал мобильный. Пальцы скользнули по твердому предмету, которого там совершенно точно не должно было быть, но он оставил этот факт на потом:  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Курт, где ты сейчас? - узнал он знакомый голос Холгерссон.  
\- Возвращаюсь в участок.  
\- Что-нибудь узнал?  
В нем на мгновение всколыхнулась волна немой удушающей ярости, и пришлось резко втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Узнал. Он очень много чего узнал. И сейчас был неимоверно зол на Лизу.  
\- Нет. Ничего нового, - тихо ответил он.  
Холгерссон помолчала. Он легко мог представить, как женщина строго и упрямо поджимает губы, принимая решение. Иногда он ее ненавидел. Чаще уважал. Всегда был благодарен за то, что она умела сдерживать его в те моменты, когда он собирался сделать какую-нибудь глупость или отказывался прислушиваться к здравому смыслу. Сейчас же ему просто хотелось, чтобы она отошла в сторону и не стояла у него на пути со своими правилами, уложениями, процедурами и прочей бюрократией.  
\- Когда приедешь, жду тебя с Анне-Бритт в моем офисе, - наконец сказала она и отключилась.  
Остаток пути прошел в тихом шорохе начавшегося мелкого дождя, капли которого вдребезги разбивались о лобовое стекло его вольво; в привычной сухоте раздраженных клинической бессонницей глаз; в теснящихся в голове мыслях, слишком больших и неуклюжих, чтобы их можно было облечь в стройные цепочки и сделать выводы. Пока что, перекрывая все остальное, в голове билась только одна, основная, не дающая ему покоя, тревожащая и почему-то очень горькая: "Магнус был сиротой. Одиноким человеком, до которого никому не было дела. И у него на кухне стоял всего один стул".  
И едва слышным эхом память отозвалась отчаянным: "Теперь ты меня видишь?!"  
Волландер только крепче стиснул руль и тряхнул головой, отгоняя нежеланный призрак безумного серийного убийцы, которого застрелил Магнус, чтобы спасти его дочь.  
Когда он подъехал с зданию полицейского управления, дождь уже сменился тяжелыми мрачными тучами. В вестибюле было практически безлюдно, хмурый дежурный встретил его серьезным кивком и вернулся к телефонному разговору. В помещениях тоже было тихо. Патрульные офицеры, проходя мимо, старались казаться незаметными, но при этом в их молчаливых взглядах застыло ожидание, напряженное и полное тревоги.  
Они уже обо всем знали.  
В одном небольшом полицейском управлении на весь Истад новости распространялись с фантастической быстротой. Это уже сыграло с ним дурную шутку, когда просочившиеся в прессу детали следствия заставили его подозревать свою собственную команду - Магнуса, с отвратительной готовностью подсказал мозг - в утечке информации.  
Поднявшись по лестнице, он тут же увидел Анне-Бритт. Она заметила его не сразу, сидя за столом Мартинссона и что-то внимательно читая с экрана рабочего лэптопа, и Волландер несколько мгновений молча стоял, пытаясь вспомнить ее фамилию. Почему-то он постоянно забывал.  
Хоглунд.  
Ее звали Анне-Бритт Хоглунд.  
\- Курт, - окликнул его кто-то, и Волландер с досадой повернулся, встретившись взглядом со штатным экспертом, Найбергом, без которого не обходилось ни одно серьезное расследование. - Это правда? Мартинссон пропал? Лиза пригласила меня присоединиться к совещанию, но я не знаю никаких деталей...  
\- Никто не знает, - перебил его инспектор. - Он просто не явился утром на работу. Домой он, похоже, не приходил со вчера, машины нет ни возле дома, ни на служебной стоянке позади управления.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул эксперт.  
Внимание Анны-Бритт, видимо, привлек шум их голосов, и она, прихватив с собой толстый блокнот, поднялась из-за стола и подошла. Она казалась уставшей и какой-то потухшей, ее бледное лицо сегодня особенно резко контрастировало с копной черных волос, только глаза лихорадочно поблескивали предательской влагой из-под густой челки.  
\- Лиза ждет нас, - вместо приветствия напомнила она мужчинам и вопросительно заглянула Курту в лицо.  
Тот только отрицательно покачал головой.  
Начальница встретила их сдержанным приветствием, хотя они за этот день уже виделись несколько раз, и жестом пригласила рассаживаться.  
В комнате повисло тяжелое молчание, никто не испытывал ни малейшего желания начинать первым.  
\- Хорошо, может кто-нибудь, наконец, посвятит меня во все детали? - не выдержал обычно непробиваемый Найберг.  
Курт сидел молча, бездумно уставившись на свои ладони, пока Анне-Бритт вкратце описывала эксперту события дня. В какой-то момент он вспомнил о постороннем предмете, который нащупал в кармане пиджака одновременно с телефоном.  
Каменный слоник.  
Тот самый, что стоял на рабочем столе в квартире Мартинссона. И Волландер совершенно не мог вспомнить, как так получилось, что он прихватил фигурку с собой.  
\- Курт, а у тебя что? - обратилась к нему в итоге Холгерссон, скорее, чтобы упредить вопросы от остальных. В их коротком разговоре по телефону Курт ясно дал понять, что ничего нового - во всяком случае, для нее - не выяснил.  
Он вскинулся, резко вырванный из задумчивости, потер глаза кончиками пальцев, провел ладонью по лицу, словно пытаясь избавиться от тяжелых мыслей, и, вздохнув, отрицательно мотнул головой:  
\- Я успел переговорить с Илсе Норман, заведующей детдомом, в котором воспитывался Магнус. Пока что у меня есть только имя женщины, которая работала там уборщицей в то же время. По словам заведующей, та была единственной, с кем Мартинссон действительно общался. Сейчас она на пенсии, я вернулся-то только, чтобы узнать ее адрес.  
Холгерссон постучала пальцами по поверхности стола, нахмурилась, словно хотела возразить, но вместо этого перевела вопросительный взгляд на Анне-Бритт.  
\- Ни в больницах, ни в моргах его нет. Вообще за последние сутки не было зафиксировано ни одного неопознанного тела или пациента в состоянии, затрудняющем опознание.  
Найберг кивнул, опустив глаза в пол и со всем возможным вниманием слушая ее отчет. Курт едва заметно облегченно выдохнул и спросил:  
\- Что по камерам наблюдения?  
\- Камера в холле зафиксировала в 23:47, как он покидал здание управления. Спустя три минуты его машина выехала со стоянки. Одежда на нем была той же, что и вчера днем: синие широкие джинсы, однотонная светло-серая рубашка, куртка... да вы знаете, чего тут расписывать.  
\- Оружие? - тихо поинтересовался Найберг.  
\- Да, - просто кивнула инспектор. - Впрочем, как и все мы.  
\- Дальнейшие его передвижения, насколько я могу судить, неизвестны, - подвела итог Лиза. - И какие у нас векторы поисков? Что еще мы можем сделать в ближайшие часы?  
\- Есть шанс найти его знакомых и друзей, раз родственников, по нашим данным, у него нет, - начал Волландер. - Магнус вырос в Истаде и уезжал отсюда только на время, чтобы получить образование. После окончания университета в Лунде и ускоренного курса обучения в Национальной Полицейской Академии в Векшё он вернулся и сразу же устроился на работу в наш отдел. Это, конечно, может оказаться сложным, но почему бы не попытаться узнать, были ли у него друзья в этих учебных заведениях и поддерживает ли он с ними отношения до сих пор.  
\- Я этим займусь, - кивнула Анне-Бритт, делая пометку в блокноте.  
\- Вы были у него дома, неужели там не нашлось, не знаю, хотя бы телефонной книжки? - спросила Лиза.  
\- В наши времена это редкость, - пожала плечами Хоглунд. - Большинство хранят номера своих контактов в телефонных сим-картах. Вполне возможно, что у него есть записная книжка, но мы ее нигде не нашли.  
\- Что насчет его шкафчика внизу в душевой? - спросил до этого молчавший Найберг. - Вы уже проверили его содержимое?  
Переглянувшись с Анне-Бритт, Курт чертыхнулся и сорвался с места; немного помедлив, следом за ним вышел Найберг. Женщины догнали их уже в мужской раздевалке. Один из патрульных как раз открывал простенький замок старого шкафчика стандартной полицейской отмычкой.  
Впрочем уже через несколько минут они вновь сидели в кабинете Холгерссон с крайне разочарованными выражениями лиц. Магнус не хранил в управлении ничего, кроме смены одежды, полотенца и сумки со всем необходимым, чтобы привести себя в порядок, на тот случай, если придется провести ночь на работе.  
\- Нам нужно будет внимательно просмотреть дела, которые вел Магнус в последние пару месяцев, - наконец после долгого молчания сказала Холгерссон. - Я бы хотела, чтобы ты, Курт, занялся этим лично и как можно скорее.  
\- Мы уже несколько месяцев не расследовали ничего достаточно серьезного для того, чтобы кто-то решился на месть, - не согласился с ней он. - Нет, я продолжу поиск людей, знающих его...  
\- Курт...  
\- Лиза! - выкрикнул Волландер, вскочил с места и заметался по кабинету. Остановившись у двери, он резко приказал Найбергу и Анне-Бритт: - Оставьте нас.  
Те были только рады как можно быстрее покинуть зону боевых действий. Обычно, когда Курт был в таком состоянии, единственным, кто отваживался с ним препираться, был Мартинссон. Да и тот обычно натыкался на стену из практически откровенной агрессии, раздраженно махал рукой и самоустранялся из дальнейшего разговора.  
Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Волландер резко повернулся к хозяйке кабинета:  
\- Почему бы тебе прямо не сказать то, что ты наверняка для себя решила?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- О Магнусе! Ты же уверена, что мы его не найдем!  
\- Ничего подобного, Курт, - спокойно и не повышая голоса ответила Холгерссон. Затем медленно встала и вышла из-за стола, вплотную приблизившись к инспектору. - Я точно так же, как и ты, и Анне-Бритт, и Найберг, и любой офицер нашего управления, верю, что мы поставим этот город с ног на голову, чтобы его найти.  
\- Но. Я слышу в твоем голосе "но".  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась она, - давай поговорим начистоту. Мы ничего не добьемся, если станем работать бессистемно, без четкого плана. И на мне одной лежит выбор направления наших поисков. Это я отвечаю за жизнь Магнуса. И это с меня и больше ни с кого другого спросят в министерстве: все ли я сделала от меня зависящее, чтобы найти пропавшего офицера полиции. И желательно живым, Курт. Я отдала четкий и понятный приказ - проверить дела, которые вел Мартинссон - и ожидаю от тебя его исполнения, - она вернулась к столу, одернула пиджак, чуть нервными движениями расправила длинную юбку и снова уселась в кресло, рассерженно глядя на Волландера снизу вверх. - Если ты не в силах справиться с собственными эмоциями и следовать приказам, то я буду вынуждена отстранить тебя от этого дела. А мне этого очень бы не хотелось делать, Курт.  
Волландер уже и забыл, насколько это неблагодарное занятие - выяснять отношения с Лизой Холгерссон. Она не зря уже много лет занимала должность шефа полицейского управления в Истаде, и если обычно предпочитала более мягкие методы воздействия на подчиненных, это вовсе не означало, что она не может в случае необходимости прибегнуть к жестким мерам. И детективу-инспектору совершенно не хотелось быть отстраненным от поисков его младшего коллеги. Но и оставлять не раскрученной ниточку, которая могла им всем помочь, он тоже не мог.  
\- Я понял, - хрипло ответил Курт на вопросительный взгляд начальства. - Но прошу, дай мне переговорить с той женщиной, которая могла знать Магнуса. С ней одной, пожалуйста. И можешь засадить меня за проверку дел хоть на всю ночь.  
Холгерссон помолчала, все еще рассерженно поджав губы, затем медленно кивнула:  
\- С ней одной. А потом ты вернешься в участок и займешься делами Мартинссона.


	3. Chapter 3

Серые стены с облупившейся штукатуркой, низкий потолок, с которого свисает одинокая запыленная лампочка без абажура, на полу старый линолеум. Из мебели только деревянный стол и приставленный к нему явно самодельный табурет у самой двери.  
Если бы у него были развязаны руки, можно было бы попытаться застать похитителя врасплох и оглушить. Мартинссон снова сжал кулаки, чтобы хоть немного согнать онемение, вызванное веревками, которые туго стягивали его плечи вдобавок к наручникам на запястьях. Шея затекла от долгого сидения в неудобной позе, но с этим он уже ничего поделать не мог. Так же как и с тупой болью в затылке, которая немного поутихла, но совсем не проходила.  
После того как похититель ушел, оставив его в одиночестве, Магнус провалился в тяжелый сон. На самом краешке сознания мелькнула мысль о возможном сотрясении и о том, что его некому проверять каждые два часа, но он ее отбросил, как смешную. В его положении, может быть, было бы даже лучше, если он просто не проснется.  
Жаль только, что полюбоваться на физиономию преступника тоже не получится.  
Пока он был в одиночестве, Мартинссон решил воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы осмотреться и подумать над ситуацией, в которую попал. Беглый осмотр помещения оказался мало обнадеживающим.  
Судя по капитальности стен и отсутствию окон, он сидел в подвале. На это также намекало то, что похититель не заклеил ему рот и не заткнул его кляпом. Значит, он не беспокоился из-за того, что пленник мог поднять шум.  
В довесок ко всему этому, тяжелая, обитая железом дверь отлично заглушала все звуки как изнутри, так и снаружи.  
Вздохнув, Мартинссон переключился на самого преступника, мысленно составляя поверхностный словесный портрет.  
Лет сорока на вид, блондин скандинавского типа. Высокого роста, атлетического телосложения, с развитой мускулатурой. Может заниматься тяжелым физическим трудом или регулярно посещать спортзал. Лицо прямоугольной формы с выступающим вперед подбородком, незагорелое, скорее, обветренное. Много времени проводит на свежем воздухе?  
Правая бровь рассечена старым, едва заметным шрамом. Серые глаза, широко посаженные; нос был сломан и явно не раз, заметно скошен на бок, переносица слегка вдавлена. Рот средний, губы - толстые, бесформенные.  
Растительность на лице отсутствует.  
Иных особых примет не имеет.  
"Красавчик", - мысленно усмехнулся Магнус.  
Думать о вскользь брошенной этим красавчиком фразе, намекающей на определенную сексуальную ориентацию, инспектору совершенно не хотелось. Очень важно было сохранять спокойствие, не позволять себе поддаваться панике, не дать страху затуманить сознание. А при одной только мысли о том, что он находится в полной власти этого человека, лишенный возможности защищаться и как-то влиять на происходящее с ним, Мартинссон чувствовал, как внутри него поднимается волна неконтролируемой истерики. Пока что ему удавалось держать себя в руках, но неизвестность ужасала.  
Была еще пара моментов, которая делала ближайшее будущее очень далеким от радужного.  
По его расчетам он уже почти сутки ничего не ел и не пил, если не считать несколько глотков воды, которые ему позволил похититель. Без пищи он вполне был способен какое-то время прожить, но обезвоживание могло стать серьезной проблемой.  
Впрочем, даже эта проблема не была самой насущной. Почему-то методичка с советами заложникам не содержала никакой информации о том, что делать, когда очень хочется в туалет. Наверное ее составители рассуждали, что это уже каждый будет решать для себя сам в зависимости от ситуации.  
Отлить хотелось все сильнее, и Мартинссон оказался нос к носу с дилеммой. Делать это прямо в штаны его совершенно не прельщало, в то же время привлекать к себе лишний раз внимание преступника - тоже было не самой замечательной идеей в данный момент.  
Промучившись еще примерно около часа, Магнус наконец принял решение.  
\- Эй! Ты меня слышишь? - крикнул он, отчаянно надеясь, что подвал все же не был полностью звукоизолирован.  
Минут через десять он уже был близок к тому, чтобы сорвать голос, когда дверь с протяжным скрипом медленно отворилась:  
\- Что тебе? Чего орешь?  
\- Туалет в этом отеле предусмотрен? - стараясь не выдавать страха, поинтересовался инспектор.  
Тот глухо неразборчиво выругался сквозь зубы и задумался. Видимо позаботиться о таких деталях ему до этого не приходило в голову. Мартинссон молился про себя, чтобы преступник в итоге не остановился на какой-то не менее унизительной идее, чем мокрые брюки.  
Наконец мужчина развернулся и снова вышел, бросив через плечо недовольное:  
\- Жди.  
Прошло еще минут десять, прежде чем преступник снова появился на пороге подвала. Магнус сглотнул ставшую горькой слюну, когда увидел у того в руках свой табельный пистолет. С глухим щелчком раскрылся пружинный нож: веревки, стягивавшие плечи, упали на пол. Следом у его ног приземлился ключ от наручников.  
С подозрением поглядывая на похитителя, инспектор изогнулся, нащупал ключ и несколько долгих минут пытался открыть замок наручников непослушными, практически онемевшими пальцами. Ключ скользил по металлу, несколько раз снова падал на пол, пока наконец ему не удалось освободить руки. Впрочем, радость оказалась недолгой.  
\- А теперь надень их снова, - послышался приказ с коротким уточнением, - перед собой.  
Сжав челюсти и с ненавистью исподлобья глядя вверх, Магнус подчинился.  
\- На колени, лицом к стене, - судя по всему, преступник не хотел сильно искушать судьбу и старался предупредить любые сюрпризы от своего пленника.  
Мартинссон старательно изобразил неловкость движений и головокружение. В несколько раз перетянутые индустриальной лентой лодыжки не придавали ему особой грации, что тоже было только на руку. Шанс на удачу представлялся минимальным, но, кто знает, может быть, другого ему больше не представится. И он старательно усыплял бдительность похитителя, делая вид, что голова беспокоит его сильнее, чем это было на самом деле.  
Перед ним с легким металлическим звоном на пол опустилось ведро с бежевым эмалевым покрытием. Аппликация большого ярко-красного цветка шиповника на его стенке только дополняла общее сюрреалистичное восприятие реальности.  
Если вам кажется, что это легко - делать что-то настолько интимное на глазах у внимательного зрителя, который к тому же вас пугает - то вы жестоко ошибаетесь. При все том, что желание отлить стало уже совершенно невыносимым, его собственный член решительно помогать Мартинссону в этом деле отказывался. Словно в голове возник непрошибаемый барьер, и он просто не мог заставить себя расслабить напряженные мышцы.  
За спиной и откуда-то сбоку послышался ехидный смешок:  
\- Ну, красавица, не смущайся. Или тебе помочь?  
Когда в ведро наконец ударила первая струя, Магнус от облегчения тихо всхлипнул. Ему вовсе не хотелось узнать, в чем могла заключаться эта самая "помощь".  
Закончив, он заправил выбившуюся из-под ремня рубашку, застегнул джинсы, а потом замер в ожидании дальнейших приказов. И тут преступник совершил ошибку, на которую Магнус так отчаянно надеялся - подошел к нему слишком близко, чтобы забрать ведро. В следующую секунду Мартинссон вцепился в одежду мужчины и сильным рывком сбил того с ног, моментально наваливаясь всем телом сверху.  
Совсем рядом оглушающе прогремел выстрел. Второго не последовало, удар локтем в солнечное сплетение ненадолго вывел преступника из строя. Впрочем, оружие отлетело к дальней стене, и воспользоваться им полицейский тоже не мог. Сложив пальцы обеих рук в замок, Мартинссон изо всех сил ударил мужчину по голове. Тот вскрикнул, но, вопреки ожиданиям, сознание не потерял, только оказался сильно дезориентирован.  
Магнус нащупал сквозь его одежду нож и парой быстрых движений освободил свои ноги. Именно этот момент его противник выбрал для того, чтобы собраться с силами и сначала выбить нож у него из рук, а затем и столкнуть инспектора с себя.  
Мартинссон оказался перед выбором - остаться и продолжить драку с противником, который, в отличие от него, был здоровым, более сильным и крепким на череп, или попытаться найти выход из дома. Ужом скользнувший к стене похититель уже тянулся к валявшемуся там пистолету, и Магнус успел выскочить из подвала в последний момент, прежде чем второй выстрел выбил из стены у выхода мелкую шрапнель из штукатурки и бетона.  
Дверь запиралась на навесной замок, и ключа у Магнуса не было, зато он увидел узкую лестницу без перил, что вела наверх, и бросился к ней.  
В доме оказалось неожиданно темно, и после света лампы в подвале у Магнуса перед глазами заплясали радужные круги. Ко всему еще драка и резкие движения вызвали новый приступ головокружения и тошноты. Ему даже пришлось на секунду привалиться к стене, когда пол внезапно ушел из-под ног, грозя потерей сознания.  
"Не сейчас, пожалуйста, только не сейчас", - мысленно взмолился он.  
В коридоре, из которого он только что вышел, послышались приближающиеся шаги и тяжелое хриплое дыхание.  
\- Ну же, сучонок, где ты? Сбежать надумал, гнида легавая. На куски порву!  
Магнус попятился, лихорадочно осматриваясь.  
Дом был явно нестандартной планировки, и он не мог навскидку определить, где была входная дверь. Окна наполовину забраны узорчатыми решетками, выбраться наружу через них не представлялось никакой возможности. Оставалось только прислушиваться к преступнику, чтобы определить, где тот находится, и держать от него дистанцию, пока не удастся найти что-то одно: оружие или выход. Похититель, видимо, понял, что выдает себя шумом, и затих - Мартинссон больше не мог с уверенностью сказать, где тот находился. Неожиданно на фоне подсвеченного уличным фонарем окна совсем рядом с ним возник силуэт преступника, и Магнус воспользовался моментом, чтобы опустить на его голову глиняную вазу с подоконника.  
Удар получился скользящим и пришелся в основном на плечо мужчины. Тот покачнулся, и Магнус добавил еще солидный пинок ему между ног. Преступник, выронил пистолет себе под ноги, рухнул на колени и тихо заскулил, прижав руку к промежности. Второй с зажатым в ней ножом он принялся слепо размахивать по сторонам, вынуждая полицейского держать дистанцию.  
Ругнувшись про себя, Магнус попятился и вышел в смежную комнату, а за ней в коридор, в конце которого виднелся подсвеченный дверной проем. Его шатало, в глазах расплывались мутные круги и неимоверно кружилась голова. Идти приходилось, в буквальном смысле придерживаясь за стены. Коридор вывел его на ярко освещенную кухню, из которой можно было, наконец, выйти на улицу, и Мартинссону не хватило всего-то каких-то нескольких секунд. Он уже протянул руку к замку, когда за его спиной прогремел новый выстрел - пуля ушла в пол у самых его ног.  
\- А ну стой, легавый! - просипел преступник. - Не то следующая снесет тебе башку.  
Магнус замер.  
В следующую секунду мужчина сгреб его за воротник рубашки, протащил пару метров и бросил спиной на крепкий обеденный стол, навалившись сверху. Дуло пистолета больно уткнулось ему под подбородок:  
\- Сбежать надумал, сука? - в истеричном полусмешке-полувсхлипе слышалось настоящее безумие. - Ну нет, петушок, от меня не уйдешь. Мы с тобой еще пообщаемся поближе. Много ближе.  
С этими словами он наотмашь ударил Магнуса по лицу рукоятью пистолета. Скулу словно обожгло, и перед глазами вспыхнула яркая вспышка новой ослепляющей боли. Второй удар пришелся чуть ниже, разбивая губы, наполняя рот мгновенно выступившей из-под десен кровью. Третий бы наверняка отправил его в бессознательное небытие, но внезапно в дверь позвонили.  
Похититель замер с занесенным для удара пистолетом, медленно выпрямился, потянув за собой уже мало что соображающего полицейского. Прислонив Магнуса к стене рядом с дверью, он сдавил ему горло широкой ладонью и зашептал:  
\- Только пикни, гаденыш, обоих угрохаю!  
Мартинссон только слабо кивнул. Преступник слегка приоткрыл дверь, расплывшись в широкой улыбке и незаметно целясь позднему гостю из пистолета в живот:  
\- А! Боссе, вечер добрый! Ты из-за шума?  
\- Вечер, Ларс. Что у тебя случилось? Я как раз покурить вышел, и тут - бах! - словно выстрел, - послышался довольно молодой встревоженный голос. - Решил проверить, все ли в порядке.  
\- Ах, - хлопнул себя по лбу похититель, - чистил старый дедов пистолет из коллекции, а он взял и выстрелил. Я даже не знал, что эта штука была заряжена! Меня до сих пор трясет.  
\- Но ты в порядке?  
\- Да-да-да, все в полном порядке.  
\- Ну, смотри, - в голосе Боссе прозвучали нотки неуверенности.  
Магнус затаил дыхание, изо всех сил молясь, чтобы неизвестный ему парень не вздумал попроситься зайти в дом. Ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось.  
Ларс закрыл за соседом дверь, послушал удаляющиеся по гравиевой дорожке шаги и устремил на Магнуса темный от злобы взгляд.  
Полицейский не успел ни увернуться, ни смягчить новый удар по голове и медленно съехал по стене на пол. Краем сознания он еще почувствовал несколько пинков в живот и по ребрам, но уже снова проваливался в спасительное небытие.  
  
* * *  
  
Как Волландер ни старался, вырваться из полицейского управления ему удалось только к вечеру - Лиза настояла на том, чтобы он начал просматривать дела Мартинссона сразу после совещания. На улице было уже темно, муторная, почти невидимая морось туманила свет ночных фонарей. Возле его машины, словно не замечая дождя, курил хмурый Найберг; сигарета заметно дрожала, когда он затягивался.  
\- Курт, есть минута?  
\- У тебя что-то важное? - недовольно покривился Волландер, останавливаясь и доставая ключи от машины; пальцы снова скользнули по боку каменной фигурки. - Мне еще нужно успеть заехать к возможной знакомой Магнуса.  
\- Ты в порядке? - внимательный взгляд эксперта, казалось, пронизывал его насквозь.  
Волландер возмущенно фыркнул:  
\- Мне-то что сделается?  
Найберг хотел что-то сказать, но все же в последний момент передумал и остановился на нейтральном:  
\- Смотри, тебе виднее, - пожал он плечами, - но если будет нужно поговорить... Я помню, в каком ты был состоянии, когда погиб Сведберг. И знаю, как ты относился к Магнусу.  
Курт так и не понял, что заставило его потерять над собой контроль: откровенная жалость в глазах коллеги или последние слова. Горло словно чем-то сдавило, и он сорвался на надтреснутый крик:  
\- Да сколько можно говорить так, словно его уже нет? Относился, расследовал, был! - задохнувшись от ярости, он несколько раз смерил шагами длину машины и снова остановился перед Найбергом. - Ни черта ты не знаешь! Мне виднее? Ну так я говорю тебе здесь и сейчас - Магнус все еще жив! Я в этом уверен, и если вы все прекратите ставить мне палки в колеса, мешаться под ногами, лезть с этим дурацким, никому не нужным пониманием...  
Он бессильно взмахнул руками и отвернулся, бездумно уставившись на старую неоновую вывеску над закрытым на ночь магазином. Глаза жгло от попавшей в них мелкой мороси:  
\- Я его найду. Только не мешайте мне, и я его найду.  
Найберг вздохнул, отбросил в сторону окурок и, тяжело ступая, пошел прочь.  
Окликать его инспектор не стал, хотя и так уже десять раз пожалел о своей несдержанной вспышке злости. По обыкновению молчаливый эксперт всегда хорошо к нему относился. Если уж он решился так открыто дать явно нежеланный самим Куртом совет, то значит видел что-то, что было недоступно остальным и уж тем более самому Волландеру.  
Найберг обладал редким даром отбрасывать пустую, ничего не значащую шелуху и видеть самую суть вещей. Наверное, это чуть ли не сверхъестественное внимание и кропотливый анализ мельчайших деталей и делали его таким отличным специалистом. А Холгерссон уже не первый год вела борьбу с другими полицейскими управлениями, на корню пресекая всяческие попытки переманить у них эксперта.  
Дорога от управления до нужного ему района заняла у Волландера от силы десять минут, хотя женщина и жила на самой окраине Истада. Плохая погода, поздний час и холодная осень заставили многих остаться дома, и движение на улицах было минимальным.  
Оставив машину на крохотной стоянке на пять мест, инспектор подошел к небольшому дешевому бунгало, как брат-близнец похожему на его собственное жилище. В окнах горел свет, что значило, хозяйка наконец-то пришла домой - Анне-Бритт несколько раз пыталась до нее дозвониться, чтобы договориться о его визите, но никто не поднимал трубку.  
На третий звонок дверь открыла невысокая щуплая старушка в строгом темно-синем платье.  
\- Добрый вечер. Госпожа Сунден? Хельми Сунден?  
\- Да. Чем я могу вам помочь? - с мягкой и недоуменной улыбкой спросила она.  
Неожиданно для себя самого он стушевался, неуклюже достал удостоверение:  
\- Курт Волландер, инспектор полиции.  
Крепко зажмурившись, она опустила голову и прижала руку к груди:  
\- С Магнусом что-то случилось, так? Вы ведь здесь из-за него?  
Он промолчал, только отрывисто кивнул, старательно отводя взгляд.  
Хельми отошла в глубь прихожей и жестом пригласила его войти.  
Пока он сидел, осматриваясь, в небольшой гостиной, хозяйка заваривала чай. Она настояла, хотя Курт вначале и отказался от угощения. Сказала, что ей нужно немного успокоиться, прежде чем услышать плохие новости, и выпить лекарства.  
Инспектор не стал с ней спорить.  
Это был уютный дом. Может, излишне заставленный старой мебелью и всевозможным дамским хламом, вроде вазочек, статуэток и самых разных прочих мелких пылесборников. Большинство предметов явно нашло сюда дорогу с ближайшего блошиного рынка. Впрочем, Волландер с удивлением почувствовал, как его постепенно отпускает напряжение, и уже одно это примирило его с обстановкой жилища.  
Вскоре хозяйка вернулась, неся на подносе пузатый заварочный чайник со всем необходимым к чаепитию на двоих.  
\- Так все-таки, что случилось? Магнус хотя бы жив? - задала она вопрос; видимо, терпение все же покинуло ее.  
Инспектор замешкался с ответом, подбирая слова, и наконец медленно сказал:  
\- Вчера вечером он отправился с работы домой, и с тех пор его больше никто не видел. Но мы его ищем, поэтому, собственно, я к вам и пришел.  
\- О, Господи, - прошептала она, ее взгляд затуманился, - пропал... Глупый, глупый мальчишка! Сколько раз я ему говорила, что эта его ужасная работа ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Но нет... Магнус хотел быть полицейским. Всегда, сколько я его помню... ох, мальчик, - она сгорбилась в своем кресле и закрыла лицо ладонями, прижимая к глазам огрубевшие, искривленные ревматизмом пальцы.  
\- Может, принести вам воды? - тихо спросил Курт.  
За все долгие годы работы в полиции ему так и не удалось привыкнуть к чужому горю. Особенно, когда оно было настолько искренним и всепоглощающим, как у этой старой женщины.  
\- Нет, не нужно, - остановила она его жестом; на кончиках пальцев чуть заметно поблескивали остатки скупых слез. - Я сейчас... сейчас.  
Хельми Сунден не плакала в полном смысле этого слова, но горестное потрясение, с которым она встретила плохие новости, было невозможно подделать.  
\- Вы не против, если я задам вам несколько вопросов? - насколько можно мягко спросил Волландер.  
\- Да, конечно, - судорожно закивала она, быстро вытирая глаза белым платочком, который по-старинке хранила в манжете рукава. - Что угодно, только найдите его.  
\- Мы делаем все от нас зависящее, - заверил он, морщась от того, как неискренне прозвучала здесь эта стандартная фраза, больше годившаяся для журналистов. Собравшись с мыслями, он начал с самого важного: - Были ли у Магнуса причины неожиданно сорваться, никого не предупредив о своем отъезде? Может, к друзьям, к дальним родственникам или еще куда?  
\- Нет, - твердо ответила Хельми. - Это абсолютно невозможно. У него нет никаких родственников, иначе я бы о них узнала немедленно, а друзья... Да не было у него друзей-то. Во всяком случае, таких, ради кого он мог бы такое сделать.  
\- Вы до сих пор поддерживаете близкие отношения с Магнусом? - неподдельно удивился Волландер.  
\- Мы видимся практически каждую неделю, - гордо подняла она подбородок, - иногда чаще. Магнус - хороший и внимательный мальчик, он помогает мне, чем может, привозит продукты, навещает. Не оставляет такую старуху, как я, без присмотра. Особенно теперь, когда он снова вернулся в Истад.  
\- Как так вышло, что вы с ним... - Курт не знал, как ему выразить на словах эти странные отношения между бывшей уборщицей детского дома и молодым инспектором полицейского управления, поэтому изобразил неопределенный жест рукой.  
Хельми довольно долго, прищурившись, смотрела на него, но наконец вздохнула:  
\- Что вы уже о нем знаете?  
\- Что он сирота. Потерял родителей в аварии, позже при пожаре - бабушку. Воспитывался до совершеннолетия в детском доме, - повторил Курт уже знакомые ему факты биографии Мартинссона.  
\- В первые полгода после смерти его бабки, Иды, он был похож на затравленного звереныша, - медленно и тяжело проговорила старая женщина. - Огрызался, царапался и кусался при малейшей попытке наладить с ним контакт и при этом не говорил ни слова. Учителя в какой-то момент от него отступились, посчитав, что он сам придет в норму. Да и воспитанники были не лучше. Многие из них никогда не знали своих родителей, Магнус был для них счастливчиком, которому повезло, что у него был хоть кто-то.  
Рассказ не был важен для следствия, но Волландер решил не перебивать ее. Ему выпал шанс узнать побольше о Магнусе, узнать факты, которые сам молодой человек ему никогда и ни за что не рассказал бы. Может, раньше, когда он еще не прятался от него за холодно-саркастичной маской профессионализма. Когда Волландер еще окончательно не выбил из нового инспектора желание делиться хоть чем-то личным, не относящимся к работе.  
А теперь время было упущено, и винить в этом Курту было некого, кроме себя самого.  
Между тем Хельми неодобрительно покачала головой каким-то своим мыслям и продолжила:  
\- Дети порой бывают очень жестокими, инспектор. Им казалось, что он не говорит с ними, потому что считает их ниже себя. Результат, я думаю, вы вполне можете себе представить.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что его били? - помрачнел Курт.  
Она молча кивнула, прижала ладонь к искривившемуся в скорбной гримасе рту и, задыхаясь от вновь нахлынувших слез, прошептала:  
\- Видели бы вы синяки, инспектор. Под одеждой. Никогда на руках или лице, но... Мы ведь с ним так и познакомились. Кто-то из тех малолетних разбойников толкнул Магнуса, и он поскользнулся на мокром полу. Я думала, он с ними, начала его ругать, а он стоял и только глазами хлопал. И ворот порванный, а под ним синяк с мой кулак.  
\- А как же вы его разговорили? - неподдельно заинтересовался Волландер.  
Хельми посуровела:  
\- Знаете, инспектор, дети ведь чувствуют, когда к ним со всей душой. А я ему то гостинец принесу, то разрешу посидеть рядом, пока работу делаю. Мне-то он не мешал, а другие разбойники к нему лезть у меня на глазах боялись, а то ведь и шваброй по хребту могла приголубить.  
Волландер усмехнулся, решив, что комитет по защите детей на этот раз останется не при делах за давностью лет.  
\- Я ведь хотела его даже усыновить, - неожиданно сказала пожилая женщина. - Только мое прошение отклонили, сказали, что одинокая уборщица не в состоянии обеспечить подростку должного уровня проживания. Да разве в уровне дело было? Плохо ему было в детдоме, друзей завести не получилось, так до восемнадцати и промучился.  
\- Вы принимали какое-то участие в его жизни после того, как Магнус покинул заведение?  
\- Он у меня комнату снял. На первое время. Я ему предложила просто у меня поселиться, не нужно было мне его денег. Но Магнус уперся. Он вообще большой упрямец, впрочем, думаю, вам это получше меня известно.  
\- Разве не существует государственных программ помощи сиротам? - поднял брови в удивлении Волландер.  
\- Да какие там программы, инспектор? Может, сейчас что-то и делается, а тогда... Тогда Магнус вышел из детдома практически без гроша в кармане.  
\- Разве бабушка не оставила ему никакого наследства?  
\- Может, и оставила, - пожала Хельми плечами, - да только денег тех он так и не увидел. Не знаю уж, что с ними случилось, да и кто сейчас-то скажет, спустя столько лет. Поднялась ведь у кого-то рука у сироты украсть.  
\- Он не пытался узнать, куда делось его наследство, после того как начал работать в полиции? - мгновенно насторожившись, задал Курт очередной вопрос.  
Если в исчезновении Мартинссона были замешаны деньги, то это давало ему хоть какое-то направление для поисков.  
Конечно, им с Анне-Бритт придется хорошенько побегать, начать копаться в пыльных документах, разыскивать свидетелей, которые за столько лет уже могли забыть какие-то важные детали. Вытаскивать на поверхность настолько старые преступления было всегда неимоверно тяжело. С другой стороны, если речь шла о наследстве, то это было очень плохо. Ибо существенно снижало шансы полиции найти Мартинссона живым.  
К сожалению, Хельми Сунден больше ничем помочь ему не могла, она ничего не знала о том, пытался ли Мартинссон найти свои деньги. По ее словам, его вполне устраивала та жизнь, которую он вел, и менять что-либо и гоняться за призраками прошлого он не собирался.  
\- Подождите, - внезапно сообразил Волландер, - но если у Магнуса не было денег, как он мог позволить себе обучение в университете?  
\- Первые несколько месяцев после выпуска из детдома, он подрабатывал, мыл посуду по вечерам в одном из ресторанов. Просто чтобы как-то перебиться до подачи документов в университет и получения ответа, - с заметной гордостью в глазах принялась объяснять женщина. - А потом он взял ссуду у государства на обучение. Ему были положены льготы, поэтому деньги он получил без проблем. Он сказал мне тогда, что уезжает, но обязательно вернется домой. Он обещал, - по ее щекам медленно потекли слезы, которые она не стала больше вытирать, с горечью прошептав: - Лучше бы он остался в большом городе. Может, мы бы сейчас с вами не разговаривали.  
Волландер снова почувствовал себя неловко перед лицом такого откровенного горя и просто молча подождал, пока Хельми справится со своими эмоциями.  
\- Простите, инспектор.  
\- Я понимаю, как вам тяжело сейчас со мной обо всем этом говорить, - сочувственно произнес он, - но чем больше мне удастся узнать о Магнусе, тем быстрее полиция сможет его найти. Вы не в курсе, были ли у него хорошие друзья среди других студентов? Может, он упоминал при вас какие-то имена, что-то, что могло бы нам помочь разыскать этих людей?  
\- Какие-то знакомые-приятели наверняка были, но он не придавал этим отношениям большого значения, - покачала она головой.  
Часы на стене пробили десять вечера, и Волландер понял, что ему нужно сворачивать беседу. Он не мог держать допоздна такую пожилую женщину своими расспросами. Еще не хватало, если ей из-за него потом ночью совсем плохо станет. Лиза по голове за такое не погладит, да и Магнус наверняка выскажет все, что думает по этому поводу, когда они его найдут. Если они его найдут. Впервые за этот день Волландер начал сомневаться в том, увидит ли он когда-либо еще Мартинссона живым, и ненавидел себя за это малодушие, за отсутствие веры, за то, что червячок сомнения наконец-то подточил и его собственную уверенность.  
\- Значит, по вашим словам, ни с кем из университета он не поддерживал отношения после возвращения в Истад, - повторил он слова Хельми.  
\- Денежную ссуду дают не за красивые глаза, - поджала она губы, - и ее нужно возвращать государству с процентами. Понимаете? Магнус учился. Это был его шанс стать кем-то, исполнить свою мечту о работе в полиции, инспектором, а не простым патрульным. А для этого нужно было образование. Он только-только рассчитался с долгом. Сам. Никто ему в этом не помогал. Может, у кого-то и было время на друзей, приятелей, вечеринки и веселую жизнь, но только не у него.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Волландер. - Послушайте, время уже позднее, поэтому последний вопрос: в самом Истаде у него есть друзья, знакомые, кто-то, с кем бы я мог поговорить?  
\- На друзей и знакомых нужно время, - отрицательно качнула она головой. - А с вашей сумасшедшей работой чего у Магнуса нет почти совсем, так это свободного времени. Простите инспектор, но я вряд ли смогу вам помочь чем-то еще да и чувствую себя что-то не очень. Магнус для меня, как сын, а вы принесли не самые хорошие новости.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Волландер поспешно встал из уютного, хоть и немного продавленного, мягкого кресла и окинул гостиную в последний раз взглядом. Его внимание только сейчас привлекли достаточно новые, распечатанные большим форматом и заключенные в современные простые рамки, фотографии природы. Всего их было четыре, по временам года - осень, зима, весна и лето.  
Перехватив его взгляд, Хельми спросила:  
\- Как вам, инспектор?  
\- Потрясающе, - совершенно не кривя душой, признался он. - Хотя, должен сказать, довольно неожиданно. Подарок Магнуса?  
\- Да, - просто и с какой-то теплой грустью улыбнулась она. - Он любит фотографировать, а подарки, сделанные своими руками...  
\- Погодите, - недоверчиво приподнял брови Курт, - он сделал эти снимки сам?  
И тут же вспомнил большую коробку из-под обуви, доверху набитую конвертами с фотографиями. Хельми не заметила, как его лицо озарилось пониманием:  
\- Да, всё сам. Начал ровно за год, видите эту осеннюю?  
Курт кивнул, подходя поближе.  
\- Он сделал ее в мой день рождения. А спустя год явился ко мне со всей этой красотой в руках, - улыбка медленно сошла с ее лица, сменившись прозрачной задумчивостью. - Почему он не стал фотографом? У него ведь явный талант к этому... Вы найдите его, инспектор. Пожалуйста...  
Не в силах что-то ответить на эту по-детски наивную просьбу, Волландер дергано кивнул. Уже в дверях он внезапно вспомнил, что так и не задал вопрос, который мучил его весь день. Запустив руку в карман, он вытащил каменного слоника и показал его Хельми:  
\- Самый последний вопрос, обещаю. Вы не знаете, что за история у этой фигурки?  
Женщина взяла у него из рук фигурку, покрутила перед глазами, рассматривая, и вернула, качая головой:  
\- Думаю, об этом вам лучше будет спросить самого Магнуса. Когда его найдете.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг R (в середине главы есть сцена, подразумевающая крайнее насилие и нон-кон)

Недолгая встреча с Хельми Сунден оставила после себя тяжелый осадок, и в управление Волландер вернулся в мрачном настроении. Мелькнула даже мимолетная мысль разыскать Найберга, поговорить с ним, как тот и предлагал, но в конечном итоге старая привычка носить все в себе победила.  
Сварив полную колбу кофе и перетащив к себе в кабинет все текущие дела Мартинссона, Курт углубился в чтение. Одновременно, щурясь от резкого контраста между приглушенным освещением в комнате и ярким экраном компьютера, он сверялся с записями Магнуса, которые тот вел прилежно и подробно.  
Каждое из ведущихся расследований Волландер изучал пристально и с особым тщанием. Если Мартинссон распутывал их, исходя из состава преступления, улик, подозреваемых и свидетелей, то Курт смотрел под совершенно иным углом. Среди разнообразных материалов следствия, он искал хоть малейшие намеки на то, что кто-то из всей массы замешанных в них людей мог неадекватно отреагировать на действия молодого инспектора.  
Пока что ничего такого ему не попадалось.  
Он не кривил душой, когда сказал Лизе Холгерссон, что в текущих делах Мартинссона не было ничего, что могло бы привести к его исчезновению. Волландер взял себе за привычку отслеживать, чем Магнус был занят. Он не хотел, чтобы некоторые преступления какое-то время попадали на стол младшего коллеги, и отсеивал их из общей массы, занимаясь ими сам или передавая Анне-Бритт.  
Спустя четыре часа Курт встал и, прихватив с собой кружку с остывшим кофе, отошел к окну. За это время он детально ознакомился с последними актами вандализма среди подростков, изучил досье на местных карманников и воришек, специализирующихся на туристах, сдержанно посмеялся над несколькими особо занимательными показаниями свидетелей и продрался через целую кипу жалоб и кляуз на соседей. Последними должны были заниматься участковые, но когда один из них уходил в отпуск, его почту почему-то упорно оставляли в ящике корреспонденции следственного отдела.  
Все это было скучно, нудно, неинтересно. И Курт мысленно аплодировал выдержке Мартинссона, упорно и без споров тянущего эту неблагодарную лямку. Он сам бы уже давно устроил начальству образцово-показательный скандал, и было непривычно осознавать, что Магнус был способен на такую выдержку. Особенно, учитывая, что Волландер всегда воспринимал его, как человека довольно несдержанного на слова и излишне эмоционального.  
В последние же часы Курт медленно, одно неожиданное открытие за другим, начал осознавать, что Мартинссон был в действительности ничуть не несдержаннее той же Анне-Бритт. Обвинения в болтливости также не имели за собой оснований. Те же патрульные по части сплетен могли дать фору любому инспектору хотя бы по той простой причине, что у следственного отдела обычно не было времени на бесцельные разговоры. Магнус не был исключением, он зашивался на этой дьявольской работе так же, как и сам Курт.  
Но на фоне обычного ледяного спокойствия Мартинссона, любая вспышка темперамента, любые сказанные сгоряча слова моментально запоминались и надолго отпечатывались в памяти.  
Волландеру уже давно пора было это заметить и понять. Иначе гроша ломаного не стоило его обычное внимание к деталям, наблюдательность, умение читать свидетелей, если он провалился в элементарном понимании своего коллеги. Человека, с которым бок о бок работал фактически каждый день на протяжении уже нескольких лет.  
Курт стоял у окна, глядел в непроглядную ночь и запивал горькие мысли холодным черным кофе.  
Немного передохнув, он снова вернулся к просмотру следственных материалов и в какой-то момент задремал. А проснулся оттого, что кто-то легко тряс его за плечо. С трудом разлепив тяжелые веки и поморгав, чтобы узнать Лизу Холгерссон в расплывающемся туманном пятне перед собой, Курт хрипло спросил:  
\- Который час?  
\- Полшестого утра, - тихо ответила она, затем перевела взгляд на разложенные перед ним папки. - Нашел что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - мотнул он головой, выпрямляясь и почесывая щеку, на которой чувствовался след от ночного пролежня, - но я еще не все просмотрел.  
Она только молча кивнула.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань? - запоздало удивился Волландер, глядя в темноту за окном.  
\- Бессонница, - пожала Лиза плечами. - Решила, что лучше уж займусь делами, чем буду ворочаться с бока на бок.  
Инспектор устало потер лицо ладонями, с трудом подавил зевок - в присутствии женщин в нем еще иногда просыпались почти забытые хорошие манеры.  
\- Знаешь что, Курт, - неожиданно мягким, почти кошачьим движением она коснулась его плеча, - езжай-ка ты домой. Выспись, отдохни. В том состоянии, в каком ты сейчас находишься, много не наработаешь. А ты мне сегодня еще понадобишься.  
\- Понадоблюсь? - нахмурился он, решив не спорить с ней об очевидном.  
\- В полдень я официально объявлю Мартинссона пропавшим без вести. В два приглашу журналистов для короткой пресс-конференции, думаю, тебе тоже стоит там быть.  
\- Да, конечно. Кстати, что с нашей текучкой?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся исключительно поисками Мартинссона. Во всяком случае, в ближайшие несколько дней. Анне-Бритт возьмет на себя твои дела, остальное придется на время отложить в долгий ящик. Ты ведь, как всегда, против дополнительной помощи из центра?  
\- Против, - подтвердил он, начиная понемногу просыпаться; достаточно для того, чтобы доехать до дома. - Да, это будет идеально. Еще я бы хотел, чтобы Найберг в случае чего был на подхвате. В любое время дня и ночи.  
\- Я его предупрежу, - кивнула она. - Езжай, Курт, тебе нужно поспать. Увидимся днем.  
Лиза ушла, а Волландер поднялся, сложил папки в аккуратную стопку и запер их в сейфе. Дежурный в приемной, услышав на лестнице его шаги, сонно махнул рукой. Спокойной ночи он ему не пожелал, видимо, понимал, что инспекторам следственного отдела вряд ли скоро удастся нормально поспать.  
На улице было промозгло и холодно, все так же моросил дождь.  
После расставания с уже теперь бывшей женой Курт переехал в небольшое бунгало в самом центре Истада. Он там жил и сейчас. Несколько месяцев назад у него появилась идея перебраться куда-нибудь поближе к природе, но так и заглохла, не получив продолжения. Работа, как всегда, захватила его целиком, и ни на что другое сил уже не оставалось.  
Дорога по ночному городу с мигающими желтым светофорами заняла от силы несколько минут, а дома он заснул почти мгновенно, едва его голова коснулась подушки.  
Разбудила Курта громкая трель мобильного, и, резко вынырнув из сна, он несколько секунд не мог понять, где находится. Нащупав телефон на тумбочке, он успел ответить, прежде чем звонившего перекинуло на голосовую почту.  
\- Пап, ты где?  
\- Линда? - сонно прохрипел он, поморщившись от звука ее громкого голоса.  
\- Я тебя жду уже полчаса! - раздраженно воскликнула она. - Мы же договорились, что ты встретишь меня на вокзале.  
Вздохнув, Курт только молча провел ладонью по лицу. Встреча с дочерью совершенно вылетела у него из головы. Они собирались вместе съездить на могилу его отца, Повела Волландера, умершего всего-то несколько месяцев назад. Раньше все как-то не складывалось: то у него завал по работе, то Линды не было в Швеции.  
\- Пап? Ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Да... прости...  
\- Ты снова совсем про все забыл, - тоном, полным сарказма, закончила она вместо него.  
\- У нас... - он запнулся, не желая говорить о пропаже Мартинссона вот так, по телефону; словно такая будничность передачи информации могла каким-то образом сделать его исчезновение и все, что чувствовал из-за этого сам Курт, менее значимым. - У нас сложное дело. Я вернулся домой только пару часов назад - немного поспать.  
Линда какое-то время молчала, затем уже спокойнее спросила:  
\- Ты уже завтракал?  
\- Нет, я только проснулся, - признался он. - Твой звонок...  
\- Ясно. Хорошо, никуда не уходи. У меня уже подходит автобус, буду у тебя минут через десять.  
За время, которое ей понадобилось, чтобы добраться до его дома, Волландер успел встать, наскоро принять душ и одеться. Он как раз сушил волосы полотенцем, когда Линда отперла входную дверь своим ключом и вошла внутрь.  
Раньше ее появление всегда приносило ему радость, делало все, происходившее в его жизни, терпимее. Стоило только увидеть ее улыбку, ясные, умные глаза, доброжелательное лицо, в линиях которого в равной степени смешались как его черты, так и черты ее матери. Словно природа уже тогда знала, что им не быть вместе и заранее поделила все поровну. Чтобы никому не было обидно.  
Но не сегодня.  
Сегодня он смотрел на нее и думал только о том, что вот стоит его дочь. Живая, светлая, родная, единственная. Его ребенок, которого у него уже два года, как могло не быть, если бы не Мартинссон.  
Он был обязан Магнусу жизнью Линды.  
У таких долгов нет срока давности, и их нельзя вернуть назад с процентами.  
Наверное, что-то случилось с его лицом в этот момент. Линда бросила сумку на пол и быстро приблизилась к нему, с тревогой заглядывая в глаза:  
\- Папа? Пап! О, Господи, да ты весь серый.  
Она взяла его под локоть и помогла сделать несколько шагов до кресла, в которое он практически тут же упал:  
\- Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
Нахмурившись, Курт попытался вспомнить:  
\- Вчера утром? - неуверенно предположил он.  
Линда видимо хотела сказать что-то очень нелестное, но передумала, ограничившись:  
\- Сиди здесь, я сейчас поставлю кофе вариться и сделаю тебе пару бутербродов, - она вышла на кухню, и до него донеслось ее сердитое ворчание: - Что такого ужасного могло случиться, что нельзя хоть что-то перехватить между делом? Зла на него иногда не хватает!  
И почему-то это показалось Курту таким несправедливым. Неправильным. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она так сердилась сейчас, когда еще не знает, что...  
\- Мы потеряли Магнуса, - тихо сказал он.  
Или думал, что тихо, потому что шум на кухне резко прекратился, и Линда вновь появилась на пороге комнаты. В руках нож, в глазах - удивленное непонимание.  
\- Что?  
\- Мартинссон, мой коллега, - попытался он снова, - да ты помнишь его. Он пропал, и мы нигде не можем его найти. И я хожу кругами, и ничего, ни одной зацепки, ни следа... и он был сиротой - я не знал... и слоник... этот чертов дурацкий слоник в кармане...  
Слова внезапно стали слишком неуклюжими и чужими; они царапали острыми коготками ему горло, сухим песком собирались в глазах, затуманивали их, заставляли слезиться. Он с трудом сглотнул, взглянул на Линду, и в ее ответном взгляде расширенных, наполненных непролившейся влагой глаз можно было увидеть его точное отражение.  
Заметив, что она все еще сжимает рукоять ножа, Волландер встал и приблизился к дочери. Он мягко разжал ее пальцы, отбирая нож, и положил его на журнальный столик.  
\- Нет... - вдруг тихо сказала Линда. - Нет, этого не может быть! Пап, ну скажи, это ведь неправда, а? Он же мне жизнь спас, пап! Ну как он мог пропасть?  
Курт всей кожей почувствовал нарастающую в ней истерику и быстро притянул к себе, крепко обнял. Он и представить себе не мог, что Линда так глубоко отреагирует на плохие новости. Ведь по сути, ну кто такой для нее Мартинссон? Коллега отца. А что застрелил маньяка, который намеревался ее убить? Так работа у него такая. Ему за это деньги платят.  
А ведь поди ж ты. Переживает.  
Неожиданно Линда в его объятиях напряглась и еле слышно прошептала:  
\- Как это могло случиться? Я же его буквально вчера видела...  
Остатки сна с него как рукой сняло, в голове внезапно стало кристально ясно; воздух словно пропитался напряженным, практически наэлектризованным ожиданием, и Курт, взяв лицо дочери в ладони, заглянул ей прямо в глаза:  
\- Когда ты его видела?  
\- Вчера ночью, - ответила она уже спокойнее, часто моргая, чтобы отогнать навернувшиеся слезы. - Мы с ним случайно встретились в городе.  
\- Когда?  
\- После полуночи, - Линда отвела взгляд, и это было верным признаком, что она что-то скрывала. - Магнус предложил проводить меня до машины, и я согласилась.  
Волландер решил пока не заострять на этом внимание, вместо этого сконцентрировавшись на следующем вопросе:  
\- И во сколько вы расстались?  
\- Около часа, - нервно прикусила она нижнюю губу. - Я глянула на приборный щиток, когда заводила машину.  
Волландер прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца в груди, и позволил губам растянуться в кривой, дерганой улыбке.  
Он нашел своего первого свидетеля.  
  
* * *  
  
Тревожный, неспокойный сон резко оборвался, и Магнус вынырнул в серую реальность тускло освещенного подвала. Ткань матраса под его щекой была влажной от набежавшей слюны, и он инстинктивно мотнул головой, чтобы вытереть уголок рта. На это простое движение по-прежнему скованные за спиной руки отозвались тянущим напряжением в локтях и предплечьях. Вместе с этим пришла новая, острая дергающая боль, родившаяся где-то в области правой лопатки и неумолимо ввинчивающаяся в его нервные окончания. По сравнению с ней, неприятное жжение вокруг запястий было практически незаметным.  
Магнус не сдержал слабого стона, когда все же приподнял голову от матраса и осмотрелся.  
Он был снова один.  
Под ним был на удивление чистый матрас, чего он никак не ожидал от своего похитителя, однако рубашка на нем оказалась настолько сильно разорванной, что фактически можно было сказать, что из одежды на нем оставались одни лишь джинсы. Мартинссон нахмурился. Да, он помнил драку с Ларсом, помнил неудавшуюся попытку побега... Его взгляд скользнул по помещению, и он заметил небольшой стол у дальней стены, на нем пустую бутылку из-под водки. На полу рядом - осколки...  
Почему-то в горле встал тугой комок, сердце судорожно и громко забилось в груди; Магнус с каким-то отстраненным удивлением осознал, что начал задыхаться, не в силах сделать новый вдох, отвести взгляд от небольшой кучки битого стекла. И из абсолютной пустоты в его памяти один за другим стали всплывать рваные образы воспоминаний о минувшей ночи.  
Граненый стакан, это был граненый стакан.  
Когда Магнус пришел в себя в первый раз, он уже лежал на этом же самом матрасе, а Ларс сидел за столом на табурете, обломки которого... он посмотрел в другую сторону - да, вот они, совсем рядом, в ближнем к нему углу. Этот табурет просвистел совсем близко над его головой, когда в пьяном угаре похититель запустил его в своего беспомощного пленника. Магнусу тогда с трудом удалось увернуться, и только отлетевшая от табурета ножка больно ударила его в плечо. Но это будет потом.  
А тогда Ларс сидел, молча пил водку из граненого стакана и смотрел на своего пленника тяжелым мутным взглядом. Заметив, что Магнус снова в сознании, он обнажил зубы в злобном оскале:  
\- Очнулся, птенчик? Это хорошо. Я уже начал скучать, - когда же инспектор ничего на это не ответил, продолжил: - Знаешь, а твои чудесные приятели-легавые особо не чешутся с поисками. Вокруг тишь да гладь, да божья благодать. Тебя даже в розыск не объявили, птенчик.  
А потом мужчина с силой разбил об пол стакан, встал и, покачиваясь, направился к нему. В руках преступника откуда-то появился нож, и инспектор в ужасе попытался хоть как-то от него отползти. Но это было бесполезно.  
Сейчас, в настоящем, Магнус закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, не дать злым обиженным слезам снова навернуться на глаза. А воспоминания накрывали его волна за волной, подавляя собой его волю, мешая дышать от жгучего чувства стыда и собственного бессилия.  
Птенчик.  
Ларс звал его так всякий раз перед тем, как сделать что-то новое, вырвать из него очередной крик боли, подавить даже то слабое сопротивление, на которое Магнус был еще способен. Ларс не стал развязывать ему ноги, а вот рубашку разрезал так, что она лоскутами сползла до самых скованных запястий. Затем, не обращая внимания на протесты, расстегнул на Магнусе джинсы и стащил их вниз до самых колен. Закончив с этим, похититель перевернул его на живот, подсунув под бедра матерчатый валик.  
Дальше для Магнуса начался сплошной кошмар. Он не знал, сколько преступник измывался и мучил его, тогда ему казалось, что это не кончится никогда. Но даже сейчас, стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он всей кожей ощущал чужие пальцы на своем теле и внутри него. Магнус молился, чтобы пьяный преступник поскорее закончил с ним и отрубился, но это было уж слишком оптимистично. Даже в таком состоянии Ларс помнил много приемов, чтобы оттянуть момент развязки как можно дольше. Впрочем, тогда инспектор и понятия не имел, что это было еще не все, что уготовил для него насильник.  
Сейчас, когда ночь осталась позади - а может, это был день или следующий вечер, Мартинссон уже давно потерял ощущение времени, - его пустой желудок снова начал корчиться от сухих спазмов. Тогда, после первого раза, его вырвало одной желчью, и еще долго продолжало выворачивать наизнанку, хотя уже было нечем. Магнус помнил отвратительное ощущение собственной теплой рвоты, стекавшей по подбородку без возможности как-то ее стереть, сохранить хоть какие-то, пусть крошечные, остатки человеческого достоинства.  
Это был один из немногих моментов, когда Ларс оставил его в покое, не стал дожимать своего пленника до конца. А Магнус знал, что именно в те минуты он мог окончательно и безнадежно сломаться, потерять себя, раствориться внутри своего сознания, оставив насильнику играть с пустой оболочкой, в которой никого больше не было.  
За годы работы в полиции он несколько раз видел в таком состоянии подростков, подвергшихся крайней степени насилия. Он знал механизм - как это в теории работает, когда человек оказывается настолько не готов к происходящему с ним, что прячется, уходит в другой мир, полностью теряя связь с реальностью. Магнус, правда, никогда не думал, что сам окажется на такой грани.  
Ларс тогда вдруг проявил неожиданную человечность.  
Он ненадолго вышел из подвала, но вскоре вернулся с полотенцем и небольшим тазиком с теплой водой. В движениях насильника, пока тот обмывал Мартинссону лицо и шею, не было ставшей уже привычной грубости. Мужчина даже почистил запачканный матрас и положил под голову пленника сложенное вчетверо сухое полотенце. Впрочем, на этом лимит его добросердечия оказался исчерпан.  
И снова была разрывающая боль во внутренностях, были широкие грубые ладони, сжимавшие его бедра с такой силой, что наверняка сегодня там уже появились синяки; было жаркое, пропитанное запахом спирта дыхание в затылок. Был тонкий ремень, с каждым толчком, с каждым влажным шлепком чужой плоти по его коже все туже и туже затягивавшийся на шее. Пока наконец его дыхание не перешло в сдавленный хрип, а легкие не стали разрываться от недостатка воздуха.  
В конце концов Магнус все же ненадолго отключился, только чтобы прийти в себя от жуткой боли. Чтобы рвануться, не понимая еще, что с ним происходит; подавиться безумным криком, чувствуя, как ладонь Ларса на затылке без труда удерживает его на месте, впечатывает лицом в матрас. На деле эта новая пытка длилась всего несколько секунд, ему же казалось, что прошли годы.  
Когда Ларс наконец его отпустил, и боль снизилась до терпимого уровня, Магнус слабо приподнял голову и сразу же почувствовал запах горелой плоти. А его мучитель с улыбкой, совершенно не сочетавшейся с пустым, бесчеловечным выражением глаз, показал ему раскаленный тонкий металлический прут с утолщением на конце. Клеймо.  
Ублюдок не просто надругался над его телом, взял то, что ему не принадлежало и могло быть отдано только добровольно. Ларс оставил на нем свою метку; нестирающееся напоминание о себе, с которым инспектору теперь предстояло ходить всю жизнь.  
Насильник, резко потеряв интерес, почти сразу оставил его одного, а Магнус все еще не мог стряхнуть с себя отупляющее ощущение шока. Когда же оно схлынуло, его охватила дрожь, которую никак не удавалось остановить. Магнуса бросало то в жар, то в холод, желудок сжался в тугой комок из постоянно пульсирующих спазмов боли и позывов к рвоте, по щекам беспрерывным потоком текли горячие едкие слезы.  
Он не слышал, как снова вернулся Ларс и с тяжелым вздохом поставил на пол ведро с чистой водой. И никак не отреагировал, когда насильник мягкими, почти ласковыми прикосновениями намоченной губки обмыл его, а затем подтянул и снова застегнул на нем джинсы, кое-как обернул плечи в превратившуюся в лохмотья рубашку.  
Ларс опустился рядом с ним на матрас и, преодолев первое за долгое время явное сопротивление, обнял Магнуса, прижал к себе и начал гладить по голове, ладонями стирать со лба выступившую испарину, пока тот пытался не утонуть в накатывающем на него волна за волной безумии.  
Это было последнее воспоминание. И при мысли о том, что он заснул в объятиях своего мучителя, позволил себе принять от Ларса эту тошнотворную пародию на заботу, Магнус глухо застонал. Не от боли. От стыда и горькой, неугасающей обиды. На себя самого и на весь мир.  
Он до последнего надеялся, что его найдут, что они успеют, что ему не придется проходить через все это. Магнус так часто видел, как Курт совершает порой кажущиеся невозможными чудеса, что начал надеяться, почти поверил.  
Зря.  
Вместо спасения в его ушах все еще шелестел тихий, безликий шепот убаюкивающего его Ларса:  
\- Понимаешь, мальчик, дело не в тебе, ты просто игрушка и даже не моя. У меня счеты к Волландеру, а ты... чужие игрушки ведь так приятно ломать.  
  
* * *  
  
Стремительно ворвавшись в следственный отдел полицейского управления, Волландер сбавил шаг и остановился у стола Анне-Бритт. Женщина-инспектор внимательно читала документы и обратила на него внимание только, когда он легко коснулся ее плеча. Слегка вздрогнув, она подняла на него взгляд.  
\- Пойдем, ты мне срочно нужна, - тихо, с нотками нетерпения в голосе приказал Курт вместо приветствия.  
Она удивленно вскинула брови:  
\- У тебя новости по делу?  
\- Не здесь, - ровно, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания к их разговору, ответил Волландер и указал ей на дверь из отдела.  
Кроме них, в этой же комнате сидели участковые и сержанты патрулей, и ему не хотелось обсуждать в их присутствии детали расследования, которое касалось их общего коллеги.  
Анне-Бритт едва заметно кивнула, закрыла папку и положила ее на стопку других, точно таких же.  
Они вышли из комнаты, спустились по лестнице на один пролет, и Курт остановился на площадке между этажами. Убедившись в том, что они одни, он произнес:  
\- У меня в одной из следственных сидит свидетельница, которая видела Мартинссона после того, как тот ушел с работы.  
\- Как ты ее нашел? И зачем тебе нужна я? - недоуменно уставилась на него Анне-Бритт. - На меня сейчас столько дел свалилось, что на одно только ознакомление с делами Магнуса и твоими уйдет пара дней как минимум.  
\- Ты мне нужна для снятия свидетельских показаний, - от нарастающего нетерпения Курт постепенно начал повышать голос. - Я не имею права допрашивать собственную дочь!  
Хоглунд молча, но очень выразительно уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Да, это Линда, - коротко бросил Волландер, а затем, окончательно потеряв терпение, подхватил Анне-Бритт под локоть и продолжил спуск на первый этаж управления. - Так, все, хватит время терять. Пошли, я тебе по пути все объясню.  
Когда они подошли к комнате для допросов, полицейская уже была в курсе основных событий.  
Линда встретила ее нервной улыбкой, напускным спокойствием и слегка влажным рукопожатием. Было заметно, что она сильно встревожена и даже шокирована.  
\- Так как Курт твой отец, официально снимать свидетельские показания буду я, - присаживаясь за стол напротив Линды, произнесла Анне-Бритт. - Он также может задавать вопросы, но обязательно в моем присутствии, чтобы я могла в случае чего засвидетельствовать, что ты отвечала не под давлением и без постороннего влияния.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнула Линда. - Я готова.  
\- Замечательно, тогда начнем, - улыбнулась ей инспектор и включила настольный диктофон.  
Внеся в протокол необходимые личные данные, Хоглунд предложила девушке для начала просто пересказать ее встречу с Мартинссоном. Ни она, ни Волландер не прерывали рассказ о той ночи, хотя чем больше Линда вспоминала подробностей, тем сильнее Курт мрачнел. У Анне-Бритт не было никаких сомнений в том, что позже между отцом и дочерью состоится не самая приятная беседа.  
Когда рассказ девушки подошел к концу, Анне-Бритт переглянулась с Куртом, предоставив ему право первого вопроса, но тот только мрачно отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Как Мартинссон был одет в тот вечер? - спросила полицейская.  
Определить, возвращался ли он домой перед тем, как поехать в город, было достаточно важно. Если да, то до его встречи с Линдой вполне могло случиться еще какое-то, неучтенное ими событие, о котором им было ничего не известно. Возможно, важное событие. Линда вкратце описала, в чем Магнус был одет, а затем подтвердила свои показания, когда ей предъявили увеличенное фото, снятое с одной из записывающих камер в вестибюле управления.  
Домой пропавший инспектор в тот вечер все же не возвращался. Но оставался еще необъяснимый промежуток в полчаса между зафиксированным камерой временем, когда он ушел с работы, и их случайной встречей.  
Волландер неожиданно встал и, не сказав ни слова, стремительно вышел из комнаты, оставив женщин недоуменно переглядываться. Впрочем, отсутствовал он недолго. Вернувшись, он первым делом разложил перед дочерью подробную карту Истада:  
\- Можешь точно показать место, где ты увидела Мартинссона? Вот самое первое мгновение: ты торопишься, за тобой кто-то идет следом и тебе страшно, и вдруг впереди знакомый человек. Где конкретно он был в тот момент?  
Несколько секунд Линда рассматривала карту, а затем, слегка поколебавшись, ткнула пальцем в короткую улочку:  
\- Здесь.  
\- Он шел тебе навстречу или от тебя? - немедленно спросил Волландер.  
\- От меня, но гораздо медленнее, - пояснила она.  
\- А где живет подруга, у которой ты была в гостях? - задала вопрос Анне-Бритт, но это было, скорее, для полноты протокола, чем имело какое-то серьезное значение для следствия.  
Линда замешкалась, но все же указала.  
Курту не понадобилось пристально изучать карту, чтобы узнать район. Но он не хотел спрашивать дочь подробнее, боясь, что это можно было принять за наводящий вопрос. Хоглунд тоже сообразила, над чем он так усиленно думает, глядя куда-то мимо Линды, поджав губы и выстукивая пальцами быструю дробь по столу.  
\- Мы, скорее всего, и сами, своими силами, сможем подтвердить или опровергнуть эту версию, - заметила полицейская, глядя на мужчину. - К тому же ее показания будут играть роль только в том случае, если разойдутся с другими фактами.  
Тот моргнул, обрывая течение мыслей, вздохнул и сделал пригласительный жест рукой. Если уж они собрались задавать свидетелю наводящий вопрос, то лучше это делать нейтральному инспектору, а не близкому родственнику.  
\- Линда, - мягко обратилась к девушке Анне-Бритт, - тебе ничего не показалось странным в поведении Магнуса?  
\- В каком смысле? - недоуменно приподняла та бровь.  
\- Ты смогла бы определить, был ли он пьян? - прямо спросила полицейская.  
\- Он совершенно точно не был пьян, - не колеблясь, покачала голой девушка. - Где-то выпил, это да. Но вряд ли больше дозволенного.  
\- Как ты можешь это с такой уверенностью утверждать?  
\- Мы шли рядом, разговаривали. Магнус намного меня выше и постоянно наклонялся, чтобы что-то сказать или когда слушал меня. В его дыхании слегка чувствовался запах алкоголя и тмина. Может, он пил перед этим датский аквавит или что-то на него похожее, - предположила Линда.  
Полицейские переглянулись. Из этого уже можно было что-то выжать: обойти все бары в том районе - наверняка Мартинссон после работы заехал в один из них, - показать барменам его фото; могло оказаться так, что кто-то из них его запомнил и мог дополнить информацию, полученную от Линды.  
\- Хорошо, оставим пока это, - снова посмотрела на девушку Анне-Бритт. - Давай вернемся к тому человеку, который за тобой шел. Ты бы смогла его опознать, если бы снова увидела?  
\- Нет, - чуть ссутулилась Линда. - Был темно, и он держался в тени. Но я прекрасно слышала шаги и видела его силуэт. За мной совершенно точно кто-то следил.  
Она стала заметно нервничать, и Курт сам положил ладонь на руку дочери, успокаивая ее:  
\- Мы тебе верим, но нам обязательно нужно найти этого человека. Вполне возможно, что именно он и причастен к исчезновению Мартинссона. И нам важно знать, не запомнила ли ты хоть каких-то деталей, которые пригодились бы в его опознании.  
\- Извините, - с сожалением покачала головой Линда. - Но я правда ничем не могу помочь.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - вздохнул Волландер, чуть подавшись вперед и глядя ей прямо в глаза, - давай зайдем с другой стороны. С чего ты взяла, что это был мужчина?  
Линда задумалась.  
\- Он был высоким, - наконец ответила она.  
\- Это не показатель, у нас в отделении полно женщин-полицейских, которым я буду по плечо, - натянуто усмехнулся Курт.  
\- Ну, он был, - Линда развела руки в стороны, - большим. Широким в плечах. Женщины так не выглядят, если они не чемпионки по бодибилдингу, - и с первой за все время добродушно-ироничной ухмылкой добавила: - Даже очень высокие.  
\- А как он шел? Ты сказала, что слышала его шаги. Какими они были: медленными, быстрыми, в такт твоим, семенящими?  
\- Гораздо медленнее моих.  
\- Но при этом он не отставал?  
\- Мне так не кажется, - покачала она головой.  
\- Да или нет?  
\- Нет! И я действительно больше ничего о нем не помню, - жалобно протянула Линда, и Волландер устало кивнул ей, бросив полицейской:  
\- Запиши: высокий мужчина, с развитой верхней частью туловища.  
Анне-Бритт внесла эти данные в протокол, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, как Курт мог из казалось бы совершенно расплывчатых свидетельских показаний выжать хоть какое-то рациональное зерно.  
\- Этот человек, он следил за вами всю дорогу до твоей машины? - поинтересовалась Хоглунд.  
\- Только до тех пор, пока я не встретилась с Магнусом. Потом он куда-то делся, не знаю. Там было много подворотен и боковых улочек. Да и мы разговаривали, и могли его просто не заметить, если он шел в отдалении.  
Полицейская постучала колпачком ручки по протоколу, формулируя следующий вопрос. Волландер тоже молчал. Линда сидела перед ними, усталая и серая от волнения.  
\- Думаю, на этом все, - наконец обратилась к Волландеру Анне-Бритт.  
Тот не ответил, над чем-то размышляя, затем поднял вверх указательный палец:  
\- Один последний вопрос: машина Мартинссона. Ты не знаешь, где он ее оставил в тот вечер?  
Линда наморщила носик и отрицательно покачала головой:  
\- Где-то неподалеку от того места, где мы встретились, и не по пути со мной. Ему пришлось возвращаться обратно после того, как он проводил меня.  
\- Может, он сделал какой-то жест, махнул рукой в ее направлении?  
\- Даже если и так, я не обратила внимания, - пожала плечами его дочь, поочередно глядя него и Хоглунд.  
После того, как Анне-Бритт закончила с оформлением протокола свидетельских показаний, Волландер поблагодарил ее, и полицейская вышла, оставив их наедине.  
Некоторое время они молчали, пока наконец Линда не выдержала:  
\- Пап, этот разговор, его обязательно проводить и к тому же именно сейчас?  
Курт зажмурился, сильно потер лицо ладонями и взглянул на нее покрасневшими от усталости и недостатка сна глазами:  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо ответил он. - Ты скрыла от меня это происшествие, и, наверное, я это понимаю. Ты не хотела меня беспокоить.  
\- Все ведь обошлось, - кивнула Линда, доверчиво заглядывая ему в глаза. - Пап, я знаю, что сглупила и что ты мне сотню раз говорил не ходить одной так поздно по старому городу. И мне, наверное, очень повезло, что там оказался Магнус... - она помолчала, но все же решилась спросить: - Как ты думаешь, он пропал из-за меня, да? Это должна была быть я, так?  
Волландер очень долго не отвечал, и ей показалось, что он так ей и не ответит. Отец сидел, сгорбившись, прикрыв глаза и не мигая глядя в пол сквозь ресницы. Со стороны казалось, что он заснул в этой неудобной позе прямо посреди разговора, но в конце концов Курт потерянно пожал плечами и еще тише повторил:  
\- Я... не знаю.  
Линда помолчала, затем поднялась, обошла стол и присела рядом с ним на свободный стул, полуобняв его за шею одной рукой:  
\- Пап, не сердись на меня, ладно?  
Он отстраненно кивнул и похлопал ее по затянутому в джинсу колену своей широкой теплой ладонью.  
\- Слушай, пап, мне сейчас нужно бежать, - поднявшись, Линда подхватила с пола свою сумку, подошла к двери и взялась за ручку, - но я забегу еще часика через три, принесу тебе чего-нибудь поесть. Договорились?  
Волландер поднял голову, взглянул на дочь и впервые за долгие часы улыбнулся, ласково и очень устало:  
\- Договорились.  
Она уже приоткрыла дверь, но, вспомнив что-то, снова прикрыла ее и серьезно взглянула на него через плечо:  
\- Ты ни разу не назвал Магнуса по имени. Все это время, и только по фамилии. Мартинссон.  
Курт удивленно прищурился, пытаясь вспомнить, так ли это на самом деле. Ведь Анне-Бритт он постоянно звал именно так. Анне-Бритт. Он хотел окликнуть дочь, но ее уже не было в комнате.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг R (за насилие и нон-кон в последней сцене главы )

Пресс-конференция началась ровно в полдень в вестибюле полицейского управления. В толпе журналистов были видны знакомые Волландеру по старым делам лица; несколько человек показались незнакомыми, и он постарался запомнить их получше.  
На всякий случай.  
Он вообще в последние часы делал очень много из того, о чем раньше даже не подумал бы, именно из этого самого "всякого случая". Перестраховывался, проверял и перепроверял. Курт и раньше уделял много внимания деталям, но сейчас это уже начало отдавать манией.  
И все же... он не мог, не имел права на ошибку. Волландер был по-прежнему убежден в том, что молодой инспектор все еще жив. Но так же он был уверен и в том, что отпущенное им время стремительно подходит к концу.  
Официальное заявление о пропаже без вести одного из полицейских инспекторов сделала Лиза Холгерссон. Она же в очень скупых выражениях заверила прессу в том, что расследование уже ведется и у них уже есть предварительная версия; нет, они не могут пока поделиться деталями следствия; да, позже вечером по местному телевидению будет показано обращение к жителям округа о помощи.  
Пока Лиза говорила, Курт просто с мрачным видом стоял рядом и изо всех сил пытался подавить нестерпимое желание высказать все, что он думает по поводу собравшейся перед ним стаи гиен, жаждущих крови. Обычно он достаточно спокойно общался с пишущей братией, но сегодня они его раздражали.  
Ему хотелось закричать: "Что вы сюда пришли?! Зачем вы здесь?! Узнать, что один из нас пропал? Растрезвонить об этом по всему городу? Разнести новые сплетни о том, что полиция не способна защитить своих собственных людей, что уж от нее ожидать в отношении обычных граждан?" Он понимал, что на самом деле несправедлив, что люди имеют право знать о том, что происходит в их городе, округе, стране...  
Но сегодня это было особенно невыносимо.  
Поэтому он молчал, хмуро смотрел на них из-под насупленных бровей и надеялся, что Холгерссон не придет в голову предложить прессе задать ему пару вопросов, как ведущему следствие инспектору.  
Не пришло.  
Однако, прежде чем он успел отправиться в центр города, она задержала его и попросила зайти к ней в кабинет.  
\- Обязательно нужно было стоять с таким мрачным видом, словно мы их на похороны позвали? - с недовольной гримасой спросила Лиза, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- А что я должен был делать, ласково им улыбаться? - огрызнулся Курт и переплел руки на груди. - Я вообще не понимаю, зачем было настаивать на моем присутствии, если говорила только ты.  
\- Затем, что мы должны были показать общественности, что выступаем единым фронтом.  
\- Не репетируй на мне новую речь, - поморщился он от того, как сухо и официально прозвучала ее фраза, бегло взглянул на часы: - Мне нужно идти.  
Он успел сделать только шаг по направлению к выходу, когда Лиза жестким тоном позвала его, останавливая:  
\- Курт, ты ведь понимаешь, что журналисты к вечеру снова вытащат на белый свет убийство Сведберга? Ты осознаешь, что в нас посыпятся упреки со всех сторон - как же, за два года теряем уже второго инспектора.  
\- Мы его еще не потеряли! - гневно перебил он, уперев руки в стол и нависнув на ней. - И если ты прекратишь демонстрировать этой самой общественности нашу расчудесную сплоченность, может быть даже отыщем вовремя. А не когда будет уже слишком поздно!  
Лиза отпрянула от Волландера, потрясенная тем, с какой яростью он буквально выплюнул ей в лицо последние слова. Собрав в кулак всю свою выдержку, она со всем возможным спокойствием произнесла:  
\- И я на это очень надеюсь. По крайней мере, при Мартинссоне тебе всегда было на ком срывать свое дурное настроение.  
\- Я не... - стушевался он от такого неожиданного отпора, но Холгерссон заставила его замолчать одним, совершенно разъяренным взглядом. Он и понятия не имел, что эта спокойная, мягкая женщина могла быть настолько страшной, когда по-настоящему сердилась.  
\- Ты не? - с издевкой повторила она за ним, потом чуть склонила голову набок, с каким-то едва ли не любопытством разглядывая его. - Мне всегда казалось, что Мартинссон подставляется сознательно, прикрывает нас собой, чтобы остальные могли с тобой нормально работать. Слишком вовремя он оказывался поблизости, когда ты приходил в управление в особенно поганом настроении. А теперь, когда Магнус пропал без вести, ты упорно твердишь всем, что он жив, хотя и ты, и я, мы оба понимаем, что это будет настоящим чудом, учитывая все обстоятельства этого дела. Ты так бесишься, кидаешься на всех вокруг и не желаешь ничего слушать, словно у тебя совесть не чиста. Подумай над этим, Курт, считай это не приказом, а дружеским советом.  
Несколько томительных мгновений Волландер был настолько шокирован такой откровенной отповедью, что был способен только молча открывать и закрывать рот. А когда голос наконец вернулся к нему, в дверь кабинета постучали.  
Лиза приподняла бровь в немом вопросе: "Мы закончили?"; Курт, слегка поколебавшись, сжал губы в тонкую линию и едва заметно кивнул: "Да".  
\- Войдите.  
В кабинет зашла Анне-Бритт:  
\- Извините, это срочно, - она положила перед Лизой несколько документов на подпись, насколько мог судить Курт, различные ордера.  
\- Я могу идти? - спросил он, пока Холгерссон бегло просматривала бумаги, и та отстраненно кивнула, уже полностью уйдя мыслями в другие свои неотложные дела.  
Волландер ненадолго заглянул к себе в кабинет, снял со спинки стула куртку и прихватил со стола распечатку со списком всех пивных заведений, которые работали допоздна в районе, где пропал Мартинссон.  
Когда он пересекал общую комнату, его остановила Анне-Бритт:  
\- Курт, подожди.  
Инспектор остановился и с ясно читаемым на лице нетерпением повернулся к ней.  
\- Патрульные прочесали все районы вдоль Большой Сырной улицы, но машину Магнуса не нашли.  
Нахмурившись, он на секунду задумался над этой информацией, затем качнул головой:  
\- Пусть проверят еще раз.  
\- Но они совершенно точно...  
\- Пусть. Проверят. Еще. Раз, - с нажимом на каждом слове повторил Курт. - Я неясно выражаюсь?  
Анне-Бритт быстро потупилась и, больше не споря, немного нервно ответила:  
\- Нет-нет, я передам им.  
Курт несколько мгновений смотрел на нее, ожидая чего-то еще, каких-то слов - он и сам не знал. Но именно в эту минуту ему внезапно до боли в груди захотелось увидеть привычную недовольную гримасу на лице Магнуса, услышать неизменное тихое ворчание, с которым тот принимался за исполнение тех приказов начальства, с которыми был не согласен.  
Все что угодно, только не это покорное, едва ли не боязливое подчинение Хоглунд. Раньше он как-то не замечал за ней такого поведения, а может, просто не обращал внимания. Все его силы уходили на недовольство и незримое противостояние с Мартинссоном, одержав очередную победу над которым, Курт обычно пребывал в более благосклонном настроении, чем до этого.  
Придя к этому выводу, Волландер поморщился от неприятного осознания - в словах Лизы все же было рациональное зерно.  
Несколько смущенно кивнув на прощание Анне-Бритт, он вышел из отдела и спустился по лестнице на первый этаж. В приемной управления он, к своему удивлению, увидел раскрасневшуюся Лизу Холгерссон, которая пыталась успокоить едва ли не истерически кричавшую на нее другую женщину.  
Та была примерно одного возраста с Лизой, довольно хорошо одета, и ее можно было даже назвать красивой, если бы не исказивший черты ее лица безудержный гнев.  
\- Вы мне обещали! Обещали, что я больше никогда не увижу этого ублюдка! - кричала она.  
Волландеру женщина показалась смутно знакомой, и он сбавил шаг, взглядом спрашивая Лизу, нужна ли его помощь, но начальница едва заметно покачала головой, жестом показав ему на выход.  
  
* * *  
  
Зачем он вернулся в квартиру Мартинссона?  
Волландер вряд ли смог бы найти прямой и честный ответ на этот вопрос. После нескольких часов безрезультатного хождения по всем питейным заведениям старого города, бармен в последнем опознал Магнуса, как частого клиента, и смог подтвердить, что полицейский ненадолго заходил тем вечером, чтобы спокойно пропустить стопку аквавита. Без традиционного пива; впрочем, по словам бармена, для Мартинссона это было нормально.  
Большего из парня выжать не удалось, и Волландер покинул бар с ощущением, что очередная, кажущаяся прочной ниточка расследования истончается прямо у него на глазах. Ему нужно было отдохнуть. И подумать.  
Почему он не поехал к себе домой?  
Почему он позвонил в диспетчерскую и попросил дежурного выслать по адресу Мартинссона патрульную машину, чтобы открыть уже опечатанную квартиру?  
И все это только для того, чтобы фактически упасть в уютное кресло в рабочем кабинете, в которое он буквально влюбился еще в прошлый осмотр, и невидящим взглядом уставиться в выключенный темный экран компьютера. В голове не было ни одной мысли - такая стерильная бескрайняя равнина пустого сознания.  
Чтобы хоть как-то стряхнуть с себя это состояние, он вытащил мобильный и набрал номер Анне-Бритт. Та ответила на четвертом гудке:  
\- Хоглунд.  
\- Волландер. Есть какие-нибудь новости по машине Мартинссона?  
\- Патрульные проверили заново все прилегающие улицы, с особой тщательностью прошлись по всем кварталам вокруг того бара, в который заходил Магнус. Ответ все тот же: его машины в старом городе нет.  
\- Хм... - Курт потер глаза кончиками пальцев, сжал большим и указательным переносицу, где уже начала рождаться пока еще слабая головная боль. - Спасибо. Думаю, его машины вообще нет в Истаде. Кто бы ни напал на Мартинссона, наверняка позаботился, чтобы мы не нашли его машину. Спрятал ее где-нибудь, а потом, вероятнее всего уже днем, вернулся за своей.  
Анне-Бритт согласилась с его теорией, и он отключился, снова очутившись в полной тишине.  
Волландер встал из-за стола, покружил по комнате, провел пальцем по корешкам книг в шкафу и тут вспомнил про коробку с фотографиями. Достал ее, поставил на стол и снова уселся в кресло. Аккуратно, чтобы не помять конверты, Курт вытаскивал стопки распечатанных снимков и медленно рассматривал их один за другим. Камни, море, скалы, песок, деревья... Магнус фотографировал природу с таким же необыкновенным упорством, с которым его собственный отец, Повел Волландер, рисовал пейзажи. И ни на одном из снимков не было людей. Вообще. Словно Мартинссону они были неинтересны.  
Курт достал из коробки следующий конверт и открыл его.  
Возможно, он ошибался.  
Фотографий было совсем немного, все сделанные с разных ракурсов; люди на них совершенно определенно специально не позировали, чтобы получиться лучше, чем они есть на самом деле. Во всяком случае Курт уж точно бы запомнил, если бы Мартинссон попросил у него разрешения снять его на фотокамеру.  
Но вот он стоит, задумчиво смотрит в окно, куда-то вдаль, туда, где волны разбиваются о набережную и причалы порта, а может еще и дальше. Рядом с ним нет никого, он совершенно один; на его лицо падает яркий солнечный свет, и он немного щурится.  
Снимок совершенно не приукрашивал Волландера. Морщины, казалось, пролегли еще глубже, чем он видел в зеркале, отчетливо был виден его заметно выросший за последние годы после развода живот. Фотограф был кристально откровенен и снял его таким, какой он есть. И в то же время было что-то в повороте его головы, в том, как светлая челка отбрасывала мягкую тень ему на лоб, делая его похожим на давно забытого им самим мальчишку. Снимок сохранил редкий для Курта момент спокойного созерцания мира, который его окружал. Избавил от ставшей привычной для него нервной энергии, казалось бурлившей у него под кожей.  
Волландер не мог не признать, что за долгие годы это была лучшая его фотография - безжалостная к его внешним недостаткам, честная до обнаженного откровения его одиночества и вместе с тем пронзительная своей чистотой, внутренним светом, который Магнус каким-то образом смог в нем увидеть.  
И не только увидеть, но и бережно его сохранить.  
Волландер отложил свою фотографию в сторону и начал медленно рассматривать остальные из этой тонкой стопки в его ладонях.  
Анне-Бритт смеется над какой-то шуткой, привычная челка смешно растрепана и стоит дыбом; Лиза Холгерссон высоко приподняла брови, наигранно чему-то удивляясь и растянув губы в незнакомой ехидной ухмылке; Найберг курит у приоткрытого окна, держа сигарету медицинским зажимом и не сняв заляпанные чем-то неприятным перчатки; Сведберг смотрит куда-то вбок, на его лице замерло выражение тоски, на спинке стула рядом с ним висит куртка Волландера.  
На остальных фотографиях была Хельми Сунден, и Курт, быстро пролистав их, положил обратно в конверт. Только снимок, на котором Магнус поймал его самого, он бережно положил в прихваченную с работы папку, между фотографией самого молодого инспектора и свидетельскими показаниями бармена.  
Может быть, Лиза была и права, когда предположила, что Магнус прекрасно видел, что Курту порой просто было необходимо найти выход скапливающемуся в нем нервному напряжению. И сознательно подставлялся. Почему? Зачем? Это уже знал только он сам, но если задуматься о самых ярких их ссорах...  
Действительно, все складывалось так, словно Мартинссон делал это если не специально, то на интуитивном уровне чувствуя, что Волландеру это нужно. Просто необходимо найти себе врага; хоть ненадолго, найти кого-то, на кого можно было бы выплеснуть всю горечь и ярость из своего собственного сердца и души.  
И Курт с неизменной готовностью вцеплялся зубами в брошенную ему кость.  
Его трясло от того, что какая-то девочка сожгла себя прямо у него на глазах? И некому выговориться, потому что он никогда ни с кем не говорил о том, что его беспокоило? Был Магнус, который так вовремя мог поинтересоваться рациональностью траты времени на суицидальных подростков.  
Никто не мог или не желал выразить одну единственную простую мысль, которая фактически свербила у каждого из них в мозгу, но они молчали с истинно европейской политкорректностью? Мартинссон с наигранным сарказмом удивился за них всех: "Сведберг трахал трансвестита. Вау...", - и в этот самый момент Курт был способен думать только о том, как же отчаянно хотелось дать этому молодому бесчувственному ублюдку по морде. Он ограничился только тяжелым мрачным взглядом.  
В отделе произошла утечка информации, и Курту просто необходимо найти виноватого, козла отпущения, на которого можно было бы свалить все грехи? Магнус не мог не понимать, что старший инспектор окрысится на первого, кто открыто начнет с ним препираться. И ведь, если задуматься, женщины тогда тоже вступили в спор. Позже. Но человеком, который в итоге лишился доверия Курта, оказался именно Магнус. И Волландер совершенно не скрывал своего отношения к нему. Наоборот, ему доставляло какое-то садистское удовольствие заявлять о своем недоверии к парню открыто, у всех на глазах, словно ставя незримую стену: вот на этой стороне мы, честные люди, а на той ты - тот, кто меня предал.  
Их было больше, таких моментов. Слишком много, слишком выверено и именно тогда, когда ему это было необходимо. И только сейчас Курт понял, что же свербило у него в груди весь день - ему не хватало Магнуса, его молодости, его энергии, даже его ошибок, сарказма и кривой обиженно-усталой складки в уголке рта.  
Он достал из кармана каменного слоника, поставил перед собой на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла, пристально глядя на маленькую фигурку.  
Внезапно вспомнились слова Линды, сказанные с только теперь ставшей ему понятной горечью и разочарованием: "Ты ни разу не назвал Магнуса по имени. Все это время, и только по фамилии. Мартинссон".  
Она была права, и он это знал. Но как объяснить ей, что он просто не может позволить себе называть Магнуса по имени вслух. Лучше уж отстраненно называть его Мартинссоном, и можно было попытаться обмануть себя, представить, что он расследует пропажу какого-то незнакомого ему человека с такой же фамилией, как у его коллеги. Но каждый раз, когда Курт называл его по имени, в сердце словно что-то отдавалось слабой резью. Он помнил, как впервые сказал вслух страшное: "Мы потеряли Магнуса", - и как внезапно сжалось горло, мешая дышать; как в животе собрался холодный тугой комок, вымораживая внутренности, превращая то, о чем все в полицейском управлении так старательно молчали, в слепящую жестокую реальность нового дня.  
Нет, он не мог звать Магнуса по имени.  
Слишком больно.  
И страшно.  
И ему больше не списать эту режущую пелену в глазах на морось дождя.  
  
* * *  
  
Телефон звонил, и звонил, и звонил. Одна издевательски жизнерадостная трель за другой. Этот звонок прорывался к Волландеру словно издалека, и пробуждение походило на подъем с большой глубины - когда с каждым метром все меньше давление на уши, все ярче свет над головой, все ближе поверхность, лишь рукой подать.  
Он слепо пошарил вокруг; его ладонь наткнулась на вибрирующий пластиковый корпус мобильного, и Волландер сонно пробормотал:  
\- Слушаю...  
\- Пап, ты где? - ворвался в его еще затуманенное сознание голос дочери. - Я через полчаса буду в управлении. Если хочешь, могу заехать к тебе домой, захватить чистую рубашку. Сомневаюсь, что ты туда скоро вернешься.  
\- М-м-м... - он отчаянно пытался продрать глаза и начать соображать достаточно ясно для того, чтобы ответить на такие простые вопросы.  
\- Ты что, спал?  
\- Хм... да, извини, я еще не вполне проснулся, - признался он.  
\- Так ты все же дома?  
\- Нет, я... не важно.  
На другом конце ненадолго повисла тишина.  
\- Линда?  
\- Да, я здесь.  
\- Я буду в управлении через полчаса.  
\- Хорошо, давай считать это свиданием, - Курт, даже не видя ее лица, услышал в голосе дочери вымученную тревожную улыбку.  
В телефоне раздались короткие гудки, и Курт тоже отключился. Во время беседы с Линдой он окончательно проснулся и наконец сообразил, где находится.  
Он все еще был в квартире Мартинссона. И, что было воистину странно, намного лучше выспался в его офисном кресле за каких-то коротких сорок минут, чем за несколько часов дома, в постели.  
Курт взял со стола каменного слоника и снова бережно положил фигурку в карман пиджака, убрал коробку с фотографиями на место и, убедившись, что не оставил никаких следов своего пребывания, вышел из комнаты.  
У подъезда стояла патрульная машина, офицеры о чем-то лениво переговаривались, открыв окна и явно в пол-уха слушая местную радиостанцию. Волландер сдержанно им кивнул по дороге к припаркованной чуть дальше личной вольво. Уже выруливая со стоянки, в зеркало заднего вида он увидел, как полицейские скрылись в подъезде дома, чтобы снова закрыть и опечатать квартиру Мартинссона.  
Ровно через тридцать минут он входил в полицейское управление. Причиной задержки была авария на шоссе, ведущем в центр от спального района. Линда еще не приехала, и Волландер укрылся в тишине и уединении своего кабинета от суеты разгара рабочего дня.  
Он любил смотреть в окно на море. Ему так лучше думалось. Проще было прогонять в мыслях уже известные факты, сопоставлять их, искать расхождения в показаниях свидетелей, продумывать дальнейшие шаги следствия. Прокручивая в голове события последних двух дней, Курт и не заметил, как быстро пролетело время.  
Отвлекся от этого занятия он только, когда вокруг его плеч внезапно обвились тонкие руки неслышно вошедшей дочери:  
\- Привет, пап, - она чмокнула его в щеку и вернулась к столу, на котором, прежде чем подойти к нему, оставила пакет с обещанной чистой рубашкой и едой.  
Они устроились за его столом, сидя друг напротив друга. Такие посиделки были для них довольно редки, но и нельзя было сказать, что никогда не случались. В такие моменты они обычно обсуждали учебу Линды, но на этот раз заговорили о планах Курта переехать куда-нибудь за город и завести собаку.  
При упоминании о последнем дочь разобрал неконтролируемый смех, и она честно призналась, что не может себе представить то несчастное существо, которое будет зависеть от него. Он же совершенно не понимает, что это такое - заботиться о ком-то, думать о ком-то другом, как о себе самом. Собака - это не комнатное растение, которое можно оставить на неделю, зарывшись в очередное тяжелое дело, а потом о нем вспомнить. Он же клинически не способен поставить кого-либо впереди своей работы, будь то человек или собака.  
Из всей этой тирады Линда сделала довольно неожиданный вывод:  
\- Лучше заведи кошку. Они самодостаточны.  
\- Нет, в этом-то и дело, - покачал он головой. - Мне нужен друг, а не существо, которое позволяет мне жить с ним рядом. Никогда не доверял котам.  
\- Это все предубеждения, - не согласилась с ним Линда, у которой в студенческой квартире обосновалась симпатичная кошечка персикового цвета, но дальше спорить с ним не стала.  
Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, а потом она робко спросила:  
\- Ты ведь его найдешь, да?  
Курт опустил взгляд, кусок внезапно застрял в горле, и он отложил бутерброд в сторону.  
\- Не знаю, - признался он, и никогда еще правдивые слова не было так тяжело произнести вслух. - Просто не знаю, - повторил он. - В делах с исчезновением первые сутки - самые важные, но мы вообще сообразили, что он пропал, только спустя двенадцать часов после того, как это случилось. А официально следствие началось лишь сегодня в полдень. И я ни за что не могу зацепиться достаточно для того, чтобы потянуть, вытянуть наружу и размотать этот чертов разлохмаченный клубок ниток. И мне так хочется верить, что он... - Курт сделал над собой неимоверное усилие, поднял голову и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, выговорив подрагивающими губами имя, которое запретил себе произносить, - что Магнус еще жив. Но вся правда в том, что я... просто не знаю.  
По щекам скользнули к подбородку горячие дорожки слез, и он торопливо вытер их рукавом пиджака, стыдясь своих чувств.  
\- Ох, пап, - вздохнула Линда и, быстро встав и обойдя стол, порывисто обняла его за плечи. А потом жарко зашептала в самое ухо: - С ним обязательно все будет хорошо. Ты только не останавливайся и ищи. Я знаю это точно, пап. Ты ведь у меня самый лучший сыщик, и ты его обязательно найдешь.  
Курт улыбнулся сквозь слезы этим наивным, но таким искренним словам и кивнул, целуя дочь в висок:  
\- Хорошо. Я постараюсь.  
\- Нет. Не старайся, - серьезно посмотрела она на него, и ему на секунду стало жутко от того, сколько в ее глазах было от ее матери, Инги. - Делай.  
\- Хорошо, - повторил он.  
В ответ Линда грустно улыбнулась, прогоняя наваждение, и с сожалением пожала плечами, подхватив с пола свою сумку:  
\- Мне пора бежать. Ты не раскисай, пап. И звони.  
Волландер кивнул, все еще не в силах говорить так, чтобы его голос не начинал дрожать, и провел ладонями по лицу, проверяя, не осталось ли на щеках предательской влаги:  
\- Подожди, я тебя провожу.  
Выйдя из кабинета в общий зал, Волландер быстро пересек его, открыл и придержал для дочери дверь, когда сообразил, что она не последовала за ним. Вместо этого Линда стояла рядом со столом куда-то отошедшей Анны-Бритт, пристально вглядываясь в экран ее компьютера.  
Курт недоуменно нахмурился и вернулся к дочери, одновременно с ним со стороны офисной кухни показалась инспектор Хоглунд с кружкой горячего кофе в руках.  
\- Что-то не так? - поинтересовалась она, глядя на обоих Волландеров с явным удивлением.  
\- Этот человек, - пальцем указала на экран Линда, - когда была сделана эта фотография?  
Волландер внимательнее присмотрелся к записи криминальной картотеки, с которой как раз работала Анне-Бритт. Фотография преступника на экране всколыхнула в его памяти какие-то полустертые воспоминания, но он не мог зацепиться ни за что конкретное.  
\- Пятнадцать лет назад, - ответила полицейская, бросая вопросительный взгляд на Курта поверх головы наклонившейся поближе девушки.  
Тот только пожал плечами.  
\- Ты его где-то видела? - спросил он дочь, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. - Недавно?  
\- Да, - кивнула та. - Совершенно точно. Только... можно как-то его немного состарить и укоротить волосы? Я помню лицо этого человека, но никак не могу сообразить, откуда я его знаю. Извините, если отнимаю время, но мне почему-то кажется, что это важно.  
\- Вот тот случай, когда нам очень не хватает Магнуса, - пробормотала себе под нос Хоглунд, открывая программу графического редактора, разработанного специально для нужд полиции. - Эта штука для меня слишком заумная, - и кивнула на свободный стул: - Присаживайся, Линда, да и ты, Курт, не стой над душой. Я, к сожалению, не волшебница, а только учусь. Это у Мартинссона раз-два и готово, ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, а я так не умею.  
Спустя десять минут она показала Волландерам результат своих мучений:  
\- Что-то в этом роде?  
Линда пристально вглядывалась в обработанную программой фотографию на экране и, казалось, ее не слышала:  
\- Он был там, - прошептала она. - Этот человек стоял на лестничной площадке в доме, где живет моя подруга. В тот вечер, когда пропал Магнус. Я не сразу вспомнила, потому что он держал на руках кошку, и я решила, что один из жильцов просто вышел покурить или проверить почтовый ящик.  
\- Стоп, - резко выдохнул Волландер, - ты хочешь сказать, что... - он не договорил и практически рухнул на стоявший рядом с ним стул, на который упрямо отказывался садиться до этого.  
\- Мы нашли нашего подозреваемого, - закончила за него Анне-Бритт, снова переключившись на картотеку и быстро пробегая глазами по строчкам текста в досье преступника. - Кстати, Курт, ты должен его помнить.  
  
* * *  
  
Магнус больше никогда не будет задаваться вопросом, каково рыбам жить в ограниченном пространстве аквариума. Все его существование сузилось до четырех серых обшарпанных стен, тонкого матраса и ведра с водой, которое он уже однажды опрокинул, пытаясь хоть как-то утолить жажду, и заработал несколько пинков в живот и по ребрам.  
После тех самых первых мучительных часов преступник не оставил его в покое. Ларс периодически спускался в подвал: когда просто, чтобы постоять в дверном проеме, мрачно разглядывая его, когда для того, чтобы удовлетворить очередную потребность в насилии. Как бы отвратительно и больно это ни было, Мартинссон заставлял себя расслабиться и не сопротивляться. Его задачей было продержаться достаточно долго для того, чтобы его нашли. А в том, что его ищут, он не сомневался.  
Конечно, были моменты, когда отчаяние, казалось, было готово поглотить его с головой. И тогда к горлу снова подбиралась ставшая почти привычной тошнота, тело снова начинало трясти неконтролируемой мелкой, рождавшейся где-то внутри дрожью. И даже когда приступы паники сходили на нет сами собой, его по-прежнему бросало то в жар, то в холод, а в голове словно бил большой колокол истадского монастыря.  
Инспектор понимал, что его время понемногу выходит. С каждым разом Ларс становился все более неуправляемым; если раньше в его взгляде часто появлялось пугающее пустое выражение, то сейчас там словно горело пламя безумия. И Магнус не знал, что было кошмарнее: абсолютная, ничем не заполненная пустота или непонятная одержимость, сжигающая этого человека дотла.  
Когда насильник наваливался на него всем своим весом; с силой, грубо гладил его испещренную синяками кожу; трогал покрывшийся волдырями ожог на плече; одним рывком входил внутрь, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли, Магнус каждый раз закрывал глаза и пытался представить, что это происходит не с ним. "Это только тело, только тело, только тело", - снова и снова твердил он мысленную мантру, стараясь не скатиться в откровенную истерику.  
Сомнений в том, что Ларс не выпустит его отсюда живым, у Магнуса абсолютно не было. Может, поначалу, но не сейчас - слишком много удовольствия получал насильник, причиняя ему боль, сжимая его горло до тех пор, пока он практически не терял сознание от недостатка воздуха. В последний раз преступник даже разрезал изоленту, стягивающую ноги Магнуса, и, положив рядом тяжелый молоток, пригрозил, что раздробит ему колени, вздумай он сопротивляться.  
Ларсу хотелось видеть его лицо, смотреть ему в глаза и видеть в них свое отражение...  
\- Как жаль, что я не встретил тебя, когда ты был моложе, - прошептал в тот раз насильник, схватив его за волосы и пресекая все попытки увернуться от мокрых поцелуев. - Ты, наверное, был настоящим ангелочком. С этими кудряшками, голубыми глазами, нежными губами... Скажи, когда ты начал себя трогать?  
Магнус тогда только тихо заскулил от острой боли, когда Ларс сжал в кулаке его мошонку и с нажимом провел острым ногтем вдоль ненапряженного члена. Насильнику не нужны были его ответы, ему просто нравилось слушать звук собственного голоса и хриплое, сбивчивое дыхание своей жертвы, перемежающееся всхлипами и стонами. Не от удовольствия, а от мучительной агонии, охватившей нервные окончания.  
\- Знаешь, у меня была бы для тебя отличная пара, - продолжал Ларс, оставляя языком на его шее влажную дорожку слюны. - Истинный дьяволенок, кусался и вопил каждый раз, когда я брал его поиграть. Я наряжал его в платьица, покупал ему куклы. А он свято верил, что пока на нем красивое платьице и он похож на девочку, я его не трону. Впрочем, так оно и было. Интересно, где он теперь.  
\- Как... его звали? - нашел в себе силы прохрипеть Магнус.  
Если где-то был человек, прошедший когда-то через подобный ад и оставшийся в живых, инспектору было необходимо о нем знать. Может быть, когда все это останется позади, если его спасут, он сможет спросить того человека, как тот не сошел с ума, как сохранил себя? Потому что Магнус уже не был уверен, что, даже если его и найдут, часть его не останется навсегда запертой в этом подвале наедине со свихнувшимся маньяком.  
И он не был уверен, что сможет носить в себе это всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
\- Акэ, - широко ухмыльнулся Ларс, ускоряя темп, нависая над ним и вглядываясь ему в лицо, чтобы не пропустить ни одной, даже самой незначительной гримасы, - но мне нравилось называть его Луизой.  
От внезапного осознания, о ком говорит его мучитель, Магнус расширил глаза. Первой его реакцией было неверие - таких совпадений не могло быть... и все же инстинктивно Мартинссон понимал, что тот ему не лгал. Значит, от этого монстра не спасся никто. И ощущая, как медленно умирает в нем надежда на то, что он когда-нибудь окончательно вырвется из этого ужасного места, Магнус прошептал:  
\- Два года назад... я пустил ему пулю в лоб, - а когда лицо Ларса исказила гримаса совершенно нечеловеческой ярости, мстительно добавил: - Как бешеному псу.


	6. Chapter 6

У Лизы Холгерссон было непривычно многолюдно и так же неожиданно тихо. Анне-Бритт, Найберг и сама хозяйка кабинета выжидательно смотрели на Курта, а тот все никак не мог собраться с мыслями, снова и снова читая сухие слова полицейского досье, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова. Унять едва заметную дрожь в пальцах он тоже был не в состоянии, поэтому сложил их в крепкий замок и упер в колени под столом.  
Настроение у все собравшихся на это незапланированное совещание было мрачным и еще более тревожным, чем раньше. Курту было необходимо взять себя в руки и посвятить коллег во все детали этого дела, потому что максимальной полнотой информации обладал лишь он. Анне-Бритт знала больше, Лиза и Найберг оставались практически в полном неведении о ходе следствия в последние несколько часов.  
Его не торопили, но Волландер и так словно слышал, как невидимые часы ведут отсчет утекающим секундам отпущенного им времени. А его оставалось все меньше и меньше.  
\- Сегодня днем к нам в участок пришла Ребекка Норлинг, - наконец начал он тихим, обманчиво спокойным голосом. - Я не сразу ее узнал, все же прошло пятнадцать лет с тех пор, как видел в последний раз. Раньше ее звали Ребекка Ванг, но после развода она взяла обратно девичью фамилию. Ее муж, Ларс Ванг, проходил обвиняемым по делу о серийных развратных действиях по отношению к несовершеннолетним мужского пола, проще говоря, педофилии. Расследование было поручено мне, но он очень хорошо умел заметать следы, и я долго не мог собрать достаточно улик для вынесения ему обвинения.  
Волландер вздохнул, уголок рта едва заметно дернулся в нервном тике:  
\- Чем дольше он оставался безнаказанным, тем более жестокими становились его действия. Если поначалу он ограничивался только совершением самого полового акта, то с течением времени начал мучить свои жертвы. Последнего мальчика здесь, в Истаде, доставили в больницу в критическом состоянии после тяжелых побоев и с увечиями. Психологический портрет педофила указывал на то, что его потребность в вымещении внутреннего конфликта на жертвах практически достигла своего пика, но мы по-прежнему не могли предъявить ему что-либо конкретное.  
Найберг мрачно кивнул:  
\- Я помню, читал заметки моего предшественника об этом. Ванг всегда пользовался презервативами, от которых методично избавлялся, делая определение личности преступника по остаткам биологического материала практически невозможным. К тому же на тот момент процедура взятия анализов после полового акта с применением средств контрацепции была не до конца проработана, и следствие не могло полагаться на заключение генетической экспертизы.  
Анне-Бритт и Лиза синхронно кивнули, Волландер остался сидеть с низко опущенной головой, прожигая взглядом открытое перед ним досье.  
\- Мы так и не узнали, сколько жертв на самом деле числилось за Вангом. Тот мальчик, его последняя жертва в Истаде, был его собственным сыном. Врачам удалось спасти жизнь ребенка, но психологическая травма оказалась слишком сильной. В качестве первого этапа Ванг насиловал детей, а затем выжигал у каждого из них клеймо на правой лопатке, свой знак - круг с заключенным внутрь крестом. Последним этапом - уродовал им лица, используя острый тонкий нож. Жертвы оказывались обезображенными на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Волландер замолчал, резко побледнев и взглядом прося поддержки у Анне-Бритт. Та сжала губы в тонкую линию, нахмурилась, потом тряхнула челкой, словно на что-то решаясь:  
\- Единственная свидетельница по нашему делу, Линда Волландер, видела Ларса Вaнга в Истаде в вечер пропажи Мартинссона. Скорее всего, он вернулся в город, чтобы отомстить Курту, которого все эти годы винил за то, что в итоге его все-таки поймали и лишили свободы.  
\- Всего пятнадцать лет? - словно не в силах поверить в такое, недоверчиво уставилась на Волландера Холгерссон.  
Тот с силой сжал челюсти так, что еще чуть-чуть и можно было бы услышать скрежет зубов, но все же ответил:  
\- Мы так и не смогли найти достаточно доказательств, чтобы предъявить ему обвинение. Косвенные улики, которые любой опытный адвокат отмел бы без особого труда. Но он все же испугался и покинул не только Истад, но и страну. Тем более что у его жены, Ребекки, не было совершенно никаких сомнений, кто виноват в том, что случилось с ее сыном. Спустя несколько месяцев со мной связался инспектор, ведущий дело о похожем нападении на ребенка в Бельгии. Я выехал на место, и там уже, при поддержке бельгийской полиции, нам удалось поймать Ларса Ванга фактически с поличным. К сожалению, он так и не признал причастности ни к одному из ранних нападений, а из-за небрежности и незнания должного протокола нашими экспертами, нам нечем было даже косвенно его прижать. Пришлось довольствоваться его заключением в бельгийскую психиатрическую клинику строгого режима для принудительного лечения. На неопределенный срок.  
\- Судя по всему, бельгийские власти признали его здоровым, - с бессильным раздражением закончила за него Лиза. - Ребекка Норлинг пришла в полицию, потому что совершенно неожиданно увидела своего бывшего мужа, делающего покупки в супермаркете. Женщина вполне закономерно испугалась и решила поинтересоваться у нас, почему он на свободе, когда мы ей хором обещали, что она его больше никогда не увидит.  
Курт покаянно покачал головой:  
\- Мне ведь она показалась знакомой, но я настолько был занят следствием о пропаже Мартинссона, что просто не уделил этому должного внимания.  
\- И не удивительно. Все же дело Ванга было хоть и нашумевшим, но очень уж большой давности, - попыталась как-то успокоить его Лиза. - Если бы Линда случайно не увидела его лицо на экране Анне-Бритт... Это ведь я попросила ее поднять картотеку после визита Ребекки Норлинг.  
\- Рано или поздно мы бы на него вышли и сами, - подал голос обычно предпочитавший молчать Найберг, - вопрос только: сколько бы нам понадобилось для этого времени.  
\- Именно, - кивнула, соглашаясь, Холгерссон.  
\- Как я понял, Ванг поначалу охотился за Линдой, - кивнул Найберг в сторону Курта, - и лишь случайная встреча с Мартинссоном заставила его изменить свои планы. Так?  
\- Получается, что так, - выдавила из себя Хоглунд, когда стало ясно, что ни Волландер, ни Холгерссон отвечать не собираются. - Он всегда предпочитал мальчиков...  
\- Достаточно! - резко выкрикнул Курт, устремляя на нее полный ярости взгляд, под которым женщина замолчала и, покраснев, уставилась на сложенные перед собой руки. Он часто и быстро задышал, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться, а затем подчеркнуто медленно сказал: - Лучше подумайте над тем, сколько у Мартинссона осталось реального времени.  
\- А Ванг обычно действовал в каком-то временном промежутке? - немедленно отреагировала Холгерссон, до этого не сделавшая ни малейшей попытки остановить вспышку раздражения у старшего инспектора.  
\- Трое суток, - ответил Волландер. - Ни больше, ни меньше.  
\- Но дети всегда оставались в живых, - уточнила Лиза.  
\- Кроме последнего мальчика из Бельгии, - Курт встретился с ней темным от тревоги взглядом. - Ванг снова перешел на новую ступень обострения своей мании и по истечении 72 часов с момента исчезновения ребенка задушил его тонким металлическим проводом. Вангу нравилось мучить свои жертвы, и я уверен, что бы ни было в его планах на Мартинссона, он не устоит перед искушением. Убивать ему понравилось еще больше. Во время допросов он не мог остановиться и говорил только об этом.  
В кабинете повисла тягучая, вязкая тишина.  
Найберг взглянул на наручные часы:  
\- У нас в запасе еще около суток.  
У Волландера снова сам собой дернулся уголок рта, Анне-Бритт нахмурилась и прикрыла глаза, Лиза нервно побарабанила пальцами по столу и твердо спросила:  
\- Курт, какими будут твои дальнейшие действия? Если тебе нужно подкрепление, я всегда могу запросить помощь из Мальмё.  
\- Нет, - качнул он головой. - Это не имеет смысла, Ванга нужно брать либо точечным прицельным ударом, либо никак. В любом другом случае, он попросту убьет Мартинссона раньше срока. По тем же соображениям мы не можем открыто дать его в розыск, а значит...  
В этот момент дверь приоткрылась и в образовавшемся проеме показалась голова молоденького полицейского:  
\- Простите, у меня на проводе гамбургская полиция. Вроде бы у них есть информация по какой-то машине... - он сверился с листком бумаги, - Опель Корса 2003-го года выпуска, серый металлик, номерные знаки TGD-899.  
\- Это же машина Магнуса! - воскликнула Анне-Бритт. - Что она делает в Германии?  
  
* * *  
  
Волландер сидел на стуле и, хмуро уставившись в пол, слушал телефонный разговор Холгерссон с немецкой полицией. Шеф казалась спокойной, но за внешней дипломатичной едва ли не безмятежностью сквозила тревога вперемешку с нетерпением. Но чтобы их разглядеть, нужно было хорошо знать Лизу.  
Прикрыв ладонью микрофон, Холгерссон обратилась к Анне-Бритт:  
\- Отправь им фото Ванга, я хочу чтобы они как можно скорее провели опознание.  
Та быстро закрыла блокнот и вышла из кабинета. Волландер между тем вскинулся, нашел на столе Лизы чистый лист бумаги и быстро набросал несколько строчек. Удерживая его перед глазами Холгерссон, он еле слышно прошептал:  
\- Мне нужно знать ответы вот на эти вопросы.  
Не прекращая слушать телефонного собеседника, Холгерссон взяла у него из рук вопросник, бегло его просмотрела и кивнула. Затем указала Курту глазами на выход из своего кабинета в безмолвной просьбе оставить ее одну. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, он все же вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
В его кабинете было светло и прохладно. Спокойно. Как раз то, что было необходимо Волландеру, чтобы сосредоточиться и подумать над дальнейшими шагами. Он не верил, что машина Мартинссона, найденная в Германии, прольет много света на исчезновение парня. Единственное, что можно было ожидать от пойманного с поличным вора - это подтверждение личности Ванга и место, где эти двое встретились.  
Курт совершенно не беспокоился о том, что перегонщик краденых машин не станет сотрудничать. Лиза позаботилась об этом. Он отчетливо слышал, как она резко сказала в трубку немецкому коллеге: "Передайте, что ему самому решать, по какой статье он загремит в тюрьму: за соучастие в краже автомашины или за похищение и убийство полицейского".  
Ну, хорошо, расколют немецкие ребята воришку, а дальше что? Курт не думал, что тот в курсе, где скрывается Ванг. А это было самым главным вопросом на данный момент. Если им удастся найти логово Ванга, то они найдут и Мартинссона. Волландер был в этом абсолютно уверен.  
Коротко стукнув костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку, на пороге комнаты показалась Анна-Бритт и мотнула головой в сторону общего помещения:  
\- Лиза закончила общаться с Гамбургом и хочет продолжить совещание.  
В кабинете Холгерссон к ним снова присоединился Найберг, до этого ушедший, едва только она ответила на звонок из Германии. Лиза скупо, практически не вдаваясь в детали, поделилась с ними информацией, которую удалось вытрясти из воришки.  
Да, он сразу же опознал на фотографии человека, с которым договаривался о перегоне краденного. Только машина должна была быть другой - старый сааб, который планировалось разобрать на так необходимые на черном рынке запчасти. А в итоге ему достался не менее старый опель. Когда же воришка проявил недовольство таким поворотом событий, Ванг продемонстрировал ему остро заточенную финку и посоветовал не нервничать слишком сильно, чтобы избежать носового кровотечения.  
\- Удалось выяснить, где они встречались? - спросила Анне-Брит, как никогда серьезная, сосредоточенная и делающая аккуратные пометки в записной книжке.  
\- За городом, неподалеку от гольф-клуба. Как Ванг собирался добираться обратно в город, пока не ясно. Может, со временем у нас будет больше деталей, но до тех пор придется работать с тем, что имеем, - развела руками Лиза.  
Хоглунд молча кивнула, записав данные.  
\- Он может жить где-нибудь поблизости, - задумчиво предположил Найберг. - В том районе много частных домов, приличное количество из которых стоят достаточно уединенно.  
\- Мы не сможем проверить их все. Нам нужно как-то сузить круг поиска, - покачала головой Холгерссон, устало потирая переносицу. Был вечер, и ей уже давно пора было быть дома. Все же в таком небольшом городке, как Истад, подобные сверхурочные авралы случались не так часто.  
\- Нам все же придется запросить помощь у Мальмё, - вздохнул до сих пор молчавший Курт. - У нас осталось около тридцати часов, даже меньше. У Ванга нет друзей, поэтому, если он вернулся в город, либо будет снимать дом, либо остановится у кого-нибудь из родственников. Возможно, очень дальних, до которых мы не докопались во время старого расследования.  
\- Я свяжусь с Мальмё сразу, как мы разойдемся. От них до нас около часа езды, плюс час-два на то, чтобы собрать выездную команду. Сколько человек тебе понадобится? - Лиза взяла в руки карандаш.  
\- Десять, - без колебаний ответил Волландер. - Только предупреди их, чтобы воспользовались обычными машинами из парка департамента дорожной полиции и оделись в гражданское. Желательно что-нибудь повседневное, чтобы сойти за туристов.  
\- Хорошо. Ты уже обдумал план мероприятий?  
\- Да, - решительно кивнул Волландер и повернулся к Анне-Бритт. - Ты мне будешь нужна здесь, в управлении. Подними данные на всех родственников как со стороны самого Ванга, так и Ребекки Норлинг. Он вышел на свободу около восьми месяцев назад. Проверь, может, за этот период из районов, где они проживают, поступали какие-нибудь необычные жалобы или другие сообщения. Поговори с дежурными операторами. Ну и просто покопайся в его семейке. Может, где-то у них есть заброшенная недвижимость - идеальная база для Ванга. Я понимаю, что это очень много для тебя одной...  
\- Я справлюсь, Курт, - Хоглунд качнула головой и чуть улыбнулась, - Мы же делаем это для одного из нас.  
Он не ответил, только долго удерживал ее взгляд своим, пытаясь безмолвно передать, что значат для него эти ее слова.  
\- Чем ты планируешь загрузить подкрепление из Мальмё? - поинтересовался Найберг, разрушая момент.  
\- Их прикрытие - туристы, - невесело и даже зло ухмыльнулся Курт, - вот пусть и побегают по городу. В их задачу войдет обойти всех зарегистрированных владельцев недвижимости, которые ее сдают. Пусть покажут каждому из них фотографии Мартинссона и Ванга. Это, конечно, выстрел в небо, но, кто знает, может, чудеса случаются и кому-то из них повезет. Я сам хочу поговорить еще раз с Ребеккой Норлинг и проедусь вместе с патрульными по заброшенным промышленным зданиям, их в городе не так много, за пару часов управимся.  
\- Будем надеяться, что Ванг попадется хотя бы в одну из расставленных тобой сетей, Курт, - одобрила его план Холгерссон, когда Найберг и Анне-Бритт вышли. - Я не поделилась с остальными еще одной деталью, которую им вовсе не обязательно на данном этапе знать.  
Старший инспектор мрачно и выжидательно смотрел на нее, не делая попыток заговорить.  
\- На заднем сидении машины Мартинссона гамбургская полиция обнаружила следы крови. Немного, но они совпадают с его группой крови. Более детальный анализ провести невозможно, у нас нет биологического материала для сравнения.  
\- Это еще ни о чем не говорит, - возразил Волландер. - Ванг должен был как-то его обездвижить, возможно, между ними завязалась драка или у Мартинссона пошла носом кровь. Может, он был ранен... причин для таких следов может быть сколько угодно.  
\- Согласна, - серьезно кивнула Лиза. - Но я считаю, что ты должен был об этом знать.  
Волландер опустил взгляд и дергано мотнул головой:  
\- Да... ничего, если я не буду благодарить?  
В ответ Лиза только похлопала его по плечу.  
  
* * *  
  
Дверь подвала распахнулась, и Магнус резко вынырнул из беспокойной полудремы, в которой находился практически все время между визитами Ларса. Преступник вошел в комнату, остановился, не доходя до него пары метров, а затем отошел к столу, все еще стоявшему у дальней стены. Откуда-то из-за пазухи Ларс выудил большую бутылку водки и граненый стакан. Поставив все на стол, он на секунду вышел из подвала и вернулся с новым табуретом взамен старого, расколоченного.  
Магнус напряженно наблюдал за ним, борясь с поднимающейся изнутри волной липкого страха. Расслабиться в присутствии насильника, который мучил и терзал его тело и разум, было невозможно. Но на этот раз он буквально всей кожей ощущал разлившееся в воздухе нервное ожидание. Чувствовал, что Ванг к чему-то готовится, накручивает себя к какому-то действию, которое не входит в ставший уже знакомым ритуал. Или выводит его на новую ступень.  
О последнем Мартинссону думать не хотелось.  
Так они и сидели - беспомощный, находящийся на грани истощения, измученный человек и не спускающий с него пристального, практически немигающего взгляда палач. А где-то в тишине дома наверху старые настенные часы почти неслышно отмеряли уходящие одна за другой драгоценные минуты.  
  
* * *  
  
Подкрепление из Мальмё прибыло только к десяти вечера, и к этому времени Волландер уже успел вместе с Анне-Бритт распечатать для них необходимые списки и копии фотографий и преступника, и пропавшего инспектора. Дожидаться их он не стал и уже ехал к дому Ребекки Норлинг, когда Лиза еще только давала свежим полицейским силам необходимые инструкции.  
Женщина не пустила его в квартиру, вместо этого предпочтя выйти на лестничную клетку. Она стояла рядом с ним, кутаясь в старый халатик, нервными пальцами сминая тонкую мягкую ткань, и Волландер не мог не думать о том, сколько разных жизней мог искалечить один единственный, ничем не сдерживаемый монстр в человеческом облике.  
Разговор получился недолгим, да он и не планировал здесь задерживаться. Ему всего лишь нужно было убедиться в том, что ей нечего было добавить к информации, добытой в ходе расследования. Ребекка Норлинг ничем не могла ему помочь. С родственниками Ванга она не общалась все прошедшие пятнадцать лет, и с ее стороны никто не поддерживал с ними контакт.   
Попрощавшись, Волландер глянул на часы. Было без четверти одиннадцать.  
Он спустился вниз, сел в машину и созвонился с Анне-Бритт. Та ответила не сразу, а когда наконец все же в телефоне послышался ее недовольный, раздраженный голос, он едва не почувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что отвлекает ее.  
\- Я только на пару слов, - быстро сказал он вместо приветствия.  
В ответ послышался тяжелый вздох:  
\- У тебя есть новости?  
\- Нет. У тебя? Что с помощью из Мальмё?  
\- У меня пока что глухо, - призналась она, - но я еще не проверила несколько дальних родственников Вaнга. Седьмая вода на киселе, но кто знает. По спискам пока тоже ничего нового.  
\- Понял, - он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку сидения, - спасибо.  
Хоглунд что-то неразборчиво пробурчала в ответ и отключилась. Курту показалось смешным, что всего за несколько часов той работы, которую обычно делал для него Магнус на протяжении последних лет, женщина дошла до той самой стадии перманентного раздражения, в которую ему обычно удавалось вогнать молодого инспектора только после нескольких недель бесконечных сверхурочных и безвылазного сидения перед компьютером.  
Недаром тот радовался любому делу, которое требовало побегать по городу, и готов был грызться до последнего с тем, кто пытался у него это отобрать.  
Волландер скривился от недовольства самим собой, что позволил себе потерять время на ненужные мысли и звонки, застегнул ремень безопасности и выехал на дорогу, ведущую на набережную и в индустриальные районы. По пути туда он связался с диспетчером, попросив выслать кого-нибудь в помощь к точке рандеву.  
  
* * *  
  
Бутылка водки медленно, но верно пустела. До дна ей оставалось еще далеко, хотя уже сейчас было трудно сказать, была она наполовину полной или наполовину пустой. Магнус кусал губы, не зная, что еще может быть у Ларса на уме, какие новые испытания тот для него готовит в своем безумном мозгу.  
А тот пил одну порцию за другой, не торопясь, растягивая удовольствие. И смотрел, смотрел, смотрел... Масляным, неприятным взглядом гулял по телу Магнуса, раздевал его, хотя вряд ли под одеждой инспектора для него оставались неизвестными какие-то еще секреты.  
Мартинссон против воли вздрогнул, когда до этого практически неподвижный насильник внезапно пошевелился. Ларс медленно вытащил из кармана длинный прямой нож, больше похожий на финку, но с обоюдоострыми краями и скошенным обухом, и положил его перед собой на стол.  
  
* * *  
  
У здания бывшей рыбоперерабатывающей фабрики Курта встретили знакомые ему патрульные, которые, по его прикидкам, должны были уже давно освободиться со смены. На его вопрос они только пожали плечами, словно это было само собой разумеющимся:  
\- Сегодня все вышли вне графика. Никто не остался дома, - начали пояснять они и, увидев, как он спал с лица, замахали руками: - Да вы не думайте, все в гражданском, на личном транспорте. Мало ли кому куда вечером нужно. А так, хоть какая-то помощь.  
И у него в горле на несколько секунд встал комок, а когда ощущение наконец прошло, Волландер мог только выдавить из себя каким-то хриплым, совершенно незнакомым ему самому голосом:  
\- Спасибо, ребята. Спасибо.  
Они уже осматривали второй этаж огромного комплекса, когда телефон Курта разразился знакомыми жизнерадостными трелями.  
\- Слушаю, - прошипел он, внимательно вглядываясь в полумрак пустого здания.  
\- Курт, это Анне-Бритт.  
\- Это важно? Какие-то новости?  
\- Думаю, это срочно.  
Тон ее голоса моментально сбил с него все недовольство:  
\- Что ты нашла?  
\- Оказывается, у Ларса Ванга была двоюродная тетка. Не знаю, общались ли они и как близко, но она умерла три года назад и сделала его своим полноправным наследником.  
\- Где она жила? - тут же спросил он.  
\- Неподалеку от гольф-клуба, - моментально отозвалась женщина. - Записывай адрес.  
\- Говори, я запомню.  
  
* * *  
  
Уже прошло несколько минут, как Ларс забыл об оставшейся в бутылке водке. Он неотрывно смотрел на Магнуса и поглаживал лезвие ножа, лежавшего у него под рукой на столе. Его лицо изредка заметно дергалось, словно в нервном тике, и молодой инспектор поймал себя на том, что сам был не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от горящих безумием глаз этого монстра.  
Затем Ларс сжал рукоять ножа в ладони.  
Граненый стакан опрокинулся и упал на пол.  
  
* * *  
  
Один из патрульных осторожно пробрался к дому соседа и тихо постучал в заднюю дверь. Спустя несколько медленно тянущихся минут ему открыли, и он, предъявив удостоверение, вошел внутрь. Практически сразу ожила рация:  
\- Прием, подозреваемый опознан по фотографии. Внимание, сосед говорит, что в доме Ванга есть оружие.  
\- Вас понял, вызовите подкрепление и следите за выходом из его дома в сад. При аресте использовать крайние меры предосторожности.  
\- Вас понял, отбой.  
Волландер достал свой табельный сиг сойер и переглянулся со вторым патрульным. Тот проверил собственное оружие, кивнул и первым направился к дому Ванга.  
  
* * *  
  
Вдрызг пьяный Ларс навис над Магнусом с ножом в руке, и тот начал неуклюже отползать прочь. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от тускло поблескивающего лезвия ножа, от безумных глаз, от кривой безжалостной ухмылки, искривившей губы маньяка. Тот сделал еще шаг, и инспектору удалось сбить Ларса с ног, удачно пнув его в голень. Однако времени это отчаянное усилие почти не выиграло. Для пьяного преступник двигался слишком уверенно, и уже через минуту-другую ему удалось сломить слабое сопротивление своей жертвы.  
Ларс оседлал его, сдавив бедрами и без того слишком чувствительные к каждому неловкому движению то ли ушибленные, то ли сломанные ребра. Когда прямо перед его глазами сверкнуло острое лезвие, у Магнуса от ужаса, приступа паники и боли перехватило дыхание. Он мог только тихо молить маньяка: "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо... не делай этого, ради всего святого... не надо....", - но тот ухватил его за волосы, фиксируя голову так, что пошевелиться было совершенно невозможно.  
Магнус мог только беспомощно смотреть, как кончик финки приближается к его лицу.  
\- Брось нож! - неожиданно резко прозвучал откуда-то со стороны двери знакомый и совершенно неожиданный здесь, в этом наполненном ужасом и безысходностью месте, голос.  
Ларс замер, словно не веря в происходящее. Магнус перестал дышать, тоже еще не до конца осознав, что помощь все-таки пришла, но уже надеясь всем сердцем на то, что это правда. Что у входа в подвал действительно стоит Курт и держит маньяка на прицеле.  
Словно в замедленной съемке Ларс разжал кулак, и нож выпал из его пальцев. Курт стоял в не самой выгодной позиции, и ему не было видно, как преступник вытащил из кармана куртки пистолет. Магнус только и успел, что крикнуть:  
\- Курт, пистолет! - когда в ограниченном пространстве подвала прогрохотали два выстрела.  
Он видел, как потух огонь безумия во взгляде человека, который наслаждался тем, что смотрел в глаза своим жертвам в самые отвратительные и ужасные моменты. Затем Ларс захрипел и обмяк, навалившись на него всем весом, вжимая еще больше в матрас, сминая и продавливая сломанные ребра, и Мартинссон захлебнулся криком.  
А в следующее мгновение знакомые сильные руки сбросили с него тело преступника, и молодой инспектор встретился с полным невероятной тревоги взглядом Волландера:  
\- Магнус? Магнус, как ты? Скажи что-нибудь!  
\- Не тряси меня, - прошептал он, внезапно чувствуя, как его охватывает невероятная слабость.  
\- О, мой Бог! Что он с тобой сделал? - Курт трясущимися руками вытащил из кармана ключ от наручников, осторожно перевернул его на бок, чтобы наконец-то освободить ему руки.  
Мартинссон остался лежать на боку, борясь с подкатывающей тошнотой, а Курт достал платок, обернул им рукоять брошенного преступником ножа и принялся разрезать упругие волокна изоленты, стягивающей его ноги.  
Краем сознания Магнус слышал новые шаги и дрожащий голос Курта:  
\- Вызывайте "скорую", срочно! Кажется, он в шоке, - и еще успел удивиться: "Кто в шоке? Я? Нет, не может быть. Только сейчас?"  
А потом его резко бросило в холод, все тело охватила сильная дрожь. Сердце тоже стало вести себя странно, то ускоряя, то замедляя ритм. Боль в разбитой голове внезапно стала невыносимой, и Магнус застонал. Хотелось закричать или заплакать, но его уже охватило абсолютное опустошение и слабость.  
Весь мир сузился до ускользающего тепла от накинутой на плечи куртки и сильных рук, которые осторожно обняли его. Словно откуда-то издалека донесся звук, в первое мгновение показавшийся странным, а потом Магнус понял - кто-то плакал. И на секунду его сознание прояснилось достаточно для того, чтобы удивиться: "Что случилось? Почему кто-то плачет? Ведь все теперь будет хорошо. Все позади, ведь так?"  
\- Курт? - дрожащим от бившего его озноба голосом позвал Мартинссон. - Кто-то плачет... Все в порядке? Никто не пострадал?  
Совсем рядом раздался громкий всхлип, за ним какой-то полуистеричный смешок, а затем ему на голову опустилась ласковая ладонь:  
\- Все в порядке, Магнус, - прошептал в ответ Волландер. - Все хорошо. Мы успели, и теперь все будет хорошо.  
И Мартинссону очень захотелось поверить вместе с ним в то, что хотя бы сейчас, хоть ненадолго c ним все будет хорошо. Из открытой нараспашку двери подвала донесся громкий вой сирены скорой помощи и, пока у него еще был шанс, Магнус прошептал:  
\- Не оставляй меня одного. Пожалуйста, Курт. Я не хочу оставаться один.  
Ему было плевать, как жалко и совсем не по-мужски это звучит. Он просто не хотел, чтобы его снова касались чьи-то чужие руки и чужие ему люди решали между собой его судьбу.  
В ответ Курт легко сжал его пальцы, и впервые за последние два дня Магнус нашел в себе силы едва заметно улыбнуться.  
  
Конец первой части


	7. Chapter 7

**Вторая часть**

****

**Глава 7**

Машина скорой помощи скрылась за поворотом несколько минут назад, а Волландер все еще стоял на обочине и смотрел в непроглядную темноту глубокой ночи. Вокруг уже принялись сновать, оцепляя дом, прибывшие на место патрульные. Мимо, обдав его ярким светом фар, проехала и остановилась легковая машина, из которой вышли два заспанных эксперта, имен которых он не помнил. Их встретил Найберг, обменялся рукопожатиям с прибывшими, но в дом с ними не зашел. Поколебавшись пару секунд, он все же приблизился к инспектору, достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытряхнул одну и предложил Волландеру.  
Курт только отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Как Мартинссон?  
Найберг приехал к дому Ванга одним из первых, но ему пришлось выйти из подвала, когда приехала машина скорой помощи. Незачем было создавать лишнюю толчею на месте преступления.  
\- Потрепан. Жить будет, - короткими рубленными фразами ответил ему инспектор.  
\- И?  
Волландер не ответил, только молча развернулся и побрел обратно в дом. "Скорая" уехала без него, и он ничего не мог поделать с чувством вины, тугим кольцом свернувшимся на самом дне его желудка.  
Он помнил, как Магнус просил не оставлять его одного, видел мольбу в глазах. Но подоспевшие медики быстро обступили парня, спеша проверить его состояние. Они светили Магнусу в глаза, задавали какие-то вопросы, вместо ответов на которые тот, ошеломленный, только еще больше зарывался лицом в куртку, которой его укрыл Волландер. Курта оттеснили в сторону, заставив его выпустить из ладони холодные пальцы Мартинссона. И он понадеялся, что эти люди знают, что делают. Скрепя сердце, заставил себя не слышать тихий стон, вырвавшийся у Магнуса, когда прервался контакт их рук.  
Вскоре Волландеру вернули куртку, укутав пострадавшего полицейского термо-одеялом. Некоторое время медики спорили между собой, активно жестикулируя и разглядывая дверь, а за ней крутую лестницу на первый этаж. В конце концов один из них, огромный здоровяк на две головы выше самого Курта, казалось бы, без особых усилий попросту поднял Мартинссона на руки и вынес его из подвала.  
Инспектор слышал, как Магнус пытался спорить, уверяя, что до машины он вполне может дойти и сам. На его слова не обратили внимания. Почему-то это рассердило Курта, но он промолчал. И упрямо продолжал твердить себе, что медики знают лучше. Что они могут помочь там, где сам он чувствовал только опустошающую беспомощность.  
Не желая больше оставаться в подвале, Волландер тоже поднялся наверх. Ему нужно было сделать несколько телефонных звонков, пока Мартинссона устраивали на носилках. Он ненавидел больницы и все же хотел отправиться туда вместе со "скорой". Считал, что это в какой-то мере его обязанность, как старшего инспектора. Однако, чтобы передать следствие Анне-Бритт, нужно было получить разрешение у Холгерссон.  
Как оказалось, ночной дежурный успел доложить ей о произошедшем, и она сама уже подъезжала к дому Ванга. Лиза приказала оставаться на месте до ее прибытия. Медики к этому моменту уже нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу - было видно, что они сильно обеспокоены состоянием Магнуса.  
Курту пришлось их отпустить.  
И вот теперь он стоял на улице у входа в дом, дожидаясь, когда же появится начальство, и старался успокоиться. Вполне естественные вопросы Найберга внезапно подняли в нем настолько сильную волну раздражения, что он сам себя испугался. Да, он устал, последние двое суток практически не спал, извелся от тревоги за пропавшего коллегу и начал слишком близко принимать все к сердцу. Но это не давало ему права на подобные срывы.  
Впрочем, Найберг больше ни о чем его не спрашивал. Он натянул перчатки и скрылся в доме, где остальные эксперты уже приступили к работе. Волландер понимал, что и ему самому тоже нужно все внимательно осмотреть, но так и не мог найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы снова зайти в тот подвал. У него перед глазами стояла одна и та же пугающая картина: Ванг с ножом в руке, нависший над беспомощным Магнусом.  
А в ушах все еще звучал грохот собственных выстрелов.  
Волландер с силой потер лицо ладонями, отгоняя не только неприятные воспоминания, но и начавшую наваливаться сонливость. Сейчас, когда адреналиновая волна схлынула, он чувствовал себя разбитым и уставшим. Пару секунд подумав над целесообразностью следующих двух звонков, он в итоге решил отложить один из них на утро. Ему не хотелось беспокоить Хельми Сунден в такое позднее время даже с хорошими вестями. Нет, с ней он поговорит после того, как у него будут хоть какие-то новости из больницы.  
Курта сильно тревожило то, в каком состоянии он нашел Мартинссона - корка из слипшихся от засохшей крови волос у левого виска, неестественная бледность, раскоординированность движений. И пока врачи не обследуют молодого инспектора на предмет внутренних травм и возможных осложнений, Волландер не мог позволить себе расслабиться.  
И все же был еще один человек, который в любое время дня и ночи был бы рад новостям о Мартинссоне. Курт снова достал телефон и набрал хорошо знакомый номер.  
Линда ответила после третьего звонка, а у него перехватило горло неожиданным спазмом: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
\- Да? Пап? Я тебя не слышу... Пап...  
Курт слушал, как в голосе дочери с каждой секундой слышалось все больше тревоги, пока, наконец, она тихо не прошептала:  
\- Вы его нашли...  
\- Да, - прохрипел он в трубку.  
\- О, Боже, - выдохнула она и тоже замолчала.  
Эта ничем не прерываемая тишина длилась довольно долго, а затем Линда нерешительно спросила:  
\- Магнус... он умер? Поэтому ты молчишь? - в ее дрожащем голосе слышались близкие слезы.  
Волландеру самому потребовалось сильно зажмуриться, чтобы отогнать влажную пелену перед глазами. Но он все же ответил. Точнее, выдохнул в трубку с едва слышным всхлипом:  
\- Нет! Нет, он жив, я просто...  
\- Ты просто очень рад, пап, - Линда облегченно улыбалась, это было слышно в ее разом потеплевшем голосе. - Как он?  
\- Пока не знаю, - признался Курт. - Его увезли в больницу несколько минут назад.  
\- Все так плохо?  
\- На всякий случай, - покривил он душой, не желая ее расстраивать.  
Но она, видимо, уловила фальшь в его голосе и уже всерьез встревожилась:  
\- Он хотя бы в сознании? Его можно будет увидеть?  
\- Я не знаю, - повторил Волландер. - Вряд ли к нему пустят кого-либо ночью, но если хочешь, приходи с утра. Я предупрежу, чтобы тебя пропустили.  
\- Обязательно, - заверила она его.  
Из-за поворота дороги показались огни приближающейся машины. Это могла быть только Холгерссон, остальные уже давно были здесь.  
\- Мне нужно идти, - торопливо признался он дочери. - Увидимся завтра, хорошо?  
Линда не стала его задерживать, и Волландер как раз убирал телефон в карман, когда к нему присоединилась Лиза.  
Они вместе вошли в дом, но не успели сделать и шага, как к ним немедленно обратился один из экспертов, жестом указывая куда-то в пол:  
\- Осторожнее, мы еще не успели разметить здесь все.  
Курт присел на корточки, разглядывая едва заметное, фактически микроскопическое отверстие в линолеуме, которым был устелен пол на кухне:  
\- Пулевое? - спросил он, протянув руку, но не касаясь  
\- Ага, - подтвердил эксперт, присаживаясь рядом с ним. - Прошлым вечером соседу показалось, что он слышал выстрел. Думаю, это оно и есть. Пол под линолеумом деревянный, можно будет примерно определить время, чтобы подкрепить свидетельские показания.  
\- Хм... - протянул Волландер. - Табельное оружие Мартинссона нашлось?  
\- Да, лежало рядом с трупом, - кивнул эксперт. - В обойме не хватает пары пуль.  
Инспектор окинул внимательным взглядом комнату и длинный коридор, ведущий дальше в дом.  
\- Зачем ему понадобилось стрелять в собственном доме да ко всему еще и в пол прямо у входной двери? - спросил он вслух, впрочем, не ожидая особенно ответа.  
Между тем Холгерссон прошла в глубину дома.  
\- Сосед больше ничего не рассказал? - резко спросил Курт эксперта.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал тот плечами.  
\- А кто знает? - в голосе инспектора послышалось усталое раздражение.  
\- Офицер, который брал у него показания... Сейчас я его позову.  
Спустя десять минут Волландер уже знал все, что полиции удалось выжать из свидетеля.  
\- Пройдитесь по кухне мелкой гребенкой, если понадобится. Что-то мне подсказывает, что Магнус пытался бежать, но ему не удалось. Он, конечно, позже сможет подтвердить это, но хорошо бы поддержать его слова вещественными доказательствами.  
\- Будет сделано, - серьезно кивнул эксперт.  
Закончив с ним, Волландер прошел дальше. Лизу он нашел в подвале. Она о чем-то тихо переговаривалась с Найбергом, но оба замолчали, стоило ему подойти ближе.  
\- Курт, - позвала его Холгерссон, - я звонила в больницу, у них есть новости.  
Ее губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, сетка морщин на лице, казалось, стала еще глубже. Волландер сомневался в том, что эти вести окажутся хорошими.  
Он только молча кивнул, не спуская с нее пристального взгляда.  
\- У Магнуса легкий ушиб головного мозга и сильное истощение - начала она. - Сейчас он в операционной...  
\- Что? - вскинулся Волландер, который совершенно не ожидал последних слов. - Я его видел всего-то полчаса назад, и да, выглядел он кошмарно, но...  
Под тяжелым немигающим взглядом Холгерссон он замолчал, и она продолжила:  
\- У него сломаны несколько ребер. Осколок одного пробил легкое, второе прорвало кожу и фактически вышло наружу. Ему понадобилось срочное хирургическое вмешательство.  
\- Он был в порядке, - хмуро повторил Курт. - Черт, я должен был поехать с ним! Если бы у него было повреждено легкое, я бы заметил это еще до приезда скорой.  
\- Утром у нас появится возможность поговорить об этом с его лечащим врачом, - ответила она и, заметив, как он уже открыл рот, чтобы начать с ней спорить, рубанула по воздуху ребром ладони. - Все утром, Курт! Утром! Операция несложная, и нам всем нужен отдых. Даже если Магнус придет в сознание, его все равно напичкают сильными болеутоляющими и успокоительными.  
Подумав пару секунд, Волландер мрачно кивнул. Лиза была права: они все вымотаны до предела. Затем он вспомнил еще об одной детали:  
\- Наверное, ты сейчас потребуешь, чтобы я сдал оружие? Я ведь убил человека, - он брезгливо поморщился, мельком глянув на все еще лежащее на полу подвала тело Ванга.  
\- Да, - кивнула Холгерссон. - Не думаю, что это надолго, максимум на пару дней. Сам понимаешь...  
\- Кто возьмет на себя это дело? - перебил он ее.  
\- Я сама, - ответила Лиза.  
Курт удивленно приподнял брови, но был слишком вымотан, чтобы задавать лишние вопросы. Если Холгерссон действительно брала дело Ванга, то пусть так и будет. С него было достаточно монстров в человеческом обличье.  
\- Как ты сам? - тихо спросила она его, отведя в сторону от так больше и не проронившего ни слова Найберга, который стоял так тихо, что Волландер практически забыл о его присутствии.  
Закрыв глаза и прислушавшись к себе, Курт слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Я... хорошо. Странно, но я действительно в порядке.  
  
* * *  
  
Домой он вернулся только под утро. Холгерссон отстранила его от непосредственного участия в дальнейшем следствии, но это совершенно не мешало ему просто наблюдать за работой экспертов, присутствовать при повторном, более тщательном опросе свидетелей-соседей, внимательнее осмотреть дом Ванга.  
Сны Волландера было беспокойными и темными. Ему снился Магнус. И толпа, которая никак не давала Курту подойти ближе. А затем он все же наконец догнал молодого инспектора, положил ему руку на плечо и заставил обернуться. Только для того, чтобы увидеть залитое кровью, обезображенное лицо и горькую гримасу на тонких губах: "Что мне нужно сделать? Что нам всем нужно сделать? Умереть? Этого тебе будет достаточно?"  
Задыхаясь от потрясения, он вынырнул из сна. Эти же самые слова однажды сказала ему Линда. И их полузабытое эхо теперь вернулось к нему с двойной отдачей. Сильной резью отозвалось где-то в самом сердце, плотным спазмом заставило сжаться горло.  
Ему только-только удалось выровнять дыхание и вытереть холодный пот со лба, когда тишину комнаты разрезали пронзительные трели. Курт слепо пошарил рукой по тумбочке в поисках мобильного. За окном только-только занимался поздний в это время года рассвет.  
\- Волландер.  
\- Разбудила?  
Он узнал голос Холгерссон и потер глаза, пытаясь разогнать тяжелую муть сонливости.  
\- Считай, что я проснулся, - ответил он наконец и немедленно поинтересовался: - Какие-нибудь новости из больницы?  
\- Ничего существенного, кроме того, что ночь прошла нормально. Я как раз туда собираюсь.  
Волландер кивнул самому себе. Им позвонили из больницы как раз в разгар осмотра дома, чтобы сообщить, что операция прошла успешно.  
\- Дай мне полчаса, чтобы привести себя в порядок, - попросил он Лизу.  
\- Хорошо, встретимся у главного входа, - согласилась она и закончила разговор.  
Курт очень давно не собирался куда-либо в такой спешке и через тридцать пять минут вошел в здание истадской клиники.  
Лиза уже ждала.  
\- Вот, решила, что ему может понравиться, - неловко указала она на осенний букет желтых и бордовых цветов в руках.  
Спохватившись, Волландер осмотрелся и нашел взглядом небольшой магазинчик, в котором можно было купить незатейливые подарки пациентам, но даже отсюда все ему казалось слишком ярким, вычурным и синтетическим, ненастоящим. Мартинссон даже в одежде всегда отдавал предпочтение натуральным, неброским тканям, сдержанным, порой даже скучным расцветкам. Но несмотря на это, высокий и широкоплечий, хорошо сложенный, с копной белокурых, вьющихся мелким бесом волос, с тонкими, правильными чертами лица, он притягивал к себе внимание.  
Не заметить Магнуса было невозможно, хотя тот и не прилагал к этому никаких усилий; был абсолютно естественным там, где современная молодежь так часто прибегала к кричащей вычурности; где одежда говорила громче прячущейся под ней личности; где так многие носили маски, чтобы соответствовать, казаться своими, быть принятыми.  
Курту казалось неправильным дарить ему какой-нибудь ужасающе безвкусный и ничего не значащий сувенир или стандартный набор: плюшевый медведь и яркие воздушные шарики. Он непроизвольно сунул руку в карман, и пальцы уже привычно коснулись гладкого каменного бока хранящейся там статуэтки:  
\- У меня для него тоже кое-что есть, - сдержанно улыбнулся инспектор Лизе.  
Спросив направление в регистратуре, полицейские поднялись на второй этаж. Молоденькая медсестра указала им на палату в самом конце сумрачного коридора:  
\- Больной еще спит, но вы можете просто с ним посидеть, - она сверилась с небольшой кипой документов, которую держала в руках и удивленно приподняла брови: - У него в карте стоит пометка о круглосуточном допуске не только для членов семьи. Обычно это против наших правил...  
\- Он сирота, у него больше никого нет, - ровно ответила Лиза, и было заметно, как нервно дернулся уголок ее губ.  
Девушка тихо охнула:  
\- Прошу прощения, - и быстро что-то начала писать на полях одной из историй болезни.  
\- Я бы хотела переговорить с лечащим врачом, где я могу его найти?  
\- Он уже закончил обход. Попробуйте поискать в его офисе, комната 115, вам нужно будет снова спуститься на первый этаж.  
Поблагодарив, Холгерссон отпустила медсестру, и та заспешила дальше по своим делам.  
Тихо приотворив дверь в совсем небольшую одноместную палату, полицейские сначала неуверенно заглянули внутрь, а затем все же вошли и остановились у изножья больничной койки.  
Магнус спал. К его телу тянулись многочисленные трубки и провода всевозможных датчиков. Рядом работал компьютерный монитор, по которому непрерывно бежали нервные зеленые линии. Электронный сторож чутко следил за состоянием больного, готовый в любой момент поднять тревогу.  
Рядом с Волландером прерывисто вздохнула Лиза, зашуршала пластиковой оберткой букета, обошла кровать, чтобы взять со стоящего возле окна небольшого низкого столика пустую стеклянную вазу. В палате был отдельный санузел, и женщина зашла туда, чтобы набрать воды для цветов.  
Закончив, Холгерссон тронула его рукав и прошептала:  
\- Пока Мартинссон спит, я пойду поговорю с его врачом.  
Если не считать едва заметного кивка, Курт не обратил на все эти передвижения никакого внимания, просто был не в силах отвести взгляд от лица Магнуса. Тогда, в подвале, он был слишком потрясен, слишком раздавлен собственным острым чувством вины, чтобы разглядывать Мартинссона или даже интересоваться у медиков подробностями его состояния. Теперь же, словно завороженный, Волландер читал на теле молодого инспектора короткие отрывки из тех страшных часов, в течение которых Магнус был заперт наедине с маньяком. Курт потерял счет времени и не мог сказать, сколько простоял у изножья кровати. Он словно с головой погрузился в иную реальность, с царившим в ней плотным сумраком и тишиной, которая прерывалась только затрудненным, хриплым дыханием Магнуса.  
Наконец Волландер сделал один несмелый шаг ближе, затем еще один и еще. Мартинссон был словно укутан в кокон из тяжелого одеяла, и Курту не были видны его плечи или кисти рук. И почему-то вдруг захотелось дотронуться до лежавшего на больничной койке человека, почувствовать его тепло, самому убедиться, что тот жив. Слова из ночного кошмара снова всплыли в его памяти, и Волландер поморщился от прозвучавшего в них обвинения.  
Он понимал, почему Линда сказала ему их несколько месяцев назад, почему была на него зла и обижена, почему они до сих пор пытались заделать глубокую трещину, появившуюся в их отношениях после долгих недель его затворничества. Побега, как назвала она это много позже, во время одного из тех тяжелых разговоров, которые Курт так ненавидел. Наверное, это чувство объяснялось еще и тем, что чаще всего его собеседники были правы.  
Почему во сне эти слова повторил Магнус, Курт не имел ни малейшего понятия. Порой, чтобы спроецировать какую-то проблему в его спящий разум, подсознание синтезировало неожиданно причудливые комбинации из реальных воспоминаний и выдуманных страхов.  
Приглушенный стон вырвал Волландера из глубокой задумчивости, и он чуть склонился над больным, ища на его лице признаки пробуждения. Магнус снова застонал и медленно приоткрыл один глаз; другой практически совершенно заплыл - опухоль закрывала собой почти всю левую часть его лица от скулы к виску.  
Несколько секунд Мартинссон смотрел на инспектора затуманенным от наркотиков, пустым взглядом, но потом снова слабо застонал, его лицо исказила гримаса боли и страха.  
\- Магнус, ты в больнице, - поспешно сказал Волландер, пытаясь его успокоить. - Не пытайся встать, тебе нельзя после операции. Тебе больно? Что-то нужно? Хочешь, я позову медсестру?  
Мартинссон не ответил, он не сводил с лица Курта полного нарастающей паники взгляда, по его щекам скользнули слезы беспомощности.  
\- Я сейчас, подожди, сейчас! - не зная, что ему сделать, как успокоить больного, Волландер нашел кнопку вызова медсестры. Больше он ничем не мог помочь и только нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, дожидаясь ее появления.  
Дверь неслышно отворилась, в палату зашла все та же девушка, которая встретилась им с Лизой в коридоре. Она устремила на Курта вопросительный взгляд, но затем услышала стон и переключила все внимание на Мартинссона.   
Пока она быстрыми, отточенными до автоматизма профессиональными движениями проверяла состояние пациента, Волландер не спускал с нее пристального взгляда. Наверное, именно поэтому он и заметил под приподнятым буквально на секунду одеялом что-то, чего там совершенно не должно было быть. Не имело права быть.  
Курт быстро оттеснил запротестовавшую медсестру в сторону и откинул край одеяла. Ему не показалось.  
Через забинтованное правое запястье Магнуса проходил широкий черный ремень, крепко фиксирующий его руку к раме кровати.  
\- Какого черта!? - выдохнул Волландер. - Вы что, с ума тут все посходили?  
Он начал расстегивать ремень, когда медсестра буквально повисла на нем всем телом:  
\- Что вы делаете? Вы не имеете права! Это приказ врача!  
Драться с женщиной Курту не позволяло воспитание, а девушка решительно встала между ним и больничной кроватью, всем своим видом давая понять, что не подпустит его к пациенту.  
\- Если вы не прекратите, мне придется вызвать охрану и вас отсюда выведут насильно, - твердо сказала она.  
Несколько секунд Волландер переводил взгляд с нее на Магнуса, который больше на него не смотрел. Парень отвернулся к окну, но было видно, как сильно дрожат его плечи от беззвучного отчаяния.  
Выругавшись вполголоса, Курт развернулся и стремительно вышел из палаты.  
В кабинет лечащего врача - комната номер 115, он не забыл - кипящий от едва сдерживаемой ярости инспектор ворвался без стука. Холгерссон и щуплый лысеющий мужчина в белом халате резко прервали разговор и удивленно на него уставились.  
\- Простите, у меня посетитель, не могли бы вы... - начал было врач, но Курт перебил его, обратившись к Лизе.  
\- Ты знала? Черт возьми, ты знала, что его привязали к койке?! После всего, через что он прошел... Это просто бесчеловечно! - он понимал, что у него в глазах блестят предательские слезы, но плевать на это хотел.  
Лиза нахмурилась, встала и положила ладонь ему на плечо:  
\- О чем ты, Курт? Кого привязали? Магнуса? - она посмотрела на хозяина кабинета, и тот виновато заерзал под ее постепенно темнеющим от гнева взглядом.  
\- Я как раз подходил к этому...  
Холгерссон отошла от Волландера и ударила ладонью по столу, грозно нависнув над испуганно глядящим на нее врачом:  
\- К чему вы подходили? К тому, что у вас хватило совести привязать к кровати человека, в течение двух суток подвергавшегося пыткам? В точности зная его историю болезни? Вы это как, приберегали на сладкое? - перешла она под конец на злое низкое шипение.  
Тот благоразумно замолчал, и несколько секунд в комнате было удивительно тихо.  
\- Как я вам сказал еще вчера, под дороге в больницу в машине скорой помощи произошел неожиданный инцидент. У пациента начался приступ паники. Попытки его успокоить привели к тому, что состояние больного резко ухудшилось и понадобилась срочная операция.  
\- Если бы вы потрудились рассказать мне об этом вчера, этой ночью с Магнусом бы сидел кто-то, кого он знает и кому доверяет, - буквально прорычала Лиза.  
\- Это мое решение, - тихо, но тоже начиная закипать сказал врач, - и менять я его не собираюсь. Во всяком случае, пока мой пациент находится в тяжелом состоянии.  
Холгерссон поджала губы, исподлобья мрачно глядя на мужчину, и процедила:  
\- Курт, выйди ненадолго. Мне кажется, у нас с уважаемым доктором возникло небольшое недопонимание.  
Слегка поколебавшись, Волландер оставил их одних и вышел в коридор. Там он обессиленно съехал вниз по стене рядом с дверью, закрыл лицо ладонями и с удивлением почувствовал на них влагу. Хотелось биться головой об стену, хотелось кричать и проклинать собственную глупость. Он не должен был оставлять Магнуса одного, не должен был отпускать машину скорой помощи, не должен был доверять людям, которые обязаны были знать, как лучше, как правильнее.  
Курт понимал, что совершил ошибку, которую так легко можно было избежать. И в итоге Магнус снова, как и раньше, платил по его счетам. И было больно, и страшно, и горько. И, что хуже всего - стыдно.  
Очень стыдно.  
Дверь в кабинет врача открылась, и в коридор вышла все еще разъяренная Холгерссон, за которой мелко семенил рассыпающийся в извинениях доктор. Волландер поднялся и молча пошел за ними, хотя больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось развернуться и бежать прочь без оглядки. Лишь бы не видеть больше свидетельства своих ошибок на лице Магнуса, не слышать его приглушенных болезненных стонов, не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
Что еще он мог там увидеть, кроме обвинения?  
Впрочем - и от этого было еще страшнее, - Курт не был уверен, захочет ли Магнус вообще его видеть.  
Для них всех в палате было слишком мало места, к тому же врач предупредил, что большое количество посетителей одновременно может спровоцировать новый приступ паники, поэтому внутрь зашла Лиза с врачом, тут же отдавшим распоряжение медсестре отвязать больного. А Волландер замер на пороге.  
\- Под вашу ответственность, - напомнил врач Холгерссон.  
Та только кивнула с ледяным величием Снежной королевы.  
Однако вся напускная холодность пропала в тот же момент, когда за персоналом больницы наконец-то закрылась дверь. Лиза медленно подошла к кровати, несмело присела на самый ее краешек, осторожно, едва касаясь, погладила Магнуса по голове и что-то тихо, совершенно неслышно с того места, где замер Курт, начала ему говорить.  
Лиза пробыла с Мартинссоном около четверти часа, и все это время Волландер недвижимым часовым простоял на самом пороге комнаты.   
Женщина чуть сжала пальцы Магнуса, прежде чем подняться:  
\- Я зайду завтра, - пообещала она и, сочувственно улыбнувшись, подошла к Курту. - Посиди с ним немного. Я думаю, нам нужно хотя бы на первые несколько дней сделать расписание, чтобы не оставлять его одного ни днем, ни ночью. Дальше он справится сам, нам просто нужно немного ему помочь.  
\- Я не уверен...  
Он хотел было объяснить ей, что Мартинссон, возможно, сам не захочет его видеть, но Лиза раздраженно подцепила его под локоть и буквально вытащила за собой в коридор:  
\- Мне надоело бесконечно выступать мировым судьей между вами двумя! Неужели нельзя хотя бы на пару дней сделать над собой усилие? Я понимаю, что по какой-то причине у тебя неприязнь к Магнусу. Но, черт, Курт, сейчас не время для того, чтобы сводить счеты! Мы ему нужны. Все. И ты в том числе, нравится тебе это или нет.  
Курт снова открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, что она его не правильно поняла, но Холгерссон рубанула воздух ребром ладони:  
\- Я ничего не желаю слышать! Ты сейчас войдешь в эту палату и просидишь в ней до тех пор, пока я не пришлю кого-нибудь тебя сменить.  
С этими словами она сердито развернулась на каблуках и быстро пошла прочь.  
Проводив ее взглядом, Курт тяжело вздохнул и собирался уже вернуться в палату, как вспомнил, что так и не позвонил Хельми Сунден, чтобы сообщить ей хорошие новости, если их можно было так назвать.  
Разговор вышел коротким и неловким. Пожилая женщина расплакалась, и Курту пришлось ждать, пока она успокоится, слушая ее всхлипы и причитания. Хельми пока не могла навестить Магнуса в больнице, и Волландер подумал, что, возможно, это даже к лучшему. Не стоило ей видеть Мартинссона в таком состоянии. Напоследок Курт пообещал держать ее курсе дел и попрощался. Вся беседа заняла от силы десять минут и оставила после себя горький привкус на языке.  
Вернувшись в палату, Волландер подтащил поближе к кровати неудобный пластиковый стул для посетителей и устроился на нем, молча уставившись на лежащую поверх одеяла руку Магнуса. Запястье было забинтовано - Мартинссон сильно его повредил в попытках выбраться из наручников, - пальцы с обломанными короткими ногтями, под которыми запеклась кровь, время от времени судорожно сжимались в напряженные кулаки и снова расслаблялись.  
Курт не знал, спит Магнус или просто не желает на него смотреть. Эта степень неведения его абсолютно устраивала. Так прошло около часа, когда к ним снова зашла медсестра. Она толкала перед собой столик на колесиках, на котором лежали разнообразные предметы, назначение которых Волландер не знал. Девушка наклонилась к больному и укоризненно нахмурилась:  
\- Вам лучше повернуть голову вправо, так свет от окна не будет беспокоить и меньше давления на ушибленное место.  
Мартинссон ничего не ответил, но все же послушался.  
Курт на несколько мгновений встретился с ним взглядом и затаил дыхание, а потом Магнус посмотрел на медсестру, поймал ее за край халата, привлекая к себе внимание. Она низко наклонилась, прислушиваясь к его шепоту, а затем обратилась к Волландеру:  
\- Вы не могли бы выйти на время процедур? Это займет около получаса.  
Инспектор кивнул, поднялся и в знаке молчаливой поддержки накрыл ладонью показавшиеся ему ледяными пальцы больного. Магнус снова отвернулся к окну, избегая взгляда, по его щеке скользнула к губам прозрачная слезинка. Сердце Курта сжалось чуть сильнее и отозвалось непонятной режущей болью - он был прав, ему здесь было не место. Своим присутствием он только мучил и себя, и Мартинссона.  
И если на себя Волландеру было уже давно плевать, то Магнусу вовсе не нужно было рядом живое напоминание о недавно пережитом кошмаре. Ему не нужно было находиться в одной комнате с человеком, который когда-то не смог хорошо сделать свою работу.  
Не смог надежно запереть монстра в клетке.  
Позволил ему вырваться на свободу.  
И причинить Магнусу боль.  
Курт на негнущихся ногах направился к двери, затем вспомнил, что на стуле осталась висеть его куртка, и вернулся за ней. В кармане едва слышно звякнули ключи, ударившись о мобильный телефон.  
Дверь за Волландером закрылась, а на низкой тумбочке возле кровати остался стоять выточенный из камня маленький белый слоник.


	8. Chapter 8

В полумраке экран компьютера светился слишком ярко, мерно мигал забытый текстовый курсор в пустом окне нового сообщения. Магнус сидел, склонив голову на сложенные перед собой на столе руки, и можно было бы подумать, что его сморило в сон.   
Но он вспоминал.   
Сглатывал терпкую горечь лекарств, оставшуюся на языке; морщился от тянущей боли в мышцах и только-только заживших ребрах из-за неудобной позы; крепко зажмуривался, когда память снова и снова играла с ним в жестокие игры, заставляя чувствовать на коже призрачные липкие прикосновения.   
Кошмары преследовали его неотступно, но этот вечер был не о них. А о том, что случилось после.   
И о том, что ему теперь делать дальше.  
В больнице его продержали около месяца, и в конце этого срока он и сам уже был рад вырваться, наконец, из-под удушающе безликой и отстраненной заботы истадских медиков. Все время выздоровления Магнуса не покидало ощущение, что он словно выставлен на дисплей, как какая-то причудливая зверушка, которой требуется масса ухода, но которая сама по себе была, собственно, абсолютно бесполезной.  
Первые две недели его практически ни на минуту не оставляли одного.   
Он мог бы спорить с кем угодно, что к нему переходило в гости практически все полицейское управление города, включая Анне-Бритт и Найберга.   
Хоглунд показывала ему фотографии своих детей, сетовала на долгий процесс развода и уйму проблем, которые он принес, делилась любимыми рецептами и последними сплетнями города. Ее, казалось, совершенно не смущало то, что сам Магнус в разговоре не участвовал.  
У Найберга было два обычных состояния: он либо рассказывал ему интересные случаи из своей практики, либо просто уютно молчал. А вот смотрел он на Мартинссона очень неуютно. Пронизывающим, словно видящим его насквозь, немигающим взглядом, от которого его охватывал озноб и хотелось спрятаться под одеяло с головой.  
Приходила Холгерссон, с откровенным, давящим сочувствием, граничащим с жалостью, гладила его по голове, как маленького, держала за руку. И страшно хотелось вырваться, и не хватало совести оттолкнуть ее прочь. Оставалось терпеть или притворяться спящим. Тогда она просто садилась на стул в углу и углублялась в чтение каких-то документов.  
Несколько раз заходила Линда Волландер. Несмело замирала на пороге, смотрела на него большими виноватыми глазами человека, который знает, какой участи ему удалось избежать. Поначалу она сидела тихо, как мышка, боялась до него дотронуться - касалась и сразу же отдергивала руку; не знала, как с ним себя вести. А потом однажды принесла тонкий блокнот, оказавшийся томиком поэзии и начала читать вслух.  
Ни о чем не спрашивая, не расточая приторное сочувствие, она дарила ему эхо чужих голосов, мелким бисером рассыпала в вязкой тишине мерный речитатив стихов, позволяла ему спрятаться в хрупких, выточенных с филигранной точностью отражениях настоящих чувств, страхов, надежд и желаний.   
Линда была той самой протянутой рукой над пропастью, за которую можно было ухватиться за шаг до падения. В те дни Магнусу казалось, что он теряет себя. Что он распался на сотни уродливых кусочков одного целого и никак не может собрать себя обратно. Он чувствовал, как медленно сходит с ума. И обратно его вытащила девушка, которой он сам когда-то спас жизнь.   
Если спрашивать Магнуса - они с ней были в расчете.  
Был еще один человек, которого Магнус, пока лежал в больнице, отчаянно ждал. Но тот так ни разу к нему не пришел. Кроме того, самого первого дня, который Магнус помнил так смутно, словно все происходило во сне.   
Он был слишком глубоко под действием сильных болеутоляющих, едва отошел после операции, но даже это состояние и отупляющие сознание медикаменты не смогли приглушить рвущих сердце и душу воспоминаний о кажущихся бесконечными часах, проведенных наедине с маньяком.   
Если бы Магнус был в силах тогда кричать в голос, он бы изошел на отчаянный крик. Но он мог лишь судорожно бороться за каждый новый вдох и глотать горячие злые слезы беспомощности. Его распяли на больничной койке для собственного удобства люди в белых халатах и с пустыми лицами, на которых не было ничего, кроме профессиональной холодной отстраненности. Они слишком привыкли к чужой боли, чтобы услышать его, понять, что они его практически убивают. Только медленно - минута за минутой, час за часом.   
И не пошевелиться, не спрятаться, не убежать.  
Магнус не знал, сколько раз падал в один кошмар за другим, пока после одного из пробуждений не увидел перед собой размытое в сумраке комнаты лицо Курта. Тот что-то ему говорил, но Магнус его не понимал.   
Он все еще помнил, как пришло такое долгожданное спасение. А ведь у него тогда почти уже не осталось веры. Так, на самом донышке души. Помнил окутавшее его, пахнущее Куртом тепло, и как крепко тот держал его за плечи. И кто-то совсем близко сдавленно плакал.   
Магнус позволил себе тогда расслабиться, поверить, что ничего плохого с ним уже больше не случится. Просто не может, во всяком случае, пока Волландер был рядом.   
А потом его внезапно окружили незнакомые люди, их чужие лица, их взгляды, под которыми он почувствовал себя безвольной марионеткой, судьбой которой можно распоряжаться, как угодно, голос которой можно игнорировать и не слышать. Для этих людей он был всего лишь сломанной куклой, которую нужно было как можно скорее починить - не больше.   
Курт без возражений отдал его этим людям и отступил прочь, а Магнус не смог сдержать стона разочарования и страха, потеряв контакт их рук.   
И была замкнутая движущаяся коробка скорой помощи, неизвестность, накативший словно из ниоткуда животный, всепоглощающий ужас, чужие сильные руки на плечах и боль - режущая грудь, клекочущая в легких, расцветающая вкусом крови на губах.  
Когда Мартинссон увидел Курта в следующий раз, прежней радости уже не было.  
Все, о чем Магнус мог думать, было: "Не смотри на меня, пожалуйста не смотри. Неужели ты не понимаешь, как мне стыдно оттого, что ты видишь меня таким - беспомощным, жалким, сломанным и ненужным? И это выражение в твоих глазах, в нем столько вины... О господи, ты знаешь..."  
В тот момент, когда Курт обнаружил ремни, которыми его привязали к больничной койке, Магнус не выдержал и отвернулся. Жгучее чувство стыда затопило его целиком, разрушив последние остатки человеческого достоинства, за которые он так отчаянно цеплялся. Тихий звук закрывшейся двери, известил его о том, что Волландер ушел. Облегчение и разочарование были тем, что Магнус чувствовал в тот момент.  
А затем в комнату ворвалась Лиза, и врач, и стало шумно, и слишком людно, и наконец-то ему освободили руки и ноги. И снова вернулся Курт. Неслышной тенью встал на пороге палаты, и сразу стало тяжелее дышать. Лиза что-то ему объясняла, но ее слова были не в состоянии пробиться сквозь плотный туман, окутавший его сознание.   
Магнус автоматически кивал, но на деле ничего не слышал. Почему Волландер снова здесь? Что заставило его вернуться? На эти вопросы Мартинссон вскоре получил исчерпывающий ответ - дверь осталась приоткрытой, и ему было прекрасно слышно, как Холгерссон отчитывала Курта, как приказом заставила его остаться.  
Сказать, что в тот момент окончательного осознания того, как в действительности относится к нему Волландер, Магнусу было больно - значило не сказать ничего. И больно, и плохо, и нестерпимо горько. А впрочем, на что он еще надеялся? На то, что каким-то чудом Курт прекратит смотреть на него, как на идиота? Что он когда-нибудь станет для старшего инспектора чем-то большим, чем мальчиком на побегушках, на которого можно было скинуть самую тяжелую и трудоемкую работу, будучи уверенным, что спорить тот не посмеет? Что Курт когда-нибудь прекратит отчитывать Магнуса за каждый мелкий промах, кривиться на каждое не к месту сказанное слово? И даже редкая похвала из уст Волландера уже давно звучала для Мартинссона подачкой.  
Там, в подвале Ванга, на несколько коротких секунд Магнус обманул себя настолько, что практически поверил, будто Волландеру не все равно. Ведь тот его нашел... И сидел рядом, и делился теплом, и прижимал к себе, и тихо всхлипывал, словно от невероятного облегчения. И так хотелось хоть ненадолго просто поверить...  
Но нет.   
Инспектор просто хорошо делал свою работу. Как всегда, на отлично. Не делая разницы между одним из нескольких тысяч жителей провинции и коллегой, с которым проработал три последних года.   
Смотреть на молча сидящего в кресле Курта было просто невыносимо, и Магнус отвернулся. Пусть было больно, пусть комната сразу же поплыла и стало нехорошо - все было лучше, чем то, что он мог прочитать в глазах старшего инспектора.  
Когда в комнату вошла медсестра, Мартинссон даже обрадовался возможности хоть ненадолго избавиться от такого угнетающего присутствия Волландера. Тот встал, и Магнус уже почти расслабился, когда вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к ладони. Тепло - такое знакомое, такое необходимое и такое недоступное...  
Если бы Магнус знал, что Волландер больше не вернется, возможно, он бы повел себя иначе. Может быть, окончательно выставил себя на посмешище, попытавшись удержать старшего инспектора. Кто знает. И позже, каждый раз, когда открывалась дверь в палату, он жадно всматривался в нового гостя, отчаянно надеясь, что это вернулся Курт.  
Дни шли один за другим, но тот так и не пришел. И постепенно надежда сменилась глухой и горькой покорностью. Магнус все глубже и глубже погружался в депрессию. Коллеги по работе постепенно стали навещать его все реже и реже, пока наконец поток посетителей не иссяк практически совершенно. Единственный человек, с которым он еще регулярно говорил - был полицейский психолог, но тот мало чем мог ему помочь и наконец просто посоветовал взять отпуск на несколько месяцев, проветрить голову, отдохнуть.  
Магнус думал на этим советом все последние дни.   
Неделю назад он наконец вернулся домой. Квартира встретила его полицейскими печатями на дверях, тишиной и толстым слоем пыли. Впервые за целый месяц он оказался совершенно один, наедине с самим собой, своими мыслями и воспоминаниями.  
Магнус поднял голову со сложенных рук и, чуть щурясь от яркого света, посмотрел на компьютерный экран. Решение было принято, а правильное оно или нет - могло решить только время.   
Пододвинув к себе клавиатуру, он положил на нее ладони и начал печатать: "Шефу полицейского управления г. Истад Лизе Холгерссон. Прошу уволить меня по собственному желанию..."  
  
* * *  
  
\- Я всего лишь попросил провести элементарный опрос свидетелей. Что тут может быть непонятного?! Они все стояли вокруг места происшествия, и бегать за ними было не нужно. Что сложного в том, чтобы взять карандаш, блокнот и задать им пару вопросов? Предварительно записав их данные! Предварительно, а не это вот "одна баба сказала", которое я держу сейчас в руках!  
Курт бушевал уже несколько минут. Виновато потупившийся перед ним стажер мечтал оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, подальше от злого начальника. Остальные присутствующие в отделе старались не поднимать головы и ничем не выдавать интерес к происходящему. С Волландером было всегда трудно работать, но в последнее время его характер испортился окончательно. Анне-Бритт и Найберг были единственными, на кого он не начинал сердиться в первые же секунды общения.   
Промариновав незадачливого стажера еще некоторое время, Курт отпустил его, приказав собрать нормальные свидетельские показания и на этот раз не забыть записать личные данные. Уточнять тот факт, что теперь бедняге придется обойти по меньшей мере четыре квартала, чтобы отыскать всех этих безымянных людей, старший инспектор, естественно, не стал - не маленький, разберется.  
Проводив уходящего стажера недобрым взглядом, Волландер вернулся к себе в кабинет и с тяжким вздохом снова уткнулся в экран компьютера. Он искренне ненавидел копаться в материалах архива.  
Стажеров им прислали из полицейской академии в Векшё по просьбе Лизы Холгерссон. Управлению в Истаде так никого и не удалось найти взамен убитого год назад Сведберга, и оставшиеся три инспектора с трудом справлялись со свалившимся на них объемом работе.   
Теперь Волландер понимал, почему в нашумевшем деле о торговле человеческими органами, Мартинссон упустил столько важных деталей и едва не закрыл расследование аварии, с которой все и началось, за отсутствием состава преступления. В те несколько недель, что сам Курт пытался справиться со своими внутренними демонами, уйдя в добровольное отшельничество, Магнус и Анне-Бритт тянули на себе весь отдел.   
Тогда Волландер списал все на невнимательность Мартинссона. Сейчас, в течение уже шести недель работая на износ, фактически только с перерывами на еду и сон, он временами ловил сам себя на том, что не может сосредоточиться, не так пристально концентрируется на мелких деталях да и просто задыхается под кипой скинутых на него дел.   
Конечно, они с Хоглунд поделили между собой все, над чем работал Мартинссон поровну. Однако до этого Курт не имел ни малейшего представления, сколько рутинной, требующей массы времени, но скучной волокиты оседало на столе Магнуса.   
Порой Волландер и сам чувствовал себя так, словно постепенно тупел от всего этого серого беспросветного однообразия, и начал ловить себя на мечтах о каком-нибудь скромном, небольшом, но интересном убийстве. От этих мыслей становилось жутко, он гнал их от себя, как мог, но они упорно возвращались к нему с угнетающим постоянством. Если Мартинссон все эти годы чувствовал себя так же, тоже задыхался от скуки и приевшейся рутины, то немудрено, что ему отчаянно хотелось присоединиться к расследованиям, которые вел обычно старший инспектор. Но Курт неизменно выбирал Анне-Бритт в качестве второго пилота, и Магнусу оставалось только раздраженно ворчать о несправедливости мироустройства.   
Сейчас Волландер впервые прекрасно его понимал. И даже частенько напоминал сам себе о том, что ему хватило четырех недель, чтобы начать кидаться на окружающих, Магнус же варился в этом без малого три года.  
Анне-Бритт вошла без стука и неслышно приблизилась к его столу. Инспектор заметил ее присутствие, только услышав спокойно-усталое:  
\- Ну и обязательно было так на этого мальчишку орать?   
\- Это мальчишка либо выучит необходимые процедуры следствия, либо ему нечего делать в полиции, - поморщился Курт, отрываясь от своего занятия.  
\- Тебе нужно было вести себя немного повежливее с Гунвальдссоном, и у нас был бы сейчас опытный инспектор, вместо двух недоучившихся студентов, - пожала она плечами.  
Волландер поджал губы и зло фыркнул:  
\- Гунвальдссон приехал сюда из Мальмё и с первого дня начал качать права и вести себя так, словно сделал нам всем большое одолжение.   
\- Да, но это были мелочи, на которые ты сам поначалу особо даже не обращал внимания, - возразила Хоглунд. - Я до сих пор не понимаю, что он мог тебе такого сказать, что ты ему чуть челюсть не сломал.   
\- Поверь, Гунвальдссон в курсе, где и что у нас пошло не так, - Волландер потер уже почти зажившие ссадины на костяшках пальцев, которые он сбил в драке с инспектором, присланным в качестве временной замены Мартинссону.   
Точнее, дракой это было даже нельзя назвать.   
Гунвальдссон поначалу был довольно терпим, если не пересекаться с ним лишний раз. Но потом тот начал за каким-то чертом поднимать старые дела Мартинссона, выискивать в них огрехи, критиковать едва ли не каждое слово в задокументированных отчетах, заключениях и выводах. В общем, совать свой длинный нос не в свое дело.  
Каплей, переполнившей чашу весов терпения Волландера, стало пространное замечание о том, что, будь Магнус повнимательнее, глядишь, с ним и не приключилась бы вся эта история. В качестве подтверждения своим словам Гунвальдссон предъявил Курту один из следственных документов.   
И да, документ был составлен наспех, небрежно и довольно лаконично. Но именно в данном случае Волландер прекрасно помнил, что Магнус писал этот отчет после практически трех суток на одном кофе с бутербродами и совершенно без сна. Дело, которым они занимались, было довольно щекотливым и затрагивало нескольких важных людей, поэтому Главное управление взяло расследование под жесткий контроль и не стеснялось их подгонять. И требовались тогда от них факты, доказательства и действия, а вовсе не тщательность заполнения форм.  
После того как у Лизы Холгерссон состоялась длинная беседа с начальством Гунвальдссона в Мальмё, заезжий инспектор решил не настаивать на привлечении Волландера к ответственности за разбитый нос и вылетевшую зубную коронку. Но и оставаться в их управлении, к непередаваемому облегчению Курта, тоже не стал.   
Так в распоряжении Истада снова осталась всего пара штатных полицейских инспекторов да присланные им в помощь двое стажеров академии.  
\- В любом случае, будь снисходительнее к парням, - снова начала заступаться за будущих специалистов Хоглунд, - мы все когда-то начинали и тоже делали ошибки.  
\- Настолько идиотских никто в моем отделе никогда не делал, - упрямо возразил Курт, скрестив руки на груди, - ни ты, ни Магнус.   
\- Ну да, - усмехнулась Анне-Бритт, - только мне советом и делом помогала Лиза, которой капали на мозг из Центра о том, что в истадском управлении слишком мало женщин-полицейских. А Магнус на первых порах, пока досконально не разобрался, что и как, носил все на проверку к Сведбергу и только затем показывал тебе.  
\- Серьезно? - удивленно приподнял брови Волландер. - Не знал, - затем его посетила новая мысль, и он уставился на Хоглунд: - А что, Магнус и Сведберг хорошо друг друга знали?   
\- Насколько мне известно, приятельствовали, иногда пили пиво вместе. Калле сразу же начал опекать Магнуса, когда тот только пришел к нам на работу. Думаю, теперь ясно, почему.  
\- Почему? - недоуменно нахмурился Курт.  
\- Э... - резко покраснела Анне-Бритт, - ну, в свете его ориентации...   
Настала очередь Волландера краснеть:  
\- Ладно, я понял, - смутившись, он кашлянул в кулак, - не стоит продолжать.   
\- Да, как-то так, - Хоглунд тряхнула отросшей и постоянно лезущей в глаза челкой, поколебалась пару мгновений, но все же решилась: - Кстати, знаешь, я бы не сказала, что Мартинссон сильно удивился тому, что Сведберг был геем. Его почему-то больше шокировала связь с трансвеститом, чем сам факт нетрадиционной ориентации.   
\- Хватит, хватит! - замахал на нее руками Волландер, но было видно, что он больше не сердится, а, скорее, чувствует себя ужасно неловко, обсуждая такие темы.   
Рассмеявшись, Анне-Бритт хотела было добавить что-то еще, когда зазвонил телефон, внутренняя линия.   
\- Курт, когда освободишься, зайди ко мне, - попросила Холгерссон, когда старший инспектор поднял трубку. - Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Я свободен сейчас, - пожал он плечами.  
\- Жду, - лаконично отозвалась шеф управления.  
Анне-Бритт не стала его задерживать - в конце концов, ей просто хотелось немного поговорить, чтобы сбросить напряжение и усталость.  
Лиза что-то внимательно читала с экрана компьютера и была заметно поглощена этим занятием. Услышав, как Волландер вошел в кабинет, Холгерссон нахмурилась и указала на стоявший рядом со столом стул:  
\- Присаживайся, Курт.   
Ее тон был непривычно прохладным и мрачным, и старший инспектор насторожился. Лиза сцепила пальцы в замок и склонила голову, раздумывая, как начать разговор, который явно будет неприятным и трудным.  
\- Что-то случилось? - наконец первым спросил Курт, чтобы хоть как-то разрушить тяжелую завесу молчания.   
\- Хм... Да, - медленно кивнула она и взяла тонкую папку, лежавшую у нее под рукой. - Судя по твоему спокойствию, ты еще об этом не в курсе, - заметила она.   
Лиза вытащила из папки один-единственный бумажный лист и протянула его Волландеру.  
\- Вчера вечером, - начала она, старательно сохраняя хладнокровие, пока Курт читал документ, - Мартинссон подал заявление об увольнении. Мы оба знаем, что обычная процедура несколько отличается от того, что сделал он. Это заявление должно было прийти в твой ящик, а я должна была об этом узнать уже от тебя. И никак не наоборот. Однако Магнус почему-то предпочел обратиться непосредственно ко мне, минуя свое прямое начальство. И это не может не настораживать и не вызывать вопросы.  
Волландер ее практически не замечал, слишком пораженный тем, что Мартинссон собирался оставить управление. Он снова и снова пробегал глазами несколько коротких строчек.  
\- В течение нескольких последних лет, - продолжила Лиза все тем же холодным отстраненным голосом, - я наблюдала, как твоя непонятная мне неприязнь к Магнусу была той самой искрой, что подпитывала огонь бесконечных раздоров в отделе. Да, поначалу я искренне надеялась, что это все происходит исключительно из-за возраста и неопытности Мартинссона, но со временем он стал одним из самых опытных инспекторов в этом полицейском управлении, а ваши взаимные боевые действия так и не прекратились.   
Она замолчала, закрыла глаза, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие. Если бы Курт хотел, этот момент был бы тем самым, когда можно было защищаться, приводить контраргументы в свою пользу и даже перейти в атаку. Если бы Волландер был карьеристом, это было бы умной тактикой. Но он молчал, чувствуя, что Лиза была далека от того, чтобы выговориться.  
\- В любой другой ситуации, - наконец снова заговорила Холгерссон, - моим первым распоряжением был бы поиск новых кандидатур. Но я не могу поручиться за то, что ты с ними сработаешься. И я не желаю повтора ситуации с Гунвальдссоном. Кроме того, я все утро переписывалась с Магнусом, и он подтвердил, что не покидает работу в полиции насовсем. Скорее, ему нужно немного времени для себя, прежде чем подавать документы в управления других городов и провинций.   
На это Волландер вскинул голову и удивленно нахмурился. Однако снова ничего не сказал.  
\- Ввиду всего вышеизложенного, мне пришлось принять тяжелое решение. И боюсь, Курт, что оно тебе не понравится.  
\- Я слушаю, - глухо сказал он.  
Холгерссон покачала головой, сняла очки и глубоко вздохнула:  
\- В идеале, мне бы хотелось удержать обоих моих инспекторов, - призналась она, - но раз ситуация сложилась именно так и не иначе, выбирать приходится из соображений наибольшей пользы для вверенного мне управления. Если я все верно поняла, проблема у Магнуса именно с тобой, Курт. Он больше не желает работать под твоим руководством, - прежде чем Волландер успел возмутиться, Лиза подняла руку вверх, жестом прося не перебивать ее. - Это не он мне так сказал. Я сама пришла к этому выводу на основании всего, что видела как за прошедшие годы, так и в течение последних нескольких недель.  
\- Лиза, хватит ходить вокруг да около. Я не маленький и истерику устраивать не собираюсь.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула Холгерссон. - Давай рассуждать здраво. Ты выдыхаешься, Курт. Сколько ты еще продержишься на этой чертовой работе? Год? Два? Пять? Ты прекрасный профессионал, но мне отлично видно, что ты устал. В конечном итоге я потеряю не одного опытного инспектора, а двух. Извини, но это абсолютно неприемлемо!  
\- Ты пытаешься сказать, что я уволен? - сухо уточнил Волландер.   
\- Тебе очень хорошо известно, что я не могу тебя уволить, - поморщилась Лиза. - Я просто прошу тебя уйти самому.   
Волландер обессилено откинулся на спинку стула и вперил в Холгерссон абсолютно потрясенный взгляд. Да, в чем-то она была права. Магнус был молодым и подающим большие надежды профессионалом, который только начал работать, в то время как сам Курт действительно уже начал раздумывать над тем, чтобы оставить полицию. Но ему все же хотелось, чтобы это произошло по его собственной воле, а не потому что Лизе так удобнее.  
Что хуже всего, Курт совершенно не понимал, с чего это Мартинссон так резко надумал увольняться. Да, у них были свои проблемы и недопонимание; да, Волландер чувствовал себя перед ним безгранично виноватым... Но не до такой же степени он был неприятен Магнусу, чтобы тот оставил позади абсолютно все: работу, Истад, только обжитую квартиру, Хельми.   
Курт ждал появления Магнуса, планировал, что и как он изменит в их отношениях, и заявление об увольнении произвело на него эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.  
\- Есть еще один вариант, - тихо сказала Лиза, заметив, в каком он находится состоянии. - Я могу дать тебе три месяца на то, чтобы Магнус забрал свое заявление и согласился и дальше работать с тобой в одной команде. Мне не важно, как ты это сделаешь и что выберешь, но это мое последнее слово. Через три месяца либо вы с Мартинссоном научитесь как-то сосуществовать вместе, либо тебе придется уйти.  
Курт молчал.   
Медленно тянулись секунды. Из них сложились минуты: одна, вторая...  
\- Может, это и к лучшему? - наконец глухо сказал он и пояснил: - Я действительно начал выдыхаться.  
\- Вот только не нужно мне широких жестов великомученика, - поморщилась Лиза, отбросив последние остатки щепетильности. - Еще раз, я предпочитаю, чтобы это отделение никого не потеряло.  
\- Ну, и что ты от меня-то хочешь? - начал закипать Волландер.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел общий язык с Мартинссоном. И мне не важно, как ты это сделаешь!  
\- Да он на меня смотреть не мог в последний раз, когда я его видел!  
\- И поэтому ты ни разу больше не навестил его в больнице? - немедленно спросила Лиза. - Ты думал, я об этом не узнаю?  
Волландер смутился и отвел взгляд:  
\- Магнус не хотел меня видеть. После всего случившегося я бы тоже себе не особо обрадовался.  
\- Он спрашивал о тебе, - неожиданно мягко сказала Лиза. - Сначала каждый день, потом реже, пока совсем не перестал.   
Волландер молча смотрел куда-то в пол, не в силах встретиться с ней взглядом, и Холгерссон тихо добавила:   
\- Магнус тебя ждал.


	9. Chapter 9

Порой очень трудно, практически невозможно, остановиться, вырваться из привычного ритма жизни, из затягивающей в бесконечный цикл однообразных дел рутины. Если профессия выбрана сердцем, а работа стала призванием, которому не в тягость отдать все свободное время, то ничего другого и не хочется.   
Долгое время у Магнуса была мечта - стать полицейским, детективом-инспектором. Еще мальчишкой он практически бредил о том, как будет распутывать преступления, искать зацепки и недостоверности в показаниях свидетелей. В общем, ему хотелось стать тем, кто борется с преступностью, кто защищает закон и следит за тем, чтобы справедливость всегда торжествовала.   
Тогда Магнус еще свято верил в то, что добро обязательно побеждает зло.   
Всегда.  
Конечно же, жизнь излечила его от этого заблуждения, но не сумела выбить из головы желание работать в полиции.  
Магнус помнил день, когда в его ладонь впервые легла рифленая рукоять оказавшегося неожиданно тяжелым, не таким, как он себе представлял, пистолета. И тогда впервые к нему пришла мысль о том, что это очень правильно. Оружие и должно обладать весом, должно давить, должно постоянно, каждую секунду напоминать о том, что у него в руках не просто кусок металла. А чья-то жизнь, которую так легко оборвать. Стоит только хорошо прицелиться и спустить курок.  
Магнус никогда никому не желал смерти. Он не был уверен, что вообще способен на такие мысли. Позже, когда на его руках уже будет кровь Акэ, убийцы Калле Сведберга, он узнает ответ на этот вопрос. Но в тот момент, когда убийца прижимал пистолет к голове дочери Курта, Мартинссон думал лишь о том, что жизнь Линды Волландер была в опасности. И если бы был какой-то другой путь, возможность спасти девушку, не убивая совершенно слетевшего с катушек маньяка, он бы его выбрал.  
И все же Магнус не мог не чувствовать облегчение от того, что его собственный мучитель, Ларс Ванг, мертв. Что этот человек больше никогда не обманет систему, никогда не вырвется снова на свободу и никогда и никому не сможет причинить вред. Сколько бы Мартинссон ни пытался уверить сам себя, что это аморально, в глубине души он был рад этой смерти. Ванг принес столько горя и боли окружающим его людям, что вряд ли нашелся бы хоть кто-то, искренне по нему скорбящий.  
Единственное, о чем Магнус искренне сожалел - что никто не пустил пулю в лоб этому маньяку раньше. Прежде чем тот...   
Мартинссон зажмурился и склонил голову, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мысли раз за разом, против его воли возвращались в события тех нескольких суток, когда он был заперт наедине с опасным безумцем. Порой ему казалось, что он так никогда оттуда и не вырвался - из того подвала. Казалось, что он все еще там, и тогда последний месяц, проведенный в больнице, казался тусклым и призрачным, по сравнению с яркостью воспоминаний о том ужасном месте. Реальная боль в сломанных костях и послеоперационных швах отступала на задний план под натиском отпечатавшихся в мозгу чужих скользких прикосновений. В такие моменты к горлу подступала тошнота, с которой он едва научился бороться, проигрывая теперь лишь одну схватку из пяти.  
Когда приступ прошел, Магнус снова открыл глаза и вытер рукавом рубашки выступившие на лбу бисеринки пота. Он стоял в прихожей и невольно поймал в висевшем на стене большом зеркале свое отражение.   
Быстро отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть, не всматриваться.  
С недавних пор он не любил на себя смотреть.   
Впрочем, это было не единственное изменение, которое произошло недавно - всего-то пару дней назад, как раз тогда, когда он вернулся домой из больницы. Психолог предупреждал, что можно ожидать самые противоположные реакции на произошедшее с ним, и большинству из них сам Мартинссон мог легко найти объяснение.   
Если бы хотел.  
Но пока у него не было ни малейшего желания копаться в себе.   
Слишком рано. Невыносимо тяжело. Неподъемный груз для одного человека, только-только вставшего на ноги, все еще залечивающего раны, все еще борющегося с внутренними демонами, которые были при нем всегда, и кошмарами, которые приходили по ночам.  
Магнус не сразу уловил изменения в динамике его ежедневной рутины, во всяком случае, не в первый же день. Те самые первые часы по возвращению домой он потратил на то, чтобы привыкнуть к неожиданному одиночеству - не было больше голосов в коридоре, никто не мог неожиданно открыть дверь и заглянуть внутрь, а то и вовсе войти без приглашения. Он был предоставлен только самому себе, и никакие силы не были в состоянии диктовать ему, что и когда делать.   
После целых четырех недель будучи практически прикованным к больничной койке, Магнус пока что слабо представлял, что ему делать со вновь обретенной свободой. На работу ему было не нужно еще очень долго, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, на что потратить такое огромное количество внезапно появившегося у него времени. Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз просто отдыхал, а не занимался попутно каким-нибудь сбором информации для вечно нетерпеливого и не желавшего ждать Волландера.  
Были книги, но каждую из них Магнус уже успел прочитать минимум пару раз. Был компьютер и несколько любимых еще со студенческих времен игр, был интернет и возможность узнать, какие важные события в мире он успел пропустить, и была пропыленная квартира, в которую никто не заходил уже месяц. Это место не успело стать его домом, в нем не было души - она не успела нарасти, потому что Мартинссон слишком редко приходил сюда и так же редко оставался на целый день.   
Сейчас, спустя неделю после выписки из больницы, ему было здесь неуютно, пусто и холодно.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Магнус в какой-то момент и взялся за чистящее средство и тряпку. Чтобы хоть как-то смириться с этим местом обитания, которому, в свете его вчерашнего заявления об увольнении, никогда не суждено было стать настоящим домом. Ему придется оставить все позади, когда найдется свободное местечко в одном из соседних полицейских управлений.   
Даже Хельми.   
Лишь одна эта мысль заставляла Магнуса колебаться, сомневаться в принятом решении. Он был уверен в его правильности, но было ли у него моральное право жить для себя, когда от него зависел еще один человек? Такой же одинокий, как и он, только чуточку более беспомощный, слабый и беззащитный.   
Он много над этим раздумывал, но в итоге так и не нашел другого варианта. Оставаться же в Истаде, продолжать работать с Волландером, притворяться, что все снова по-прежнему и ничего не изменилось, он больше не мог, если не хотел в один далеко не прекрасный день окончательно слететь с катушек.   
Занятый этими мыслями, Мартинссон потратил много часов на то, чтобы избавиться от толстого слоя пыли, льнущей практически ко всем поверхностям; убраться в рабочем кабинете, вымыть шкафы на кухне и пол.   
Был еще встревоживший его момент, когда закончилось средство для чистки стеклянных поверхностей и нужно было выйти из дома, чтобы купить новое, но об этом ему пока не хотелось думать. Это мог быть единичный случай, подводный камень подсознания, одна из предсказанных психологом внезапных реакций на возвращение в обычную жизнь - самостоятельную, одинокую и лишенную защиты и безопасности больничных стен.   
Завтра он попробует снова.  
Магнус и не заметил, как наступил поздний вечер, и теперь стоял в сумрачной прихожей, в которую падал свет из кухни, размышляя: стоит ли пройтись по полу еще пару раз мокрой тряпкой или на сегодня уже хватит.   
Тишину внезапно разорвал громкий пронзительный звук, и он не сразу осознал, что кто-то звонит в дверь. До этого к нему пару раз приходили только соседи, да однажды на чашку кофе заглянул Сведберг. У Магнуса тогда сломалась и без того на ладан дышащая машина, и Калле предложил подвезти его на работу.   
Вот и все гости.  
В дверь снова позвонили, и Мартинссон медленно, с непривычной для него опаской, приблизился, посмотрел через глазок на лестничную площадку и тут же отпрянул, словно обжегшись.   
Волландер.   
Старший инспектор все же решил нанести ему визит, и Магнусу не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, чем вызван такой внезапный интерес к его скромной персоне. Ну конечно же, заявление об увольнении. Прошло уже больше суток, и Холгерссон наверняка успела сообщить Курту радостную новость.  
Протяжная трель звонка наконец смолкла, вместо нее раздались нетерпеливые весомые удары в дверь и послышалось приглушенное:  
\- Мартинссон, черт возьми, я знаю, что ты дома! У тебя на кухне горит свет. Открывай!  
Сообразив, что затянувшаяся пауза действительно выглядит глупо, Магнус отпер замок и слегка приоткрыл дверь, настороженно уставившись на позднего гостя. За долгое время это был первый раз, что он видел Волландера.   
Месяц назад Магнус был бы несказанно рад, если бы тот пришел его навестить. Три недели назад это могло бы спасти его от надвигавшейся глухой депрессии, придать сил, чтобы бороться с прошлым и с самим собой. Этим вечером он не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталого недоверия, тревоги и, да, глухой горечи.  
\- Может, пригласишь меня внутрь? - мрачно поинтересовался Волландер спустя несколько мгновений.   
Посторонившись, Мартинссон дал ему войти.   
\- Не хочешь объяснить мне, что это еще за новые выкрутасы? - едва за ним закрылась дверь, сходу раздраженно начал Курт и принялся мерить шагами прихожую. - Почему я узнаю о твоем уходе от Лизы? Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? Мы его ждем, как, наверное, не ждут второе пришествие, а он уходить собрался!  
Совершенно не ожидавший такого напора, Мартинссон удивленно уставился на старшего инспектора. А тот сердито фыркнул и снова пошел в атаку:  
\- Если у тебя были какие-то проблемы со мной, то со мной их и нужно было обсуждать. А не подбрасывать такие "подарочки", вроде того, каким огорошила меня сегодня Лиза! - Курт постепенно заводился все больше и больше, медленно повышая голос, пока не сорвался на крик: - Черт побери, Мартинссон, ну не делают так!  
От хлестнувшего по нервам звука Магнус против воли вздрогнул и отступил на шаг глубже в сумерки прихожей, выходя из падающего из кухни света.  
Волландер, заметив это движение, нахмурился и прекратил метаться по и без того узкому коридору.  
\- А чего это ты в потемках сидишь? - совсем другим тоном спросил он, вглядываясь в сумрак. - Мартинссон, ну скажи хоть что-нибудь. Что я тут театр одного актера из себя изображаю.  
Если бы в этот момент Магнус был в состоянии говорить, он бы сказал, что ему страшно. Что когда Курт ворвался в квартиру и начал на него орать, с его сознания слетели последние покровы ложного чувства безопасности, в которое он еще имел глупость верить. Он бы закричал, потребовал, чтобы Волландер убрался из его дома, оставил его в покое, дал ему, в конце концов, спокойно уйти из управления без сцен, упреков и обвинений.   
Да вот только память с неожиданной ясностью вновь ожила невидимыми прикосновениями, заставляя почувствовать их всех кожей, неслышно снова и снова шепча про то, что ему никогда не сбежать из того подвала, никогда не избавиться от призрака безумца, следующего за ним по пятам.   
Горло сдавило знакомым спазмом, только на этот раз вместе с воздухом он запер на замок рвущиеся с языка слова, и Магнус обнаружил, что не в силах произнести ни звука, не в состоянии ответить Курту, защититься, что-то объяснить. А потом пришла тошнота, и он еле успел метнуться в туалет, прежде чем его вырвало водой и желчью. На этот раз приступ не отступал довольно долго, судорожными сокращениями мышц пытаясь опорожнить и так пустой желудок.   
Когда Магнусу на шею легло что-то холодное и мокрое, он начал постепенно приходить в себя. Достаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать, как Волландер гладит его по спине раскрытой ладонью. По кругу, по часовой стрелке, медленно, в одном и том же убаюкивающем, позволяющем восстановить дыхание ритме.   
Еще несколько минут его время от времени сотрясали новые спазмы, но наконец и они сошли на нет.   
\- Полегчало? - в голосе Курта было столько неожиданной тревоги и участия, что Магнусу внезапно захотелось расплакаться.  
Да только он уже знал истинную цену словам старшего инспектора и больше не собирался поддаваться такой откровенной лжи. Вместо этого он слабо кивнул, с удивлением отметив, как одновременно с этим движением у него закружилась голова, а перед глазами заплясали яркие точки света.   
Ладонь со спины никуда не исчезла, затылок все еще холодило мокрое полотенце, но его губ коснулся край стакана с водой, легко ударившись о зубы:  
\- Вот, прополощи рот.  
Магнус послушался, мысленно желая Волландеру провалиться сквозь землю и прихватить с собой свою наигранную заботу; оставить его, наконец, в покое.   
"Не смотри на меня, не смотри, не смотри, не смотри..."  
Отпив несколько глотков, Мартинссон прислушался к ощущениям - иногда тошнота возвращалась, а у него вряд ли снова найдутся силы на рывок в туалет. Волландер забрал у него из рук стакан, поставил на пол и, перегнувшись через Магнуса, дотянулся до слива.   
\- Все еще тошнит?  
Мартинссон только отрицательно мотнул головой, как это обычно и бывало после таких приступов, его охватила апатия, сил не было даже на то, чтобы встать на ноги, нестерпимо потянуло в сон.   
Словно угадав его состояние, Курт потряс его за плечо:  
\- Еще немного, не засыпай прямо здесь, - вокруг талии обвилась крепкая рука, медленно и осторожно, словно помня о его едва сросшихся ребрах, потянула вверх.   
Волландер был гораздо ниже, но без особых усилий принял на себя почти весь вес Магнуса, пока вел его на ярко освещенную кухню. Свет ударил по глазам, и Мартинссон поморщился, пытаясь отвернуться.   
Усадив на единственный стул, Курт навис на ним, заслонив собой лампу:  
\- Твою же... - сердито прошипел старший инспектор, - кошмарно выглядишь.   
Магнусу было наплевать на то, как он там выглядел. Все, что ему хотелось в тот момент - это опустить голову на пусть и небольшой, но явно очень удобный кухонный стол и хоть ненадолго прикрыть глаза.   
Просто чтобы не смотреть на свет.   
Ему всего лишь нужно было немного отдохнуть...  
\- Магнус!   
Судя по тону, Курт был недоволен. Наверное, он не сразу откликнулся. Как собачка, хорошо дрессированная и привыкшая следовать командам хозяина. Мартинссон медленно помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать странные мысли.  
\- Не спи. Ты когда в последний раз что-то ел?   
А это тут причем? Да и не знал он. Вчера? Позавчера? Магнус помнил только завтрак в больнице перед выпиской, поэтому ограничился тем, что просто пожал плечами. Говорить он все еще был не в состоянии, и, судя по всему, в ближайшее время голос к нему возвращаться не собирался. Это была гораздо более пугающая и важная мысль, чем какая-то там еда. Очень знакомая, откликнувшаяся эхом далекого прошлого: дразнящими его голосами, вжавшими его голову в подушку руками, ударами, которые не в силах приглушить тонкое казенное одеяло.  
Видимо, он снова отключился. И похоже, на приличное время, потому что, когда Магнус слегка приоткрыл глаза, Курт уже выгружал из двух полиэтиленовых пакетов продукты, a в углу столешницы у самого окна шумел электрический чайник.  
Мартинссон несколько секунд тупо наблюдал за старшим инспектором, затем сделал попытку подняться, чтобы помочь. Волландер обернулся, услышав, как он завозился, и его глаза комично расширились:  
\- Куда? Сиди, сам разберусь. Или тебе нужно?.. - Курт покосился в сторону туалета.  
Раздраженно поморщившись, Магнус отрицательно качнул головой и был бесцеремонно усажен обратно на стул простым нажатием сильных рук на плечи:  
\- Вот и сиди.  
Несколько минут царила практически полная тишина: Курт рассовывал покупки по шкафам, Мартинссон наблюдал за ним, не поправляя - он всегда мог позже переложить продукты так, как ему было нужно и удобно.   
Закончив с этим, Волландер заварил в большой кружке крепкий чай из пакетика и бросил туда два куска сахара. Подумал немного, покосился на Мартинссона и добавил третий. Затем уверенно, словно был у него дома не раз и все здесь досконально изучил, открыл ящик, в котором хранились тарелки.   
Вскоре перед изумленным Магнусом стоял нехитрый ужин из кружки чая и пары хлебных тостов, намазанных тонким слоем меда.   
\- Ешь, - практически приказал Курт, всем своим видом показывая, что не уйдет до тех пор, пока он не впихнет в себя хотя бы немного еды.  
Магнусу было неуютно под пристальным, пронизывающим его насквозь взглядом старшего инспектора, но, раз никакого другого способа поскорее от него избавиться не было, взял с тарелки первый хлебец. И только когда по его языку растеклась терпкая сладость меда, понял, как на самом деле было голоден.   
Поужинав, Мартинссон медленно, опираясь на стол, поднялся. Волландер сунулся было помочь, но замер, наткнувшись на его предостерегающий взгляд. Стушевавшись, старший инспектор глянул на наручные часы и немного нервно усмехнулся:  
\- Ого, да уже поздно.  
Магнус кивнул и вышел в прихожую. Он устроился у стены, наблюдая, как Волландер надевает ботинки - когда он успел их снять? - и куртку. Когда Курт уже собрался уходить, Мартинссон жестом попросил его задержаться, зашел в рабочий кабинет, достал из ящика стола толстый блокнот и карандаш.  
Увидев сунутое ему под нос: _"Сколько я тебе должен?"_ , - выведенное знакомым летящим почерком Магнуса, Волландер сначала недоверчиво на него посмотрел, а затем нахмурился. На его лице было ясно видно беспокойство, но Мартинссон проигнорировал это, настойчиво ткнув пальцем в блокнот.   
\- Нисколько, - чуть поколебавшись, глухо и сразу как-то посерев, ответил Курт.   
Это не вязалось с той бурной активностью, которая буквально волнами изливалась из него весь этот странный вечер, и Магнус пожал плечами. У него было достаточно своих собственных проблем, чтобы задумываться еще и о том, какие загадочные процессы творятся в голове начальника.   
"Бывшего начальника", - поспешно напомнил он себе.   
Даже, пожалуй, слишком поспешно.   
Едва слышно фыркнув, Мартинссон вытащил из кармана заготовленные пятьсот крон и протянул их Волландеру.   
\- Нет, - помотал тот головой. - Это от меня, хорошо? - и, когда парень недоуменно наморщил лоб, добавил: - Просто считай, что ты мне ничего не должен.   
Мартинссон все же упрямо снова попытался отдать ему деньги, но Курт оттолкнул его руку и быстро вышел из квартиры. Выбитые из пальцев деньги упали на пол, дверь захлопнулась, оставив Магнуса в одиночестве. Несколько минут он просто тупо пялился в пространство перед собой, а потом со внезапно вспыхнувшей яростью отшвырнул блокнот прочь.   
С бумажным шелестом тот ударился о стену. Карандаш откатился куда-то в угол.   
Покачнувшись, Магнус оперся рукой о стену, медленно опустился на пол и зарылся пальцами в спутанные волосы.  
Он снова, в который раз, все испортил.  
  
* * *  
  
Собрав разложенные по столу документы и заперев получившуюся стопку в сейф, Волландер напоследок проверил почту и выключил компьютер. В общей комнате почти никого не было, кроме пары сержантов-патрульных, ведущих неспешный разговор.   
Анне-Бритт уже давно ушла домой, отпросившись пораньше, Лиза с самого утра уехала в Мальмё на совещание региональных шефов. Сам старший инспектор задержался сегодня дольше, чем предполагал, и теперь мысленно корил себя за то, что не следил внимательнее за временем.  
У него еще были дела этим вечером, и он безбожно опаздывал, если хотел успеть сделать их все. Прежде всего нужно было заехать домой, он забыл утром лекарства и не хотел пропускать целый день приема. Затем обязательный звонок Линде, причем не на бегу. Осознание того, как близко она снова прошла по самому краю, заставило Волландера бережнее относиться к каждой минуте, проведенной в ее компании или просто слушая ее голос в телефонной трубке.   
Жизнь снова, в который раз, напомнила ему, как легко, в любой момент можно потерять близких ему людей. И не будет ни второго шанса, ни возможности попрощаться, в последний раз посмотреть в глаза, запомнить, о чем они говорили, над чем смеялись, о чем спорили. Судьба человека состоит из бессчетных крохотных отрезков существования, и в любой момент что-то может пойти не так.  
А после ему нужно было навестить Магнуса.   
За прошедшую неделю с их первой встречи, закончившейся таким потрясающим фиаско, он заходил к молодому инспектору трижды. И каждый раз в воздухе между ними повисало тягостное напряженное молчание. Мартинссон упорно не желал с ним говорить, отвечая на вопросы пожатием плеч, кивая или отрицательно мотая головой, реже - прибегая к помощи блокнота, если ответ требовался более развернутый, чем "да", "нет" или "не знаю".  
Курту ужасно не нравилось, что Магнус избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, часто вздрагивал от посторонних шумов или резкого тона. Ко всему еще парень не оставлял попыток вручить ему деньги за продукты. Будто Волландер не мог на зарплату старшего инспектора - приличную, если учитывать выслугу лет - позволить себе такую мелочь. Не то чтобы Курт не понимал, что таким образом Мартинссон просто пытается убедиться в том, что ничего ему не должен. Просто считал, что собственный долг перед парнем намного больше и парой прогулок до ближайшего супермаркета его не вернуть.  
Еще Волландеру не нравилось то, как тихо Магнус сидел во время этих визитов. Нет, за несколько посещений Курт привык к тому, что парень хранит упорное молчание, но сама его поза - поникшие плечи, сгорбленная спина - просто кричала о том, что Мартинссон словно пытается спрятаться от него, стать меньше, незаметнее. И было видно, с каким нарастающим нетерпением тот ждал, когда Курт наконец уйдет и оставит его в покое.   
Если бы это ожидание было всем, что Волландер замечал в поведении младшего коллеги, возможно, он бы так и поступил - предоставил Мартинссону пространство, в котором тот, по-видимому, так отчаянно нуждался. Но его останавливал взгляд, который Магнус бросал на него всякий раз, когда Курт уже готовился уходить. Этот взгляд словно просил его остаться, не оставлять его одного в пустой необжитой квартире. И каждый раз ему стоило все больших усилий переступить через порог и закрыть за собой дверь.  
Этот вечер не стал исключением.   
Мартинссон беспрекословно впустил его в квартиру - хотя, по большому счету, был вовсе не обязан это делать - и устроился на единственном стуле в кухне, глядя куда-то в пол. Он был напряжен, казалось, даже больше обычного и крепче обнимал себя за плечи, словно пытаясь скрыть от внимательного взгляда старшего коллеги мелко трясущиеся руки.   
\- Как ты сегодня? - тихо спросил Курт тем спокойным тоном, который использовал в этих односторонних разговорах.  
Магнус пожал плечами.   
\- Уже выходил на улицу? Погода могла бы быть получше, но тебе стоит подышать свежим воздухом.  
Ответа не было, только плечи парня поникли еще больше, и он практически съежился на месте. Волландер заметил, что это была больная тема для Мартинссона, но не спросить тоже не мог.   
\- Продукты не закончились? Хлеб, молоко, кофе? Я могу сходить в магазин, если нужно, - предложил он, старательно изображая спокойствие, чтобы не было заметно излишнюю - и такую явную для него самого - готовность услужить, быть полезным хоть в такой малости.   
Отрицательно мотнув головой, Магнус привычным, немного нервным жестом полез в карман джинсов. Курт знал, что последует за этим - очередная попытка отдать ему деньги за покупки. Дальше у них мирно сосуществовать пока не получалось, так как этот жест моментально вел к тому, что они начинали пререкаться: Волландер громко, Магнус молча, но очень упрямо.  
Шагнув к нему, Курт сделал то, чего сам от себя совершенно не ожидал. Он перехватил за запястье руку с зажатыми в кулаке купюрами и опустился перед Магнусом на колени, глядя на него снизу вверх, а не наоборот, как это было обычно.   
Впервые за долгое время их взгляды встретились, и Волландеру удалось разглядеть в глазах парня страх, непонятное ему отчаяние и невероятную грусть. Его удивили увиденные там слезы, словно застывшие, не решающиеся сорваться с ресниц вниз. Но безмолвная мольба, суть которой он так и не смог до конца понять, абсолютно потрясла.  
Медленно, стараясь не разрушить момент, Курт взял сжатые в кулак, влажные от липкого теплого пота пальцы Мартинссона в свои сухие ладони и понизил голос до хриплого шепота:  
\- Магнус, ты мне ничего не должен. Это я у тебя еще долго буду в долгу. За все, что случилось. За то, что допустил... - он с трудом сглотнул вставший в горле комок и замолчал, пытаясь справиться с собственными эмоциями. Когда Волландер заговорил снова, его голос дрожал от с трудом сдерживаемых чувств: - Я просто хочу помочь. Хоть как-то. Но если тебе действительно так важно отдать мне эти деньги, я их возьму.   
Курт выпустил руку Магнуса и замер в ожидании.   
Тот несколько томительных мгновений колебался, а затем медленно положил деньги обратно в карман и пару раз отрывисто кивнул. Курт выдохнул задерживаемый в легких воздух - это был первый, пусть совсем маленький, но все же прорыв в их отношениях.  
На следующий день Волландер приехал к Магнусу пораньше. Светлое время суток становилось все короче, и ему хотелось успеть на окраину Истада, где жил парень, до наступления темноты.   
К дому Мартинссона старший инспектор подъехал, когда только-только начали сгущаться ранние сумерки.   
Нежелание Магнуса выходить на улицу было серьезной проблемой. И эта проблема вполне могла поставить жирный крест на всем будущем парня, если ее запустить. Курт понимал, насколько тяжело Мартинссону было в одиночку бороться со всеми отголосками пережитого испытания, поэтому хотел предложить свою помощь.   
Старший инспектор решил на время забыть о договоренности с Холгерссон, о трех месяцах отпущенного им срока. Явись он сейчас к начальнице с новостями об истинном состоянии Магнуса, и ей просто не останется ничего другого, кроме как удовлетворить просьбу парня об увольнении.  
И у Волландера все еще будет работа через несколько месяцев.   
Только он сам себе никогда и ни за что не простил бы такого поступка. Поэтому он и решил использовать данное им время на то, чтобы вправить Мартинссону мозги и убедить его в том, что они вполне еще могут работать вместе.   
Возможно.   
Если повезет.  
Официально у Волландера не было ключа от квартиры Магнусa, на деле же он сделал себе копию, пока парень лежал в больнице. Старший инспектор и сам тогда не смог бы сказать, зачем эму это понадобилось, но факт оставался фактом. Привычно позвонив в дверь, Курт подождал несколько секунд, потом снова вдавил копку звонка.   
Магнус не открывал.   
Почесав затылок, Волландер достал телефон и набрал домашний номер Мартинссона. Ответом ему были долгие гудки. По мобильному тот тоже не отвечал. Не на шутку испугавшись, старший инспектор забарабанил кулаком в дверь, затем понял, что это просто глупо, и, не колеблясь, вытащил копию ключа от квартиры.   
Едва переступив порог, Курт понял, что все его страхи были напрасны. Из самой дальней от входа комнаты - спальни - доносился гул работающего пылесоса; это прекрасно объясняло, почему Мартинссон его не слышал.   
Самым умным поступком сейчас было бы выйти из квартиры, подождать пару минут и снова позвонить в дверь. Однако старший инспектор этого не сделал. Немного подумав, он решил, что если бы у кого-то каким-то образом оказался бы ключ от его собственного бунгало, он бы хотел об этом знать.   
Курт не стал сразу входить в спальню, ему и так прекрасно был виден Магнус. Точнее, его спина и затылок. На парне были его обычные мешковатые широкие джинсы и серая футболка из какого-то очень тонкого материала. При каждом движении футболка натягивалась, обрисовывая стройную фигуру Мартинссона, подчеркивая, что при всей его худощавости, он мог похвастаться и отчетливым рельефом мышц. Естественных, а не приобретенных благодаря бесчисленным часам в спортзале и протеиновым коктейлям.  
Волландер замер, пораженный внезапно пришедшим к нему осознанием того, как сильно взволновала его эта картина. Он все еще слишком хорошо помнил, в каком состоянии был Мартинссон, когда его нашли.   
Курт тогда накинул на него куртку и приобнял, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить. Он чувствовал мелкую дрожь, которая сотрясала все тело Магнуса, видел запекшуюся корку крови, окрасившую путанные светлые кудряшки парня в темно-красный цвет.   
А потом, позже, уже в больнице, Волландер не мог смотреть на лицо Мартинссона: на опухоль, которая расползлась от виска на пол-лица, на кровоподтеки и разбитые губы. Тот был настолько измучен, что казался полупрозрачным, хрупким, непохожим на самого себя.   
Впервые за долгие недели Курт увидел признаки того, что хорошо знакомый ему Мартинссон никуда не делся. Скорее, просто спрятался от всех и вся, приоткрывая створки раковины только, когда был уверен, что за ним не наблюдают.   
И тогда он распрямлял поникшие плечи, прекращал горбиться и вставал в полный рост. Во все свои чертовы метр восемьдесят семь, рядом с которыми Волландер постоянно ощущал себя карликом.   
В одиночестве Магнус казался живым, молодым и полным сил.   
Таким, каким Курт уже и забыл, когда видел его в последний раз.  
Между тем Мартинссон, пятясь и по-прежнему не замечая гостя, замершего на пороге комнаты, приблизился к нему практически вплотную. Иллюзия исцеления была настолько полной, что инспектор забылся и одобрительно похлопал парня по плечу.  
В следующее мгновение Мартинссон выпустил из рук щетку пылесоса, сомкнул пальцы на запястье Курта и провел идеальный бросок через плечо из базового курса полицейской академии. Волландер с глухим вскриком приземлился на спину, удар об пол ненадолго выбил из легких воздух, и он сделал глубокий вдох, а следом над ним навис Магнус с отведенным для удара кулаком.   
Лицо молодого человека было искажено от ярости, губы искривились в оскале, глаза застлала пелена слепой ненависти.  
\- Магнус! - выкрикнул Волландер, пытаясь сбросить с него наваждение; старшему инспектору вовсе не хотелось схлопотать в челюсть от собственного же подчиненного.   
И не важно, насколько терапевтически ценным мог оказаться для Мартинссона этот опыт.   
Парень замер, пару раз моргнул, вгляделся в потенциального взломщика и наконец понял, кого он так бесцеремонно швырнул через полкомнаты и на ком сейчас сидит едва ли не верхом. Его глаза неимоверно расширились, черты лица на секунду расслабились, а в следующую он уже в панике отшатнулся от лежащего на полу мужчины, запнулся, упал на задницу и отполз подальше, к самой стене. Там Мартинссон замер, опустив голову к самым подтянутым к груди коленям и пряча лицо в ладонях.   
Курт медленно поднялся на ноги, потер поясницу и помассировал затылок. Затем перевел взгляд на сгорбившегося чуть поодаль парня.  
\- Эй, - позвал его инспектор. - Все в порядке, не переживай.  
Тот помотал головой, не отрывая рук от лица, не глядя на него.  
\- Магнус, это ерунда и вообще, моя вина. Мне нужно было предупредить тебя о приходе. Все нормально.  
Мартинссон фыркнул, внезапно оттолкнулся от стены, охнув, прижал руки к ребрам, затем поднялся и стремительно вышел из комнаты. Курт хотел было пойти за ним, но молодой человек тут же вернулся со знакомым блокнотом и карандашом в руках.  
Быстрыми, злыми, отрывистыми движениями Магнус написал: _"Я мог тебя ударить! Это нормально?"_  
\- Я тебя испугал, - попытался урезонить его Волландер.  
 _"Если бы у меня был пистолет..."_  
Но Курт уже прочитал начатую строку и резко перебил:  
\- Ты бы остановился! Точно так же, как сделал это сейчас.   
_"Ты в этом уверен?"_  
\- Да! Абсолютно.  
Магнус устремил на старшего инспектора прямой взгляд и покачал головой, в его глазах блеснули навернувшиеся слезы. Спустя несколько мгновений Мартинссон снова отвернулся и уже медленнее, словно в нем больше не осталось сил на дальнейший спор, написал:  
 _"Как ты попал в квартиру?"_  
Волландер молча и виновато показал ему дубликат ключа, а затем послушно положил его на раскрытую ладонь Магнуса.   
В конце концов, у него оставался еще один.   
На самый крайний случай.   
\- Что с твоими руками? - спросил Курт, наконец обратив внимание, в каком состоянии были руки парня - их кожа было сухой и раздраженной, в некоторых местах отчетливо виднелись нездоровые покраснения и даже волдыри.   
Мартинссон несколько мгновений удивленно разглядывал собственные ладони, а затем пожал плечами. Впрочем, Курту объяснения были не нужны, он уже и сам догадался.  
\- Пойдем на кухню, - вздохнул старший инспектор. - Крем в этом доме найдется?  
Секунду подумав, Магнус кивнул. Все необходимое нашлось в ванной. Заставив Мартинссона хорошо промыть руки, Курт усадил его на край ванны, а сам присел перед ним на корточки. Жирный крем, специально разработанный для поврежденной кожи, пришелся как нельзя кстати. Следом Волландер наложил тонкий слой бинтов, оставив открытыми кончики пальцев.  
\- Не снимай повязку хотя бы, пока не пойдешь спать, - посоветовал он.  
Магнус едва заметно кивнул, не глядя на него, не поднимая головы. Когда с первой помощью было покончено, Курт вышел на кухню, чтобы сделать им обоим кофе. Вскоре Мартинссон подошел тоже и, ставшим за последние дни привычным жестом, сунул ему под нос блокнот, в котором было написано всего одно слово.   
_"Почему?"_  
Волландеру не нужно было уточнять, какой смысл крылся за этим вопросом. Наверное, даже сам Магнус не мог бы в точности это объяснить.   
Почему ты мне помогаешь? Почему тебе не все равно? Почему сейчас?   
По большому счету, все сводилось к одному-единственному вопросу, на который у Мартинссона не хватило... чего? Наглости? Смелости? Откровенности? Ему следовало написать совсем другое.   
Где ты был раньше, когда был мне нужен?  
И Курт не знал, что ему сказать, чтобы это не показалось оправданием или, еще хуже, жалостью. Вместо ответа он просто слегка пожал плечами и молча поставил перед Магнусом кружку с дымящимся кофе.  
Тот неловко обхватил ее забинтованными ладонями, закрыл глаза, с видимым удовольствием вдохнул густой аромат. А затем подтянул поближе блокнот.  
 _"Спасибо"._


	10. Chapter 10

Тело на прозекторском столе было накрыто белой простыней, свет все еще включенных ламп резал глаза и забивал льющийся из окна дневной - серый, муторный, тоскливый. Волландеру всегда было особенно тяжело видеть мертвых подростков, слишком молодых для того, чтобы их жизни оказались так внезапно оборванными.  
Инспектор пытался не смотреть, но его взгляд против воли вновь и вновь скользил вдоль очертаний тела к ярко-бирюзовому лаку, которым были накрашены ногти неприятно раздутых голых ног.  
Из смежной с прозекторской комнаты вышел Найберг с несколькими разрозненными листками в руках:  
\- Вот, здесь все. Только токсикологический отчет придется подождать...  
\- Свен, я же просил, - недовольно поморщился Волландер.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь, - развел руками эксперт, - у нас завал.  
\- Можно подумать, кому-то сейчас легко.  
Они помолчали. Найберг над чем-то хмуро раздумывал, Волландер пялился на бирюзовый лак.  
\- Ночной улов? - наконец спросил инспектор, кивнув на тело.  
Эксперт утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Чье дело?  
\- Пока приписано к Хоглунд, - чуть пожал плечами Найберг, - а там посмотрим.  
\- Обстоятельства смерти?  
\- Предварительно - несчастный случай, утопленница.  
\- И?  
\- А там посмотрим, - с нажимом повторил эксперт.  
Курт смутился и начал проглядывать отчеты лаборатории, не желая извиняться, но и чувствуя себя при этом не в своей тарелке. С Найбергом они уже давно работали вместе, и обычно между ними не возникало подобной натянутости.  
Нехорошо.  
Эксперт, видимо, пришел к такому же выводу:  
\- У меня есть около часа, ты как насчет пообедать?  
\- Можно. А э... - Курт указал взглядом на тело.  
\- Полежит в холодильнике. Первоначальный осмотр уже проведен, осталось только вскрытие. Это надолго, а я есть хочу, - флегматично отозвался Найберг.  
Спустя четверть часа они уже сидели в одной из хорошо знакомых им забегаловок, где вкусно и недорого кормили. Белая рыба в кляре с зеленым горошком и картофельными шариками выглядела очень аппетитно, и мужчины, отложив все разговоры на потом, приступили к еде.  
Удовлетворив первый голод, Найберг нарушил молчание:  
\- Что у тебя происходит с Мартинссоном?  
Вопрос застал Волландера врасплох, и он удивленно приподнял брови, не отрывая взгляда от содержимого своей тарелки:  
\- В смысле?  
\- Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, куда ты уже полторы недели каждый вечер пропадаешь.  
\- Ты что, за мной следишь? - напрягся Курт, откладывая вилку и нож в сторону.  
Аппетит сразу куда-то пропал.  
\- Зачем? - спокойно и даже как-то буднично спросил эксперт. - И так можно догадаться. Сначала ты героически спасаешь парня буквально в последнюю минуту. Потом ходишь по дому... как его там, а, Ванга, весь серый от встряски. Следом целый месяц используешь любой предлог, лишь бы отвертеться от графика посещений и не появляться в больнице. Думаешь, так сложно заметить, что ты тогда практически поселился в управлении?  
Волландер молча сжал челюсти, но решил не перебивать и выслушать Свена до конца.  
\- А дней десять назад у тебя произошел какой-то чертовски интересный разговор с Холгерссон, - невозмутимо продолжал между тем Найберг и даже слегка ухмыльнулся: - Об этом шушукаются все кому не лень, уж больно ты тогда злой от нее вышел. Запугал бедняг стажеров до заикания.  
\- Ничего, им полезно, - сквозь зубы выдавил Курт.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул эксперт. - Так вот, после того разговора ты совершенно неожиданно стал срываться с работы едва ли не раньше спешащей забрать детей со школы Анне-Бритт. При этом твой домашний телефон не отвечает.  
\- Ладно, все, убедил, - устало кивнул Волландер. - Ты прав, я навещаю Магнуса. И что в этом такого особенного? Он мой подчиненный, вполне естественно, что я должен быть в курсе, как у него дела. В свете произошедшего.  
\- Ничего особенного, если бы при этом ты не пытался пооткусывать головы всем окружающим, - флегматично пожал плечами Свен.  
Нахмурившись, Курт попытался вспомнить, есть ли в словах Найберга рациональное зерно, и ему пришлось признать, что тот был прав. Во время общения с Мартинссоном, если их встречи можно было так назвать, у Волландера просто руки порой опускались от того, насколько тяжело ему было с молодым человеком.  
Порой казалось, что он пытается пробить заведомо непрошибаемую стену, и в такие моменты слабости, так и подмывало отступить, оставить парня самому разбираться со своими проблемами, честно рассказать Холгерссон о состоянии Мартинссона и о том, что тот вряд ли вернется на работу в скором времени. Если вообще когда-либо.  
У Курта все чаще и чаще появлялась мысль о том, что Магнуса сломали, и его будет попросту невозможно сложить обратно без профессиональной помощи и, наверное, даже госпитализации в особую клинику.  
Ничего удивительного, что у него самого после каждой встречи настроение было далеким от прекрасного.  
\- Рассказывай, - произнес наконец Найберг. - Я же вижу, что тебе просто необходимо с кем-то поделиться.  
\- Я не знаю, что... с чего начать. Да и стоит ли...  
Эксперт отодвинул тарелку и откинулся на спинку стула, выжидающе сложив руки на груди.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Курт начал рассказ с того самого памятного разговора с Лизой, с просьбы Мартинссона об увольнении, с ультиматума, который ему поставила начальница.  
\- Мда, дела, - протянул Найберг, услышав про уже неполные три месяца, которые оставались в распоряжении Волландера для того, чтобы привести парня в порядок и как-то сохранить при этом рабочее место. - Может, проще будет рассказать все как есть? В конце концов, Курт, да, ему не повезло и мне его невероятно жаль. Но, черт... Это несправедливо. Если сравнивать тебя с Мартинссоном, то ты все равно намного ценнее для управления. У него меньше опыта, он часто невнимателен к деталям. Да зачем далеко ходить? Вспомни, как он лажанулся в деле с торговлей человеческими органами. Если бы не ты, кто знает, может, этот кошмар продолжался бы до сих пор.  
\- И с тем же успехом я сам мог не обратить на это дело внимания, если бы оно не касалось моих знакомых, - покачал головой Курт, не согласившись. - Я думал над этим, и знаешь, что? Все в курсе, как мы раскрыли дело, а вот о том, что в мое отсутствие Магнус с Анне-Бритт практически зашивались, кто-нибудь еще помнит, кроме них самих?  
Найберг потупился, хмыкнул себе под нос, покачал головой каким-то своим мыслям.  
\- Ладно, это дело прошлое, - наконец сказал он. - А что у вас происходит с Мартинссоном сейчас? Какие у него к тебе претензии? У этого засранца вообще совесть есть, выпихивать тебя с работы после всего, что ты для него сделал?  
На этот раз Курт молчал очень долго. Он никак не мог решиться поделиться с кем-то еще тем, что творилось с Магнусом. И в то же время ему самому нужна была помощь; ему нужно было выговориться. Просто необходимо.  
\- Дай мне слово, что то, о чем я тебе сейчас расскажу, не дойдет до ушей Лизы, - наконец со всей возможной серьезностью попросил Волландер.  
Найберг поморщился, словно спрашивая: "А то ты меня первый год знаешь?" - но, наткнувшись на немигающий взгляд Курта, помрачнел и кивнул:  
\- Лиза ни о чем не узнает. Во всяком случае, от меня.  
Следующие полчаса Волландер пересказывал ему вкратце события последних полутора недель. Найберг слушал, временами тяжело вздыхал, сочувственно хмурил брови, но не перебивал. Обеденное время уже давно вышло, еда в их тарелках успела окончательно остыть, а старший инспектор говорил и никак не мог остановиться.  
Да, ему совершенно определенно нужно было облегчить душу.  
\- У него все руки были в язвах, - наконец дошел Курт до событий вчерашнего дня. - Конечно, я заметил, что квартира теперь блестит и сверкает, но мне и в голову не приходило, что у Мартинссона эта тяга к чистоте уже перешла в наваждение. А это сколько? Минимум несколько часов в день по локоть в химикатах? Да без перчаток. И ведь этот идиот даже ничего не замечал, пока я его носом не ткнул. Так и получается, шаг вперед - два назад.  
\- Хм... - протянул Найберг. - Я даже не представлял, что с ним все настолько плохо. Думал, он идет на поправку. А там вот как все... Ну, и почему ты не хочешь, чтобы Лиза знала? Это же решение всех твоих проблем, если Мартинссон будет не в состоянии вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
\- А может я не хочу от него вот так избавляться, - сердито выдохнул Курт, которого уже стала раздражать эта готовность коллеги выпихнуть Магнуса из управления. - Может, мне с ним до этого хорошо работалось. Может, я, черт возьми, хочу уже разрешить все эти набежавшие у нас с ним за последние годы проблемы. В конце концов, в чем-то я тоже был неправ, только понимать это начал лишь сейчас. А он молчит, и я с этим ничего не в состоянии сделать. Ничем не могу ему помочь. Знаешь, как это, смотреть на человека, которому невыносимо больно, знать о том, что ему плохо, и не быть в состоянии помочь? Магнус же... - Волландер резко замолчал, провел рукой по лицу в попытке успокоиться. - Если бы я только мог понять, откуда у него взялась эта гипертрофированная реакция на произошедшее. Ванг его, конечно, капитально потрепал, признаю. И сидеть почти трое суток с поехавшим крышей маньяком тоже удовольствие не из самых приятных. И я понимаю, что страху Мартинссон натерпелся будь здоров. Но не до такой же степени и не с такими последствиями.  
Окончательно расстроившись, Волландер отвернулся к окну, выходящему на безлюдную набережную и серым прибрежным водам.  
Убедившись, что Курт выговорился, Найберг спросил:  
\- А с чего ты взял, что у Мартинссона агорафобия? Его нежелание выходить из дома может не иметь ничего общего с боязнью открытых пространств.  
\- Не знаю, но я делал пару попыток вывести Магнуса из квартиры. Безрезультатно. Уговоры на него не действуют, а выталкивать его силой не хочется. К тому же он хоть и худой, как щепка, но сильный. И спасибо, но мне хватило и одного полета через полкомнаты, повтор на бис не требуется.  
Найберг откровенно рассмеялся, представив себе эту картину.  
\- Тебе бы с его психологом на эту тему поговорить, - произнес он наконец. - Может, у него какие предположения есть на этот счет.  
Волландер кивнул:  
\- Да, я хочу к нему завтра-послезавтра заехать. Посмотрю, можно ли из него как-то выдавить хоть что-то о состоянии Мартинссона на момент их последней сессии.  
\- Вряд ли он тебе что-то расскажет, - с сомнением покачал головой Найберг. - Конфиденциальность отношений с пациентами еще никто не отменял.  
\- Да понимаю я, - махнул рукой Курт. - Но у меня уже, если честно, руки опускаются.  
\- А что та женщина, которую Мартинссон знал еще в детдоме? - поинтересовался эксперт. - Она чем-то может помочь?  
Волландер нахмурился. Он не заговаривал с Магнусом о Хельми, да что там, практически забыл о ее существовании, закрутившись по работе и проводя все свободное время с молодым инспектором. А ведь Найберг был прав, она вполне могла ему помочь. Тем более, как Курт неожиданно вспомнил с потрясающей ясностью, ей уже однажды удалось разговорить Магнуса.  
\- Пожалуй, съезжу к ней вечером. Заодно навещу, - Волландер раздраженно поморщился: - Черт, ну как я мог про нее забыть? Нужно хотя бы проведать старушку, раз уж Мартинссон не выходит из дома.  
\- Не казнись, - посоветовал ему Найберг. - На тебя столько всего разом свалилось, что я удивляюсь, как ты еще успокоительное пригоршнями не пьешь.  
Волландер усмехнулся:  
\- Ну нет, я уж лучше пооткусываю головы стажерам. А то кого им тут еще бояться? Может, хоть чему-нибудь научатся.  
В этот момент к ним подошла официантка со стандартными вопросами: закончили они уже, может ли она убрать со стола, принести им десертное меню или они предпочитают расплатиться сейчас? Полицейские попросили разделить счет и остаток времени просидели молча, каждый думая о своем.  
До управления идти было недалеко, меньше десяти минут размеренным шагом. На улице было ветрено и не особенно тянуло продолжать разговор. Тут бы засунуть руки в карманы, поднять воротник и опустить голову пониже, стараясь не потерять накопленное в закусочной тепло. Впрочем, уже у самого управления Найберг тронул Волландера за рукав:  
\- Ты уверен, что это то, что тебе нужно? Я имею в виду Магнуса, - уточнил он, когда инспектор непонимающе вскинул брови.  
Курт остановился, повернулся к порывам ветра спиной и поднял голову вверх, к серому небу и застилающим его тяжелым тучам:  
\- А я иначе не могу. Не умею. Да и не хочу, - наконец ответил он. - К тому же меня не отпускает одна мысль. Если я сейчас отступлюсь, если оставлю Мартинссона справляться со всем этим дерьмом в одиночку и у парня не получится выкарабкаться самостоятельно, значит Ванг выиграл. И в конечном итоге я все же не успел.  
\- Это все причины или есть какие-то еще?  
Нахмурившись, Волландер перевел взгляд на Найберга, мысленно кляня того за чрезмерную проницательность:  
\- Я ему нужен, - просто ответил он. - Я уже забыл, как это - быть кому-то по-настоящему нужным. Наверное, с тех пор как ушла Инга.  
Свен ничего не ответил, только кивнул и снова зашагал к управлению. Курт без труда догнал его, и они еще какое-то время шли молча. Говорить больше не хотелось, все важное уже был сказано. Однако, не дойдя до входа в здание нескольких метров, эксперт остановился. Волландер встал рядом, выжидая, чувствуя, что в Найберге идет какая-то внутренняя война.  
В конце концов тот глубоко вздохнул, словно то, что он собирался сказать, было чем-то тяжким, практически неподъемным, и встретился прямым взглядом с инспектором:  
\- Найди способ прочитать историю болезни Магнуса. Я могу только предполагать, но что-то во всей этой ситуации не сходится с официальной версией событий, которую рассказала нам Лиза.  
  
* * *  
  
С того памятного разговора с Найбергом прошло еще два дня. Потянулась третья неделя из отпущенных Курту трех месяцев до увольнения. Постепенно Волландер начал привыкать к ежедневной рутине: каждое утро он просыпался в своем небольшом бунгало, ходил на работу, просиживал долгие часы над документами, встречался со свидетелями, смотрел в глаза обиженных судьбой людей - в общем, делал свою работу.  
А по вечерам навещал Магнуса. Устраивался с чашкой растворимого кофе либо на диване в гостиной, либо на подоконнике в кухне, смотрел на поникшую белобрысую макушку парня, пытался задавать вопросы, натыкался на обычное его молчание и в конце концов беспомощно смолкал.  
Каждый вечер Волландер возвращался обратно в свой одинокий дом, обессиленно падал на кровать и засыпал мертвым сном безмерно уставшего человека, чтобы утром все началось сначала.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Курт не думал о случившемся разговоре. Слова Найберга не шли у него из головы, но их стоило серьезно обдумать, прежде чем что-то предпринимать. Слишком много неприятностей сулило ему вмешательство в секреты, которые Лиза Холгерссон хотела сохранить втайне ото всех. Но и оставлять все как есть, Волландер не мог.  
Поначалу, после того короткого "спасибо", которым Магнус поблагодарил Курта за помощь, ему показалось, что их отношения стали налаживаться. Однако это было не так. Вот уж воистину: шаг вперед и два назад. Только на этот раз они словно замерли в капле смолы. Достигли абсолютного дозволенного Мартинссоном максимума вторжения в его жизнь, в его дом, в его прошлое и настоящее. Волландер понимал, что им нужен какой-то толчок извне, чтобы двигаться дальше, к пониманию всех внутренних демонов, которые не давали Магнусу прийти в порядок. Или хотя бы в то состояние, которое можно было считать для парня нормой.  
Еще в самом начале расследования исчезновения Магнуса, Курт начал осознавать, что молодой инспектор был гораздо более сложным и многослойным человеком, чем ему всегда казалось. И в ходе разговоров с теми, кто знал Мартинссона раньше, до того как тот пришел работать в полицейское управление, Волландер начал понемногу приоткрывать плотную завесу над прошлым парня, над фактами из его детства и юности, порой удивляющими силой характера, порой заставляющими сочувствовать и переживать.  
Но потом все пошло наперекосяк, и Курту больше не представилось возможности, чтобы хоть немного понять, что Магнус чувствует, что творится в его голове, чем он живет. Что им движет и заставляет день за днем, снова и снова возвращаться на эту чертову работу; к начальнику, который словно задался целью выжить его из отдела; к несвежим трупам, поножовщине, кражам, нападениям, контрабанде; к постоянному отсутствию свободного времени, к рутине, к опасности, к ежечасной готовности спустить курок и отнять чужую жизнь. По долгу службы, чтобы защититься или защитить других.  
Волландер не кривил душой, когда сказал Найбергу, что не хочет терять Магнуса. Сейчас, спустя почти два месяца после всего случившегося, оставшиеся инспектора, как никогда прежде, ощущали неполноценность их небольшого следственного отдела. Курт раньше совершенно не задумывался, сколько на самом деле Мартинссон делал для них, сколько часов проводил, сгорбившись перед экраном компьютера, чтобы положить на стол Волландера несколько распечатанных листов с нужной тому информацией.  
И Курт хотел вернуть все как было. Раньше. До того как жестокая и бессмысленная месть Ванга отняла у них Магнуса, надломила его, заставила уйти в себя, замкнуться, подняла на поверхность страхи, справиться с которыми было невозможно, не зная в точности их причин. А причины могли быть как новыми - последствия нескольких дней, проведенных в руках маньяка, - так и старыми, нажитыми еще в детдоме, и под действием недавно пережитого ужаса снова всплывшими на поверхность сознания.  
Волландер надеялся - нет, он был уверен, - что ответы на все эти вопросы скрываются в истории болезни Мартинссона. И ему было жизненно важно найти способ добраться до нее, не привлекая внимания собственного начальства. Это означало, что действовать через привычные официальные каналы Курт не мог.  
Поразмыслив на этой проблемой еще денек, Курт ушел с работы пораньше и отправился за город, в одно известное ему фермерское хозяйство. Дорога заняла не так уж много времени, однако подъехал к дому он уже в кромешной темноте.  
На стук в дверь открыл ему уже знакомый мужчина, мрачно окинул инспектора внимательным взглядом и покачал головой:  
\- Его здесь нет.  
Это было неожиданно, и Курт поморщился от непредвиденной задержки в его планах.  
\- А когда..?  
\- Он здесь больше не живет, - пояснил фермер. - Нашел какую-то работу в Копенгагене и уехал.  
Пару мгновений подумав, Курт поинтересовался:  
\- Адрес у вас есть? Или телефон? Как-то с ним можно связаться?  
Хозяин тяжело вздохнул, молча кивнул и скрылся в доме, оставив инспектора ждать на крыльце. Спустя несколько минут мужчина появился снова, сунув в руки Курту сложенный вдвое бумажный лист.  
К Магнусу Волландер приехал уже в девятом часу вечера. Даже на пару минут остановился на обочине у перекрестка, решая, стоит беспокоить парня на ночь глядя или все же нет. Однако в конце концов пришел к выводу, что сам не сможет спокойно заснуть, не удостоверившись, что у Мартинссона все в порядке.  
Мысль о том, что за последние три недели привыкший к его регулярным визитам молодой человек тоже может за него волноваться, Курту в голову даже не пришла. И он был невероятно удивлен, когда дверь в квартиру отворилась еще до того, как он успел позвонить, и Магнус буквально втащил его внутрь. Быстро оглядев старшего инспектора с ног до головы испытующим взглядом, Мартинссон автоматически попытался что-то сказать и скривился, когда не получилось.  
Не дав Курту даже скинуть куртку и ботинки, Магнус ухватил его за рукав и нетерпеливо потянул за собой из темной прихожей в ярко освещенную кухню. Там он снова пытливо всмотрелся в немало удивленного Волландера и наконец схватил ставший неизменным атрибутом их разговоров блокнот.  
 _"Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось?"_  
\- В полном. Просто нужно было заехать по делам, - Курт все же снял куртку, сложил ее и пристроил на пустом подоконнике.  
Мартинссон знакомо нахмурился; так, как это делал, когда что-то не до конца понимал.  
 _"По работе?"_  
Волландер поежился под прицелом пристального взгляда кажущихся бесцветными практически до полупрозрачности глаз. Последнее, что он собирался делать - это лгать Магнусу. Но и признаваться в правде тоже не собирался. Нужно было найти какую-то золотую середину, верибельную и обыденную для их работы.  
\- Нужно было проверить, как идут дела у одного моего старого знакомого. Пару лет назад мальчишка влез в неприятности с законом, и с тех пор я иногда его навещаю. На всякий случай. Чтобы убедиться, что он не взялся за старое.  
На губах Магнуса появилась едва заметная улыбка облегчения.  
 _"И как?"_  
Молодой человек заметно расслабился. Когда он открывал Курту дверь, чувствовалось, как были натянуты его нервы. Даже в его почерке прослеживалась напряженность: первые два вопроса были сплошными острыми углами и летящими косыми линиями. Теперь же буквы сгладились практически до привычной Волландеру мелкой каллиграфии.  
В ответ Курт легко пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю еще. Оказалось, что он переехал. В Копенгаген. Его отец дал мне адрес, думаю съезжу к нему на выходных. Заодно погуляю по городу. Сколько раз был там по делам с датской полицией, а просто поглазеть по сторонам вечно некогда, - он легко улыбнулся своим мыслям. - Кстати, а чем вызван такой подробный допрос?  
Кинув беглый взгляд на Магнуса, Волландер тут же пожалел о своих последних словах. Тот впервые за долгое время просто расслабленно сидел на стуле, глядя на него снизу вверх, в уголках его рта играла тонкая, почти незаметная улыбка.  
И Курту было почти физически больно наблюдать за тем, как на глазах Магнус снова опускает все щиты, отводит взгляд, прячет лицо за облаком сильно отросших вьющихся волос так, что видна лишь светловолосая макушка. И все же в последний момент ему удалось заметить, как щеки парня вспыхнули слабым румянцем.  
Пару секунд Курт пытался осознать, что происходит, проиграть всю встречу с самого начала, с того самого момента, как Магнус открыл ему дверь и...  
Ох. Его буквально затопило понимание, неожиданно приятно отозвавшееся теплом где-то глубоко внутри, в области сердца.  
\- Магнус, - позвал он практически шепотом, слыша отзвуки этого тепла в интонациях собственного голоса, - ты обо мне волновался?  
Тот долго не двигался, испуганно замерев и буквально втянув голову в плечи. Мартинссон словно ждал, что это проявление беспокойства вызовет гнев Курта, и не торопился признаваться. Однако вскоре молчание слишком затянулось, и Магнус нерешительно кивнул, по-прежнему не глядя на инспектора.  
\- Почему? - не подумав, ляпнул Волландер и тут же скривился; вопрос был действительно глупым.  
Мартинссон едва заметно пожал плечами. Если бы Курт не всматривался в него с таким вниманием, то это жест было легко пропустить. А вот короткий взгляд на наручные часы говорил сам за себя.  
\- Потому что я опоздал?  
Снова короткий кивок.   
В Магнусе ощущалось необъяснимое Курту поражение, он был явно расстроен, может быть, даже пристыжен. Его поникшие плечи, сцепленные в нервный замок тонкие пальцы, нежелание встречаться с ним взглядом практически кричали об этом. И это совершенно не вязалось с тем нетерпеливым ожиданием, с которым Мартинссон встретил его всего несколько минут назад.  
На секунду у Волландера мелькнула жестокая мысль о том, что он не дрессированная собачка и не обязан приходить сюда в четко установленное время. Да что там, он вообще не обязан приходить. И точка.  
Но уже в следующее мгновение, устыдился этих своих мыслей. В нем говорила усталость, замотанность по работе, бесконечно длинный день и досада на то, что встреча, на которую он сегодня рассчитывал, теперь откладывается до выходных, когда он сможет вырваться хотя бы на полдня в такую близкую Данию, в Копенгаген, где жил теперь тот, кто неожиданно снова оказался ему очень нужен.  
Винить же Мартинссона в том, что тот привык видеть его хотя бы примерно в одно и то же время, было глупо. Как ни крути, но они оба знали, что это такое - работать в полиции. Со временем можно сжиться с постоянной опасностью, с возможностью несчастья; можно задвинуть тревогу в самый дальний уголок сознания, не замечать, практически забыть. Но в сознании Магнуса все двери к пониманию того, что они все смертны, что с любым из них в любой момент может случиться беда, были открыты настежь.  
Магнус не просто его ждал. Он боялся за Курта.  
\- Извини, - наконец, приведя течение мыслей в порядок, мягко сказал Волландер. - Я должен был тебя как-то предупредить.  
Медленно, словно не веря свои ушам, Мартинссон поднял голову. В его глазах отражалось столько недоверия вперемешку с надеждой, что у Волландера на секунду защемило в груди. Между тем Магнус взял карандаш и черкнул одно короткое слово в блокноте.  
 _"Телефон"._  
\- Трудно общаться, не слыша собеседника, - возразил Курт.  
Ответом ему был почти забытый укоризненно-саркастичный взгляд и эхо той самой, так раздражавшей его раньше, слегка кривой ухмылки. Сейчас же он не смог сдержать радостного смеха при виде такого знакомого ему поведения парня. И в который раз подумал, что прежний Магнус все еще где-то здесь, Ванг его не сломал, только заставил на время спрятаться, скрыться от посторонних глаз.  
 _"СМС. Текстовые сообщения"._  
И Волландеру отчаянно захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу. Как он сам раньше не догадался? Ведь это было до смешного просто.  
СМС. Теперь он мог в любое время общаться с Магнусом; тот фактически вручил Курту его собственный карандаш и блокнот.


	11. Chapter 11

Дания встретила Волландера порывистым ветром и мокрым снегом, больше похожим на слегка подтаявшие колючие льдинки. Внутри машины было тепло, и думать о том, что рано или поздно ему все же придется выйти на свежий воздух, особо не хотелось. В Копенгаген Курт приехал уже в темноте; рабочий день совсем недавно закончился, и на улицах было много пешеходов и машин.  
Большой город и его организованный хаос.  
Волландер в который раз мысленно порадовался тому, что Истад был совсем не таким. Более спокойным, с размеренным, четким ритмом жизни. Здесь же все было непривычно, слишком ярко и шумно. Люди торопились по своим делам, не глядя ни друг на друга, ни по сторонам, ушедшие в какие-то свои проблемы и мысли; заглушившие окружающее громкой музыкой, льющейся из наушников их портативных плееров.  
Город молодых, энергичных, активных людей.  
Это место больше подошло бы Магнусу.  
Может, Хeльми Сунден и была права, может, Мартинссону было лучше остаться в большом городе. Конечно, было бы обидно, если бы им никогда не пришлось встретиться, если бы Магнус осел где-нибудь в Мальмё или в Стокгольме, если бы не пришел работать в их отдел. Сколько всего не случилось бы.  
А впрочем, нет. Вместо него пришел бы кто-то другой. Не такой упрямый, не настолько раздражающий, более молчаливый и послушный. Кто-то, кто не сообразил бы побежать за ним. Кто бы опоздал или замешкался. У кого не хватило бы духа выстрелить первым. И Линды сейчас не было бы в живых.  
Это было эгоистично и жестоко, но Волландер был рад, что Магнус вернулся в Истад.  
Так вышло, что Курт приехал задолго до условленного со старым знакомым времени, и теперь ему нужно было себя как-то занять в оставшиеся сорок минут. В машине было, конечно, тепло и уютно, но у него затекли ноги и ломило плечи. С мыслями о том, что неплохо бы немного размяться, Волландер сильнее затянул шарф, застегнул куртку на все пуговицы и вышел из вольво.  
Его знакомый жил в самом центре, но Курту повезло найти свободное место для парковки. Буквально в паре шагов от оживленного проспекта. Метель так и не прекратилась, но вместо злого колкого дождя из льдинок с неба теперь падали большие пушистые хлопья настоящего снега. Ветер в городе не чувствовался, а может, его тоже больше не было, но вечер внезапно из холодного и неприветливого превратился в мягкий и успокаивающий, окутывающий мягким забытьем. И на душе неожиданно стало очень легко и почти что радостно.  
Волландер медленно шел по проспекту, разглядывал ярко освещенные витрины магазинов, дома, людей. У окна одного из магазинов он остановился, чуть нахмурился, раздумывая, а затем вытащил из кармана телефон. Курту вспомнился недавний разговор с Магнусом, и он мягко улыбнулся. Мартинссон совершенно не шел у него из головы, от него не удавалось зарыться в работу, отвлечься, забыться хоть ненадолго. Что бы Курт ни делал, где бы ни находился, над чем бы ни размышлял, какая-то часть его сознания неизменно была занята мыслями о молодом инспекторе.  
Точно как сейчас.  
<Ты любишь датский аквавит?> \- непривычными, кажущимися слишком толстыми и большими пальцами набрал Курт сообщение. С ошибками, исправлениями, несколько раз стирая получившуюся вместо нужного слова абракадабру.  
Ответ пришел практически сразу.  
<Да>.  
Пока Волландер медленно набирал дальнейший текст, послышался сигнал нового входящего смс.  
<А что?>  
Усмехнувшись, Курт стер уже набранное.  
<Угадай, где я сейчас>.  
<?>  
Скорость, с которой пришел этот короткий ответ, выдавала недовольное любопытство.  
<В Копенгагене>, - решил он не мучить парня.  
<?!>  
Мысленно удивившись забывчивости Магнуса, Курт уже хотел было объяснить, когда снова раздался сигнал телефона.  
<Забыл. Твой знакомый. Встреча. Причем здесь аквавит?>  
<Стою у витрины, хочу привезти тебе сувенир. Не знаю, хорошая ли это идея>.  
<Сувенир или аквавит?>  
И сразу же следом за последним - новое послание.  
< ;) >  
Несколько мгновений Курт недоверчиво вглядывался в экран телефона, а затем коротко рассмеялся. Магнус был явно в хорошем настроении. Волландер и забыл уже, что тот всегда был не прочь пошутить. Юмор у него был, правда, немного странным, довольно черным и если не едким, то почти всегда ехидным. Но эта способность еще вернется, теперь инспектор был совершенно уверен. Пусть не сразу, а постепенно, неуклюже, неловко и порой непонятно.  
Пусть.  
Это ведь всего лишь начало. Главное - Мартинссон не потерял способность находить в жизни хоть какие-то, если не светлые, то хотя бы смешные стороны.  
<Аквавит>.  
Немного подумав, Курт решил поддержать попытку Мартинссона поднять настроение и торопливо дописал:  
<Еще начнешь буянить>.  
<ЛОЛ. Скорее ловить зеленых крокодильчиков. Если смешать с таблетками. )))>  
Волландер не совсем понял значение первой аббревиатуры, но ему было известно, что такие скобки в конце означали улыбку. И тут же поймал себя на том, что неосознанно улыбается и сам, причем уже какое-то время. Он бы очень многое отдал, чтобы увидеть сейчас выражение лица Магнуса.  
<То есть это плохая идея?>  
<Нет. Очень хорошая>.  
Оставшееся время до встречи Курт просто гулял и глазел по сторонам, бережно прижимая к боку пакет с подарком и не замечая мерзнущие пальцы.  
Спустя четверть часа он стоял на лестничной клетке четвертого этажа и звонил в дверь. Долго ждать не пришлось, ему открыли почти сразу. Поздоровавшись с хозяином, инспектор вошел внутрь и с интересом осмотрелся.  
В последний раз, когда Курт видел Роберта Модина, тот был до смерти перепуган и пытался сбежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше из Истада. Это не понадобилось. Террористы, целью которых было взорвать всю экономическую систему Европы, были обезврежены, и молодой хакер мог больше не опасаться за свою жизнь. С тех пор их с Куртом дороги больше не пересекались.  
\- Неплохо, да? - подмигнул Волландеру Роберт, обводя широким жестом квартиру.  
\- Очень, - сдержанно улыбнувшись, кивнул инспектор.  
\- Все оплачено фирмой, на которую я работаю, - гордо ухмыльнулся паренек.  
\- И чем ты занимаешься, если не секрет? - поинтересовался Курт.  
\- Служба безопасности в "Скан-Групп", отдел информационной защиты.  
\- Хорошо устроился.  
\- Да уж, - фыркнул тот. - После того громкого дела на меня со всех сторон предложения посыпались. Оставалось только выбрать наиболее выгодные условия.  
\- Я за тебя очень рад, - искренне сказал Волландер.  
\- Но ты ведь пришел не просто за меня порадоваться, так? - помрачнел Модин. - Кстати, чай, кофе, чего погорячее?  
\- Нет, спасибо. И да, у меня к тебе есть просьба.  
\- Интересно, - протянул бывший хакер. - Просьба не для телефонного разговора?  
\- Скажем так, - Курт нахмурился, тщательно подбирая слова, - мне нужна информация, которую я не в силах добыть по обычным каналам.  
\- Курт, ты ведь в курсе, что я завязал с этим делом.  
\- Да, я знаю, но мне больше не к кому обратиться. Пожалуйста, помоги.  
Вздохнув и резко посерьезнев, Роберт провел его в небольшую комнату, явно рабочий кабинет. Волландер мало понимал в компьютерах, но стоявший там системный блок и несколько подключенных к нему мониторов выглядели очень внушительно.  
\- Садись, - кивнул парень на одно из офисных кресел. - Рассказывай, что такого могло произойти, что ты не можешь пробить все, что нужно, через полицейские каналы.  
Курт сел и несколько мгновений собирался с мыслями.  
\- Я не могу рассказать тебе всего. Это не моя история.  
\- Час от часу не легче, - покачал головой Модин. - О-кей, зайдем с другой стороны. Какая конкретно информация тебе нужна и где ее искать?  
\- Мне нужно прочитать историю болезни бывшего пациента истадской клиники, - глядя в пол и внутренне содрогаясь от осознания того, что просит другого человека нарушить для него закон, отчеканил Волландер. - И, пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня, кто это такой. Он не преступник, но мне очень нужно увидеть его диагноз и записи лечащего врача. Это все, чем я могу с тобой поделиться.  
Бывший хакер скривился, секунду-другую думал, но затем все же сдался и кивнул:  
\- Ладно, уговорил. По старой дружбе, в последний раз.  
\- Спасибо, - чуть расслабился инспектор, но тут же спохватился: - Что тебе будет нужно для того, чтобы, ну...  
\- Имя пациента или его идентификационный номер и период, в который он лежал в больнице.  
Молча написав на предложенном клочке бумаги необходимые данные, Волландер встал:  
\- Сколько тебе понадобится времени?  
Роберт только слегка беспечно пожал плечами:  
\- Дня три. Может, четыре, если особенно тщательно заметать следы. Я тебе позвоню.  
Курт кивнул, глянул в сторону прихожей:  
\- Тогда я, наверное, пойду.  
Снова пожав плечами, Модин вышел за ним в коридор, молча дождался, пока инспектор полиции обмотает вокруг шеи теплый шарф, наденет куртку.  
\- Знакомое имя, где-то я его уже слышал.  
От неожиданности Курт слегка вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки:  
\- Вряд ли. Он не настолько известный человек.  
Надежды на то, что Роберт не докопается до истины, практически не было, но к этому разговору Волландер был пока не готов. Бывший хакер же задумчиво кивнул, не спуская с Волландера пристального взгляда:  
\- Как скажешь.  
Инспектор уже переступил через порог, но в последний момент, прежде чем за ним закрылась дверь, обернулся:  
\- Роберт?  
\- Да?  
\- Пожалуйста, только не читай то, что ты там найдешь.  
Модин удивленно приподнял брови, затем медленно кивнул. И Волландеру пока что показалось этого достаточно.  
  
* * *  
  
Одиноко стоявшую под железнодорожным мостом машину обнаружил рано утром пожилой мужчина, гулявший с собакой. Спустя десять минут на место подъехал полицейский патруль. Еще через полчаса перед ней стоял совершенно не выспавшийся Волландер, зябко кутаясь в пальто и кляня себя за забывчивость. Теплый шарф на шею ему бы не повредил.  
Минувшим вечером он засиделся у Магнуса допоздна. Они пили кофе и уютно молчали. На столе стояла початая бутылка аквавита, но Мартинссон за все время так и не притронулся к стопке с напитком. Сам Волландер сделал пару глотков на пробу, скривился, в очередной раз убедившись, отчего так не любит этот напиток. После же только прихлебывал кофе из большой чашки - явно купленной в Икее - и пытался понять, почему ему было так спокойно и хорошо. Именно здесь, на этой кухне, сидя в полюбившемся кресле, которое Магнус с притворным тяжелым вздохом прикатил из рабочего кабинета.  
Они обменялись лишь парой фраз, самой длинной из которых была:  
 _"Наверное, нужно купить сюда еще один стул?"_  
На это Курт только усмехнулся в чашку, глядя на задумчиво покусывающего кончик карандаша Мартинссона.  
\- Найберг уже выехал, - остановилась рядом с ним Анне-Бритт, вернув из воспоминаний в настоящее.  
Курт кивнул, еще несколько мгновений смотрел на неподвижное тело на водительском сидении, а затем отошел в сторону, переключив внимание на само место происшествия. Под мостом снег лежал большими островками, тут и там оставляя обнаженным крупный гравий, которым была выстлана земля вокруг.  
\- Вчера ведь не было снегопада? - уточнил Курт у женщины-инспектора.  
Хоглунд отрицательно мотнула головой.  
\- Значит, если здесь кто-то ночью потоптался, должны остаться следы.  
\- Я скажу патрульным, чтобы осмотрели все вокруг, когда рассветет, - она нахмурилась и взглянула на него снизу вверх; смешная в этой своей ярко-оранжевой шапочке с длинной кисточкой на макушке. - Подозреваешь, это не самоубийство?  
\- На этот вопрос нам ответит Найберг, - пожал плечами Волландер. - Не хочу делать выводы раньше времени.  
Сцена была обставлена по всем правилам грамотного самоубийства. Безлюдное место, старая машина, длинный шланг, тянущийся от выхлопной трубы в салон.  
И все же что-то ему не нравилось. На подсознательном уровне, беспричинно.  
Прошел еще целый час на морозе, под порывами пронизывающего ветра, прежде чем эксперты закончили колдовать над машиной; тело увезли в морг раньше, констатировав отсутствие внешних видимых повреждений. Найберг обещал не тянуть со вскрытием и первичным отчетом лаборатории. Длинные зимы были причиной высокого уровня самоубийств по всей Скандинавии, и Истад не был исключением. Но каждый случай рассматривался полицией со всей серьезностью, чтобы исключить возможность попытки замаскировать настоящее убийство.  
В управлении Волландер успел только снять пальто и включить компьютер, чтобы проверить почту, когда Холгерссон созвала их, ставший таким маленьким, отдел на совещание. Суть его сводилась к тому, что зима еще толком не началась, а статистикой мертвых тел в Истадской коммуне уже интересуются из Главного полицейского управления лена Сконе в Мальмё.  
\- Курт, у тебя есть что сказать? - повернулась к нему начальница, надевая очки и устремляя на него внимательный взгляд.  
Старший инспектор вздохнул, подумав, что ему бы очень не помешало хлебнуть для начала кофе. Вслух же он сказал совсем другое:  
\- За последний месяц были найдены шесть тел, следствие по которым прекращено за отсутствием состава преступления: два утопленника, три самоубийства, один случай естественной смерти. Еще поножовщина на дискотеке, над ней работает Анне-Бритт, но там, по-моему, глухое дело, - Хоглунд мрачно кивнула, подтверждая его слова. - В такой толпе, естественно, никто ничего не видел и не слышал. И у меня польские гастролеры, вздумавшие устраивать разборки на нашей территории и оставившие два трупа. Я собираю последние материалы для передачи дела в суд.  
\- И все? - уточнила Холгерссон.  
\- А остальное по мелочи: кражи, домашние скандалы с увечьями, мошенничество... Да что я вам рассказываю? - развел руками Волландер.   
Анне-Бритт и молчаливо присутствующий на совещании Найберг понятливо закивали.  
\- Мне понятна текучка и загруженность, но у нас и показатели раскрываемости снизились по сравнению с прошлым кварталом, - прежде чем Курт успел что-либо сказать, Лиза вскинула вверх руку: - Я понимаю, что без Мартинссона вам тяжело тянуть столько дел, да и от стажеров не так уж и много пользы...  
\- Это слабо сказано, - тихо фыркнул себе под нос Курт.  
\- ... но мы должны собраться и приложить все усилия для того, чтобы исправить текущее положение, - не обратив на него внимания, продолжила начальница.  
Дальнейшую мотивационную речь Курт пропустил мимо ушей, благо она оказалась короткой.  
\- Задержись на минутку, - попросила его Холгерссон после совещания.  
Догадываясь, о чем пойдет разговор, Волландер поморщился, но закрыл дверь. Обратно на стул он не сел, предпочтя нетерпеливо нависнуть над столом хозяйки кабинета, явно намекая на то, что у него еще куча неотложных дел.  
\- Ты уже говорил с Мартинссоном?  
Какой интересный вопрос. С подковыркой, о которой не знает сама спрашивающая.  
Можно ли назвать разговором беседы немого с глухим? Иначе назвать тот уровень общения, который у них установился с Магнусом, Волландер не мог.  
\- Я навещал его несколько раз, но не уверен, что ему вот прямо сейчас необходимы все эти дополнительные проблемы, - обтекаемо, но честно ответил он.  
\- Время идет, Курт, - напомнила ему Холгерссон.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул он, затем глубоко втянул носом воздух, чувствуя, как медленно нарастает в нем нежеланное напряжение, и предложил: - Лиза, давай начистоту.  
Та кивнула.  
\- Сколько прошло с тех пор, как его выписали из больницы? Пара недель? Ну, хорошо, почти месяц. После того, что он пережил, может мы дадим уже парню спокойно отгулять положенный ему отпуск на восстановление?  
\- Мне нужно знать, на что рассчитывать в конце этого самого отпуска.  
Лизу тоже можно было понять. Она одна тянула на себе все полицейское управление Истадской коммуны и предпочитала узнавать о грядущих неприятностях задолго до того, как они перерастали в категорию крупных проблем.  
\- Я понимаю, - искренне кивнул Курт, чувствуя, однако, и бескомпромиссное желание защитить Магнуса от бюрократических деталей хотя бы на время, - но и ты пойми, что у Мартинссона сейчас и без нас полно забот. Давай хотя бы еще месяц не будем зажимать его в угол, вынуждая принять какое-то решение. Ничего хорошего от такой спешки не получится.  
Холгерссон помолчала, сняла очки и начала протирать их немного нервными движениями.  
\- Как он там вообще? - наконец спросила она. - Я пару раз звонила, но он не поднял трубку.  
Черт. А вот подробностей о реальном состоянии Магнуса начальнице знать было вовсе необязательно.  
\- Нормально, - Курт пожал плечами, - как и следовало ожидать: много спит, пьет лекарства, в квартире наконец прибрался, а то там слой пыли уже с палец был.  
\- Это хорошо, - кивнула Лиза с непонятным ему выражением лица. - Пусть отдыхает, ему это сейчас необходимо.  
\- У тебя все?  
\- Да.  
Волландер уже был у самой двери, когда Холгерссон окликнула его:  
\- Курт?  
Он молча глянул на нее через плечо.  
\- Спасибо, - и пояснила: - Я думала, что твой конфликт с Мартинссоном зашел слишком далеко. Теперь вижу, что ошибалась, и рада, что вы с ним все же нашли общий язык.  
И снова это нечитаемое выражение лица, которое Курту никак не удавалось разгадать.  
\- Он еще не вышел на работу, - напомнил он Лизе, просто чтобы не терять связь с реальным положением вещей, скрытым за ворохом недосказанностей.  
В ответ она только улыбнулась и жестом приказала выметаться из ее кабинета. Усмехнувшись, Курт так и сделал.  
  
* * *  
  
Курт звонил и звонил, но дверь никто не открывал. Это было странно, так как он не мог себе представить, чтобы хозяйка квартиры куда-то отправилась в такую погоду. На улице снова разошлась метель, машины медленно двигались по улицам, меся колесами серую нетающую кашу; ветер с силой бросал в лица редких пешеходов пригоршни сухого колкого снега.  
Бросив явно бесполезное занятие и начиная волноваться, Курт попытался заглянуть в окно. Внутри было темно, ни лучика света не виднелось из других комнат, бунгало казалось покинутым. И это в такое позднее время, когда все магазины и офисы уже давно закрыты.  
Обойдя дом, Волландер позвонил в дверь соседей. У них горел свет, приглушенно доносился звук то ли радио, то ли работающего телевизора. Спустя несколько секунд ему открыл пожилой мужчина. Хозяин с некоторой опаской глядел на позднего гостя, и Курт, немного помедлив, предъявил ему удостоверение инспектора полиции.  
\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался Курт. - Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но вы не знаете, с вашей соседкой, госпожой Сунден, все в порядке?  
\- Добрый, добрый, - неожиданно глубоким басом отозвался сосед. - А в чем, собственно, дело? Что-то случилось, или вас ее сын прислал?  
\- Сын? - Волландер не сразу сообразил, что тот говорит о Мартинссоне.  
\- Ну да, Магнусом его, кажется, зовут, - наморщил лоб тот и сочувственно покачал головой. - Такая беда, такая беда. Хельми так переживала, едва до "скорой" не дошло. Слава Богу, что все обошлось!  
\- Я начальник Магнуса, Курт Волландер - представился инспектор и пожал тут же протянутую руку.  
Рукопожатие вышло крепким и сухим, очень мужским и коротким. - Мне нужно встретиться с госпожой Сунден, но, судя по всему, ее нет дома.  
\- Очень приятно, Алвар Бергман. А Хельми уехала.  
\- Как уехала? - несказанно удивился Курт. - Давно?  
\- Да уж около месяца, - почесал в затылке сосед, - может, даже больше. У ее родственницы муж умер, оставил все хозяйство на нее одну. Вот Хельми и вызвалась помочь, вдвоем-то все сподручнее за фермой следить.  
Такого поворота событий Волландер не ожидал. И как он только теперь начал догадываться, Магнус был в курсе отъезда старушки. Поэтому сохранял совершенное спокойствие и не дергал самого Курта с просьбами ее навестить и проверить, как у нее дела. Однако, если верить словам Алвара, Хельми уехала, когда Мартинссон все еще лежал в больнице. И это было странно. Инспектор не понимал, как она могла бросить парня, который фактически стал ее приемным сыном, совсем одного.  
\- Нового адреса госпожи Сунден у вас, конечно же, нет? - спросил Волландер, особо, впрочем, не надеясь на положительный ответ.  
И очень удивился, когда Алвар попросил его подождать и вскоре вернулся с почтовым конвертом.  
В тот вечер ехать к Хельми Сунден было уже поздно, но на следующий день Курт прямо с утра, к вящему недовольству Лизы, взял отгул. Дорога была неблизкой, и на место Волландер приехал только к полудню.  
Если Хельми и удивилась, увидев его на пороге дома, то виду особо не подала. Поздоровалась она с ним довольно холодно, но в дом пригласила. Впрочем, Курт сильно подозревал, что гостеприимство было, скорее, вынужденным, чем искренним. Не выгонять же гостя, даже не обогревшись, обратно на мороз.  
На кухню - в гостиную его не пригласили - ненадолго зашла другая женщина, молча кивнула, бросила на Курта любопытный взгляд, но задерживаться не стала, оставив его наедине с Хельми.  
Пожилая женщина разлила чай по высоким глиняным кружкам, поставила на стол тарелку со сдобой и предложила угощаться. Поблагодарив, Волландер ограничился тем, что начал медленно, мелкими глотками, тянуть обжигающе горячий чай, чувствуя, как по усталому от долгой дороги телу разливается тепло.  
\- Должна признать, инспектор, что не ожидала вас снова увидеть, - наконец сказала Хельми.  
Курт едва слышно хмыкнул и ответил в тон ей:  
\- Хм, не ожидал, что вас окажется так тяжело найти, госпожа Сунден.  
\- Магнус в курсе моего отъезда, вы могли спросить его, - заметила она.  
\- Да, вы правы, - кивнул он.  
Разговор заглох, и они какое-то время сидели в напряженной тишине, неуютной и тянущей. Хельми сверлила его прямым неодобрительным взглядом прозрачных старческих глаз. Наконец Волландер не выдержал:  
\- Не знаю, чем я вас рассердил, но мне действительно нужно с вами поговорить. Точнее, мне нужен совет.  
\- Я просто смотрю на человека, который казался таким искренним в своем желании найти Магнуса, когда тот пропал. Мне тогда казалось, что вам действительно не все равно, инспектор, - ответила Хельми слегка дрожащим от сдерживаемых эмоций голосом. - А вы просто делали свою работу.  
\- Конечно, мне не все равно! - возмутился Волландер, ставя кружку на стол. - Магнус, в конце концов, мой коллега.  
\- Магнус вам никто, инспектор, - отчеканила женщина. - Иначе вы бы хоть раз пришли навестить его в больнице. Но вас там не было!  
Курт стушевался и отвел взгляд. На это ему сказать было нечего. В те четыре недели, которые Мартинссон провел под опекой врачей, было так легко находить удобные оправдания тому, чтобы избегать посещений. И так легко было убедить себя, что тот не хочет его видеть. Наверное, потому что самому Курту было невыносимо трудно в тот единственный самый первый день смотреть на Магнуса, видеть следы от побоев на его лице, понимать, что все это случилось из-за него. Что этот выстрел из прошлого все же достал кого-то близкого ему; кого-то, чья судьба была Волландеру небезразлична. От одной мысли о том, что ему придется как-то смотреть Мартинссону в глаза, становилось абсолютно невыносимо.  
Сейчас, когда он видел, как лицо Магнуса освещается тихой радостью при виде него, Курт понимал, каким на самом деле был трусом. Но прошлого не изменить, можно только попытаться исправить совершенные ошибки.  
Закрыв лицо ладонями, чтобы хоть как-то спрятаться от справедливого гнева госпожи Сунден и от собственного чувства стыда, Волландер глухо произнес:  
\- Магнусу очень и очень плохо. Ему страшно и больно. Он снова не разговаривает. Сначала я не понял, что все так плохо; подумал, что он просто не хочет говорить именно со мной. Но, кажется, он просто не может. Каждый вечер мы сидим у него на кухне, я рассказываю ему о работе, о делах, о том, как мы все его ждем. Но Магнус молчит. И я не знаю, как ему помочь.  
Курт не был уверен, что Хельми поймет что-то из его путанного и сбивчивого рассказа, и, более того, боялся, что он излишне ее взволнует. Но она не реагировала, и он рискнул взглянуть на нее сквозь все еще прижатые к лицу пальцы. Женщина сидела и, не моргая, смотрела куда-то в глубину своей кружки с чаем. На ее лице застыло выражение вины и... такого же стыда, какой мучил самого Волландера.  
\- Почему вы оставили его одного? - мягко, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало обвинением, спросил Курт. - Вы ведь были Магнусу ближе всех, практически приемная мать. Ладно я, запутавшийся дурак, решивший, что он не хочет меня видеть. Но вы?  
Госпожа Сунден порывисто вздохнула, словно пытаясь сдержать слезы, и тихо ответила:  
\- А я не смогла видеть его таким. Разбитым, сломанным. Его лицо... - она не выдержала, закрыла глаза ладонью и лишь затем продолжила. - Мне стало плохо в коридоре, а Магнус как-то узнал про это. И уговорил медсестру помочь ему навестить уже меня. Он тогда сказал, чтобы я больше не приходила. Что ему будет только тяжелее, если придется еще и обо мне беспокоиться. А потом у Беаты вот несчастье случилось...  
\- Это ведь была его идея?  
\- Да, - кивнула она. - Как вы догадались?  
\- Как я уже начал понимать, это очень в его характере, - усмехнулся Курт и пояснил: - Беспокоиться о других.  
\- У него никого больше нет, инспектор, - уже намного мягче, чем в начале разговора, произнесла Хельми. - А за тех, кто есть, Магнус держится изо всех сил. Вы ему тоже небезразличны. Поэтому он так и переживал, что вы не приходите.  
\- Он так вам сказал? - удивился Волландер.  
\- Нет, ну что вы, - укоризненно посмотрела на него женщина. - Но у меня ведь тоже есть глаза, да и родилась я на этот свет не вчера. А уж Магнус для меня и вовсе - открытая книга.  
\- Тогда вы знаете, как ему помочь? - с надеждой спросил Курт. - Вы ведь уже когда-то сумели его разговорить. Уверен, это можно сделать снова. Как вы это сделали тогда?  
\- Помните, что я вам сказала в нашу прошлую встречу, инспектор? Говорите с ним, рассказывайте ему о том, что происходит в вашей жизни: не только о работе, а о себе самом, о ваших мыслях, переживаниях. Дайте ему понять, что он важен, что в действительности вам хочется не просто говорить, а разговаривать. С ним. И главное - не бросайте его, инспектор.  
Долго засиживаться в гостях у госпожи Сунден и ее родственницы Волландер не стал. Дорога обратно предстояла неблизкая, а тусклое зимнее солнце уже начало клониться к закату.  
По пути в Истад у него не шли из мыслей последние слова Хельми, сказанные перед тем, как расстаться:  
\- Магнус всегда считал, что для того, чтобы по-настоящему узнать людей, нужно с ними разговаривать. Временами могло показаться, что он говорил слишком много, но как еще невозможно одинокий человек может найти кого-то близкого? Кто смог бы стать ему настоящим другом или кем-то большим?  
И было нестерпимо стыдно, когда, глядя назад, Курт вспоминал, сколько раз грубо обрывал Мартинссона, заставлял того замолчать. Даже когда в этом не было нужды, а причиной было лишь его собственное дурное настроение.  
Конечно, обычно на любой работе действительно вступал в силу принцип "меньше слов, больше дела". Но что делать тогда, когда кроме этой чертовой службы, этих нескольких, таких разных людей в твоей жизни по сути ничего больше нет?  
Курту было тяжело вспоминать, как поначалу Магнус еще пытался как-то навести мосты, узнать о нем побольше и рассказать о себе. А затем молодой инспектор стал все чаще и чаще отмалчиваться, оставлять свое мнение при себе, замыкаться и уже в свою очередь отталкивать прочь. Пока не настал день, когда их с Куртом разговоры не свелись к докладам и отчетам о проделанной работе.  
Тогда Волландеру не нужны были лишние люди в его полной собственных проблем жизни. Сейчас он не знал, как вернуть обратно ту простоту и легкость общения с Магнусом, которая когда-то была так доступна - только руку протяни.  
  
* * *  
  
Звонок от Роберта Модина раздался уже на следующий день. Договорившись о том, что Курт заедет за нужной ему информацией вечером в то же время, что и в прошлый раз, хакер отключился. А Волландер направился к Лизе Холгерссон предупредить, что уйдет пораньше.  
От нее как раз выходил Найберг, который сбавил шаг, поравнявшись с инспектором:  
\- Зайди ко мне, когда будет время. Надо поговорить.  
Курт провел у Лизы около четверти часа. Она снова завела разговор о статистике преступлений, раскрываемости дел и, к его удивлению, о возможном расширении отдела.  
\- Конечно, мы все будем рады снова видеть Мартинссона, но даже с ним в отделе все равно будет на одного штатного инспектора меньше. Никто ведь так и не пришел на замену Сведбергу.  
Подумав, Волландер признал ее правоту. Поначалу им всем было слишком тяжело привыкать к мысли о том, что одного из них больше нет. Но со временем они наловчились тянуть лямку втроем и временами фактически забывали о том, что раньше их было четверо.  
\- Проблема в том, что к нам не так уж и стремятся ехать, - поделилась с ним своей головной болью Холгерссон. - Все же Истад маленький город, мало чем примечательный. Молодежь предпочитает оседать в больших городах, а с опытными инспекторами, боюсь, ты не сработаешься, если помнить прежний опыт.  
\- И как ты думаешь это решать?  
\- Придется увеличивать начальный оклад, иного выхода я не вижу. Нам нужно хоть какое-то преимущество перед другими управлениями.  
\- О да, могу представить, как будут рады Мартинссон с Анне-Бритт, когда узнают, что какой-нибудь новичок сходу станет зарабатывать столько же денег, сколько и они со всем их опытом работы. Тебе так нужен бунт на корабле? - поморщился Курт.  
\- Они получат повышение окладов, это даже без вопросов, - Холгерссон потерла пальцами виски. - Честноe слово, каждый раз, когда я об этом думаю, у меня начинает болеть голова.  
\- Могу только посочувствовать, - усмехнулся Курт. - Как я понял, именно поэтому ты так на нас и наседаешь в последнее время?  
\- А ты как думал? Сейчас самое время, когда распределяется бюджет на следующий год. Мы должны как-то улучшить текущие результаты, иначе наши денежки уплывут куда-нибудь еще. И плевали они на то, что у меня только полштата инспекторов, которые работают на износ.  
Волландер вышел от Холгерссон, оставив начальницу думать над насущными проблемами полицейского управления, и спустился к Найбергу.  
Тот его явно ждал. Молча выложил на стол отчет экспертов, присовокупив к нему отчет о вскрытии.  
Курт сгреб оба, быстро пробежал глазами по строчкам, привычно заостряя внимание на самом важном.  
Самоубийство. Следов насилия на теле не обнаружено.  
\- Ну и? Тебе что-то показалось странным?  
Найберг усмехнулся, забрал у него отчет лаборатории, пролистал и ткнул пальцем в данные токсикологии.  
\- В его крови были обнаружены следы сильного снотворного.  
\- Которое было выписано домашним врачом, - подтвердил Волландер. - Если не ошибаюсь, погибший принимал его уже около года.  
\- Это может быть случайностью, но... показатели концентрации принятого препарата немного превышают обычную дозу. Да и зачем вообще глотать таблетки, если собираешься задохнуться выхлопными газами в собственной машине? Почему бы просто не принять большую дозу снотворного и отойти в мир иной, лежа в собственной кроватке? Зачем вся эта суета с отравлением газом?  
\- Хм... - задумался Курт. - Да, что-то тут не сходится.  
\- Это, конечно, может быть притянуто за уши, - вздохнул Найберг, - но, по-моему, стоит тут немного копнуть поглубже.  
\- Посмотрим, что мне удастся найти, - кивнул Курт, собрал документы, чтобы забрать их с собой, но уже в дверях замешкался и жестом обвел комнату: - Тебе никогда не бывает здесь одиноко? Тут и поговорить-то не с кем?  
На это Найберг рассмеялся:  
\- Почему, ты думаешь, я столько времени торчу в следственном отделе? У вас, ребята, всегда что-то интересное происходит.  
Остаток рабочего дня Волландер провел, копаясь в жизни молодого самоубийцы, но как ни старался, не нашел ничего, чтобы подкрепить смутные подозрения Найберга и слабый голос собственной интуиции.  
А вечером его снова окружали улицы Копенгагена, ярко светящиеся витрины магазинов и толчея часа пик. На этот раз он приехал вовремя, но все же потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы зайти в тот же магазин и купить еще одну бутылку аквавита. В ближайшее время он больше не собирался в Данию и небольшой запас Магнусу не помешает. Себе Курт взял бутылку вина и зачем-то, хотя почти никогда не пил крепкие алкогольные напитки, виски.  
Роберт открыл ему дверь после третьего звонка и тут же торопливо вернулся в рабочий кабинет. Волландер последовал за ним, не раздеваясь. В конце концов, он не собирался задерживаться.  
Хакер протянул ему папку из мягкого пластика, внутри оказалась средней толщины кипа скрепленных между собой листов.  
\- Нельзя было просто скопировать файл на флешку? - поморщился инспектор.  
\- Нет, - коротко и как-то сдавленно ответил Роберт, но затем поймал на себе удивленный взгляд и пояснил: - Не хочу оставлять следы, которые могут привести ко мне. Я и так постарался там ничего руками не трогать, а только послал документ распечатываться на принтер в интернет-кафе и после потер все следы.  
\- Ясно.  
Модин выжидательно на него уставился. Затем отвел взгляд, поправил рукава свитера, сунул руки в карманы, но уже в следующую секунду вытащил и почесал ладонь.  
\- Черт возьми, - понял наконец Волландер причину нервозности хакера, - я же просил тебя не читать!  
Несколько долгих секунд Роберт молчал, затем шмыгнул носом:  
\- Тот парень, белобрысый. Который меня охранял в подвале. Это ведь он, да? Его история болезни?  
Обессиленно выдохнув, Волландер чуть помедлил, но все же кивнул:  
\- Да.  
\- У него имя такое, запоминающееся, - пояснил хакер, а затем наконец оторвал взгляд от полки с книгами на стене и перевел его на инспектора. Тревожный это был взгляд, словно ищущий что-то в самой глубине души Курта, испуганный и полный сострадания. - За что его так?  
И Волландер не знал, что ему на это ответить. Как объяснить, что в этом мире с хорошими людьми порой случаются совершенно ужасные вещи? Просто так. Ни за что.  
\- Я бы не смог такое вынести, - тихо, почти шепотом сказал Роберт. - Сбрендил бы, а он...  
Волландер нахмурился, покосился на папку в своих руках, заново ставя под сомнение необходимость узнать содержимое истории болезни Мартинссона.  
\- Магнус очень сильный человек, - ответил Курт, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно.  
\- Но... - внезапно хакер расширил глаза, осознав одну простую истину: - Ты не знаешь? Ты... Твою же! Ты же, мать его, ничего не знаешь! Ничего из всего этого дерьма!  
Несколько секунд Модин грязно ругался, а затем сделал попытку вырвать из рук Волландера папку:  
\- Отдай! Какой же я дурак! Отдай, тебе не нужно это читать! - а когда инспектор отпихнул его от себя, жалобно попросил, словно разом растеряв все силы: - Пожалуйста, Курт. Поверь, тебе правда это не нужно.  
Но Курт уже пятился из комнаты в коридор, не спуская глаз с хакера на тот случай, если тот снова попытается отобрать у него с таким трудом добытую историю болезни.  
Курт уже успел выйти из квартиры у спуститься на один лестничный пролет, когда услышал сверху крик Роберта:  
\- Подожди! - хакер быстро спустился немного вниз, но замер в нескольких ступеньках от него. Чуть поколебавшись, Модин попросил: - Ты ему передай, этому парню... Нет... Черт! Не надо. Курт, ты ведь ему поможешь, да?  
Волландер молча кивнул. Ему уже было немного жутко. Что же такого было написано на этих нескольких листах бумаги, что настолько задело беспечного хакера? Чего он сам не знает о двух сутках, которые Магнус провел в руках сумасшедшего Ванга?  
  
* * *  
  
Глубокой ночью, сидя в старом потертом кожаном кресле, Курт читал историю болезни Магнуса и не замечал, как по его лицу бесконечными влажными дорожками текут слезы. Срываются с подбородка вниз или солью высыхают на губах, беззвучно шепчущих одно и тоже:  
\- Господи, зачем же ты с ним так? Ну зачем?


	12. Chapter 12

Утро наступило слишком рано и довольно неожиданно. А ведь казалось, что за окном еще царит глубокая ночь. Вопреки тому, что Волландеру практически не удалось сомкнуть глаз, сон был недостижимой роскошью. Работу никто не отменял.  
Голова была тяжелой, но причиной этому вовсе не было легкое похмелье после красного вина, целую бутылку которого Курт как-то незаметно в одиночку выпил. Он даже не пытался как-то справиться с охватившей тело апатией, просто медленно поднялся с кресла, в котором провел ночь. С легкой гримасой потянулся, чтобы размять затекшие плечи и спину. С силой растер лицо ладонями, отгоняя остатки сна. Пора было начинать новый день.  
Принятый душ не помог Курту прояснить мысли. Только сделал их еще более беспорядочными. Краем сознания старший инспектор понимал, что находится в состоянии эмоционального шока. Понимал, но не пытался как-то избавиться от охватившего его потрясения. У него перед глазами все еще бесконечно, одной длинной вереницей образов, проплывали страницы истории болезни Мартинссона.  
Курту было невероятно тяжело просто даже читать перечень повреждений, с которыми Магнус был доставлен в больницу два месяца назад. А ведь каждое слово в этом документе, каждая строка переводились на язык боли. Сломанные ребра, ушибы, перфорированное легкое. Об этом Курт знал. Но были и другие записи. Длинные строки, заполняющие один лист за другим. Медицинский жаргон, который за годы работы в полиции Волландер научился разбирать с легкостью и переводить в понятные ему обороты. Смысл, которых заставлял сердце болезненно сжиматься.  
Спустя столько времени наконец-то с кристальной ясностью осознать, через какой ужас в действительности пришлось пройти Магнусу?.. Даже для себя самого у Курта не находилось подходящих слов, чтобы выразить весь свой гнев, всю ярость, отчаяние, невозможность отмотать время назад, исправить случившееся. Да что там. Волландер сомневался даже в том, что вообще до конца осмыслил весь ужас произошедшего.  
Мартинссон же с этим жил. Носил в себе, не в силах ни избавиться от этой неподъемной ноши, ни, по крайней мере, поделиться ею с кем-то.  
И так каждый проклятый день.  
Это не укладывалось у Курта в голове.  
Пока инспектор ехал на работу по все еще темным улицам просыпающегося Истада, он словно наяву слышал тихий, наполненный невысказанным ужасом голос Роберта Модина: "Я бы не смог такое вынести. Сбрендил бы..."  
И Курту почему-то очень хотелось хоть как-то выместить душившую его бессильную ярость. На себя самого, на жестокую насмешку судьбы, на Ванга, на весь этот чертов мир, в котором все еще есть место такой ужасающей несправедливости.  
Магнус не заслужил ничего из того, что с ним случилось.  
И то, что сейчас он тихо сходил с ума в полупустой одинокой квартире, было попросту нечестно.  
Добравшись до работы, Волландер первым делом заварил себе крепкий кофе. Ему было едва ли не жизненно важно прояснить голову, заставить мозги сосредоточиться на делах хотя бы в следующие несколько часов. Анне-Бритт приходила теперь позже обычного - после развода ей приходилось каждое утро отвозить детей в садик.  
А вот Лиза с недавнего времени, наоборот, появлялась рано, но Курт пока не разобрался, чем это было вызвано. Словно почувствовав, что о ней думают, Холгерссон присоединилась к нему на кухне, и Волландер воспользовался моментом, чтобы отпроситься с работы на вторую половину дня.  
Она отстраненно кивнула, занятая своим кофе, но затем обернулась:  
\- Какой это уже раз по счету? Четвертый? Пятый? И все за один последний месяц?  
Волландер пожал плечами с видимой небрежностью:  
\- Дела накопились. Ты не поверишь, но даже у меня есть какое-то подобие личной жизни.  
Начальница чуть нахмурилась и повернулась к нему, оперлась о столешницу небольшой офисной кухни, задумчиво отхлебнула горячий кофе из оранжевой пузатой кружки с какой-то полустертой от времени эмблемой:  
\- Это ведь не имеет отношения к Мартинссону?  
\- Причем тут он? - недоуменно нахмурился старший инспектор. В действительности, от этого неожиданного вопроса у него сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.  
Пару мгновений задумчиво помолчав, Лиза качнула головой:  
\- Извини, не обращай внимания.  
В этот момент распахнулась дверь, и в помещение вошла Анне-Бритт, на ходу снимая шапочку и намотанный вокруг шеи длинный пушистый шарф. Заметив начальство, она улыбнулась и приветственно махнула им рукой. A Курт решил, что пора было заканчивать короткий разговор с Лизой:  
\- Я пойду, столько всего еще нужно успеть.  
\- Не забудь, в одиннадцать планерка начальников отделов.  
На это старший инспектор лишь молча кивнул уже по пути к себе.  
Все время перед намеченной планеркой Волландер провел с бумажной волокитой. Количество документов, отчетов и форм, требующих заполнения для формальной отчетности обычно нарастало, как снежный ком. И чтобы не оказаться полностью погребенным под грудой бумаги, периодически приходилось посвящать этому скучному делу несколько часов.  
Прервался Волландер только раз. Он вызвал в кабинет Анне-Бритт и дал ей несколько поручений, касающихся текущих дел. Кроме того, его по-прежнему тревожил недавний самоубийца. По сути, дело нужно было закрывать за отсутствием состава преступления, но Курт не хотел торопиться. Хотя и был уверен, что позже еще услышит пару ласковых по этому поводу от начальства.  
Небольшую паузу, чтобы сходить на кухню за кофе, старший инспектор потратил мысленно составляя план действий на несколько следующих дней. Он не мог отодвинуть текущие дела на задний план, но урвать немного времени тут и там, чтобы побольше узнать о погибшем молодом человеке, было вполне в его силах.  
Ровно без двух минут одиннадцать Волландер отправился к Холгерссон. У самой двери в комнату для совещаний его нагнал Найберг. Эксперт приветственно кивнул, окинул Курта долгим внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. И даже рядом не сел, предпочтя умоститься у самого окна и следить за происходящим оттуда.  
Планерка началась. Минуты тянулись медленно, обсуждаемые административные проблемы мало касались Курта, и его мысли сами собой вновь вернулись к тому, о чем он весь день усиленно старался не думать. Глубоко задумавшись, инспектор совершенно отрешился от происходящего, и к реальности его вернул громкий звук задвигаемых стульев.  
Начальники других отделов расходились. У самой двери Холгерссон была вовлечена в какую-то оживленную дискуссию с шефом полицейского автопарка. Затем они тоже ушли, так и не обратив внимания на то, что он остался в комнате один.  
Посидев пару минут в тишине, Курт решил, что ему тоже нужно идти. Он уже какое-то время боролся с сильной слабостью, да и сердце как-то слишком громко билось в его груди - каждый стук отдавался едва ли не в горле. Но у него на остаток дня были планы, отменять которые он не собирался.  
А вечером еще нужно было успеть заскочить в магазин до закрытия. Он заметил позавчера, что у Мартинссона заканчивается хлеб. И нужно было еще купить молока.  
Чего-нибудь вкусного к чаю.  
Сладкого.  
Или сыра.  
Сыр ему можно.  
Нежирный.  
И не очень много.  
Мысли стали путаться, и Курт мотнул головой, пытаясь разогнать внезапно сгустившийся в сознании туман. Опершись о стол, попытался встать, но тут комната поплыла перед глазами, закружилась... И кто-то сильный подхватил его под мышки, не давая упасть.  
\- Черт, Курт! - прошипел совсем рядом знакомый голос Найберга. - Обязательно было себя снова доводить до такого? Ты меня слышишь?  
Волландер слабо кивнул, а эксперт сунул ему небольшую плитку шоколада:  
\- Ешь. Не весь, маленькими кусочками.  
\- Но...  
\- Сейчас можно. Нет, даже нужно, - скривился Свен. - И давай скорее, пока ты у меня тут в оборок не грохнулся.  
Следующие несколько минут в комнате царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихими вздохами неодобрительно глядящего на Курта эксперта и шорохом обертки.  
\- Как ты?.. - слегка придя в себя, попытался задать вопрос Курт.  
\- Да вот мне, скорее, интересно, как это другие не заметили, в каком ты состоянии? - перебил его Найберг и сварливо продолжил: - Я только не знал, ты собирался ухнуть в гипогликемическую кому прямо тут или все же сначала планировал геройски дотащиться до своего кабинета.  
\- Спасибо.  
В комнате снова повисла тишина.  
Спустя десять минут Найберг поинтересовался у Курта, как тот себя чувствует.  
\- Лучше.  
\- Тогда пошли ко мне.  
\- Зачем? - нахмурился Курт.  
\- Затем! - прикрикнул на него Свен. - Проверю, как у тебя с сахаром в крови, и заодно смерю давление.  
\- Может не стоит?  
\- Может, мне прямо сейчас сходить за Лизой, чтобы она лично высказала все, что о тебе думает? - выдвинул встречное предложение Найберг.  
Курт потупился, пряча легкую ухмылку, и отрицательно покачал головой.  
Вскоре они сидели в небольшой комнатушке, которую Свен приспособил под свой офис. Курт медленно ел бутерброд, пожертвованный ему экспертом, и пил мелкими глотками крепкий чай. С человеком, сидящим напротив, ему всегда было хорошо просто молчать. Уютно. Спокойно. Даже безмятежно.  
Только не сегодня. Не находясь под прицелом слишком внимательного взгляда, подмечающего каждую, даже самую незначительную деталь. И сегодня он, казалось, вглядывался Курту в самую душу.  
\- Что произошло? - тихо спросил Найберг. - Ты и раньше выматывался, выкладывался по полной, но ни разу с того самого первого случая не доводил себя до такого состояния.  
Кусок бутерброда сухим камнем встал в горле.  
Волландер попытался сглотнуть, но в груди уже разливалось горячее тепло, в глазах резко защипало. Он резко отвернулся к стене, чувствуя приближение слез, а когда они все же потекли по щекам, быстро их смахнул. Курту совершенно не хотелось расклеиваться при Найберге, но он ничего не мог поделать, чтобы остановить изливающуюся буквально из самого сердца соленую горечь.  
\- Мартинссон? - тихо, моментально все поняв, спросил эксперт. - Ты прочитал...  
Волландер только беспомощно, не глядя на него, кивнул. Губы дрожали - нет, - его всего била мелкая дрожь: плечи, пальцы, даже дыхание перешло в затрудненные хрипы и вибрировало глубоко в легких. Живот сводило судорожными холодными спазмами.  
\- Ванг его изнасиловал, - отстраненным, каким-то совершенно чужим, незнакомым Курту голосом произнес Найберг. - Скорее всего, неоднократно. Так?  
Курт дергано мотнул головой, подтверждая.  
\- Надеюсь, он не изменил своей привычке использовать презервативы?  
Скажи это кто-то другой или не таким абсолютно лишенным эмоций тоном, и Волландер бы уже впечатал кулак в лицо мерзавца. Но Свену удалось каким-то непостижимым образом подобрать именно те единственно верные интонации, которые с бесстрастностью робота лишь озвучивали уже известные Курту факты.  
Не доверяя своему голосу, Волландер отрицательно качнул головой в ответ. В отчете лаборатории указано было только отсутствие инородного биологического материала в первом анализе и наличие смазочных веществ, присущих презервативам марки "Дюрекс", во втором. Первичные анализы на венерические заболевания были негативными.  
\- Нет, - с удивлением услышал Курт чей-то хриплый голос, и ему понадобилось какое-то время на то, чтобы сообразить, что это заговорил он сам. - Ванг его ничем не заразил, - пояснил он и поднял на сидящего напротив мужчину взгляд.  
Найберг кивнул.  
\- Не понимаю, - прошептал Волландер, - как я не сообразил... как не заметил? Все это время, а мне даже в голову...  
\- Ты не хотел это замечать, - оборвал его эксперт. - Признай, Курт, тебе было необходимо увидеть это написанным на бумаге. Черным по белому. Ты ведь знал. Так же как и я, ты все это знал и видел. На подсознательном уровне. У тебя достаточно опыта, чтобы сложить полную картину из разрозненных мелких деталей. Ты сам был в том чертовом подвале, в котором мы нашли Мартинссона. Нужно было быть слепым и глухим, чтобы, зная все детали досье Ванга, не догадаться, чем же это его настолько привлек наш парень, чтобы заставить отказаться от планов на твою дочь.  
\- Когда ты понял? - глухо спросил Курт, выслушав всю эти тираду.  
Свен понурился, теперь уже сам отвел взгляд к стене:  
\- Еще там. Ты держал его у себя на коленях. Мартинссон был в шоковом состоянии, и ты пытался хоть как-то его согреть, накрыл своей курткой. И он неосознанно вздрагивал каждый раз, как ты касался его правого плеча.  
\- Клеймо.  
\- Да. Я ведь тоже был на летучке, когда ты вводил нас в курс старого расследования и повадок Ванга.  
\- И ты позволил мне отпустить его одного на "скорой"? Ладно я, слепой дурак, но ты-то все уже понял! Почему ты не вмешался?  
\- Я думал, ты тоже все понял. Поэтому и обращался с ним так... - Найберг замешкался, подбирая слова.  
\- Как?  
\- Словно он сделан из фарфора, и ты его сломаешь одним неверным движением! - уже громче и с напором ответил Свен. - Что еще я должен был думать? - внезапно он ссутулился, сжал губы в тонкую линию досады на самого себя. - Потом Лизе позвонили из больницы. Выяснилось, что медики подрались с Мартинссоном по дороге туда, и его без разговоров положили на операционный стол. А утром ты поехал его навестить и больше ни разу там не появлялся. Чем больше я за тобой наблюдал, тем очевиднее становилось, что ты живешь в счастливом неведении о всем этом дерьме. В точности так, как хотела Холгерссон.  
Волландер уже не знал, на кого ему сердиться. На Найберга, на себя самого, на весь мир? Единственный, кто действительно был виноват во всем случившемся, был мертв. Застрелен им самим. А дальнейшее уже - ничего более, чем обычная человеческая глупость и стечение обстоятельств.  
\- Холгерссон, - внезапно сообразил Курт. - Она делилась с тобой материалами дела?  
\- Нет. Она лично вела расследование, и все детали были под ее жестким контролем. Даже экспертиза проводилась не у нас, а в Мальмё. Мы только собрали вещественные доказательства.  
Волландер помолчал, заново осмысливая действия начальницы, затем одобрительно кивнул:  
\- Лиза сделала все от нее зависящее, чтобы защитить Магнуса даже от нас самих. Чтобы, когда он вернется на работу, мы все могли смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
На это Найберг невесело усмехнулся:  
\- И как? Думаешь, у тебя получится? Смотреть ему в глаза? После всего, что ты теперь о нем знаешь?  
Курта словно окатило водой, бросило из жара в холод. Вернулась дрожь в пальцах, а вместе с ней пришло понимание, что он не знает, как теперь вести себя с Магнусом. Совершенно не представляет, ни что ему говорить, ни как. Если раньше он пытался разговорить парня, снять с него так некстати возникшую немоту, то сейчас Курт не был уверен, стоит ли ему это делать. Он не был специалистом по душам человеческим и до ужаса, до всепоглощающего животного страха боялся сделать хуже, чем уже есть, толкнуть Магнуса еще глубже в депрессию.  
\- Я... О господи, мне ведь сегодня к нему нужно! Как?.. Что я ему скажу? - Курт задохнулся от охватившей его паники, от внезапного осознания, что в его ладонях лежит чужая и такая хрупкая жизнь. И любое неосторожное слово, любой жест, любое касание могут разрушить установившееся между ними, пусть малое, но все же доверие.  
Внезапно Найберг резко схватил его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул.  
\- Прежде всего, реши для себя, хочешь ли ты в это ввязываться, - и в ответ на совершенно потрясенный взгляд Волландера продолжил: - Я задавал тебе раньше это вопрос, но тогда ты не знал в точности, какую обузу собираешься повесить себе на шею.  
Курт сердито отпихнул его от себя. Для самого инспектора Магнус был кем угодно, но только не обузой.  
\- Если ты мне предлагаешь оставить парня на произвол судьбы, то иди к черту!  
\- Пойми, - вздохнул Свен, снова садясь за стол, - я просто хочу быть уверенным, что ты не отступишься от него на полпути. Это будет гораздо хуже, чем если ему просто придется привыкнуть снова, с самого начала, полагаться только на самого себя. У тебя не самый лучший послужной список заботы даже о близких родственниках. Магнус же тебе никто, - продолжал гнуть свою линию эксперт, - но если ты в какой-то момент по какой-то причине его бросишь, последствия разгребать придется именно тебе. И из петли его вытаскивать, случись что, тоже будешь ты.  
Последние слова Найберга резанули Курта по самому сердцу. Ему вспомнился недавний самоубийца, задохнувшийся угарным газом в собственной машине, припаркованной в безлюдном месте. Внезапно лица смешались в его сознании, и вот они уже достают из промерзшего салона старенького фиата Магнуса. Его светлые волосы слегка развеваются от ветра, пепельно-серое лицо без малейшей кровинки, глаза закрыты, губы посинели и сжаты в тонкую горестную линию. У него ледяные пальцы. Почти такие же, как в том подвале. Только тогда их еще можно было согреть своим теплом...  
Курт моргнул, отгоняя наваждение, и почувствовал, как с ресниц сорвались вниз новые слезы.  
\- Я ему нужен, - медленно, словно заново пробуя эти слова на вкус, заговорил он и перевел взгляд на Найберга, - а он нужен мне. И ты знаешь, что я никогда себе не прощу, если с ним что-то случится по моей вине.  
\- Так просто?  
\- Нет, - Волландер отрицательно качнул головой, - не просто. Правильно.  
Брови Найберга удивленно взлетели вверх.  
\- Не спрашивай, - с невеселым смешком махнул рукой Курт, - я сам не до конца понимаю. Но я его не брошу.  
Помолчав какое-то время, эксперт кивнул. Без одобрения, но и не осуждая, скорее, просто констатируя обещание Волландера, как факт.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Свен, словно решив, что хватит с них на сегодня проникновенных разговоров.  
\- Сносно, - пожал плечами Курт. - Мне еще нужно сегодня успеть к одному человеку заехать. К так называемому психологу, который вел Мартинссона, пока тот лежал в больнице, и отказался от парня при первой возможности. Хочу посмотреть этому засранцу в глаза. И спросить, что же мне теперь делать? Как помочь Магнусу и как с ним теперь себя вести?  
Хмыкнув, Найберг скривился, всем своим видом выражая отношение к подобным непрофессиональным поступкам:  
\- Самое главное, не смей его жалеть, - тихо произнес он. - Ему это не нужно. Что бы Мартинссон ни делал, как бы тебе самому ни было плохо. Не смей. Его. Жалеть.  
  
* * *  
  
Диск закончился. В квартире ненадолго воцарилась мертвая тишина, неуютная и холодная. Магнус со вздохом отложил книгу и встал с дивана; подошел к башенке с музыкальными СД, присел на корточки перед ним, разглядывая корешки тех, что стояли в самом низу. Ему бы не помешало послушать что-нибудь легкое, незамысловатое, может даже, бессмысленное. В годы учебы в университете Мартинссон привык учить именно под такую музыку и сейчас, годы спустя, обнаружил, что под нее, видимо, по привычке, по-прежнему хорошо думается.  
Сменив диск, Магнус хотел было вернуться к чтению, но бросил взгляд за окно, отметив, что день клонился к закату. Солнце висело еще довольно высоко, но сумерки были уже близко.  
Мартинссон слегка нахмурился, досадливо и с легким беспокойством, признаваться в котором ему самому очень не хотелось. Однако вот он - стоит, смотрит на улицу, по которой проезжают редкие машины, волнуется о том, что ему, возможно, придется провести еще один вечер в одиночестве, и думает о Курте.  
Забавно. В самые первые месяцы, когда Магнус только пришел на работу в истадское полицейское управление совсем еще зеленым выпускником академии, он звал своего начальника вслух исключительно по фамилии. Волландер. С обязательным уважительным "инспектор". В мыслях же это было всегда простое "Курт". Сколько раз он пробовал это имя на языке, но не решался произнести вслух? Не сосчитать.  
Для старшего инспектора он был всегда и неизменно:  
\- Мартинссон...  
Равнодушно, безлико.  
\- Мартинссон.  
Раздраженно, нетерпеливо.  
\- Мартинссон!  
Гневно, с презрительным подрагиванием изысканно тонких губ.  
Магнус до сих пор вспоминал покойного Сведберга с неизменной благодарностью. Тот помог ему каким-то образом не свихнуться в течение первых же месяцев работы. Терпеливо, спокойно и благожелательно разъясняя молодому инспектору, что и где он сделал не так; помогая с бумажной волокитой, с бесконечными формами, в номерах которых легко можно было запутаться. Калле заново познакомил Магнуса с Истадом, с его темными сторонами и неприглядными обитателями, которые днем практически не показывались на улице, потому что сами были частью ночных теней.  
Именно в тот период Магнус наконец-то начал звать начальника так, как ему уже давно хотелось - просто Куртом. Только вот в мыслях тот теперь стал настороженным и напряженным "Волландером".  
И лишь недавно, какой-то месяц назад Магнус стал медленно приводить к общему знаменателю действительность с желаемым, в котором был один лишь Курт Волландер. Курт. Пусть хотя бы пока в мыслях, раз вслух не получалось.  
Магнус вернулся в реальность, покосился в сторону лежавшей на полу страницами вниз книги, но направился все же на кухню. Погода менялась, и его начало клонить в сон. Только спать на закате - верное приглашение для ослепляющей головной боли. После недавней травмы его мучили постоянные мигрени, порой просто тупо ныло в затылке или ломило виски. Врачи заверили его, что со временем боли уменьшатся и станут не такими частыми. И это хоть немного, но обнадеживало. Последствия ушиба мозга на самом деле могли быть гораздо хуже, и он еще довольно легко отделался.  
На кухне Магнус достал пакет с душистыми обжаренными зернами, вставил новый фильтр в кофеварку. Руки совершали привычные действия, а вот мысли снова обратились к тому, что волновало молодого человека уже давно.  
Домой из больницы его подвезли знакомые ребята прямо на патрульной машине. Ни Лиза, ни Анне-Бритт, чаще всего навещавшие его, не появились. В том, что Курт также не придет, Мартинссон к тому моменту даже не сомневался. Квартира встретила его промозглой сыростью выключенного отопления, пылью и пустотой. После того как днем и ночью его опекал персонал госпиталя, это было одновременно и облегчением, и новым испытанием.  
Тишиной.  
Одиночеством.  
Казалось, никому не было больше до него дела. И в одночасье он стал так же забыт и заброшен, как его собственное жилище. Магнус даже не помнил, чтобы сознательно взялся за уборку. Просто в какой-то момент его мозг неожиданно включился, отметив, что пол в прихожей можно помыть еще раз, а вода в ведре уже давно остыла. Остановился он только, когда за окном окончательно стемнело, и в желтом электрическом свете ламп стало плохо видно.  
На следующий день все повторилось.  
И на следующий.  
И на следующий.  
У него не получалось сказать себе "достаточно", всегда находился уголок, о котором он еще не думал. Или местечко, которое снова успело каким-то образом запачкаться. И Мартинссон понимал, что это уже переходит в одержимость, но желание отчистить хотя бы то, что его окружает, было абсолютно всепоглощающим. Пусть хоть так, раз уж не в состоянии точно так же отскрести собственную испачканную душу и тело.  
Иногда отчаянно хотелось сорваться, перестать сдерживать ставший уже привычным комок где-то в груди, рядом с сердцем, и расплакаться. Пусть по-детски, пусть стыдно, пусть не по-мужски. Хоть как-то избавиться от давящего осознания собственной внезапной ненормальности. Навязанной ему ущербности.  
И, может быть, тогда он сможет наконец снова смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
Магнус только начинал понимать, что в те первые дни после возвращения из больницы он все глубже и глубже погружался в непроглядный мрак тяжелой депрессии до тех пор, пока не стало трудно дышать. Пока у него на спине не выступали капли холодного липкого пота от одной только мысли о том, чтобы выйти на улицу из спасительного убежища квартиры. Встретить других людей. Посмотреть им в глаза. И увидеть в ответных взглядах знание о том, через что его заставил пройти Ванг.  
Если он сам не мог посмотреть на себя в зеркало, как другие люди могли смотреть на него? Что они в нем увидели бы? Почему-то Магнусу казалось, что любой мог теперь узнать о его позоре, едва лишь бросив на него мимолетный взгляд.  
И ему было стыдно выйти на улицу.  
До дрожи в коленях, до истерики, до отчаянного хриплого воя стыдно.  
Впрочем, Магнус все равно пытался. Каждый день он надевал куртку, проверял документы во внутреннем кармане, ключи, телефон, открывал дверь и выходил на лестничную клетку. Каждый день он возвращался спустя несколько минут, взмокший от пота, задыхающийся, с бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
И наконец Магнусу стало казаться, что вот он, настоящий ад, только рукой подать. Не ад Ванга, беспощадный, обжигающий и жестокий. А холодный ад, убивающий его медленно, день за днем. Ад человека, который должен был умереть, и теперь не знает, почему ему все-таки позволили выжить. Ведь не для того же, чтобы продолжать мучить дальше, только на этот раз забвением, одиночеством и ненужностью.  
А потом однажды в его квартиру позвонили. И Мартинссон даже не сразу понял, что кто-то к нему пришел. Для него время растянулось в кажущуюся бесконечной серой полосу, и он не знал, сколько на самом деле прошло времени: пара дней, неделя, месяц...  
Где-то в этом промежутке времени - он ясно это помнил - ему хватило ясности сознания, чтобы написать письмо Лизе Холгерссон с просьбой об увольнении.  
Может, это была она? Но послышались тяжелые удары в дверь, и Магнус отмел эту мысль.  
На пороге обнаружился вечно недовольный Волландер. Стоял там, окруженный ярким светом, несколько долгих мгновений молча пялился в полумрак прихожей на Магнуса, а затем угрюмо буркнул:  
\- Может, пригласишь меня внутрь?  
Волландер вернулся в его жизнь, и выгнать старшего инспектора из нее совершенно не представлялось возможным. Когда-то, когда Магнус был фактически влюблен в своего нового начальника, такое внимание было бы верхом его мечтаний. Тогда. Да. Теперь же молодой человек собирал в кулак все свое терпение и ждал, когда же Курту надоест притворяться и играть в благотворительность.  
Слишком больно оказалось помнить о целом месяце на больничной койке, когда Волландер даже о нем не вспоминал. Слишком свежа и глубока была обида.  
Но Волландер не отставал. Он приходил по вечерам, как часы, практически в одно и то же время, приносил продукты, совал свой нос в холодильник и шкафчики, проверял, что закончилось. Даже пытался пару раз сообразить какой-то нехитрый ужин.  
Конечно, можно было выставить бывшего начальника за дверь, можно было выкинуть в мусорку хлеб, намазанный тонким слоем меда - как Магнус действительно любил, - можно было продолжать на него злиться. Но Волландер сумел его удивить одним простым поступком. Он согласился принять у Магнуса деньги за продукты. Наглядно доказал, что он здесь по собственному желанию, а не по приказу Лизы Холгерссон. Что ему почему-то вдруг оказалось не все равно.  
И кристальная искренность Волландера оказалась оружием, против которого все обиды Магнуса были бессильны. Мартинссон не отдал ему деньги, но вместо этого принял его помощь. Согласился понимать ее так, как она и подразумевалась - как простой акт поддержки, протянутая ему рука. Ни больше, ни меньше.  
Это был новый, непривычный и совершенно незнакомый Магнусу Курт. Тот, кто мог тихо смеяться, рассказывая какой-то смешной случай, приключившийся с ним на работе; кто мог стоять над душой, как большая наседка, и комментировать предпочтения Мартинссона в еде, в шутку обзывая его суповым набором; кто мог без стеснения залезть к нему в книжный шкаф и одолжить без спроса книгу.  
Такого Волландера было даже интересно узнавать заново. И пусть их общение было пока затруднено, но за прошедшие несколько недель Магнус узнал о нем больше, чем за все долгие несколько лет, что они работали вместе. И ему нравился этот новый Курт. Нравился настолько, что в мысли даже порой закрадывалось полное надежды сомнение, стоит ли ему действительно увольняться с работы?  
Но затем приходило понимание, что Курт снова рассказывает от том, как медленно, но верно Анне-Бритт учится грамотно распределять рабочее время и дела; как с каждым днем все увереннее становятся присланные на помощь управлению стажеры; как прекрасно они все справляются без него, Магнуса.  
И тяжелое решение, принятое в момент необыкновенного душевного опустошения, снова казалось оправданным и единственно верным.  
Однако главным было все же то, что Курт раз за разом возвращался к нему. И Магнус с удивлением начал осознавать, с какой надеждой, каким радостным ожиданием предвкушает эти вечерние визиты. Ведь можно будет тогда снова сидеть на маленькой кухоньке, тянуть ароматный черный кофе и позволять голосу Курта обволакивать его, внушая спокойствие. Можно будет расслабиться, погрузиться в умиротворенную полудрему, позволяя гостю касаться его плеч и накрывать горячими сухими ладонями его собственные холодные пальцы. И можно будет не удивляться, как это Волландер так запросто дотрагивается до него? Словно не знает о всей той грязи, обо всем удушающем стыде, что скопились в душе Магнуса.  
Такой Волландер подкупал. Его хотелось узнать получше.  
И У Мартинссона не нашлось сил, чтобы признаться ему, какие в действительности чувства вызывает у него аквавит. Курт так радовался, когда приехал из Дании и поставил на кухонный стол красиво упакованную бутылку тминного аквавита. Правда, они открыли ее не в тот же вечер, а спустя несколько дней. И не сделали ни единого глотка из своих стопок. Волландер - потому что особо не любил. Магнус - потому что боялся не справиться со всеми противоречивыми чувствами, который вызывал у него этот напиток.  
Как объяснить Курту, что даже запах аквавита напоминает теперь Магнусу о тех минутах двухмесячной давности, которые стали последними в его нормальной обычной жизни? Жизни, которой у него больше никогда уже не будет. Осталось только выжившее нечто, эмоционально изуродованное до неузнаваемости, исковерканное и сломанное, способное только с болью и комком в горле вспоминать, как это - быть нормальным, не бояться выйти на улицу, не просыпаться каждую ночь от навязчивых и ярких кошмаров. Как это - смотреть на себя в зеркало и не стыдиться своего отражения. Как это - заглянуть в глаза человеку, который внезапно стал ближе всех, и не бояться того, что может в них прочитать.  
Резкое шипение кофеварки разорвало поток его мыслей. На кухне заметно потемнело, но не настолько, чтобы пришлось включать свет. Налив в кружку свежесваренный кофе, Магнус отошел к окну и пару секунд размышлял, стоит ли отправить смс-ку Волландеру, чтобы спросить, зайдет ли тот сегодня в гости.   
И передумал.   
Слишком не хотелось так откровенно признаваться в том, насколько он стал зависим от Курта; от его присутствия, рассказов и голоса; от редких прикосновений его теплых ладоней; от излучаемой им доброты, в которую порой хотелось завернуться, как в кокон, и остаться там до конца своих дней.  
Магнус не отправил смс.  
Он стоял у окна, пил кофе, ждал.  
И пока что большего ему было не нужно.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Носки, носки... Черт, и на этих дырки. Проще выкинуть и новые купить, - бурчал под нос Волландер, копаясь в ящиках низкого комода.   
Выбранные им две пары, описав короткую дугу в воздухе, приземлились внутрь большой спортивной сумки, стоявшей на кровати.  
  
 _Волландер позвонил в дверь отдельно стоявшего дома, дорожка к которому была очень аккуратно расчищена о снега. Мужчина, который ему открыл, был совершенно не таким, каким он его себе представлял. Психотерапевт виделся Курту низеньким и щуплым, с лысеющей макушкой, тщательно прикрытой редкими волосками, скорее всего, в очках с толстыми стеклами, в чопорном костюме-тройке и со старомодным дешевым галстуком-бабочкой.  
Вместо этого перед ним стоял симпатичный парень лет тридцати пяти, практически ровесник Магнуса, светловолосый и голубоглазый. Настоящий скандинавский тип. На его лице лежал ровный загар, а слегка обветренные губы выдавали любителя зимних видов спорта. Наверняка, недавно вернулся с горнолыжного курорта. Курту был знаком этот тип молодых профессионалов с высокой зарплатой и разнообразными дорогими хобби.  
\- Добрый вечер, - ровно поздоровался инспектор, хотя внутри у него все переворачивалось от едва сдерживаемой неприязни к стоявшему перед ним мужчине. - Господин Эльд?  
Тот кивнул, слегка нахмурился.  
\- Курт Волландер.  
\- Здравствуйте, инспектор, - протянул ему руку психотерапевт, но Волландер ее не пожал, только сильнее поджал губы, боясь сорваться на этого человека прежде, чем получит ответы на все свои вопросы.  
\- Я с частным визитом, - покачал головой Курт, - вы позволите войти?  
\- Да, конечно, простите, - стушевался мужчина, на его щеках выступил легкий румянец. - Проходите. У меня не убрано... Вы не возражаете, если мы устроимся на кухне?  
\- Так о чем вы хотели поговорить, инспектор? - спросил хозяин, впустив гостя в дом.  
\- Я же сказал...  
\- Да-да, с частным визитом, - махнув рукой, Эльд чуть ворчливо продолжил: - Это всего лишь означает, что вы пришли ко мне явно по собственной инициативе и не желаете ставить об этом в известность свое прямое начальство, - и тут же легко улыбнулся: - Да вы снимайте куртку, а то запаритесь. Я люблю, чтобы зимой в доме было жарко.  
Курт фыркнул, но послушался.  
\- Чай, кофе? - не прекращал говорить между тем хозяин, открывая один за другим кухонные шкафчики и бегло осматривая их содержимое. Было ясно, что на собственной кухне он был не частым гостем. - Кажется, в холодильнике оставался сок... - Эльд достал пачку апельсинового сока, с сомнением проверил срок хранения и поморщился: - Сок отменяется.  
\- Я здесь по поводу Магнуса Мартинссона.  
Эльд замер, помрачнел и нахмурился. Рассеянно поставил пачку с соком на столешницу, позабыв, что намеревался ее выбросить. И на кухне наконец-то воцарилась тишина._  
  
Курт придирчиво изучил снятые с вешалок рубашки. Некоторые были мятыми, некоторые заношенными едва ли не до протертых до полупрозрачности локтей на рукавах. А о наличии других он даже не догадывался. То ли Линда решила обновить его гардероб, то ли он сам купил и благополучно о них забыл.  
Следом за ними в сумку отправилась тонкая шерстяная безрукавка, которую можно было надеть под пиджак. И настоящий норвежский свитер из Ван Дале, подарок от коллег на сорокалетие. Волландер не знал, чья это была идея, но помнил, как Анне-Бритт шушукалась со Сведбергом, а сидевший на столе рядом с ними Мартинссон с невероятно ехидным видом потирал лоб и ухмылялся.  
Джинсы... Курт проверил все полки в шкафу, не нашел их и озадаченно фыркнул. Куда, интересно, он умудрился запихнуть совсем новую пару?  
  
 _\- У нас нет врачей, специализирующихся на сложных случаях, подобных этому. В такой маленькой коммуне, как наша, в них просто нет потребности. В случае нужды, пациенты ездят в Мальмё, Копенгаген, Лунд. Естественно, что к нам ради одного человека никто не поедет. Если бы запрос прошел официально от полицейского управления - другой разговор, но ваше начальство слишком уж старательно заметало это дело под ковер, - господин Эльд, которого, как узнал инспектор, звали Феликс, неодобрительно покачал головой.  
\- Но вы же могли ему хоть как-то помочь, - вспыльчиво возразил Курт. - Это ведь ваша профессия, доктор! Как вы могли просто вышвырнуть его за порог, ничего не объяснив, не посоветовав альтернативу? Вы вообще представляете, что с ним творится сейчас?  
Эльд прикрыл глаза ладонью, склонил голову, молча признавая вину.  
\- Я буду с вами предельно откровенен, инспектор, - начал он. - По хорошему счету, я не имею права обсуждать с кем бы то ни было моих пациентов, но Магнус - сам по себе исключение. Надеюсь только на вашу порядочность и на то, что все останется строго между нами.   
Волландер кивнул, и этого Феликсу показалось достаточно.  
\- Вам что-нибудь известно о когнитивно-поведенческой терапии?_  
  
Чертыхаясь, Волландер ползал по полу и пытался нащупать под кроватью коробку со вторыми ботинками, которую он туда запихнул еще осенью. Как-то не хотелось брать с собой старые, вконец разбитые, с потрескавшейся кожей и грубыми заломами на носках. И еще нужно было не забыть пояс. Одолжить чужой будет проблематично. Слишком разные у них размеры и не в удобную для Курта сторону - просто проколоть лишнюю дырку не выйдет.  
  
 _\- При работе с пациентами я использую технику повтора и - порой измененного - пересказа событий, - терпеливо и, можно сказать, на пальцах принялся объяснять Эльд. - Она заключается в том, что пациент раз за разом в подробностях вспоминает случившееся с ним трагическое, шокирующее, вызвавшее повышенную эмоциональную реакцию событие. Раз за разом углубляясь во все большие детали, вытаскивая на поверхность забытые мелочи, рассматривая случившееся с микроскопической точностью.  
Идея заключается в том, что если повторить рассказ несколько раз, затопить мозг детальным описанием, то воспоминания о полученной травме притупится, станет не таким страшным. Мозг будет просто не в состоянии уследить за таким количеством информации, поддерживать ее яркость. Другими словами, "устанет". И кабинет психотерапевта - это то самое безопасное место, в котором созданы все условия для того, чтобы начать излечиваться от травмы.   
Со временем пациент подключает к пересказу близких и друзей. Чем больше, чем чаще, чем детализированнее рассказ - тем лучше. Эта методика прекрасно себя зарекомендовала в терапии самых разнообразных ситуаций, в том числе и для людей, подвергшихся нападению. По ней работают с детьми, которых избивали родители или преследовали в школе. Но только не с жертвами изнасилований. И не сразу же после случившегося. Только я об этом тогда не знал.  
Эльд замолчал, уставившись немигающим взглядом в чашку с кофе.   
Волландер его не торопил._  
  
В ванной Курт долго рассматривал свое отражение. Отчетливо заметные морщины: глубокие, перечертившие лоб, мелкую сетку у уголков глаз и рта. Губы, излишне тонкие и с каждым годом истончавшиеся все больше. Светлые волосы, пепельные, в которых седина в равной пропорции смешалась с его естественным цветом. Слишком длинные. Ему уже давно пора было постричься.  
В небольшой пакет легла электробритва, туалетная вода, зубная щетка. Он долго стоял, подбрасывая на ладони бутылочку с шампунем, но затем поставил ее на место. Если что, купит новый, в конце концов, у него не было определенных предпочтений.  
Брать или не брать банный халат? С одной стороны, Курт уже и сам забыл, когда пользовался им в последний раз. С другой - вдруг нужно будет встать посреди ночи? Холодно. Да и неудобно как-то. Эти мысли напомнили ему, что надо бы захватить с собой смену постельного белья. На всякий случай. И найти так и не распечатанный пакет с теплой байковой пижамой, которую ему подарила Линда еще года два назад. Чем не замена халату?  
  
 _\- Понимаете, я уже использовал эту методику и раньше в работе с пациентами, страдающими от посттравматического стрессового расстройства. У меня не было абсолютно никаких сомнений в том, что она сработает и с Магнусом. К сожалению, тогда я понятия не имел, что существует форма расстройства, специфичная для жертв изнасилований. У нее свои особенности, для работы с такими пациентами нужен опыт и специальная подготовка. Я же... Я не имел права начинать работать с Магнусом, не поинтересовавшись изначально его историей, не проработав стратегию поведения, не приготовившись к тому, что это надолго. Работа с жертвами изнасилований может занять месяцы, а то и годы._  
  
На кухню Волландер пришел, вооружившись еще одной большой сумкой. Наученный неприятным опытом того, что не следует оставлять продукты в холодильнике, если собираешься уехать на бог знает сколько времени, он решил забрать с собой все, что только получится. А остальное безжалостно выбросить. В итоге гора продуктов, которым он еще мог найти применение, получилась довольно внушительной.  
Покидав все в сумку, Волландер вывалил оставшееся в мусорный мешок. Он не любил выбрасывать продукты, но сейчас попросту не видел иного выхода, так как не знал, когда снова сможет вернуться домой для того, чтобы остаться, а не только полить сад и забрать почту.  
Напоследок Курт отключил все приборы от электросети и перекрыл краны с водой. У него мелькнула мысль о том, чтобы написать записку Линде на тот случай, если она неожиданно решить зайти в гости без предварительного звонка. Но сказал себе, что обязательно ей позвонит сам. К тому же давно уже пора было бы объявиться, пока дочь не устроила ему очередную промывку мозгов, с привычной патетикой вопросив в пространство: "Что нам еще нужно сделать, чтобы этого оказалось достаточно, пап? Умереть? Этого тебе хватит?" И между ними снова повиснет недосказанное: "Чтобы помнить о нас".  
  
 _\- "Расскажи, как это случилось?", "Ты точно все запомнил?", "Может, были какие-то детали, что ты упустил?", "Повтори свой рассказ".  
Феликс сгорбился, закрыл лицо ладонями, словно в попытке спрятаться от Курта. Потом выпрямился, вытер со лба выступивший пот. В доме было действительно жарко, но Волландер чувствовал, как его начинает бить нервный озноб. Он сидел напротив человека, который, вместо того, чтобы помочь Магнусу, фактически едва его не сломал. Курт с кристальной ясностью осознавал, что тоже не без вины, но психотерапевт был тем, кто еще в самом начале мог поддержать Мартинссона. Вместо этого Эльд причинил больше вреда, чем пользы.  
\- Магнус отличался от моих обычных пациентов. С ним нужно было обращаться очень осторожно. Я этого тогда не понимал. Зная, что его мучают кошмары, что он не может перестать думать о случившемся, мне хотелось как можно скорее начать терапию. И я не стал пытаться для начала узнать его получше. Да и вообще мало что о нем знал. Я фактически начал его овеществлять, видел перед собой проблему, а не человека. Он же это чувствовал и с каждым сеансом замыкался в себе все больше, с каждым пересказом событий, что я заставлял его делать, погружался глубже и глубже в депрессию. Все признаки были налицо, но я их не видел. Или не хотел видеть. Ведь передо мной был такой редкий и интересный случай.  
\- Не навреди, - тихо сказал Волландер, не спуская глаз с сидевшего напротив него мужчины.  
Феликс замер, а затем медленно кивнул, соглашаясь. _  
  
Курт прошелся по дому, проверяя, хорошо ли закрыты окна и форточки. Отключил отопление, спустил воду из труб, чтобы их не разорвало, если ударят сильные морозы. Проверил, взял ли с собой лекарства и все нужные документы, не оставил ли чего-нибудь важного, что могло срочно понадобиться. Зашел к соседу и отдал ему связку с дубликатами ключей.  
Волландер вышел из дома, запер за собой дверь, напоследок окинув внимательным взглядом крышу, бросил сумки на заднее сидение и сел в машину.  
Дал задний ход, выезжая на дорогу.  
  
 _\- Вы должны понимать, инспектор, что любой случай изнасилования - это ужасное испытание вне зависимости от пола его жертвы. Мы видим ушибы, переломы и кровь, синяки и кровоподтеки. Но настоящие раны скрыты от наших глаз, они невидимы, но наносят гораздо больший ущерб. Синяки сойдут, перелом зарастет, но как вернуть чувство безопасности? Как убедить кого-то, кто прошел через подобное, что это никогда не случится с ним или с ней снова? Что они все еще смогут когда-нибудь выйти на улицу, не опасаясь нового нападения, не ожидая ежесекундно удара из-за угла? - Феликс молитвенно сложил ладони, в его глазах стояли слезы искреннего сострадания._  
Волландер пришел к этому человеку, будучи вне себя от гнева, но разговор с Эльдом заставил его понять, какой это на самом деле сложный труд - работать с людьми, подвергшимися насилию. Это накладывает отпечаток не только на самого пациента, но и на врача, который с ним работает, пропускает чужое горе, боль и страх через себя. Пытается помочь и, да - иногда оступается. И живет потом долгие годы с незаживающей раной на сердце, с неизбывным чувством вины за то, что не смог, не справился, не оказал помощь. Или - что ужаснее - сделал хуже.  
\- Что мне делать? Чем я в силах ему помочь?  
\- В идеале было бы найти ему опытного психотерапевта, который бы точно знал, с чем имеет дело. Этим вы уже сделаете очень многое.  
\- И этого слишком мало.  
Эльд склонил голову, соглашаясь:  
\- Не оставляйте его, дайте ему понять, что ему не обязательно бороться с этим в одиночку. Ему страшно выходить на улицу? Пойдите с ним. Будьте рядом. Не пугайте его, вряд ли он любит сюрпризы, не важно, приятные или нет. Не принуждайте, не толкайте вперед, не торопите. Он найдет свой собственный путь и темп. Верьте в то, что он справится. Вопреки. Знаете, иногда ведь достаточно и такой малости.  
  
Курт отъехал всего-то до поворота, когда резко затормозил. Вольво, взвизгнув покрышками, дала задний ход, снова остановившись у подъездной дорожки. Волландер вышел из машины, отпер входную дверь и скрылся в доме. Спустя несколько секунд он снова вышел, неся в руках стул из кухни.  
  
* * *  
  
Кофе давно остыл. Солнце тоже уже часа три как село. За окном темноту лишь время от времени разрезал яркий свет от фар проезжающих мимо машин. Пошел снег, закружился в воздухе плотными вихрями. Зябко поежившись, Магнус вышел из кухни в спальню, натянул растянутый у горла, старый и бесформенный, но все еще теплый свитер.  
Волландера сегодня можно было больше не ждать.  
А жаль, он так надеялся.  
Магнус вернулся в гостиную, включил там свет и снова устроился на диване с книгой. Да и не заметил, как уснул.  
Из тревожного серого сна его выдернул пронзительный звук дверного звонка. Это было настолько неожиданно, что молодой человек еще несколько долгих секунд продолжал лежать, спросонья недоуменно пытаясь понять, что происходит. Курт сегодня уже совершенно точно не появится, больше никого другого Магнус не ждал.  
Звонок продолжал раздражающе громко трезвонить на всю квартиру. Со вздохом встав, Мартинссон вышел в прихожую, привычно не включил там свет. Точно по той же причине проигнорировав глазок, Магнус распахнул дверь и удивленно уставился на стоявшего на лестничной площадке Волландера. Тот на секунду встретился с ним взглядом, и в глазах старшего инспектора Мартинссон за привычной усталостью заметил неясную тревогу. А затем Магнус посмотрел вниз, заметил несколько объемистых сумок у ног Курта и совершенно перестал что-либо понимать.  
  
Конец второй части


	13. Chapter 13

Аннеке Янссон плакала не переставая. Она не стеснялась сидевшего напротив Волландера, не прятала горе за напускной маской спокойствия, как часто бывало с родственниками покойных. Ненакрашенная, с торчащими в разные стороны седыми космами, неряшливо одетая - она казалась гораздо старше своих шестидесяти с небольшим. Сейчас она выглядела древней старухой. Аннеке смахивала безостановочно текущие по ее щекам слезы широкими морщинистыми ладонями, часто моргала и растерянно хмурилась, словно все еще не до конца могла принять до конца несчастье, случившееся с ее сыном.  
Волландер терпеливо ждал, когда она немного успокоится. Он и так сделал все, что мог - принес ей воды, подержал за руку, надеясь, что прикосновение другого человека сможет как-то вывести безутешную мать из затянувшейся истерики. В конце концов он решил, что ему будет лучше уйти. Дать женщине еще день. Может, тогда с ней можно будет спокойно поговорить. В том состоянии, в котором она была сейчас, госпожа Янссoн ничем не могла ему помочь. Чуть сжав напоследок ее ладонь, Курт поднялся из-за стола и вышел в прихожую.  
Он уже надевал куртку, когда неожиданно послышался звук поворачиваемого во входной двери ключа. Переступившая порог женщина была гораздо моложе хозяйки. Она в удивлении уставилась на инспектора, но затем ожила:  
\- Кто вы такой? Что вы... - и, услышав доносившиеся из гостиной рыдания госпожи Янссoн, сердито нахмурилась, вытаскивая из расстегнутой сумочки мобильный: - А ну-ка выметайтесь отсюда, пока я не позвонила в полицию!  
\- Подождите, - выставил перед собой руки Курт. Медленно, чтобы еще больше не пугать женщину, глаза которой в панике широко распахнулись при виде кобуры у него на поясе, он вытащил удостоверение из кармана пиджака и представился: - Инспектор Волландер. Пришел поговорить с госпожой Янссон по поводу ее покойного сына, но видите, в каком она сейчас состоянии. Уже собирался уходить, и тут вы, - закончил он с извиняющейся невеселой улыбкой.  
\- Добрый день, - уже доброжелательнее кивнула ему женщина. - Нора Хольт, племянница Аннеке, - она покосилась в сторону гостиной, и Курт отступил в сторону, чтобы не стоять у нее на пути.  
\- Вы не будете против, если я задам вам пару вопросов? - спросил Волландер, последовав за ней.  
\- Ни капли, только дайте мне немного успокоить тетушку.  
Нора начала хлопотать вокруг госпожи Янссон: принесла с кухни лекарство, помогла пожилой женщине его принять, а затем увела ее в другую комнату. Инспектор отошел к окну, чтобы не мешать, и молча наблюдал. Было очевидно, что Нора была здесь частой гостьей - она свободно ориентировалась в квартире, знала, что где лежит, и вела себя с хозяйкой, как хорошая подружка.  
Наконец госпожа Хольт вернулась, на ее лице застыло выражение сдержанной грусти и сочувствия, но не более. Особой скорби по поводу смерти двоюродного брата она явно не испытывала.  
\- Задавайте ваши вопросы, - без предисловий кивнула она, усаживаясь на то же место, где совсем недавно сидела Аннеке Янссон.  
Волландер не стал комментировать такую удивительную прямоту, только уселся напротив, почесал переносицу, собираясь с мыслями:  
\- Как я понял, вы с Олле Янссоном родственники, - и, дождавшись нетерпеливого утвердительного кивка, продолжил: - Насколько хорошо вы его знали?  
\- Не то чтобы очень, - безразлично пожала плечами Нора. - Между нами большая разница в возрасте да и наши матери жили одно время довольно далеко друг от друга. Сами понимаете, совместное поедание торта пару раз в год на дни рождения - это еще не повод для близкого знакомства.  
Курт по достоинству оценил попытку уйти от прямого ответа и слегка усилил нажим:  
\- Может, вы что-то слышали от матери? Или госпожа Янссoн, с которой, мне кажется, вы в хороших отношениях, что-то про него рассказывала?  
Пожав плечами, на этот раз не безразлично, а с видимым дискомфортом, Нора спросила:  
\- Это все обязательно? Вам правда это все нужно: ворошить чужое белье, лезть в жизнь нашей семьи? Олле мертв, какая теперь разница?  
Тон ее голоса, то, как были сказаны эти слова, подняли в Волландере глухое раздражение. Он резко подался вперед, глядя женщине прямо в глаза:  
\- А что, вас саму это совершенно не трогает? Человек мертв. Ваш двоюродный брат мертв. А моя работа заключается в том, чтобы понять, почему это случилось. Почему, если у него были проблемы, Олле Янссон не обратился к кому-то за помощью? И я буду совать свой нос в чужое грязное белье и ворошить прошлое вашей семьи до тех пор, пока не буду знать на сто процентов, что это было решение самого Олле Янссона - уйти из жизни.  
Глаза женщины на секунду потемнели от гнева, но затем она осознала последние слова инспектора и нахмурилась:  
\- Подождите, вы хотите сказать, что Олле могли убить? Что он не сам?..  
Сердито фыркнув, Волландер ответил уже гораздо спокойнее:  
\- Я всего лишь хочу убедиться в том, что ему не помогли умереть. Считайте это небольшой прихотью полицейского инспектора, которому, когда было обнаружено тело вашего брата, пришлось вылезти из уютной теплой постели в шесть утра и потом еще полтора часа мерзнуть на морозе.  
Плечи госпожи Хольт поникли, она кивнула, сдаваясь:  
\- Хорошо, я отвечу на все вопросы.  
  
* * *  
  
Волландер вернулся в полицейское управление намного раньше, чем предполагал. До запланированного в полдень совещания у Холгерссон было еще далеко. А вот времени на то, чтобы уже спокойнее обдумать все, что произошло вчера, наоборот, оказалось предостаточно. И приходилось признать, что снова, в который раз, им в первую очередь двигали эмоции и лишь затем разум.  
Курт был все еще уверен, что решение пожить какое-то время у Мартинссона было отличным. О чем он не подумал - это как парень воспримет такое внезапное вторжение в его квартиру, наверное, в последнее оставшееся место, где тот чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Прошедшим вечером Магнус был слишком обескуражен появлением Курта с вещами на пороге и не сильно сопротивлялся. А сам Волландер слишком устал за целый день волнений и беготни, сил на долгий разговор у него попросту не нашлось. Но это было вчера. Сегодня же Мартинссон уже наверняка достаточно отошел от шока, чтобы потребовать объяснений.  
Закономерно, что от беседы вечером Курту было не отвертеться, но осознавать это он начал лишь сейчас. Так часто с ним бывало, когда какая-то идея захватывала его целиком и без остатка, и он посвящал себя всего ее реализации. Порой бездумно, с риском для себя, не заботясь о последствиях, о том, как это скажется на окружающих его людях. И, если задуматься, чаще всего такие идеи не приводили в итоге ни к чему хорошему. Чего только стоила его давнишняя попытка без поддержки, без напарника сунуться подслушивать разговоры людей, подозреваемых в хладнокровном убийстве иностранца, приехавшего с ближнего востока, чтобы заработать немного денег для семьи.  
Закончилось все довольно плачевно: чередой событий, воспоминания о которых преследовали его и по сей день. Курту пришлось открыть огонь на поражение. А потом, чуть позже, в припадке какого-то слепого самоуничтожительного импульса встать на пути вооруженного пистолетом мерзавца, который вместе с подельниками зверски убил пожилую семейную пару фермеров.  
После же он снова пошел на поводу у своих эмоций и, вместо того, чтобы обратиться за профессиональной помощью к полицейскому психологу, предпочел положить на стол начальницы удостоверение и оружие. Он просто сбежал. От себя, от мира, от близких ему людей. И бежал до тех пор, пока судьба не догнала его и не швырнула обратно, наглядно доказав, что быть полицейским - это не работа. Это призвание, судьба. А от последней, как известно, не сбежать.  
Тогда Курту просто нужно было вернуться, чтобы жизнь постепенно начала снова налаживаться, входить в проторенную колею, с которой он на какое-то время по собственной глупости свернул. Сейчас все было иначе. Прежде всего из-за того, что теперь в его руках была чужая судьба и он не имел права на ошибку.  
Ужасно не хотелось лгать Мартинссону, но Курт чувствовал себя так, словно у него не было большого выбора. И было поздно признаваться в том, что знает дословно, до каждой запятой и точки в истории болезни, через что Магнусу пришлось пройти. Если бы он узнал хоть немного раньше, когда это только случилось или пока парень лежал в больнице, может, они могли бы просто об этом поговорить. Или помолчать. Но прошло уже больше двух месяцев, и Волландер был уверен, что время упущено.  
Так как же объяснить внезапное желание не оставлять Магнуса одного? Какие слова подобрать, чтобы прикрыть ложь и при этом не чувствовать себя так, словно предает такое хрупкое доверие Мартинссона? Ведь если тот когда-нибудь поймет, что Курт скрывал от него правду, ответная реакция может быть совершенно непредсказуемой.  
И к слову о лжи...  
Волландера прошиб холодный пот, когда он понял, что все это время носил с собой историю болезни. Хорошо, что у Мартинссона не было дурной привычки копаться в чужих вещах. По-хорошему, от распечатки нужно было давно избавиться - пропустить через уничтожитель документов или сжечь, - но он никак не мог заставить себя это сделать, хотя и выучил уже ее содержание практически наизусть.  
Курт отошел от окна, у которого все это время стоял, погрузившись в размышления и глядя, как лениво перекатываются темно-зеленые волны замерзающего моря. Распечатка лежала среди кипы обычных следственных материалов в сумке, которую он утром все же не забыл прихватить с собой на работу. Волландер вытащил все документы и, не глядя, положил их в личный сейф. Позже он еще все просмотрит и рассортирует на срочное и не очень.  
Он едва успел снова запереть сейф, как к нему заглянула Анне-Бритт:  
\- Почти двенадцать.  
Ну конечно, совещание.  
\- Да, уже иду.  
Волландер подхватил со стула сброшенный пиджак, натянул его поверх тонкого безрукавного свитера - в кабинете у Холгерссон зимой было холодно и гуляли жестокие сквозняки. Начальнице все было нипочем, а вот ее посетителям приходилось страдать и бороться с простудами, подхваченными во время таких вот обычных рабочих встреч.  
\- Ты неважно выглядишь в последнее время, - с заметным беспокойством в голосе сказала Хоглунд по дороге в кабинет Лизы. - Все в порядке?  
\- Да, - отмахнулся Волландер, - обычное дело: устал, не высыпаюсь, много дел навалилось.  
Анне-Бритт с улыбкой кивнула:  
\- Зимой всегда так. Вроде бы поспокойнее, туристов меньше, но отсутствие солнца сказывается. Уходишь на работу в темноте, приходишь домой - потемки. Это давит на психику. Неудивительно, что в стране такое количество самоубийств. У нас еще ничего, а на севере, в условиях полярной ночи, еще хуже.  
\- Да, я знаю статистику, - отстраненно ответил Волландер, неторопливо шагая рядом с ней по коридору.  
\- Курт, - Хоглунд замялась, видно было, что она не знает, как заговорить на интересующую ее тему, - Лиза сказала, что ты часто видишь Мартинссона.  
\- Да.  
\- Он ничего не говорил, когда собирается возвращаться?  
Волландер резко затормозил и, нахмурившись, повернулся к тоже остановившейся Хоглунд. Она явно была не в курсе происходившего. Получалось, что о просьбе об увольнении знал только Магнус, Лиза Холгерссон и он сам? Как интересно. Курт решил остановиться на нейтральном:  
\- Магнус еще не до конца оправился после больницы. А в чем дело?  
\- Я надеялась взять отпуск на пару недель, - пожала плечами Анне-Бритт. Она старалась казаться не особенно заинтересованной, но ей это не особо удавалось. - Сам понимаешь, после развода у меня остается не так уж много времени на детей.  
Курт был одним из немногих, кто знал о том, что женщина-инспектор недавно рассталась с мужем. Она пыталась не приносить свои домашние проблемы на службу, но в полиции это не всегда удавалось и личная жизнь зачастую слишком тесно переплеталась с работой.  
\- Подожди еще немного, месяц, может, чуть больше, - Волландер слегка сжал ее плечо в попытке хоть как-то ее поддержать. - А там либо Магнус выйдет на работу, либо я научусь сосуществовать со стажерами и возьму их на себя.  
Анне-Бритт благодарно кивнула:  
\- Да, хорошо. Месяц - это уже что-то конкретное. Да и знаешь, я практически скучаю по Мартинссону. Сначала Калле, потом Магнус... у нас стало слишком тихо.  
Курт не ответил, только еще раз сжал пальцы на ее плече и зашагал дальше по коридору. Он был согласен с Хоглунд, в их следственном отделе действительно стало очень безлюдно. А еще зима только началась. На улице было холодно и темно. Промозглый мрак всеми силами пытался пробраться в душу, но сегодня Волландер впервые улыбнулся - у него было к кому возвращаться домой, он не был один, его кто-то ждал.  
И от этих мыслей ставилось легче и теплее.  
  
* * *  
  
В последние несколько недель почти каждое утро начиналось для Магнуса Мартинссона практически одинаково. Ему никуда не нужно было торопиться. Не нужно было беспокоиться, что зловредный будильник снова не сработает, и он, к ставшему привычным раздраженному неудовольствию Волландера, снова опоздает на работу. Не нужно было лихорадочно соображать, какие поручения ему дало вчера начальство и - что главное - какие из них он не выполнил вчера в надежде доделать утром.  
Магнус просыпался медленно, он вообще любил - особенно зимой - понежиться в теплой постели, но раньше такое ему удавалось только в редкие выходные. В остальные же дни даже стандартный звонок мобильного каким-то образом звучал нетерпеливо и сердито, если на другом конце линии был Волландер. И в какой-то момент Мартинссону надоело раз за разом проговаривать один и тот же диалог: "Нет, я не должен был быть на работе полчаса назад. Да, у меня тоже иногда бывают выходные. Разбудил, но если это что-то важное и срочное..." Как оказалось, у Курта все было важным и неотложным.  
Конечно же, Магнус пытался сопротивляться давлению требовательного начальства, отчаянно не желая уступать контроль над еще одним аспектом своей сугубо личной жизни. Но Курт умел убеждать, находить совершенно убойные аргументы и в итоге поворачивать спор так, что обычно после таких дискуссий Мартинссон чувствовал себя едва ли не бесчувственным социопатом.  
Так было раньше. Но вот уже недели три он просыпался лишь, когда лучи запоздалого зимнего солнца начинали делать попытки пробиться сквозь плотные шторы внутрь спальни. И все равно, даже поздно встав, Магнус чувствовал себя уставшим, разбитым, не готовым встретить новый день. Отчасти оттого, что его все еще беспокоили недавно зажившие сломанные ребра. Отчасти из-за преследовавших его ночных кошмаров, после которых он просыпался в холодном поту, задыхаясь и с бешено колотящимся сердцем, а потом еще долго ворочался с бока на бок.  
К рассвету Магнус выматывался настолько, что проваливался в мутное тяжелое забытье без сновидений только для того, чтобы вынырнуть из него через какую-то пару часов. И потом еще долго ходил по квартире, борясь со ставшими уже практически привычными головными болями. Врачи предупредили его, что в первые месяцы, если не годы, они будут частым явлением. Но определенно сказать, сойдут ли эти боли со временем на нет или ему так и придется с ними жить до конца своих дней, никто не мог.  
Этим утром все было, как обычно, и в то же время не так. Магнус устало и сонно потер уже начавшие ломить виски. Решив, что лучше все же встать, выпить лекарства и уже после решать, нырнуть обратно в уютный полумрак спальни или все же встретить новый день, он откинул одеяло. Каждый вечер Мартинссон отключал отопление, чтобы сэкономить на плате за газ, и за ночь квартира успевала изрядно остыть. Настолько, что сейчас ему было неприятно ступать босыми ногами по холодному линолеуму в коридоре.  
В ванной, на первый взгляд, ничего не изменилось, но только на первый. Душем уже явно пользовались, на стенках душевой кабины еще высыхали капли воды; на решетке отопления висело влажное полотенце; на дне раковины осели небольшие островки сбритой щетины и явно не его.  
Магнус наконец вспомнил, что так его беспокоило, что не давало сомкнуть глаз практически всю ночь. Точнее, кто.  
Волландер... Курт.  
Наскоро умывшись, только чтобы разлепить все еще заспанные глаза, Мартинссон метнулся в гостиную. Да, вчерашний вечер не был очередным продуктом его фантазии, появление Волландера в довольно поздний час ему не приснилось. На диване лежала подушка, небрежно брошенное одеяло сползло почти к самому полу, простыня сбилась в с трудом поддающийся опознанию мятый комок; застелить свою постель Курт не догадался. Магнус заметил, что на полу, почти под самым диваном что-то темнело, и вздохнул: убрать или хотя бы кинуть в корзину с грязным бельем носки Волландер тоже не подумал. Наверное, чтобы радость хозяина жилища была воистину полной.  
Пройдя на кухню, Мартинссон уже примерно знал, чего ожидать. И был прав. В раковине стояла грязная тарелка и стакан с остатками растворимого кофе, на плите обнаружилась сковорода с подгоревшей половиной яичницы. И непонятно было: то ли Волландер решил поделиться с ним завтраком, то ли - что, по мнению Магнуса, было наиболее вероятно - Курт был не способен даже элементарно поджарить себе пару яиц, не превратив процесс приготовления пищи в действо с глубоко трагическим финалом.  
Снова, еще глубже, вздохнув, Магнус, как был, прямо в пижаме, начал прибираться в квартире. Он аккуратно сложил постельные принадлежности на диване, выбросил остатки испорченной яичницы и залил сковородку кипятком, вымыл посуду. Однако точку в его бурной утренней активности поставили грязные следы от ботинок, видневшиеся буквально повсюду в прихожей. Создавалось ощущение, что там прошел не один Волландер, а минимум потопталась половина полицейского управления Истада. Причем сначала туда, а потом обратно.  
"Ну, конечно, - вспомнил Магнус, - вчера был снегопад, и улицы обильно посыпали солью. А Волландеру пришлось сделать несколько ходок до машины, чтобы принести все его вещи. Отсюда и следы, и грязь, и такое чудовищное количество и того, и другого".  
Еще неделей раньше Магнус бы без колебаний, даже не задумываясь над своими действиями, принялся бы за уборку. Но этим утром в нем совершенно неожиданно что-то словно треснуло и нет, не сломалось, а наоборот, стало цельным. Он еще раз окинул взглядом затоптанную прихожую, а затем решительно бросил тряпку обратно в ведро и с коротким смешком покачал головой. Почему-то раньше, когда он убирал за собой, его новоприобретенная зацикленность на чистоте не так бросалась в глаза. Но становиться домработницей для Волландера Магнус абсолютно не собирался. Все в нем буквально протестовало против такого положения вещей. И Курту придется зарубить себе на носу одно простое правило: сам насорил, сам и убирай. Причем, не завтра, не через пару дней или неделю, а сразу же; жить в свинарнике Мартинссон не собирался.  
Конечно, еще оставался вопрос того, насколько Курт вообще вздумал у него обосноваться. Не то чтобы Магнус был против. К постоянному присутствию рядом Волландера оказалось настолько легко привыкнуть, что без участия этого человека, без его помощи, без взгляда его внимательных глаз, казалось бы, подмечающих каждую мелочь, Мартинссон не был уверен, что смог бы существовать и дальше. Вот только он с ужасом осознавал то, что когда-нибудь наступит такой момент, когда ему заново придется учиться полагаться только на себя. Рано или поздно Курту наскучит эта затянувшаяся благотворительность; о том, что станется тогда с ним самим, Мартинссон не хотел даже задумываться.  
Пока же было необходимо как-то узнать у Волландера, чем вызвано такое неожиданное переселение и сколько тот собирался у него прожить. Конечно, дело могло быть в банальной утечке газа в собственном доме Курта или еще в чем-то настолько же обыденном. Даже если это было так, в глубине души Мартинссон был рад, что Волландер подумал именно о нем, когда выбирал себе временное пристанище.  
С другой стороны, количество вещей, с которыми Курт объявился на пороге его квартиры, наводило Магнуса на мысли о том, что начальник был полон решимости по меньшей мере у него перезимовать. И это одновременно и волновало, и страшило, и наполняло Магнуса тайным предвкушением чего-то, что он и сам-то до конца не понимал.  
Вчера Волландер только обессиленно махнул рукой:  
\- Завтра, все вопросы завтра, хорошо? Я устал, как собака.  
И Мартинссон сжалился над ним, на время умерив свое любопытство. Но сегодня им обязательно нужно будет поговорить. Перемены надвигались на него с инерцией тяжелого товарного состава. Магнус чувствовал их приближение всей кожей, всем своим существом, и не собирался больше быть беспомощным наблюдателем того, как меняется его жизнь, повинуясь чужим прихотям и желаниям.  
  
* * *  
  
Как оказалось, просто валяться на диване и читать книжку - намного интереснее, чем с утра до вечера заниматься уборкой. Периодически Мартинссон делал вылазки на кухню, чтобы заварить чай или приготовить пару бутербродов, а в одном из шкафчиков даже нашлась нераспечатанная пачка песочного печенья, явно купленная Волландером.  
Только проведя день в блаженном валянии дурака, Магнус начал осознавать, как далеко зашла его тяга к чистоте. Ему и раньше не особо уютно было жить в запыленной квартире, но обычно он приходил домой настолько усталым, что сил оставалось только на то, чтобы раздеться и рухнуть в постель, сразу же проваливаясь в глубокий сон. Однако после возвращения из больницы нежелание мириться с грязью переросло в самую настоящую манию.  
Тот случай, когда Курт заметил, в каком ужасном состоянии были его руки, Магнус спустил на тормозах; только благодарно принял купленные Волландером резиновые перчатки и взял за правило всегда надевать их перед уборкой. Дальше игнорировать такое явно ненормальное поведение или, более того, слепо подчиняться подсознательным импульсам Мартинссон не хотел.  
Было немного странно осознавать, что, не появись Волландер у него на пороге прошлым вечером, и ничего бы не изменилось. Во всяком случае, в ближайшее время. Мартинссон слышал, что очень часто люди, у которых слишком много на душе, начинают тянуться к тому, чтобы их хотя бы окружали порядок и чистота. Видимо, с ним случилось что-то в этом роде. Все же он вряд ли мог похвастаться душевным спокойствием.  
Хотя... если задуматься...  
Месяц назад ему хотелось умереть. Хотелось, чтобы просто все закончилось, чтобы вокруг него прекратили сновать люди в белых халатах, латая его тело, когда сильнее всего болела душа. После выписки из больницы он погрузился в муторное существование, когда каждый день тянулся бесконечно долго, когда воспоминания все еще были настолько яркими, что ему даже не нужно было закрывать глаза - он и так словно наяву чувствовал на коже чужие липкие прикосновения. И все вокруг было настолько невыносимо серым, что хотелось выть.  
А потом в его жизни снова появился Курт, и со временем Магнусу окончательно расхотелось умирать.  
Он так до сих пор до конца и не понял, почему Волландер неожиданно сменил гнев на милость или, если быть точным, равнодушие на внезапно проснувшийся жгучий интерес. Мартинссон помнил, как первые дни просто бездумно ждал, когда же начальнику надоест с ним возиться. У Курта была одна единственная страсть - его работа, он отдавал ей всего себя практически без остатка и ничего не просил взамен. Но когда служишь чему-то с такой преданностью, на все остальное сил уже не остается.  
Мартинссон несколько лет наблюдал за тем, как медленно дрейфуют разные люди мимо Курта, лишь изредка задерживаясь рядом, чтобы вскоре снова продолжить свой собственный путь. Жены у Волландера больше не было, дочь навещала изредка, но и ей было нелегко соперничать с работой. Немногочисленные романтические интересы либо заканчивались трагически, либо просто незаметно исчезали, не в силах смириться с тем, что для Курта они всегда будут на втором месте. Поэтому Магнус просто терпеливо ждал того момента, когда Волландер больше не придет.  
Но день шел за днем, и ничего не менялось. Курт приходил практически каждый вечер, приносил продукты, болтал о всяких незначительных пустяках, рассказывал анекдоты, какие-то веселые случаи. И Магнус терял себя в звуках его голоса.  
И можно было без конца убеждать себя в том, что это не значило ровным счетом ничего; что нельзя было доверять; что не стоило принимать эту так нужную и настолько же тяжкую помощь и поддержку. Что потом будет только тяжелее. В конечном итоге Магнус все равно оказался совершенно беззащитен перед Куртом, которого раньше словно не знал.  
И насколько же увлекательно оказалось исподтишка за ним наблюдать. Можно было бесконечно следить за сменой эмоций на подвижном лице Волландера, за тем, как тот активно жестикулирует, описывая очередной забавный случай из жизни; как закрывает глаза, сделав первый глоток горячего ароматного кофе; как в редкие моменты словно вспыхивает изнутри какой-то беспричинной затаенной радостью; как устало подпирает щеку ладонью, мимолетно о чем-то задумавшись или умолкнув ненадолго, потому что по радио играла любимая мелодия.  
Это неторопливое, расслабленное существование могло продлиться еще довольно долго, если бы вчера Курт снова не доказал, что у него была просто феноменальная способность удивлять окружающих. Убедившись, что Волландер вроде бы планирует обосноваться в его жизни надолго, Мартинссон начал даже задумываться на тем, к чему это все идет? Вернется ли все на круги своя, как было, если Курт однажды посчитает, что Магнус достаточно оправился после истории с Вангом? Или, может быть, их беседы перейдут в нечто большее, возможно даже в дружбу? Он не был уверен, что представляет себе, как это - дружить с Волландером. Да и были ли вообще у того друзья? Когда-то ему казалось, что Курт был довольно близок к Сведбергу, но время показало, что он ошибался. Калле считал их друзьями, Волландер - всего лишь хорошими знакомыми.  
В этот момент ожил мобильный телефон, подав сигнал нового СМС, и Магнус закрыл книгу и положил ее на журнальный столик.  
Сообщение оказалось от Волландера.  
<Внеплановое совещание. Буду позже обычного>.  
Недовольно покривившись, Магнус быстро набрал ответ:  
<Ок. Не думай, что разговор отменяется>  
<И в мыслях не было>.  
"Ну да, конечно, - скептически подумал Мартинссон. - Верить Курту в таких делах - себя не уважать".  
Если был хоть мизерный шанс отвертеться от неприятной или не очень уютной беседы, тот обязательно им бы воспользовался. Но сегодня Волландеру не повезло. Магнус все еще был хозяином в собственной квартире, и ему до чертиков было любопытно, чем было вызвано вчерашнее появление Курта с вещами. Триумфальное воцарение второго стула на кухне тоже требовало скорейшего объяснения. До этого Мартинссон был уверен, что Курт практически сжился с его офисным креслом из рабочего кабинета и был всем доволен.  
Немного запоздало пришла новая мысль, и Магнус довольно долго колебался, прежде чем отправить новое СМС.  
<Приготовить тебе ужин?>  
А потом хлопнул себя по лбу в тихом отчаянии, понимая, как глупо, должно быть, этот вопрос воспринимается со стороны. И Курт наверняка...  
<Да. Спасибо, дорогая. ))>  
... не замедлит поупражняться в остроумии на эту тему.  
Ну-ну. Магнус недобро усмехнулся, решив, что обязательно придумает, как отыграться на Волландере. Такими шуточками тот буквально сам напрашивался на неприятности.  
Решив особо не мудрствовать, Магнус приготовил спагетти с красным соусом из обжаренного фарша и шампиньонов. Готовилось блюдо за двадцать минут и его было проще простого разогреть. В особо тяжелые недели он просто делал соус на несколько дней вперед, и потом оставалось только сварить пасту.  
Закончив, Мартинссон снова устроился на диване с книгой. До финала истории было четыре главы, и ему не терпелось узнать, правильно ли он угадал, что убийцей все же окажется старушка божий одуванчик, старательно симулировавшая старческий маразм на протяжении всей истории.  
Магнус погрузился в детектив, но периодически все же поглядывал на наручные часы. Ему оставалось всего несколько страниц, когда из прихожей послышался звук открываемого ключом замка.  
Часы показывали без четверти девять.  
Отложив книгу и быстро встав с дивана, Мартинссон вышел в коридор. Волландер как раз устало стягивал куртку, но все же нашел в себе силы приветливо улыбнуться.  
\- Привет. Не думал, что Лиза промаринует нас целых три часа.  
Магнус пожал плечами, давая понять, что начальство любит устраивать сюрпризы подчиненным, и его это не удивляет.  
Курт между тем, приподняв бровь, смотрел в угол рядом с вешалкой для верхней одежды. Наконец он поинтересовался:  
\- Ведру здесь стоять положено, или я чего-то не понимаю?  
Рассерженно фыркнув, Магнус сходил в гостиную за блокнотом и быстро написал в нем:  
 _"Ты ведь не думаешь, что я буду за тобой убирать?"_  
Он взглядом указал на пол и с удовольствием понаблюдал за тем, как Волландер краснеет. Не сильно, только вспыхнули розовым щеки да слегка заалели уши.  
\- Извини. Да, свинарник, не спорю, но я не хотел тебя будить.  
 _"По утрам ты можешь хоть из пушек здесь палить, я сплю мертвым сном"_ , - проинформировал его Мартинссон.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - не стал препираться Курт, - я все уберу. Надо же, какой ты, оказывается, бываешь занудный. Дай только перекусить чего-нибудь, пока я у тебя тут в обморок не рухнул. Найберг пожертвовал мне половину шоколадки, но это не еда.  
Магнус оценил воспаленные глаза старшего инспектора, чуть более заметную сетку морщин, как тот слегка сутулится. Вздохнув, он поманил Курта за собой на кухню.  
Обед разогревался, мужчины сидели друг напротив друга за небольшим столом, в воздухе повисла неуютная тишина. Первым не выдержал Курт:  
\- Я понимаю, что в буквальном смысле свалился тебе на голову, но другого выхода, кроме как на время пожить у тебя, не вижу.  
 _"?"_  
Словно вопросительного знака в блокноте было недостаточно, Мартинссон пристально уставился на Курта. Тот даже не догадывался, что парень может так смотреть - напряженно, практически не мигая, казалось, видя насквозь. Волландер чувствовал себя так, словно был на допросе с применением детектора лжи.  
\- Не буду ходить вокруг да около, но один ты сейчас не протянешь, - заявил Волландер и едва ли не ткнул Магнусу в нос выставленный указательный палец, потребовав: - Не перебивай и не спорь!  
На это Мартинссон возмущенно закатил глаза.  
\- Скажешь, что неправда? - тут же спросил Курт. - Хорошо, сам напросился. Когда ты в последний раз был на улице?  
Крыть было нечем, и Магнус потупил взгляд, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь. Было стыдно, что за столько времени ему так и не удалось перебороть себя и страх, который в буквальном смысле держал его на привязи внутри собственного дома. Самым обидным было то, что, по сути, как считал сам Мартинссон, никакой уважительной причины для этого страха не было - он не страдал агорафобией, - но при этом никак не мог стряхнуть с себя липкую панику каждый раз, когда оказывался за порогом своей квартиры.  
Курт был прав на все сто процентов, один Магнус бы не справился.  
\- Так вот, - Волландер удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, увидев, что выпад достиг цели и он может продолжать. - Я не могу разорваться между работой, домом и тобой. Хотел бы, но не могу чисто физически. Я устал, Магнус, я не могу жить в таком ритме, совершенно при этом не представляя, когда пройдет кризис и можно будет немного расслабиться. Но при этом бросать тебя без поддержки совершенно не собираюсь. Мне нужно было решение проблемы, и я его нашел.  
Мартинссон выслушал его, больше не пытаясь прервать, посидел немного, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, и пришел к выводу, что Волландер был прав. Этот вариант устраивал всех. Оставалось только узнать некоторые детали:  
 _"Надолго?"_  
\- Не знаю, - развел руками Курт. - Наверное, пока ты не войдешь в норму или хотя бы ее подобие.  
Покивав в знак согласия, Магнус решил все же окончательно прояснить один момент:  
 _"Я не собираюсь за тобой убирать. Мой дом - мои правила; ты наследил - ты моешь пол"._  
\- Ну, наконец-то, - облегченно улыбнулся Волландер и потрепал его по плечу своей широкой горячей ладонью, - я уж думал, тебя еще от излишней тяги к чистоте придется лечить.  
Магнус с мрачной решимостью пообещал ему:  
 _"Не придется"._  
\- Это все, или еще какие-то условия есть? - поинтересовался Курт.  
 _"Все. Добро пожаловать. Mi casa es tu casa"._  
Улыбнувшись, Мартинссон поднялся и выключил огонь под стоявшей на плите сковородкой. Не стоило слишком уж перегревать спагетти с соусом, это не самым лучшим образом сказывалось на их вкусовых качествах.  
Напряженная атмосфера, воцарившаяся с самого прихода Волландера с работы, наконец-то развеялась.  
Ужин был готов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi casa es tu casa - (исп.) Мой дом - твой дом.


	14. Chapter 14

Мартинcсон хмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Волландер роется в одной из сумок, чтобы подобрать одежду на завтра. Были очевидно, что Курт собирал вещи в спешке - все было ужасно мятым и казалось несвежим. В таком виде можно было заявиться на пост слежения, зная, что придется провести там весь день, но никак не в полицейское управление города.  
Вздохнув, Магнус положил ладонь начальнику на плечо, привлекая к себе внимание. Курт замер, не вставая с корточек, поднял голову, глянул на него снизу вверх. Мартинссон слегка нервничал; сердился на себя за это, но ничего не мог поделать с непослушными расшатанными нервами. Он чуть поджал губы в кривой неловкой улыбке и поманил Волландера за собой из гостиной, где тот решил обосноваться, в спальню. Курт на секунду замешкался, но все же выпрямился и пошел следом, на его лицe застыло выражение недоуменного любопытства.  
В спальне Магнус распахнул дверцы платяного шкафа, сгреб небольшую стопку из трех толстовок с одной из полок, набор запасного постельного белья с другой и мотнул головой на освободившееся место, словно говоря: "Устраивайся".  
Волландер начал было что-то возражать, но осекся под пристальным, раздраженно усталым взглядом и кивнул:  
\- Ладно, только тогда уж без претензий, что я тебя по утрам бужу.  
Магнус на это только закатил глаза, закончил распихивать свои вещи по другим полкам и нагнулся за лежащим на полу у кровати блокнотом:  
"По утрам я сплю мертвым сном".  
Волландер пробежал глазами по предложению, недовольно поморщился, вышел из спальни, но вскоре вернулся со спортивной сумкой в руках. Быстрыми, дергаными движениями начал перекладывать одежду из нее на полки, но было заметно, что его что-то растревожило, и очень сильно.  
Он даже не пытался разгладить мятое и заново аккуратно сложить, и Мартинссон отошел к постели, чувствуя, что грядет взрыв. Тот самый взрыв эмоций, на которые Волландер обычно был слишком скуп, накапливая их день за днем, понемногу, чтобы затем выплеснуть разом на того, кому не повезет стать катализатором для вышедшей из-под контроля цепной реакции. Магнусу не везло слишком часто, чтобы он не научился подмечать первые признаки надвигающихся неприятностей.  
Еще несколько минут Волландер боролся с собой, пытаясь сдержаться, но затем с силой швырнул обратно в сумку белую мятую футболку, из тех, что обычно одевал под рубашки в холодное время года, и повернулся к Магнусу. Тот ожидал крика, резких движений, ставшего привычным яростного напора, но вместо всего этого Курт тихо, практически на грани шепота попросил:  
\- Не говори так.  
Мартинссон ответил ему недоуменным взглядом.  
\- Все эти сравнения: мертвым сном, как убитый... - Курт сглотнул и на мгновение его голос дрогнул. - Не надо так говорить, хорошо?  
Волландер никак не пояснил, почему ему настолько неприятно это слышать, но Магнус кивнул и отвел взгляд. Порой рядом с начальником он действительно ощущал себя черствым сухарем, бесчувственным, на автомате делающим свою работу. Конечно, это было не так, и он тоже испытывал и сострадание к жертвам, и сочувствие перед лицом чужого горя, и гнев от несправедливости, так часто случающейся в этом мире. Но все равно ему часто казалось, что Курт воспринимает окружающее намного глубже, ярче, пронзительнее. Вот и сейчас Магнус мог лишь теряться в бесполезных догадках о том, что же на этот раз задело какие-то струны в душе Волландера.  
А тот постоял, бездумно глядя куда-то в пол, затем с тяжелым вздохом смахнул свою одежду с полки обратно в сумку и заново начал процесс, на этот раз встряхивая в воздухе и затем аккуратно складывая каждую вещь. Магнус пару минут наблюдал за ним, затем освободил несколько вешалок от летних рубашек с короткими рукавами.  
"Пока три".  
\- Да, это я не подумал, - признал Волландер и автоматически почесал затылок - дурная привычка, от которой, как он ни старался, избавиться не получалось. - Завтра заеду к себе, прихвачу еще.  
Магнус только отстраненно кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Ему нужно было еще помыть посуду после ужина, а Волландеру, наверняка, хотелось разложить свои вещи в спокойствии и одиночестве. Им обоим придется какое-то время сосуществовать в одной не такой уж и большой квартире, но при этом не стоило забывать о таких вещах, как личное пространство и уединение.  
Устроившись с большой кружкой чая на кухне, Магнус погрузился в одну из любимых книг, которую как раз перечитывал. Сначала он еще прислушивался к тому, как Волландер ходит из комнаты в комнату, шумно вздыхает, что-то изредка бормочет вполголоса, но затем повествование захватило его настолько, что он перестал обращать внимание на посторонние шумы.  
Очнулся Магнус только, когда до него дошло, что Курт уже какое-то время стоит рядом и явно что-то от него хочет. В ответ на вопросительно вскинутые брови Курт улыбнулся, от прежнего напряжения не осталось и следа:  
\- Мне бы в душ сходить...  
Мартинссон отложил книгу в сторону:  
"Полотенце?"  
Волландер отрицательно мотнул головой:  
\- Шампунь, мыло...  
"Мыло тебе принципиально или сойдет гель для душа?"  
Курт, ухмыльнувшись и отбросив стеснение, весело кивнул:  
\- Сойдет.  
Позже Магнус лежал в темноте, вытянувшись во весь рост на кровати, пялился в потолок и прислушивался к шуму бегущей воды, доносившемуся из ванной комнаты. Думал, пытался понять, что чувствует, как сам относится к тому, что Волландер внезапно ворвался в его жизнь, в его дом. Курт, казалось, пытался охватить все, принадлежавшее Магнусу, до чего мог дотянуться. И не для того, чтобы подгрести под себя или отнять; скорее, чтобы дотронуться, стать частью того пространства, в котором Мартинссону было комфортно.  
На секунду прикрыв глаза, Магнус глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь представить Курта, пахнущего его собственным шампунем. Обычно от долгого пользования аромат притупляется настолько, что становится незаметен. Но Мартинссон просто не мог не думать о том, сможет ли он уловить знакомый лимон с мятой в волосах Курта? И если тот встанет совсем рядом, - так, как сегодня, так, что можно дотронуться, - будет ли его кожа пахнуть кардамоном?  
В какой-то момент, убаюканный полумраком и отдаленным звуком льющейся воды, Магнус все же задремал. Когда он снова открыл глаза, в спальне было по-прежнему темно, но из щели под дверью лился приглушенный свет. Небольшие электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали около двенадцати ночи. Значит, он проспал не больше получаса.  
В постели было тепло и уютно, вставать не хотелось, но Магнус знал, что еще какое-то время не сможет заснуть. Будет ворочаться, изредка проваливаться в мутное забытье, полное отголосков воспоминаний и эха чужих голосов. У него уже были такие ночи. После них на утро голова была тяжелой и ныли виски; он уставал от такого сна больше, чем когда весь день проводил на ногах.  
Зайдя на минуту в ванную, чтобы плеснуть на лицо пару пригоршень воды и окончательно проснуться, Мартинссон вышел в гостиную и остановился на пороге. Волландер сидел на застеленном диване в свитере и пижамных штанах, его все еще влажные после душа волосы забавно торчали острыми кончиками в разные стороны и топорщились дыбом на макушке. Он не замечал замершего Магнуса, целиком погрузившись в разложенные перед ним на журнальном столике бумаги: папки с делами, отчеты лаборатории, заключения экспертов.  
Когда Магнус коротко стукнул костяшками пальцев по двери, Волландер резко вскинул голову, отрываясь от своего занятия, устремил на него взгляд чуть покрасневших глаз и усмехнулся:  
\- Тоже не спится?  
Отрицательно помотав головой, Магнус прошел в комнату и, взглядом указав на документы, вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Накопилось бумажной работы, - пожал плечами Курт. - Сам знаешь, когда по всем фронтам сплошной завал, днем уже не до этого. Вот и приходится по ночам заниматься чистописанием.  
Мартинссон чуть виновато отвел взгляд. Он понимал, что его отсутствие на работе скажется на занятости оставшихся инспекторов. Понимал также и то, что это чувство вины не оправданно, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Помощи от него не было никакой, кто бы ему самому помог выкарабкаться из той эмоциональной ямы, в которую он угодил. Впрочем, Курт помогал. Каждый день. Своим присутствием, если не рядом, то хотя бы в мыслях Магнуса, он помогал. И Мартинссону нестерпимо хотелось как-то показать, что он ценит все усилия начальника, что-то сделать в ответ.  
\- Вот только давай без этого, - в голосе Волландера слышалась легкая досада, и Магнус с усилием заставил себя снова поднять взгляд. На губах Курта застыла едва заметная грустная улыбка. - Твое дело сейчас - поправляться, приходить в норму. Работа никуда не убежит.  
Эти слова были призваны его как-то успокоить, но Магнус наоборот нахмурился: "Курт не знал?" В такое с трудом верилось. Он цапнул со столика большой блокнот начальника и ручку, нервно закусил губу:  
"Лиза тебе не сказала? Я ухожу. Подал заявление месяц назад".  
Развернув блокнот к себе, Волландер пробежал глазами по строкам, рассерженно фыркнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. По привычке потер ладонями лицо, пытаясь придумать варианты ответа. Курт не был еще готов к этому разговору и всеми силами оттягивал его на потом.  
\- Давай пока не будем об этом?  
Магнус никак не отреагировал, все так же продолжая виновато смотреть на него из-под нахмуренных бровей.  
\- Ну что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал? - Курт не выдержал и поднялся с дивана. Он отошел к дальней стене, резко развернулся и развел руками: - Да, я в курсе. Лиза сказала мне об этом буквально на следующий день. Или ты забыл, почему я к тебе заявился в тот первый вечер? И нет, особого восторга у меня это известие не вызвало. Знаешь, почему?  
Мартинссон вопросительно вздернул подбородок вверх, его лицо превратилось в непроницаемую маску.  
\- Понятия не имею, что ты там себе надумал... - Курт запнулся, словно ему в голову пришла какая-то мысль, и его плечи внезапно поникли. Он обессиленно сел обратно на диван, потянулся было к Магнусу, явно намереваясь положить ладонь ему на колено, но в последний момент отдернул руку. - Наверное, ты просто решил, что тебя ничего не ждет в отделе. Наверное, ты вспомнил, как зашивался с рутинными скучными делами, с нудной выборкой информации, над которой можно просидеть сутки и ничего не нарыть. Может быть, ты осознал, что полицейское управление - это не дом родной, и у тебя есть своя квартира, куда хочется приходить почаще. И вполне могу признать, что у тебя довольно хреновый деспот-начальник, который всегда готов спустить с тебя три шкуры за малейший промах...  
Магнус беззвучно усмехнулся на это, недоверчиво качая головой, словно не мог поверить в происходящее.  
Волландер же, мысленно обрадовавшись, что получил хоть какую-то реакцию от поначалу замершего неподвижной статуей парня, продолжал:  
\- И знаешь, что самое ужасное? Я не могу пообещать тебе, что что-то сильно изменится, если ты вернешься в отдел, Магнус. Будут и бессонные ночи, и рутина, и черствые бутерброды вместо нормального домашнего обеда, и, скорее всего, недовольный начальник тоже будет. Тут уж, извини, такой у меня мерзкий характер.  
Ехидно ухмыляясь, Курт снова развел руками, и Мартинссон в ответ откровенно заулыбался.  
\- Мы с тобой выбрали эту работу, Магнус. А может, черт его знает, это она выбрала нас. И останешься ты в Истаде, уедешь на другой конец страны, найдешь себе другую работу - не важно. Здесь, - Волландер ткнул его пальцем в грудь напротив сердца, а затем легко коснулся середины его лба, - и здесь всегда будет жить полицейский. Хороший полицейский, Магнус. И он может стать еще лучше, это я тебе обещаю. Только дай ему время.  
Они оба больше не улыбались: Волландер пристально смотрел молодому детективу в лицо, ловя каждую мельчайшую тень испытываемых тем чувств, пытаясь понять, достигли ли его слова цели. А Мартинссон задумчиво смотрел на свои сложенные в замок на коленях ладони, и невозможно было сказать, что творилось у него в мыслях.  
\- Решение за тобой, каким бы оно ни было, - тихо сказал Курт, решив, что на сегодня достаточно серьезных разговоров и пора уже сворачивать тему. - Просто знай, что ты нам нужен. Этому городу, этому отделу, - и со смешком фыркнул: - Нам прислали на помощь пару стажеров, и лично я уже устал сдерживать нестерпимое желание медленно и с наслаждением их придушить.  
Он с удовольствием отметил, что последние слова достигли нужного результата - Магнус ухмыльнулся.  
\- И хватит пока на этом, - громко хлопнув в ладони, чтобы немного развеять сгустившуюся напряженную атмосферу в комнате, Волландер поднялся. - Как насчет чая, раз уж мы оба полуночничаем?  
Курт не стал ждать, понимая, что после такого разговора - если его собственный эмоциональный монолог можно было так назвать - парню понадобится пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя.  
В большом фарфоровом чайнике заваривался крепкий чай, когда Магнус наконец появился на кухне с блокнотом в руках. Плюхнувшись на свое привычное место, он смущенно запустил пятерню в свою курчавую шевелюру, которая без геля и укладки казалась в два раза объемнее привычной, и положил перед собой блокнот.  
"Я подумаю над тем, что ты мне сказал".  
Кивнув, Курт достал из навесного шкафчика пару больших кружек:  
\- Тебе с сахаром или медом?  
"Ничего не обещаю".  
Еще один кивок, и Волландер начал разливать дымящийся напиток:  
\- Я понял.  
"С медом".  
Магнус приблизил лицо к кружке, глубоко вдохнул аромат чая и улыбнулся, глядя на Курта снизу вверх сквозь поднимающийся пар. Тот ответил саркастичной ухмылкой, которая ясно давала понять, что к этой теме они еще вернутся.  
И вместе с первым глотком обжигающего напитка пришло осознание того, что Волландер не шутит и не кривит душой. По каким-то своим, пока не до конца понятным Мартинссону причинам, Курт не хотел его отпускать. Магнус и сам не ожидал, насколько его тронет эта простая мысль; и ощущение тепла, горячей волной обдавшего его сердце, было тоже нежданным, но от этого не менее приятным.  
Прихватив свои кружки, они вернулись обратно в гостиную. Курт снова навис над своими документами, словно ничего не случилось, а Магнус вернулся к последним страницам детектива, который читал чуть раньше днем. Едва слышно играла медленная музыка - что-то из восьмидесятых; Магнус, уйдя с головой в повествование, время от времени автоматически едва слышным шипящим свистом вторил мелодии, и видно было, что это именно то, как он привык проводить свободные вечера. Курту же это попросту не мешало и не отвлекало от мыслей; даже, на удивление, успокаивало.  
Перелистнув страницу и прочитав пару первых абзацев, Мартинссон громко хмыкнул. Курт с интересом глянул в его сторону и наконец обратил внимание на обложку:  
\- Разве ты ее не закончил?  
Магнус недоуменно уставился на него поверх книги, заломив вверх правую бровь, и Волландеру пришлось пояснить:  
\- Я про твое чтиво. Ты что-то другое вроде бы уже начал.  
Магнус со вздохом потянулся к лежащему на краю стола блокноту. Но не дотянулся, так как сидел в кресле с ногами и свернувшись в невообразимую позу. Курт пару секунд понаблюдал за его попытками и кончиком ручки подтолкнул желанный предмет поближе, не удержавшись от комментария:  
\- Как ты так сидишь? Если бы мне удалось так свернуться, то без посторонней помощи я бы уже не разогнулся.  
Тот ухмыльнулся:  
"Привык, мне так удобно. Я вообще довольно гибкий от рождения".  
\- А ребра не болят? Только зажили ведь.  
"Нормально. Если без резких движений".  
\- Ну хоть не йога всякая новомодная, - ворчливо подвел итог Курт, не одобрявший повального и порой чрезмерного до фанатичности увлечения молодежи здоровым образом жизни.  
Магнус странно на него посмотрел и некоторое время увлеченно писал в блокноте, изредка бросая на Волландера смешливые взгляды:  
"Шутишь? Какая йога? У меня был начальник-деспот с исключительно мерзким характером и собственной точкой зрения на то, как я должен тратить свое личное время".  
В сердцах хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу, Курт посмотрел на ухмыляющегося парня сквозь пальцы и тоже рассмеялся:  
\- Так что с книгой?  
"Та, что я читал раньше, лежит в спальне. Мне лень за ней идти".  
\- А эта?  
"Немного осталось. Детектив".  
Магнус неожиданно хихикнул и приписал:  
"Тут одна не в меру резвая бабуля, вместо того чтобы уже о Боге думать, перебила кучу народу с помощью остро заточенной спицы от колеса инвалидного кресла".  
Наткнувшись на ничего не выражающий взгляд Волландера, он отмахнулся:  
"Долго объяснять, потом сам почитаешь. Думаю, тебе понравится".  
Курт только моргнул. Он не был так уж уверен, что его с Мартинссоном вкусы в литературе совпадают. Во всяком случае, по части кровожадных старушек.  
Около четверти часа они сидели в тишине. Магнус, дочитывая последние страницы, а Курт - что-то выписывая себе в блокнот. Наконец Мартинссон закрыл книгу и положил ее на край журнального стола. Глянув в его сторону, Волландер пару секунд изучал тоскливое выражение, с каким тот смотрел в сторону спальни, и вздохнул:  
\- Сиди уж, я сам схожу.  
По возвращении его ждал благодарный взгляд и новая запись в блокноте:  
"Лень - великая сила!"  
Увернуться от легкого удара книгой по макушке Магнусу не удалось.  
Получив книгу в руки, Мартинссон, вместо того чтобы немедленно в нее уткнуться, снова начал писать в блокноте.  
"Сложное дело?"  
Курт досадливо кивнул, снова усаживаясь и внимательно разглядывая свои записи. Спустя несколько секунд он осознал, что Магнус все еще на него смотрит, ожидая пояснений.  
\- Не знаю. Может, просто у меня уже приступ паранойи...  
Коротким жестом Мартинссон подбодрил его продолжать. По тому, как загорелись глаза парня, было понятно, что ему гораздо интереснее познакомиться с реальным полицейским делом, чем читать выдуманную историю.  
Спустя полчаса, ознакомившись с материалами следствия и выслушав мысли Курта, Магнус был вынужден признать, что либо паранойя передается воздушно-капельным путем, либо что-то там было действительно нечисто. Он точно так же насторожился при упоминании о принятом снотворном. К тому же, кому придет в голову совершать самоубийство перед самым рассветом, спросонья, на холоде, под каким-то мостом, вместо того чтобы благородно и безболезненно отбыть в мир иной во сне, лежа в собственной постели?  
"У меня есть доступ в нашу базу данных и куча свободного времени".  
\- Серьезно?  
"Это твоя личная самодеятельность, так?"  
Курт кивнул:  
\- Еще пара дней, и дело придется закрыть за отсутствием состава преступления. Если ты действительно в состоянии...  
"ОК. А то я скоро от безделья начну лезть на стены".  
Курт пообещал оставить ему папку на столе, прежде чем отправиться на работу, и каждый вернулся к своим занятиям. Тишина и спокойное, уютное, безопасное присутствие рядом Волландера медленно погрузили Магнуса в сон прямо в кресле. Книга выпала из ставших безвольными пальцев на пол.  
Шум заставил Курта поднять глаза, и он с облегчением вздохнул, увидев, что Мартинссон наконец-то заснул. Его беспокоило, что парень постоянно выглядел уставшим, с темными кругами под глазами и припухшими веками. Волландер догадывался, что виной всему должны быть ночные кошмары - пережить то, что выпало на долю Магнуса, и продолжать спокойно спать по ночам было невозможно. Со временем - да, но не спустя всего два месяца, когда воспоминания еще слишком свежи даже для него самого.  
Стараясь не разбудить спящего, Курт тихо поднялся, вышел из комнаты и вскоре вернулся с теплым пледом, который обычно лежал вместо покрывала в хозяйской спальне. Укрыв Магнуса, Волландер замер, разглядывая его. Сейчас, спустя почти восемь недель после выписки из больницы, тот был все еще слишком худ для своего роста и комплекции; на лице застыла усталость, губы были крепко сжаты в тонкую скорбную линию. Мартинссон хмурился даже во сне, и Курт поймал себя на желании разгладить кончиками пальцев глубокие складки, пролегшие меж его бровей.

* * *

Магнус не проснулся, а скорее вынырнул из глубокого забытья без сновидений. Минуту-другую он не двигался, прислушиваясь, пытаясь понять, отчего так ломит все тело. Совсем рядом слышалось ровное дыхание. Вечер и начало ночи пронеслись одной яркой вспышкой воспоминаний перед его закрытыми глазами, и Магнус немного расслабился.  
Рядом на диване спал Курт. А тело ломило оттого, что кому-то было лень тащиться в спальню, когда у него начали слипаться глаза. Мартинссон уже знал по собственному опыту, что за такие издевательства над совсем недавно зажившими переломами, ребра ему жестоко отомстят и будут ныть весь день напролет. И все же ни капли не жалел о проведенном в компании Волландера вечере. Не было ни неудобства в присутствии в его квартире чужого человека, ни смущения, ни отчаянного поиска общих тем для разговоров.  
Конечно, они общались уже не первый день. До этого, во время ежевечерних визитов Курта, Магнус уже успел убедиться, что тот умеет очень уютно молчать. Но он даже не представлял, что все будет так... обыденно, привычно, словно они жили вместе далеко не первый день. Это одновременно пугало и успокаивало. Может быть, хоть что-то в его жизни наконец-то начало идти так, как надо.  
Разлепив тяжелые веки, Магнус огляделся. В комнате было темно. Не хоть глаз выколи, но достаточно чтобы сделать вывод, что уличный фонарь, стоявший напротив его окон, снова перегорел. Он не знал, сколько осталось до рассвета, но его биологические часы уверенно утверждали, что еще середина ночи.  
Спать не хотелось совершенно.  
Выпутавшись из теплого пледа, в который он умудрился замотаться, словно в кокон, Магнус осторожно выпрямился. Ребра отозвались тупой ноющей болью, но не такой сильной, как он ожидал. Похоже, его дела действительно шли на поправку.  
Курт спал на спине, подмяв под себя большую часть одеяла и оставшейся не хватало на то, чтобы нормально укрыться. Магнус постоял над спящим начальством, но разглядывать там было особо нечего; в темноте Волландер казался всего лишь размытой темной тенью на светлом пятне постельного белья. Плед еще хранил тепло его тела, и Магнус аккуратно, затаив дыхание, укрыл им Курта. Закончив с этим, он быстро сгреб со стола все лежавшие там документы и вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь в коридор.  
Он не знал, как чутко спит Волландер, поэтому все равно старался не производить лишнего шума, включая компьютер в рабочем кабинете. Верхний свет был бы излишне ярким, поэтому Магнус ограничился узконаправленной настольной лампой, привычно запустил список любимых песен и, надев наушники, углубился в чтение тонкой папки, содержащей не такие уж и обширные сведения о жизни и смерти некоего Олле Янссона. Записная книжка Волландера тоже не отличалась информативностью, тот предпочитал держать все самое важное в голове. Вздохнув, Мартинссон привычно набросал себе список возможных векторов поиска и подключился к полицейской базе данных.

* * *

Утро для Курта наступило слишком рано вместе со знакомым мерзким дребезжащим звуком будильника. За окном было еще темно, но с автостоянки доносился приглушенный шум прогреваемых двигателей. Раньше он жил в относительном уединении собственного бунгало и порой забывал, как это - обитать в многоквартирном доме, буквально слышать ритм чужих жизней вокруг.  
Кресло рядом с диваном пустовало, значит, Магнус где-то посреди ночи все же перебрался к себе в спальню.  
Еще и пледом его укрыл. И зачем-то убрал все с журнального столика. Курт очень надеялся, что найдет свои документы без особых проблем. Ему очень не хотелось будить Мартинссона ни свет ни заря.  
Впрочем, по пути в ванную Волландер отметил открытую нараспашку дверь в хозяйскую спальню. А когда зашел туда спустя пару минут за свежей рубашкой, осознал, что постель была хоть и разобрана, но пустовала.  
\- Куда мог подеваться этот мальчишка посреди ночи? - с легким беспокойством пробормотал Курт себе под нос.  
Магнус нашелся рядом, в рабочем кабинете. Он спал прямо за столом, склонив голову на сложенные руки, не обращая внимания на все еще включенную настольную лампу и экран компьютера, на котором было видно сообщение полицейской базы данных об отключении пользователя из-за долгого бездействия. Рядом с Мартинссоном аккуратной стопкой лежали свежие распечатки, скрепленные степлерными скобками.  
Волландер осторожно перенаправил свет лампы ближе к себе и внимательнее вгляделся в распечатки. Это оказались полицейские досье на нескольких человек, и ему не нужно было долго копаться в памяти, чтобы сразу же их узнать.  
Недавняя утопленница.  
Два самоубийства, портящих им отчетность на начало квартала.  
Уже знакомый ему Олле Янссoн.  
Убитый в поножовщине на дискотеке, следствие по которой вела Хоглунд.  
Все эти дела были отлично известны Волландеру, но он не видел между ними связи. Не мог понять, почему Мартинссон обратил на них внимание, зачем аккуратно распечатал каждое. Да и как он вообще на них наткнулся? Этих материалов не было среди документов, прихваченных Куртом с собой вчера вечером.  
Но это было еще не все. Оставались еще совершенно незнакомые Волландеру лица, явно не проходившие через их полицейское управление.  
Двое мужчин и одна женщина. Самоубийства, все трое. За пределами Истадской коммуны.  
Каждое следствие закрыто за неимением состава преступления.  
И все же... что-то же между всеми ними было общего? Кроме того, что все они были практически одного возраста и умерли довольно недавно, не больше года назад.  
Осторожно, стараясь не испугать, Волландер потряс Мартинссона за плечо:  
\- Магнус. Давай, просыпайся, утро уже.  
Тот что-то недовольно пробурчал себе под нос, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но Курт снова настойчиво его позвал. Наконец Магнус поднял голову со сложенных перед собой рук и с явным трудом открыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Волландере и щурясь от слишком яркого для него света.  
\- Что это? - немедленно сунул ему под нос распечатки Курт.  
Мартинссон сонно вгляделся в протянутые ему листы, и его лицо озарилось пониманием. Подтянув к себе лежавший неподалеку маркер, он отобрал у Волландера остальные распечатки, разложил их перед собой и начал быстро выделять на них какие-то данные, одновременно формируя досье в несколько групп. Закончив с этим, Магнус показал ему первую группу: мужчина и женщина из соседней коммуны. Следом шел Олле Янссон с неизвестным парнишкой. Утопленница, убитый на дискотеке и еще один местный составляли группу номер три. Одно досье осталось лежать в стороне.  
Курт смотрел на документы и чувствовал, как у него стынет в жилах кровь. Он понятия не имел, каким таким чудом Мартинссону удалось найти между всеми ними связь, но они друг друга знали.  
И все были мертвы.  
Не в силах так быстро прийти в себя после потрясения, Курт шепотом спросил у Магнуса:  
\- Как ты?..  
"По наитию".  
Волландер все еще не мог отвести взгляд от Мартинссона, когда тот, тяжко вздохнув, дописал:  
"Можно я пойду спать? Вымотался".  
Дождавшись, когда Курт молча ему кивнет, Магнус встал и, слегка покачиваясь, побрел в спальню. На полпути Волландер приобнял его за талию и довел до спальни, сгрузив на постель и накрыв едва ли не с головой одеялом. Следом он задернул тяжелые шторы на окнах и только после этого остановился над уже снова засыпающим парнем. Тихо, с внезапно нахлынувшим на него чувством удивительной гордости, от силы которого у него слегка дрогнул голос, Волландер прошептал:  
\- Ты молодец, Магнус. Ты очень большой молодец. И еще удивляешься, почему я не хочу тебя отпускать.  
Почему-то очень захотелось дотронуться до видневшейся из-под одеяла светловолосой макушки, провести ладонью по волосам Магнуса, но Курт сдержался.  
\- Спи.  
Лишь позже, уже сидя за рулем своего вольво по дороге в управление, Курт понял, что же его так беспокоило, помимо так необходимого прорыва в деле Олле Янссона. Магнус пытался что-то ему сказать, находясь при этом в сонном, практически бессознательном состоянии.  
Тогда Волландер не обратил на это особого внимания. Все же новость о том, что у них, похоже, завелся серийный убийца, умеющий мастерски заметать следы, кого угодно отвлечет от чего угодно. Но сейчас, немного успокоившись, Курт понял, что улыбается. Наплевав на убийства, на то, что ему как-то это все еще придется объяснять Лизе Холгерссон, на рань несусветную и пропущенный завтрак.  
Магнус говорил во сне. Вслух.  
И для Курта это утро больше не казалось ни темным, хотя солнце еще не встало; ни мрачным, хотя где-то рядом ходил очередной маньяк.


	15. Chapter 15

Вопреки первоначальному плану, Волландер все же решил на пару-тройку дней придержать найденную Мартинссоном связь между умершими в последние месяцы людьми. Лиза Холгерссон и так будет не в самом прекрасном расположении духа, когда эти сведения лягут ей на стол, поэтому прежде всего Курт хотел лично убедиться в том, что у недавней утопленницы, нескольких самоубийц и жертвы поножовщины действительно были какие-то общие дела.  
Не то чтобы он не доверял Магнусу, но тот все же частенько прежде получал от начальства по голове за невнимательность или не достаточную дотошность в работе.  
Конечно, теперь Курт был в курсе всех сложных и запутанных причин, почему молодой инспектор временами мог показаться поверхностным и слишком легкомысленно относящимся к своим обязанностям, но это не меняло того факта, что подобное уже случалось раньше.  
Волландер мысленно виновато поморщился: "Мда, кстати, к вопросу о доверии..."  
Привычка - вторая натура.  
Курт ничего не мог поделать с укоренившейся в нем манерой перепроверять Магнуса. Может, суть действительно была в том, что новое дело было слишком взрывоопасным, чтобы сразу нести его к начальству; может, потому что Мартинссон и раньше делал ошибки. А может, Курт попросту привык видеть в нем кого-то, кому требуется постоянная опека, контроль, защита.  
Волландер мог сколько угодно спускать всех собак на Магнуса, сколько угодно априори признавать его виноватым в самых разнообразных провинностях, но это была исключительно его прерогатива. Стоило же хоть кому-то из вышестоящего начальства или глав других департаментов хотя бы вскользь косо посмотреть на тех людей, которых Курт считал своими, и он без малейших колебаний вставал на их защиту.  
Будучи по натуре собственником, он считал, что это исключительно его право - наказывать и поощрять подчиненных.  
В любом случае, информация, которую раскопал Мартинссон, требовала тщательной перепроверки, и Курт уже три дня подряд посвящал большую часть рабочего времени чтению всех материалов по следствиям, которые были открыты по каждому из умерших. Дело погибшего от ножевого ранения он решил оставить напоследок, так как им занималась Анне-Бритт, и Курту не хотелось привлекать ненужное внимание к тому, чем был занят.  
Свою собственную текучку, после некоторых колебаний, он решил передать стажерам. Тем, похоже, этим утром было нечего делать, если судить по тому, как оживленно они обсуждали какой-то очередной голливудский опус свежего разлива.  
Хоглунд нигде не было видно, зато сидевшие за соседними столами сержант патрульной службы и один из участковых мрачно кидали в сторону развеселившейся молодежи неодобрительные взгляды.  
Бурная дискуссия быстро стихла, сменившись неуверенным вопросом:  
\- М-м-м, инспектор Волландер, что нам с этим нужно делать?  
\- Расследовать! - рявкнул на них Курт, для верности грохнув по краю стола кулаком. - Может, в вашей полицейской академии ничему толковому и не учат, но вы уже месяц здесь штаны протираете. Учитесь работать! Или вас так без конца и нужно за ручки водить?  
Оба виновато опустили головы, и Волландер мысленно поморщился - не стоило слишком уж давить на ребят. Все полицейские когда-то были зелеными рекрутами, и если кто-то сразу находил наставников, то другим приходилось выплывать самим.  
Почему-то не к месту и не ко времени вспомнился покойный Сведберг. Калле, который взял под крыло Магнуса.  
Сидевшим перед ним перепуганным парням никто не помогал.  
Просто времени не было.  
И сил.  
И желания.  
Эти ребята появились в истадском управлении совсем ненадолго, так в чем смысл вкладывать в них нервы и энергию, если они не вернутся насовсем, когда истечет срок из стажировки? Особенно с урезанным до абсолютного минимума штатом инспекторов. И им всем еще повезло, что морозы ударили в этом году рано и туристический сезон закончился.  
Все как-то поспокойнее.  
Неохотно, но Волландер все же снизошел до разъяснений:  
\- Просмотрите следственные материалы, ознакомьтесь с каждым из них: какие шаги уже были предприняты, что еще следует сделать, с кем из свидетелей встретиться. И действуйте. Ничего сложного я на вас все равно не повешу. Не доросли еще. Каждое утро ровно в девять жду с отчетами о прогрессе.  
С этими словами он развернулся и вышел, оставив стажеров озадаченно гадать, какая муха укусила начальство на этот раз.  
Вернувшись к себе в кабинет, Курт снова углубился в чтение, время от времени делая для себя короткие пометки в блокноте, когда что-то казалось ему важным и требующим более детального изучения. Пока что вся информация, найденная Магнусом, подтверждалась, и старший инспектор не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться.  
Ближе к часу дня Волландер отложил в сторону ручку, откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потер глаза. Даты, имена, результаты экспертиз, выводы медэкспертов - вся эта информация начала сливаться в один хаотичный клубок данных. Ему нужно было отвлечься на что-то, и, кажется, Курт знал, на что именно.  
Он все равно, по его собственному мнению, слишком давно откладывал это дело в долгий ящик.  
Выудив из кармана мобильный, Волландер начал набирать текстовое сообщение. В последнее время он довольно наловчился в них. Во всяком случае, уже не делал ошибки в каждом втором слове, которое потом приходилось стирать и вводить заново.  
Это было его личной маленькой победой над современными технологиями, хотя он все еще не понимал, почему производители телефонов делают на них такие маленькие кнопочки? Будто они никогда не видели мужские руки. И не набирали мужскими пальцами целых пять минут одно маленькое сообщение, едва ли не высунув язык от усердия, чтобы постараться попасть именно по нужным кнопкам.  
Впрочем, все эти неудобства окупались с лихвой - Курт мог общаться с Магнусом, даже находясь от того на расстоянии. И знал, что всегда получит ответ.  
<Заеду ненадолго домой. Можешь сделать пару сандвичей?>.  
Прошла минута, потянулась другая.  
Телефон молчал.  
Неужели Магнус все еще спит?  
<ОК. Что-то случилось?>.  
<Спасибо. Нет. Просто>.  
Курт постепенно осваивал этот странный, но очень эффективный телеграфный стиль, которым предпочитал общаться Мартинссон. Правда, у него не получалось пока отвечать с такой же скоростью на входящие СМС.  
<Когда?>.  
<15 мин>.  
Подхватив куртку, лежавшую до этого прямо на стуле для посетителей, Волландер прошел мимо отстраненно кивнувшей ему Анне-Бритт, так и не оторвавшейся от чтения данных на экране лэптопа.  
Стажеры на этот раз сидели молча и, как им и было приказано, усиленно изучали нежданно свалившуюся на них кипу документов. Когда Курт приблизился, один из парней издал особо тяжкий вздох. Старший инспектор наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, как же их зовут, но не смог. Да и стоило ли?  
Встав так, чтобы на документы падала его тень, Волландер дождался, когда стажер поднимет на него взгляд:  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты съездил в полицейское управление Энгельхольма. Тебя будет ждать старший инспектор Гостав Хульт. Возьмешь у него документы, привезешь сюда.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул парень, начиная подниматься с места.  
Второй стажер наблюдал за коротким разговором с такой тоскливой завистью в глазах, что Волландер махнул рукой и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ладно, езжайте вместе. Пообедаете где-нибудь по дороге. Но чтобы к концу рабочего дня документы лежали у меня на столе.  
Путь домой занял, как и ожидалось, совсем недолго. Курт запоздало удивился тому, что за какую-то пару дней квартира Мартинссона действительно стала ощущаться им настоящим домом. Куда его тянуло по вечерам, куда он возвращался с затаенной в душе искренней радостью. Даже несмотря на неудобный диван, на котором ему приходилось спать и который, Волландер был уверен, затаил что-то очень нехорошее против его спины.  
Начавшийся с утра снегопад так и не прекратился, продолжая посыпать землю пушистыми снежинками. Дорожные службы без устали расчищали дороги, но это было сравни пересыпанию из пустого в порожнее, и колеса машин уже через несколько минут снова начинали спрессовывать серое безрадостное месиво из не таявшего снега и соли.  
Оставив вольво на стоянке перед домом, Курт быстро взбежал по лестнице и открыл дверь своим ключом. Магнус нашелся на кухне и первым делом наградил недовольным взглядом его грязные ботинки, словно говоря: "Мыть пол будешь сам".  
Ну что же, сам так сам.  
На столе, как он и просил, лежала пара сандвичей. Благодарно кивнув, Волландер быстро запаковал их в прозрачные пакетики из тонкого пластика, сунул в карман куртки. Следом он ухватил Магнуса за рукав и решительно потащил за собой в прихожую:  
\- Пойдем, хватит уже дома сидеть. На улице такой шикарный снегопад!  
В глазах Мартинссона мелькнул страх, который тот тут же подавил и послушно позволил надеть на себя теплую куртку и лыжную шапочку, примявшую изрядно отросшие светлые вихры.  
Курт сделал себе заметку хоть как-то, но отвести парня в ближайшее время в парикмахерскую. Конечно, если Магнус не планировал оставить все как есть, начав собирать волосы в хвостик. По мнению Волландера, это было бы довольно забавное зрелище. Особенно принимая во внимание привычку Магнуса чуть что - сразу же запускать пальцы себе в волосы; к вечеру у него на голове обычно не оставалось даже намека на попытку как-то укротить непослушные кудряшки.  
В порыве энтузиазма Волландер едва не вытащил Мартинссона за порог квартиры без ботинок, и тому пришлось в буквальном смысле цепляться за дверной косяк, чтобы не оказаться на улице в мороз в одних носках - как оказалось, в домашние тапочки он принципиально не верил.  
Уже захлопнув за ними дверь, Курт остановился и серьезно посмотрел Магнусу в глаза. В расширенные от страха глаза, как он осознал буквально мгновением позже. Они сделали всего один шаг за порог, но даже этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы парень побледнел и, уже в свою очередь, судорожно ухватил Волландера за рукав.  
\- Попробуй сконцентрироваться на моем голосе, - тихо сказал Курт, замерев и изо всех сил надеясь, что Мартинссон справится со своим страхом, а не развернется, чтобы вернуться в спасительную безопасность четырех стен. - Слушай меня, возьми меня за руку, если совсем будет плохо. Делай, что хочешь, но ты сам должен сделать первый шаг к собственной свободе. У тебя нет агорафобии, ты сам мне это сказал, так что все страхи - только в твоей голове. Я не хочу смотреть, как ты запираешь себя, прячешься от всего мира.  
Запоздало пришло осознание, что этот разговор нужно было вести не на лестничной клетке. Но Курту хотелось, чтобы на его стороне был элемент неожиданности, чтобы не дать Магнусу опомниться, подталкивая его и подгоняя, пока тот не переступит порог квартиры. Оставалось надеяться, что у них не было свидетелей, и не останавливаться. Только вперед и никак иначе.  
Взгляд Магнуса начал затуманиваться, и Курт испугался, что тот начнет паниковать, поэтому резко и довольно сильно встряхнул его, заставляя снова обратить на себя внимание.  
\- Слушай мой голос, и у тебя все получится. Дать тебе руку?  
Магнус отрывисто кивнул и вцепился в Курта мертвой хваткой, до побелевших костяшек сжимая его ладонь в своей.  
\- Хорошо. Я сказал, что ты должен сделать первый шаг, но это не значит, что ты один. Я с тобой. И никуда не уйду. Мы просто обойдем вокруг дома. На улице никого нет, все либо на работе, либо сидят по домам. С неба валит снег...  
Продолжая без перерыва болтать обо всем, что только придет в голову, Волландер потянул Магнуса за собой к лестнице, ведущей вниз. Первый пролет дался нелегко, но следующие уже пошли проще. Словно с каждым шагом к Мартинссону возвращалась уверенность в себе. По капле, по крохе, но это уже было лучше, чем ничего.  
По правде сказать, Курт даже не надеялся на то, что в первую же попытку им действительно удастся выйти на улицу. Магнус запнулся у самого выхода из дома, даже закачался, словно в этот самый момент его оставили все силы, и привалился к ближайшей стене. Волландер обеспокоенно вгляделся в его лицо, отметив, что лицо парня все покрыто крохотными бисеринками пота.  
\- Хочешь вернуться?  
Мартинссон коротко отрицательно мотнул головой, снова выпрямился.  
И толкнул дверь, впуская в серый полумрак подъезда яркий дневной свет и морозный воздух.  
Волландер смотрел, как Магнус нервно сглотнул, сделал первый шаг, и еще, и еще... и чувствовал, как его собственное горло сдавливает спазм от внезапно нахлынувшего чувства облегчения и радости.  
Они вместе вышли из-под козырька. Мартинссон подставил лицо падающему снегу, закрыв глаза, просто ощущая холодные нежные прикосновения снежинок к коже, излишне сухой от постоянно включенного в квартире отопления. А Курт мучительно боролся с желанием обнять стоявшего рядом с ним бледного и все еще слишком худого человека, неожиданно за несколько так быстро пролетевших недель ставшего ему очень близким.  
Наконец спустя пару долгих минут Магнус открыл глаза, улыбнулся небу. А затем порывисто обнял Волландера, прижавшись к нему всем телом, все еще мелко дрожавшим от сильного эмоционального напряжения; хрипло, неровно дыша ему в шею.  
Туда, где шарф не до конца прикрывал обнаженную кожу.  
Горячо, и влажно, и с едва слышными облегченными всхлипами.  
  
* * *  
  
Положа руку на сердце, Волландеру пришлось признать, что он был немало удивлен тем, что Магнус не повернул сразу же домой. Они долго стояли неподвижно у подъезда: Мартинссон никак не хотел разжимать руки, обвившиеся вокруг Курта, а тот и сам, пару секунд поколебавшись, все же приобнял его за плечи.  
Слова были не нужны, да и вряд ли Волландер был способен на них - в горле так и стоял комок, мешая дышать и сглатывать; он только слушал частое, перемежаемое сжатыми, сдавленными всхлипами дыхание Магнуса и прижимал его к себе еще сильнее. Бездумно, неизведанным ему самому чувством понимая, что тому было нужно именно такое проявление поддержки и сопереживания.  
Потом Мартинссон отстранился и слегка смущенно потупился, словно извиняясь, и Курт похлопал парня по плечу. Одобрительно, так, как он мог бы благодарить за хорошо сделанную работу.  
В конечном счете они обошли вокруг дома три раза. Медленно, проваливаясь на ходу в снег, наметенный ветром на узкую дорожку. Магнус не отпускал ладонь Курта, а тот свободной рукой вытащил из кармана сандвич, разорвал зубами целлофан и принялся медленно жевать сухой и практически безвкусный хлеб с ветчиной, мысленно сделав себе пометку заехать вечером в магазин, чтобы купить свежую буханку.  
Домой Волландер практически тащил Мартинссона на себе, крепко обхватив его за талию и позволив опираться на свое плечо. При заметной разнице в росте - а Курт был много ниже своего молодого коллеги - это было самым удобным вариантом для них обоих. Магнус настолько обессилел от сильных переживаний, что был способен разве что переставлять ноги, и его сильно шатало.  
А дома, расстегнув куртку и стащив с головы шапку, Мартинссон просто съехал на пол по стене прихожей и с довольной улыбкой посмотрел на Курта снизу вверх. Он не прекращал улыбаться и тогда, когда Волландер помог ему стащить ботинки и раздеться, ни словом не прокомментировав оказавшуюся насквозь промокшей от пота рубашку.  
В полицейское управление Курт отправился только после того, как помог засыпающему буквально на глазах Магнусу добраться до постели и забраться под одеяло. От парня пахло странной смесью из холодной снежной свежести и пота, но Волландер рассудил, что сон тому намного нужнее, чем душ.  
В общей комнате практически никого не было, кроме одинокого сержанта, корпевшего над отчетом. К столу Анне-Бритт была прилеплена желтая записка: "Взяла отгул на полдня. Звонили из садика, Санна приболела".  
Младшая дочь, сообразил Волландер, с трудом вспоминая виденную им в последний раз несколько месяцев назад хрупкую девочку с такой же копной густых темных волос, как и та, что венчала голову ее матери.  
Стажеры еще не вернулись, да он их так быстро и не ждал. В помещении было тихо.  
Слишком тихо для того, чтобы не вспомнить, как еще два года назад вон за тем столом у стены, изредка тонко улыбаясь чему-то своему, сидел Калле Сведберг. А на кухне Магнус, хмурый и с покрасневшими от недостатка сна, раздраженными глазами, заваривал уже третью колбу крепкого кофе.  
Сейчас, в настоящем, их обоих здесь не было, и от этого Курту внезапно стало тоскливо и муторно. Не хотелось вспоминать, что один из этих двоих мертв, а второго он, скорее всего, в ближайшем будущем потеряет. Время летело слишком быстро, он и оглянуться не успеет, как пролетит отпущенный Лизой им с Магнусом срок.  
И что тогда?  
Курт не знал. Не хотел загадывать вперед даже на оставшиеся несколько недель. Упорно жил одним лишь днем, надеясь, что, когда придет время, все встанет на свои места.  
Как должно, как привычно, как хотелось ему.  
Резко развернувшись на каблуках, Волландер отправился обратно, откуда только что пришел - на первый этаж, мимо двойных дверей и дальше по слегка затемненному пустынному коридору.  
У криминалистов оказалось так же безлюдно и стояла мертвая тишина, однако дверь в небольшой кабинет Найберга была приоткрыта, и Курт, коротко стукнув по ней костяшками пальцев, вошел.  
Эксперт сидел, низко склонившись над открытой перед ним папкой. Узнав старшего инспектора, Найберг разогнулся, автоматически начиная потирать одной рукой спину, и кивком поприветствовал его.  
\- Как идут дела у следственного отдела?  
\- Потихоньку, - усмехнулся Курт, присаживаясь на свободный стул. - Где все?  
\- Рубен уже третий день на больничном, Агата у зубного - скоро вернется, а Франс дает показания в суде.  
\- А ты, стало быть, остался охранять форт.  
Найберг ответил ему усталой улыбкой и поинтересовался:  
\- Что тебя привело в мою берлогу на этот раз?  
Отстраненно пожав плечами, Волландер все же задумался: а действительно, что? Ему казалось, что искать компанию его заставила вяжущая, мрачная тишина следственного отдела, но, если задуматься, у него и правда было одно дело к Найбергу.  
\- Помнишь недавнюю утопленницу?  
Эксперт молча кивнул.  
\- Вы еще не отправили в архив свои заключения?  
\- Все окончательные материалы можно найти в папке с документами следствия, - недоуменно нахмурился Найберг. - Зачем тебе наши промежуточные отчеты?  
\- Папки из архива даются под роспись. Не хочу лишний раз привлекать внимание Лизы, когда у меня и так край непочатый работы, - объяснил Волландер.  
Помолчав и смерив инспектора долгим внимательным взглядом, эксперт достал из ящика стола тяжелую связку ключей, встал и вышел из кабинета. Его не было довольно долго. Во всяком случае, Курт успел прочитать от корки до корки отчет, над которым Найберг работал до его прихода, а также получить ворчливое СМС от Магнуса, извещавшее о том, что он забыл выключить свет в прихожей, и даже набрать ответ.  
Волландер уже нажимал на кнопку "Отправить", когда на стол перед ним шлепнулась тонкая пластиковая папка:  
\- И что тебя заинтересовало в этом деле? Типичный несчастный случай, следствие закрыто за отсутствием состава преступления.  
Найберг снова сел на прежнее место и, приподняв бровь, спокойно ждал ответа.  
Курт и не торопился отвечать. Он отправил СМС, сунул телефон обратно в карман пиджака и открыл папку, в которой оказалось всего несколько листков с расшифровкой записи вскрытия и анализом токсикологии.  
\- Я одолжу на пару дней? - спросил он, поднимаясь.  
Найберг безразлично пожал плечами:  
\- Только не забудь вернуть.  
\- Спасибо, - криво и чуть виновато улыбнулся Курт, прекрасно понимая, что так и не ответил эксперту.  
Волландер поднялся и уже собирался выйти из кабинета, когда его остановил новый вопрос:  
\- Как там Магнус?  
На этот раз улыбка вышла искренней:  
\- Лучше. Вытащил его сегодня в первый раз на улицу.  
\- Сегодня? - неприкрыто удивился Найберг, глянув на наручные часы.  
\- В обеденный перерыв, - пояснил Курт.  
\- Ты что, каждую свободную минуту у него теперь проводишь? Я вчера вечером тебе звонил на домашний, хотел пригласить посмотреть вместе футбол, у нас хорошая компания собиралась в "Фолли". Но тебя не было дома.  
Автоматическим движением почесав в затылке, Курт потупился:  
\- Я переехал.  
Найберг высоко поднял брови в несказанном удивлении.  
\- За парнем нужно кому-то присмотреть, - начал было пояснять Курт, но не закончил, понимая, какой странной должна казаться со стороны вся ситуация. - Это ненадолго... я думаю.  
\- Хм... Ну, как скажешь, - эксперт явно сомневался, что из идеи Волландера выйдет что-то хорошее, но оставил свое мнение при себе. - Только, Курт, ты главное - не дави на него.  
\- С чего ты взял...  
\- Я знаю, каким ты можешь быть. Магнус всегда из кожи вон лез, чтобы добиться твоего одобрения, и ты этим беззастенчиво пользовался.  
Волландер потупился.  
\- Просто дай ему самому выбирать темп, с которым возвращаться в норму, ладно? - уже мягче сказал Найберг. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он заработал нервный срыв?  
\- Хорошо, я учту, - кивнул Курт, который было приготовился защищаться, но в последний момент понял, что спорить-то, в общем-то, не о чем. Они оба желали Мартинссону добра, каждый по-своему и в меру своего понимания.  
Волландер ушел от Найберга, целиком погруженный в свои мысли. Он прогонял в голове последние события, время, проведенное с Мартинссоном, и пытался понять, кто же прав. Найберг, считавший, что спасение утопающих - дело рук самих утопающих, или он - ворвавшийся в чужую, искалеченную жизнь без приглашения; упорно пытающийся подтолкнуть Магнуса к поверхности; заставить его покинуть безопасный маленький мирок дома; поверить в то, что такие, как Ванг, - это исключение и мир вовсе не такой уж жестокий и равнодушный, каким он теперь, должно быть, казался парню.  
Конечно же, Курт не хотел требовать от Мартинссона слишком многого и слишком быстро. Но как объяснить даже самому себе всплеск интуиции, буквально кричащей о том, что Магнус готов пойти на поправку? Что нужно только быть рядом, и у них все получится? Что у этой истории каким-то образом все еще возможен счастливый конец? Несмотря ни на что.  
Курт это только чувствовал, подсознательно, и до ужаса боялся где-то что-то сделать не так, перечеркнуть намечающийся прогресс неосторожным словом или делом, оттолкнуть от себя Мартинссона, предать его доверие.  
В таких мыслях прошли короткие минуты в машине по пути к родителям утонувшей девушки.  
Волландер ни за что не позволил бы себе беспокоить родственников других потерпевших - Лиза с него голову снимет за такие проделки, если узнает, - но этот случай произошел совсем недавно, и, если кто-то заинтересуется, Курт всегда мог найти удовлетворительное объяснение своему визиту.  
Дверь ему открыла женщина средних лет, еще достаточно красивая и эффектная, чтобы на улице привлекать к себе невольные взгляды. Она пару секунд безмолвно, непонимающе смотрела на Волландера, и он быстро выудил из кармана удостоверение:  
\- Курт Волландер, инспектор полиции. Госпожа Йоханссон?  
Женщина продолжала смотреть на него, словно была в ступоре, но затем встряхнулась и сдержанно кивнула, поправив:  
\- Госпожа Вайне. Йоханссон - фамилия моего мужа. Вы по поводу Норы?  
Курт кивнул:  
\- Вы позволите пройти?  
Женщина впустила его в квартиру и провела на кухню, извинившись:  
\- В гостиной беспорядок, я убирала вещи Норы. Не лежать же им теперь всегда куда ни глянь. Да и Эрик места себе не находит, когда их видит. Тяжело это - потерять единственного ребенка.  
\- Мои соболезнования, - отозвался Волландер.  
\- Я ее мачеха, - сухо и неизвестно зачем уточнила госпожа Вайне. - Своих детей у меня нет, Нора мне как родная была.  
Помолчав, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Курт спросил:  
\- Вы были с Норой в близких отношениях?  
\- Да, насколько позволяла разница в возрасте. Какие-то вещи мне были неинтересны, какие-то я попросту не понимала. Но всегда старалась ее выслушать, когда она приходила ко мне со своими проблемами.  
\- К вам? Не к отцу? - удивился инспектор.  
\- Эрик прекрасный человек, но несколько суховат и погружен в свою работу. Он любил Нору, но между ними были натянутые отношения.  
\- Почему так сложилось?  
\- Он не одобрял нориного выбора друзей. В детстве она была папиной дочкой, - улыбнулась госпожа Вайне, - но в последние несколько лет они перестали друг друга понимать. Эрик выходил из себя, начинал на нее кричать. Нора в ответ пару раз уходила из дома на неделю, а то и больше. Они без конца ссорились, пока она не уехала из Истада.  
Курт нахмурился - он не знал, что Нора Йоханссон покидала город - и решил копнуть поглубже.  
История Норы Йоханссон была обычной и, к сожалению, часто случающейся. Круглая отличница, послушная, умница и красавица - она внезапно связалась с нехорошей компанией. Сначала все было довольно невинно, у всех подростков в переходный возраст бывают проблемы с родителями, которые позже сглаживаются. Но Норе не повезло. Она стала принимать наркотики. Сначала легкие, затем более тяжелые.  
Откуда у нее были на это деньги, госпожа Вайне не знала. В их семье семейный бюджет всегда были под строгим контролем, но Нора каким-то образом обеспечивала себя сама, в обход родителей.  
А потом был полицейский рейд, и задержание, и суд по обвинению в хранении наркотиков. Как несовершеннолетней, ей вынесли не самый суровый приговор, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы девочка испугалась.  
Нора бросила наркотики, порвала со своими бывшими друзьями, закончила школу под неусыпным контролем куратора, назначенного ей решением суда, а потом и вовсе уехала из города, чтобы поступить в университет в Стокгольме. Она мечтала стать биологом.  
Когда ей оставался последний год обучения, Нора вернулась в Истад для прохождения практики и чтобы спокойно написать дипломную работу.  
Но не сложилось.  
Не судьба.  
Курту показалось знакомым одно из прозвучавших имен, и, когда госпожа Вайне закончила свой рассказ, он спросил:  
\- Можно еще раз, как звали молодого человека, с которым она встречалась до рейда?  
\- Эббе Блом, - повторила женщина.  
\- Нора порвала и с ним тоже, прежде чем уехать в Стокгольм?  
\- Да.  
\- Но они могли видеться по ее возвращению домой, - скорее для себя самого, утвердительно произнес Курт и удивился странному взгляду госпожи Вайне.  
\- Это абсолютно невозможно, - покачала та головой.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он умер. Нора приехала сначала на его похороны. Хоть они и расстались, мне всегда казалось, что она не до конца избавилась от своих чувств к нему. Это уже после похорон она решила остаться в Истаде на зиму, чтобы подготовиться к окончанию университета. Эрик нашел ей место для стажировки, так радовался, что она снова будет с нами.  
Волландер нахмурился, имя определенно было ему знакомо, но где он мог его слышать?  
\- А от чего он умер, вы не в курсе?  
\- Его убили, - просто и без грамма сожаления в голосе ответила госпожа Вайне. - Какая-то потасовка на дискотеке, ударили ножом - и все.  
Теперь Волландер вспомнил, откуда знал имя Эббе Блома. Дело о его убийстве вела Анне-Бритт. То самое дело, которое он оставил на потом, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания к тому, что делает.  
Он не стал выражать сочувствие по поводу смерти бывшего парня Норы Йоханссон, у него оставался еще один вопрос к госпоже Вайне:  
\- Скажите, а вы можете перечислить имена общих знакомых Норы и Эббе? Кого вспомните.  
Женщина кивнула:  
\- Погодите, я схожу за старой записной книжкой.  
Вернувшись, она продиктовала ему не такой уж и длинный список имен, записав который Волландер простился и попрощался с женщиной.  
Следующий день в графике Курта был выходным, и он решил провести его с пользой. Вернувшись в управление, он нашел в столе Анне-Бритт папку с делом об убийстве Эббе Блома и сделал с него копии. На столе в его кабинете также нашлись толстые папки, переданные ему инспектором Хультом из Энгельхольма через стажеров - те самые мертвецы, которых Магнусу удалось связать с их местным самоубийцей.  
Стажеры, скорее всего, уже ушли домой - во всяком случае, в общем зале Волландер их не заметил.  
С чувством тягостной ностальгии инспектор вспомнил, сколько раз сам уходил вечером с работы, махнув на прощание сосредоточенно что-то читавшему с экрана компьютера Магнусу. И как часто рано утром на следующий день тот был первым, кого Курт встречал в управлении.  
Будто Мартинссон вообще никуда не уезжал. А может, так оно и было.  
Напоследок Волландер достал из сейфа кипу документов, взятых из архива. Он уже изучил их вдоль и поперек, но неплохо было бы показать их Магнусу. Пусть глянет свежим взглядом, может, подметит что-то необычное, на что он сам не обратил внимания.  
  
* * *  
  
Магнусу не спалось. Днем, после прогулки, которая выжала из него все силы, он вырубился на несколько часов, и проснулся отдохнувшим и полным энергии. Принятый душ также помог освежиться и стряхнуть с себя остатки сонливости. Плюнув на принципы и пожалев Курта, который наверняка вернется с работы уставшим и голодным, Магнус вымыл грязный пол в прихожей и на кухне, где Волландер также успел натоптать, приготовил привычный соус к спагетти, который можно было позже быстро и без проблем разогреть, и устроился на диване с очередной книжкой в руках.  
Мартинссон еще подумал, что если так пойдет и дальше, то у него скоро закончатся все запасы чтива в доме.  
Выход из дома приободрил его, но при этом казалось немного постыдным вот так постоянно хвататься за Курта. Впрочем, лиха беда начало. Самым страшным оказался первый шаг из подъезда на улицу, в ослепляющую белизну дня, на мороз, под ветер и плавно кружащиеся с неба пушистые снежинки.  
Вечером пришел Курт. Как-то обыденно и привычно открыл дверь своим ключом, скинул ботинки и куртку, пронес тяжелый пакет с покупками на кухню, бросив портфель прямо в прихожей.  
Пока Волландер разбирал покупки и раскладывал их по местам, Магнус сварил спагетти и разогрел густой красный соус. Несколько раз они соприкасались плечами, и Курт неизменно отступал первым, оставляя Мартинссону свободное место. Это немного раздражало, но Магнус решил пока не концентрировать на этом внимание.  
Ему показалось, что с тех пор, как Волландер переехал к нему, их отношения немного изменились. Магнус был уверен, что к этому моменту им уже должно быть более комфортно в обществе друг друга. Однако Курт держал дистанцию. Раньше, во время их вечерних посиделок, старший инспектор мог, не задумываясь, накрыть ладонь Магнуса своей, положить ему руку на плечо, похлопать по колену, без слов выражая свои чувства.  
Но в последнее время что-то между ними неуловимо изменилось, и Мартинссон не мог понять причин этих перемен. Он не знал, почему Курт внезапно стал вести себя с ним так, словно на него накричат за любое лишнее прикосновение; почему, привычно протянув руку, мог отдернуть ее в последний момент, словно ожегшись.  
И все же были моменты, как сегодня, когда пальцы Курта уверенно и осторожно сжимали его ладонь. А позже именно руки Курта легли на плечи Магнуса, своей уютной тяжестью создавая вокруг него не такую уж и иллюзорную защиту от ослепительного мира, в принадлежности к которому он так долго себе отказывал.  
Магнус гнал от себя все эти мысли: и плохие, и хорошие. Всего несколько дней прошло с того вечера, как Курт заявил права на спальное место на неудобном и слишком узком диване в гостиной, и рано было еще делать какие-то выводы.  
Они и так прошли уже длинный путь от вечно недовольного начальника, распинающего молодого инспектора по поводу и без повода, просто потому, что настроение с утра не задалось, до той чуткости, с которой они относились друг к другу теперь. Осторожной, хрупкой, искренней. Практически невозможной, скорее всего - недолговечной.  
После обеда Курт откупорил бутылку красного вина, признавшись, что это, в какой-то мере, одна из его привычек - выпить перед сном бокал-другой. Помогало расслабиться, замедлить хаотичное метание мыслей в голове. Главное - вовремя остановиться: до наступления опьянения, но после того, как по телу разольется приятное тепло.  
А потом Курт начал рассказывать о том, как прошел его день. Об идиотах стажерах. О Найберге, зимой забивавшемся в свою берлогу и вылезающем из нее с неохотой и без азарта, что был ему присущ в более теплое время года. Об Анне-Бритт и ее дочери Санне, уже сейчас мечтавшей когда-нибудь стать полицейской, как мама. О пробках на дорогах и блаженных, ездящих по льду на летней резине. О девушке, которая хотела стать биологом, но вместо этого нашла могилу в холодных, затянутых предательски тонкой коркой льда озерных водах.  
\- Ты сегодня очень тихий, - неожиданно сказал Курт, и Магнус, практически задремавший под звуки его голоса, встрепенулся, удивленно приподнял бровь и дотронулся до своих губ. Словно пытаясь сказать: "Ты что, забыл?"  
\- Обычно у тебя к этому времени страницы четыре исписано, - в качестве пояснения Волландер кивнул на блокнот, лежавший забытым на низком журнальном столике.  
Магнус пожал плечами, лениво потянулся за карандашом:  
 _"Интересно рассказываешь. Не хотел перебивать"._  
\- Завтра у меня выходной. Я захватил с собой с работы следственные материалы по нашим потерпевшим. Посмотришь тоже? А потом обсудим.  
Кивнув, Мартинссон потянулся и глянул на часы. Было уже около полуночи, и, несмотря на то, что днем он спал несколько часов, его снова начало клонить в сон.  
\- Да, засиделись мы, - согласился Курт, с пугающей, но от этого не менее приятной легкостью прочитав язык его жестов. - Давай спать.  
Зевая и пятерней ероша волосы на ходу, Магнус поплелся в ванную, уступив ее через пару минут Курту.  
То, с какой естественной простотой они нашли общий, не сбивающий друг друга ритм существования, тоже немного пугало. И в то же время обнадеживало. Может быть, если так пойдет и дальше, Курт захочет остаться и дольше, чем это было абсолютно необходимо. Может быть, Магнусу не придется когда-нибудь его отпускать, стоять в дверях, наблюдая, как Волландер собирает вещи, и делать вид, что все нормально. И совсем не больно.  
Повинуясь полуоформившемуся порыву, прежде чем Курт успел выключить свет в гостиной, Магнус коснулся его плеча и, когда внимание мужчины сосредоточилось полностью на нем, быстро написал три слова в блокноте.  
 _"Я устал молчать"._  
Волландер вздохнул, в его глазах мелькнуло понимание, которое Магнус всегда предпочитал любому, даже самому искреннему сочувствию:  
\- Я знаю. Дай себе время.  
Магнусу очень хотелось, чтобы вот сейчас, именно в эту минуту Курт коснулся его: похлопал по плечу, сжал локоть, как-то еще преодолел разделявшее их расстояние личного пространства. Но этого не случилось, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть и отправиться в спальню, плотно притворив за собой дверь.  
  
* * *  
  
Стоило вообще ложиться в постель только для того, чтобы проснуться через два часа от очередного ночного кошмара? Магнус сел на кровати, краем одеяла вытер со лба пот. Пижама на спине намокла и противно прилипла к коже. Он ненавидел такие пробуждения. Надеялся, что их со временем станет меньше. Постепенно они действительно стали случаться реже.  
Не каждую ночь, а только через раз.  
И снова твердый металл стягивал его запястья, снова к горлу волна за волной подкатывала тошнота, снова ненавистный голос мертвеца липко и страшно шептал ему в самое ухо: "...чужие игрушки ведь так приятно ломать".  
В этот раз ему удалось проснутся вовремя, до того, как Ванг успел до него дотронуться, прежде чем он начинал кричать. Магнус до сих пор не знал, слышны ли его крики за пределами снов или это происходит только в его голове. Соседи пока не жаловались, но горло после таких пробуждений все равно саднило так, словно ему оставалось совсем немного, чтобы сорвать голос.  
Несколько минут просидев в темноте, восстанавливая дыхание, Магнус немного успокоился. До утра было еще очень далеко, заснуть он больше уже не сможет. Что там ему говорил Волландер про прихваченные с работы документы?  
Портфель Курта нашелся в гостиной, куда Магнус зашел, затаив дыхание и босиком, чтобы свести звук шагов к минимуму. Включив в рабочем кабинете настольную лампу, он вытащил на стол целую кипу стандартных полицейских папок старого образца. В Швеции постепенно переходили на новую систему архивации, но до их глубинки этот процесс еще не дошел. Хотя обещали, что вот-вот.  
Только в самом низу белела довольно солидная стопка обычной принтерной бумаги. Заинтересовавшись, Мартинссон вытащил ее из-под прочих папок. Это оказалась распечатка каких-то форм, скрепленных между собой степлерной скрепкой. В самом верху первого листа чернела строка: "Имя пациента: Магнус Мартинссон". Рядом стояла дата поступления. День, когда Курт буквально вытащил его с того света, пустив пулю в лоб окончательно обезумевшему Вангу.  
День, когда его нашли.  
Несколько долгих секунд Магнус просто не понимал, что именно держит в руках. Какое значение имеют для него эти распечатки. А потом медленно, неохотно, словно ломая сковавший его сознание лед, пришло кристально ясное понимание.  
Курт знал.  
Волландер держал в руках эту стенограмму чужой боли, вчитывался в слова, что казались такими холодными, отстраненно профессиональными, а на деле были подробным, анатомически правильным списком того, что насильник-маньяк сделал с телом Магнуса. И внезапно захотелось закричать от обиды, от мгновенно обдавшего мучительным жаром обжигающего стыда.  
Волландер знал.


	16. Chapter 16

Первые мгновения после пробуждения Волландер лежал с закрытыми глазами, не понимая, что могло так внезапно вырвать его из крепкого и глубокого сна. В следующую секунду послышался громкий грохот, резко разорвавший тишину ночи. За ним последовал новый звук, на этот раз бьющегося стекла.  
Быстро поднявшись с дивана, Курт метнулся в прихожую, его шагам вторил глухой шелест падающих на пол книг.  
Откуда доносятся все эти звуки, он сообразил уже в дверях гостиной и в два шага преодолел разделявшее его расстояние до закрытой двери в рабочий кабинет хозяина квартиры.  
Внутри небольшой комнаты царил хаос.  
Весь пол был усеян разлетевшимися листами, в которых Волландер без труда опознал содержимое захваченных им с работы папок со следственными материалами. Поверх них в полнейшем беспорядке лежали книги, прежде стоявшие в книжном шкафу. Настольная лампа лежала там же, на паркете. На удивление, она все еще давала свет, в котором поблескивали осколки безнадежно разбитого старенького компьютерного экрана. Высокие, достигавшие ему до пояса колонки музыкального центра были перевернуты; так полюбившийся ему офисный стул лежал на боку у стены.  
Посреди этого разгрома стоял Магнус, в серых пижамных брюках и белой футболке, босоногий, взъерошенный и напряженный, как зверь перед броском. Его дыхание было частым и тяжелым, воздух вырывался из легких с едва слышными болезненными стонами. Лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам, он словно прикидывал, что еще не успел разрушить; искал, на чем выместить ослепляющую ярость.  
На несколько драгоценных мгновений Курт замер, потрясенно разглядывая комнату, сделал несколько шагов внутрь, а затем тихо позвал:  
\- Магнус, что случи...  
Договорить он не успел, потому что молодой человек обернулся на звук его голоса и заехал ему кулаком по лицу. Точнее, он метил в лицо, но Курт успел отшатнуться и удар пришелся по скользящей в плечо. В следующую секунду Мартинссон налетел на него, слепо и на удивление слабо нанося удары куда попало. Завязалась короткая драка. Волландер совершенно не собирался бить Магнуса в ответ и только защищал голову. Магнус дрался молча, и от этой тишины становилось не по себе.  
Улучшив момент, Курт сбил беснующегося парня с ног и навалился на него всем телом.  
Он слышал, как, почувствовав на себе чужой вес, Мартинссон на мгновение замер, а затем издал слабый крик и отчаянно забился под ним, пытаясь освободиться. Волландер не был дураком и понимал, какие воспоминания всколыхнули в Магнусе его действия, но не видел иного выхода. Ему оставалось только перехватить запястья молодого человека, сжать в крепкой хватке и молиться, чтобы тот поскорее успокоился и смог внятно объяснить, что случилось.  
Прошла всего пара минут, которые, однако, тянулись нестерпимо долго, а потом Мартинссон внезапно перестал сопротивляться. Из него словно выкачали все силы, настолько разительной была перемена, а потом до Волландера донеслись едва слышные даже в наступившей тишине всхлипы.  
Магнус плакал.  
\- Ну, что ты, что ты... - прошептал Волландер, выпустил его запястья и грузно сел на пол рядом, ощущая себя слишком старым и разбитым для таких ночных побудок.  
Почувствовав, что его больше не удерживают, Мартинссон перевернулся на бок и словно весь сжался в комок - подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками. Все его тело сотрясалось от практически беззвучных рыданий, и Волландер только сейчас осознал, что это был первый раз, когда он видел Магнуса по-настоящему плачущим. Или это было даже к лучшему? Сколько можно носить в себе и прятать от всего мира такую душераздирающую боль?  
Не зная, что ему теперь делать, Курт, словно в полусне, протянул руку и погладил Магнуса по плечу, чувствуя под пальцами влажную от пропитавшего ее пота материю футболки. Магнус не обратил внимания на прикосновение, и, осмелев, Волландер осторожно провел ладонью по его волосам. Сердце Курта разрывалось от сочувствия, но как еще он мог помочь? Что сделать, чтобы остановить настолько горький поток слез? Мартинссон так долго сдерживал свои эмоции, что теперь, когда они вырвались на свободу, казалось, остановить их было невозможно. А может, и не нужно.  
Может быть, самое лучшее, что мог сделать Волландер - просто быть рядом.  
Спустя несколько минут у него затекли ноги от неудобной позы. Курт осторожно приобнял Магнуса за плечи и потянул за собой, к ближайшей стене, на которую можно было опереться. Парень послушался, однако плакать не прекратил. Он словно весь ушел в свой собственный крохотный мир и практически не понимал, что с ним происходит. Волландер даже сомневался, осознавал ли Магнус его присутствие. Впрочем, лучше было не задерживаться на этой мысли. О том, что происходило в голове Мартинссона в данный момент, знал лишь сам Мартинссон.  
Волландер прислонился спиной к стене рядом с полупустым теперь книжным шкафом. Одной рукой он обнимал Магнуса, который практически лежал на его коленях, другой продолжал размеренно и неторопливо гладить его по голове. Повисшая в комнате тишина нарушалась лишь всхлипами да изредка тихим успокаивающим шепотом Курта.  
Так они и сидели в окружении беспорядочно разлетевшихся по всей комнате документов и книг, среди осколков экрана компьютера, подсвеченных тусклым светом уцелевшей настольной лампы. Наконец мало-помалу Мартинссон успокоился и перестал плакать, лишь изредка шмыгал носом, так и не поднимая головы с коленей Волландера.  
Тот принял это за добрый знак и наконец перевел взгляд с макушки парня на творившийся вокруг разгром. Курт хотел было уже спросить, что же случилось, - хотя и мало надеялся на ответ, - когда увидел на полу то, чего здесь, в этой комнате, да что там, в этой квартире, совершенно не должно было быть. Буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него белела смятыми листами распечатка истории болезни Мартинссона.  
Курт грязно выругался.  
Теперь ему стало кристально ясно, что здесь произошло. Магнус собирался, как он и просил, просмотреть папки, прихваченные им с работы. И наткнулся на это. Волландер понятия не имел, как умудрился не заметить, что между документами затесалась история болезни, будь она трижды проклята, но это было не важно. Действительно важным было то, что Магнус все знал. Больше не нужно было врать и недоговаривать, притворяться, будто не в курсе того, что с ним сделал Ванг.  
Все сводилось к одной простой и понятной им обоим правде: Курт ему лгал, и Магнус теперь был в курсе этого обмана.  
\- Ох, Магнус... - беспомощно, чувствуя, как у него самого на глаза наворачиваются непрошенные слезы, прошептал Волландер.  
Он не знал, что еще сказать. Как объяснить, оправдаться.  
Если бы это было в его силах, Курт отмотал бы время назад. Чтобы Магнус никогда не нашел эту проклятую распечатку, никогда не стоял один посреди разгромленной комнаты, никогда бы не плакал так отчаянно и тихо, как этой ночью.  
Медленно и осторожно, Волландер отстранил его от себя, кряхтя, поднялся на внезапно ослабевшие ноги, добрел до двери. У самого выхода он обернулся. Магнус теперь сидел на его месте и, не мигая, смотрел на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом кажущихся в полумраке черными глаз.  
\- Прости. Я не знал, что с тобой творится. Почему ты не разговариваешь, - сделал Курт попытку хоть как-то объяснить, почему все вышло так, как вышло. - Не знал, к кому идти, в какие двери стучаться. Лиза молчала, никто больше об этом понятия не имеет.  
Он вздохнул, понурился, не выдержав полного укора взгляда Мартинссона.  
\- Что мне еще оставалось делать? Тогда это казалось правильным, теперь... не знаю. Да, я должен был тебе сказать, но как? Подходящего времени для таких разговоров не существует, да и мне казалось, что еще слишком рано. Ты был не готов, - Курт глянул по сторонам, заново оценивая масштабы погрома, царящего в комнате. - Я был не готов. Все казалось, что это можно было отложить на потом, когда тебе станет лучше, когда ты... вернешься.  
Краем глаза Волландер заметил, что Магнус больше на него не смотрит, уставившись на свои мелко дрожавшие от нервного истощения пальцы.  
\- Прости меня. Если сможешь.

* * *

Просьба о прощении, такая простая, сказанная срывающимся тихим голосом, все еще эхом слышалась в комнате. Или это эхо звучало только в его голове? Магнус вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони. У Курта всегда все было просто: черное и белое, плохое - хорошее, правильное и не правильное. Не было полутонов, не было двуличия, фальши и откровенной лжи.  
Наверное, поэтому Магнусу оказалось так легко ему поверить. Довериться. Впустить в свой дом и в свою душу. Пусть не до конца, с оговорками и границами дозволенного, но это уже было куда дальше, чем заходило большинство людей, с которыми его сводила жизнь. Из них всех, как он думал еще вчера, лишь Хельми, заменившая ему мать, да Волландер оказались достойными этого доверия. И как же тяжело было сейчас осознавать, что Волландер его в конечном счете предал.  
Нет, Магнус прекрасно слышал все доводы, которые Курт привел в свою защиту, даже понимал, где-то на самом краешке рационального мышления, что, в общем-то, тот был прав. Прав утаить информацию, прав недоговаривать, прав в том, что они оба были еще не готовы к такому разговору. Только душа все равно болела и кричала в голос о том, что его снова обманули.  
Прямоугольник открытой двери зиял темным проемом в прихожую, из гостиной доносились шаги Курта. Потом они стихли, и в квартире снова повисла мрачная тишина. Как можно придавать настроение тишине? Она есть или ее нет. Как два полярных состояния окружающей действительности. Но у этой действительности были оттенки, полутона, атмосфера. Тишина может быть гневной и спокойной, напряженной и умиротворенной, мирной и волнующей.  
Сейчас она давила на Магнуса, и он с облегчением услышал, как Курт снова заметался по соседней комнате.  
Что он делает? Почему не сядет на диван, ляжет, в конце концов?  
Мартинссон где-то когда-то читал, что время около трех ночи называют часом волка. В это время отступал сон, а в голове теснились тяжелые и будоражащие мысли. Время оборотня. Как символично, что узнать о поступке Волландера ему пришлось именно тогда, когда над ночью царствует волк.  
Может быть, завтра ему станет легче? Проще посмотреть Волландеру в глаза и увидеть в них такое ясное теперь знание? Может быть, Курт больше не станет скрывать отвращение, когда Магнус случайно заденет его на кухне? И сможет ли Мартинссон его винить, если и сам все еще старается пореже глядеть на себя в зеркало?  
А может, Курт просто утром соберет свои вещи и уйдет...  
От последней мысли неожиданно перехватило дыхание. Сердце, казалось бы, только успокоившееся, отозвалось сильным ударом где-то в горле. Руки сами собой непроизвольно взметнулись и обхватили плечи в практически смешной пародии объятия.  
Ему стало дурно при одной только мысли о том, что Волландер может просто уйти. Оставить его одного, на полпути к себе, в шаге от края пропасти, из которой Магнус с таким трудом карабкался вверх, ближе к свету. Он уже слишком далеко зашел, чтобы сейчас, когда до цели оставалось рукой подать, оступиться и снова рухнуть вниз. И самым страшным было то, что он не был уверен, хватит ли у него сил, чтобы снова подняться и сделать еще одну попытку. Теперь уже без страховки, один на один со своими страхами и ночными кошмарами.  
Нет... Нет-нет-нет!  
Он не мог позволить Волландеру уйти. Не мог отпустить его.  
Курт был ему нужен. Магнус и сам не осознавал до этого момента, насколько нужен.  
С лихорадочной быстротой поднявшись на ноги, он вышел из комнаты, пересек короткое расстояние до открытой двери в гостиную и замер на ее пороге, вглядываясь в полумрак. Курт стоял рядом с журнальным столиком. Он склонился над открытой сумкой, в которой хранил не поместившиеся в шкаф вещи, короткими злыми движениями запихивая в нее свою одежду, небольшой неопрятной стопкой лежавшую рядом.  
Магнуса охватила паника, сравнимая разве что с той, которую он испытал всего лишь раз до этого дня, в машине скорой помощи, увозившей его из дома Ванга. В голове осталась биться лишь одна мысль: Волландер уходил. И на волне этой паники все прочие страхи и обиды отступили, неожиданно показавшись мелкими и совершенно неважными.  
\- Курт?  
Он не сразу сообразил, что этот хриплый, едва слышный голос принадлежит ему. А вот Волландер резко остановился, выпрямился, выронил из рук что-то светлое, оставшееся лежать на полу бесформенным серым пятном.  
\- Магнус? - секундное недоумение сменилось буквально осветившей лицо Курта изнутри надеждой, на губах появилась неуверенная, едва заметная улыбка. - Ты?.. Это ты сейчас?..  
Чувствуя, как у него от страха дрожат и кривятся губы, но больше не ощущая сковавшего их в последние недели онемения, Мартинссон коротко кивнул и буквально выдохнул из себя новые слова:  
\- Не уходи.  
Его всего трясло, на глаза снова навернулись слезы, в голове словно бил оглушающий набат, во рту пересохло, но Магнус нашел в себе силы, чтобы повторить на тот случай, если Волландер его не расслышал. Отчаянно, из последней надежды, практически моля:  
\- Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Не оставляй...  
Договорить он не успел. Курт внезапно оказался совсем близко, пытливо вглядываясь в него странно блестящими в полумраке глазами, словно ища в нем что-то, что уже давно отчаялся найти. А следом Магнус оказался в кольце сильных рук, словно в защитном коконе из чужого, но такого знакомого и желанного прикосновения, запаха и тепла. И можно было на секунду расслабиться, опустить голову, прижаться виском к начавшему седеть виску другого мужчины:  
\- О господи! - выдохнул ему в волосы Курт. - Ты заговорил! Я уже не думал, что услышу...  
Ну как он не понимал, что это было неважно? Все было неважно, если Волландер все же уйдет.  
\- Не уходи, - снова прошептал Магнус, наплевав на то, как жалко, должно быть, сейчас звучит эта униженная просьба.  
\- С чего ты взял? - Курту пришлось буквально подхватить его, когда в ответ на такое искреннее недоумение, прозвучавшее в его голосе, Мартинссона внезапно покинули последние остатки сил. - Черт, только не падай.  
Пара шагов до дивана, и вот они уже сидят рядом, не разжимая рук, голова к голове. Магнус комкал в кулаках концы футболки Волландера, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, судорожно, до боли в напряженных суставах пальцев.  
\- Я никуда не собираюсь.  
\- Сумка, - обвиняюще перебил Мартинссон.  
\- Вам в академии лекцию о косвенных уликах не читали? - в голосе Курта слышалось столько радости и облегчения, что его собственные нервы тоже постепенно начали успокаиваться, набат в голове тоже поутих, оставив после себя вялую усталость.  
\- Твоя одежда...  
\- Искал чистую футболку. Эта, видишь ли, вся теперь мокрая, и кто-то об нее явно нос вытирал.  
В этом оправдании была своя логика, и Магнус расслабился еще больше, практически утыкаясь носом в шею Волландера. Как прошедшим днем, на улице, под снегопадом, когда у него от радости, свежего воздуха и опьяняющего ощущения свободы неожиданно закружилась голова.  
Курт вздохнул, на мгновение чуть крепче прижал его к себе:  
\- Я никуда не уйду. Во всяком случае, пока тебе нужен, пока буду на сто процентов уверен, что с тобой все будет в порядке. Мы еще, наверняка, сотню раз переругаемся, и у нас, уверен, будет еще много неприятных бесед. Но что бы ни случилось, каких бы слов мы друг другу ни наговорили, мое место сейчас здесь. Это тебе ясно?  
Мартинссон кивнул. Было приятно и немного страшно слышать это, осознавать, насколько он был зависим от сидевшего рядом с ним человека и насколько хорошо тот научился понимать его даже без слов. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Курт его так откровенно жалел, но Мартинссон был реалистом и осознавал, что никаких других чувств он сейчас вызвать не может.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Волландер снова заговорил:  
\- И чтобы на этот счет не осталось недосказанностей - к жалости или благотворительности это не имеет никакого отношения. Я не могу тебя жалеть. Просто не способен. Жалеют тех, кого с нами больше нет. А ты? Ты - сильный, Магнус. Ты прошел через ад и остался жив. Ты отчаянно хочешь жить, вопреки всему, что с тобой случилось. Это вызывает уважение, а никак не жалость. Просто тебе сейчас нужна помощь, она всем когда-нибудь да нужна.  
Ответа ему не требовалось, но Магнус все же снова кивнул. Его охватило чувство неизмеримого облегчения, следом за которым пришла запоздавшая сонливость. И Курт, судя по всему, это почувствовал, потому что слегка потормошил его и произнес:  
\- Только прямо тут не засыпай, ладно? Давай я тебе помогу добраться до постели, только футболку все же переодену.  
Курт разжал руки, и Мартинссон подтянул к себе краешек пледа, лежавшего на диване, чтобы не дрожать от внезапно охватившего его холода, и прикрыл глаза. Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы задремать, но вскоре Волландер уже снова тряс его за плечо и тянул за руку, помогая встать на ноги.  
Оказавшись в спальне, Магнус позволил Курту уложить себя в кровать и укрыть одеялом. Но когда тот уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, схватил за запястье, останавливая:  
\- Останься?  
Волландер было запротестовал, но одернул себя, устало вздохнул и очень знакомым жестом почесал в затылке. Чуть поколебавшись, он все же сдался и кивнул:  
\- Ладно, только подвинься к краю, у тебя тут далеко не аэродром. Сейчас вернусь.  
Вернулся он со своим теплым пледом, которым накрывался, пока спал на диване. Магнусу хватило ума не предлагать разделить собственное одеяло, и Волландер лег поверх. Немного повозившись, Курт устроился так, чтобы не касаться лежавшего рядом парня.  
\- Надеюсь ты во сне не пинаешься, - пробурчал он напоследок, прежде чем пожелать ему спокойной ночи, сколько там ее еще оставалось.  
Вряд ли Волландеру удалось быстро заснуть, но он старательно имитировал ровное и размеренное дыхание, под которое Магнусу наконец удалось окончательно расслабиться. В ту ночь его больше не тревожили сны, ни хорошие, ни плохие.

* * *

На следующее утро Волландер проснулся с удивительно ясной головой. Он прекрасно помнил все события прошедшей ночи, но они не оставили неловкого осадка в его душе. Конечно же, им с Магнусом еще предстоит серьезный разговор, но это больше его не пугало. Не вызывало желания поскорее натянуть на голову одеяло, чтобы как можно на подольше отложить момент, когда ему придется все же подняться.  
В спальне было довольно светло, и в первую секунду его охватила паническая мысль, что он опоздал на работу. Но в следующую Курт вспомнил, что сегодня у него был хоть и редкий, но все же выходной, а значит, никто не будет его спешно искать, без конца названивая на мобильный телефон. Если подумать, он уже забыл, когда в последний раз был в отпуске. Точно помнил лето, проведенное с отцом в Европе, а дальше - пустота, лишь изредка перемежающаяся короткими больничными и еще более короткими отгулами.  
Следом за сознанием начало просыпаться и тело, вяло известившее его о том, что неплохо бы сходить в туалет. Не срочно, но и не особо комфортно. Однако порыв встать пришлось отменить из-за того, что Курт был практически вжат в матрас навалившимся на него едва ли не всем весом Мартинссоном. Волландеру даже пришлось слегка вытянуть шею, чтобы полностью осознать всю неловкость ситуации.  
Магнус за ночь умудрился не только вплотную придвинуться к нему, но и скинуть с себя одеяло, облапив Курта руками и ногами на манер осьминога. Или коалы. Сидящей на эвкалипте сонной коалы, у которой не было ни малейшего желания с него слезать.  
Лицом Мартинссон совершенно бессовестно и уже практически привычно уткнулся ему в шею, беззвучно и глубоко дыша ртом. От этого теплого дыхания кожа Курта моментально покрылась чувствительными мурашками, но он боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить парня. Он все еще лелеял надежду как-то выбраться из цепких объятий до того, как Магнус проснется. Уж больно компрометирующей была вся эта ситуация. Балансирующей на грани неприличия.  
Попытки выбраться из-под Мартинссона ни к чему не привели. Даже ухудшили ситуацию, потому что тот только усилил хватку рук и ног, не желая расставаться с таким удобным и теплым плюшевым мишкой, по совместительству служащим матрасом для половины его костлявого долговязого тела. Тихо зарычав, Курт предпринял последнюю попытку незаметно освободиться, но вынужден был признать, что Магнус такими темпами скорее задушит, чем выпустит свою ночную добычу.  
Выпростав руку из-под пледа, Курт провел ладонью по лицу и мысленно чертыхнулся, но делать было нечего. Он слегка дотронулся до плеча парня и позвал:  
\- Магнус?  
Тот пошевелился, что-то пробормотал себе под нос и снова затих. Похоже, уверения в том, что утром его и из пушки не разбудишь, были правдой.  
\- Магнус, просыпайся, утро уже.  
В ответ на тряску тот дернул плечом и сделал попытку обхватить его еще сильнее, хотя куда уж больше. Курт с тревогой почувствовал, что от слишком тесно сжатой грудной клетки начинает задыхаться, и, уже не стараясь быть осторожным, рявкнул:  
\- Магнус!  
Эффект был моментальным. Мартинссон резко встрепенулся и поднял голову, делая попытки разлепить сонные веки:  
\- А? Что?  
\- Может, ты с меня слезешь? Мне уже дышать нечем.  
Наконец открыв глаза, Магнус секунду-другую заторможенно вникал в их положение, а затем густо покраснел. Курт и не предполагал, что парень способен так краснеть: начиная от пылающих ушей и заканчивая внезапно разлившимся по его щекам ярким румянцем.  
Замечательно. Просто великолепно.  
Пока Курт ходил в гостевой туалет, Мартинссон успел скрыться в ванной, и оттуда доносился шум льющейся воды. Пожав плечами, Волландер оттащил обратно в гостиную свой плед, лишь на секунду остановившись у входа в рабочий кабинет, чтобы прикинуть, сколько у них займет уборка.  
По его скромным расчетам, убрать осколки, расставить перевернутую мебель по местам и вернуть книги в книжный шкаф не должно было занять больше часа. Потом ему какими-то правдами и неправдами придется вытаскивать Мартинссона в магазин электроники, чтобы купить новый монитор для компьютера - он сомневался, что парень и день мог прожить без возможности выйти в интернет. А вот на то, чтобы разложить разлетевшиеся по всей комнате документы обратно по папкам, мог уйти весь оставшийся день. И не приведи боже им что-то перепутать.  
Пока Волландер одевался, решив отложить душ на вечер, убирал постель и готовил кофе, в ванной воцарилась тишина. Он не помнил, чтобы видел Магнуса выходящим оттуда, но, когда хотел, парень мог двигаться абсолютно бесшумно. Еще раз прислушавшись, чтобы убедиться в том, что изнутри не доносится ни звука, Курт повернул ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта, а ему еще нужно было умыться и почистить зубы. В свой выходной он решил не бриться.  
Однако, едва ступив внутрь, Волландер замер.  
Магнус стоял перед большим зеркалом у раковины и смотрел на свое отражение. На его лице застыло странное выражение задумчивого недовольства. Но не это привлекло внимание и приковало взгляд Курта. Магнус был без рубашки, и в ярком свете лампы Волландеру был прекрасно виден шрам от ожога, уродующий в остальном безупречную кожу на его правой лопатке.  
Мартинссон вздрогнул, повернул к нему голову и, видимо, понял направление его взгляда, потому что немедленно натянул на себя свежую футболку и молча вышел из ванной.  
А Курт остался стоять, мысленно кляня себя за идиотизм, чертыхаясь и желая Вангу гореть в аду до конца времен.


	17. Chapter 17

После целых двух недель бесконечных снегопадов и серой хмари за окном, навевающей уныние и сонливость, это зимнее утро оказалось непривычно солнечным, без единого облачка на ярко-голубом небе. Пока Курт умывался, Магнус убрал осколки с пола в разгромленном рабочем кабинете, про себя удивляясь тому, как спокойно и легко было у него на душе. Особенно после того, что приключилось ночью. Однако это спокойствие вовсе не означало, что его ничего не тревожило. Пока руки делали дело, мысли текли своим чередом, только на этот раз не в лихорадочной хаотичной спешке, а размеренно и даже лениво. Словно вместе с вернувшейся речью с его разума спала мутная тяжелая пелена, возвращая окружающему серому миру привычные яркие краски.  
Мартинссон едва лишь успел мысленно составить список всего того, что тревожило его на данный момент, когда на пороге комнаты появился Курт, несколько секунд понаблюдал за ним, а потом поинтересовался:  
\- Как насчет завтрака?  
На мгновение Магнуса охватила паника. А что если он не сможет заговорить? Что если горло снова знакомо перехватит, не давая выдавить из себя ни звука?  
\- Нужно убрать здесь...  
Голос был все еще слишком хриплым, неуверенным, но Мартинссон выдохнул с облегчением: пустые страхи.  
\- Успеется, - махнул рукой Волландер. - Давай сначала что-нибудь по-быстрому перехватим, а потом уже вместе наведем здесь порядок.  
\- Хорошо, дай только хоть осколки соберу.  
Курт одарил его еще одним долгим взглядом, пожал плечами и молча вышел в коридор. Впрочем, сразу же вернулся, таща с собой мусорное ведро:  
\- Ты забыл. И вот еще, - он протянул совок.  
Спустя пару минут они уже слаженно хозяйничали на кухне: Курт возился с кофеваркой, а Магнус вдумчиво изучал содержимое холодильника.  
\- Яичница с колбасой тебя устроит?  
\- Вполне, - безразлично пожал плечами Волландер.  
Было заметно, что он над чем-то усиленно размышлял, но Мартинссон решил пока не любопытствовать. Насколько он знал Курта, захочет - сам расскажет. А не захочет, то и... Все равно было интересно, даже при всем новоприобретенном умении держать язык за зубами.  
Кивнув самому себе, Магнус достал из холодильника упаковку яиц и кольцо вареной крестьянской колбасы - нехитрый и вполне привычный завтрак. Он уже успел понять, что Курт на кухне сравним со стихийным бедствием, и не собирался портить такое замечательное утро подгоревшей сковородой. Сам Мартинссон готовить умел и любил, просто обычно на что-то сложное и интересное у него не было времени и сил, поэтому количество доступных ему рецептов было довольно ограниченно. Но если уж он чему-то научился, то блюдо неизменно получалось идеальным.  
Плечом оттеснив закончившего с кофеваркой Волландера к окну, Магнус спросил:  
\- Желтки разбить?  
\- Без разницы.  
В это утро они словно поменялись ролями, мысленно отметил Мартинссон. У него самого после долгих недель вынужденной немоты язык чесался поговорить, а вот Курт внезапно превратился в прежнего угрюмого и немногословного типа, каким Магнус раньше его знал.  
Решив все же не цепляться к Волландеру по мелочам, особенно если тот не в духе, он занялся готовкой, и спустя несколько минут мужчины уже вовсю уплетали завтрак.  
\- Как насчет небольшого приключения? - неожиданно спросил Курт, практически расправившись со своей порцией и кусочком хлеба собирая остатки желтка с тарелки.  
\- А поподробнее? - разом насторожившись, приподнял бровь Мартинссон.  
\- Тебе нужен новый монитор, не то, боюсь, ты без интернета к вечеру на стены лезть начнешь, - деловито пояснил Волландер, отправляя хлеб в рот и с удовольствием облизывая кончики пальцев.  
Магнус сглотнул и отвел взгляд, уставившись в свою тарелку. Почему-то такой простой жест вызвал у него прилив весьма необычных, почти забытых эмоций. Курт понял его реакцию по-своему и перешел к уговорам:  
\- Мы вокруг дома уже тропинку протоптали шириной с бульвар, так что, как мне кажется, с улицей ты уже освоился. Вот я и надеюсь, что тебя хватит на небольшой марш-бросок до ближайшего магазина электроники. Я, конечно, могу и сам съездить, но не ручаюсь, что не привезу вместо компьютерного монитора нечто весьма от него далекое - микроволновку, к примеру. Для меня все эти чудеса прогресса по-прежнему страшный и дремучий лес.  
Не торопясь с ответом, Мартинссон закончил завтракать, поднялся из-за стола, долил в их кружки горячего кофе и снова сел.  
\- Ладно, убедил, - кивнул он наконец. - Когда поедем?  
\- Да вот прямо сейчас и отправимся, - облегченно улыбнулся Курт, радуясь тому, что не пришлось тратить время на долгие уговоры.  
Они быстро убрали со стола, помыли посуду и уже через десять минут выезжали с парковки перед домом. По дороге к хорошо знакомому ему магазину электроники Магнус глазел по сторонам, щурился от ослепительно белоснежного снега, укутавшего Истад, разглядывал редких прохожих и изредка прикрывал глаза, подставляя лицо яркому, но не греющему солнечному свету. Несмотря на отличную погоду, ветер был очень сильный, с резкими шквалами, и Курт тоже молчал, целиком сосредоточившись на дороге.  
Ехать было недалеко, но они никуда не торопились, так что у Магнуса хватило времени, чтобы снова погрузиться в мысли. Всю жизнь у него складывалось так, что он чувствовал себя лишним, ненужным, забытым. Он понимал, что его родители не виноваты в том, что погибли в ужасной аварии. И что дед ушел рано, потому что был болен. А бабушка... Пожар отнял у него не только крышу над головой, но и единственного на свете человека, которому Магнус был небезразличен. В детдоме другие воспитанники его откровенно травили, учителя и воспитатели со временем махнули рукой на неулыбчивого немого мальчишку. Лишь Хельми удалось достучаться до него, постепенно, один за другим, разбивая все выстроенные им барьеры. И долгое время она была единственным человеком, которого Магнус пустил в свою душу, кому доверял.  
И вот сейчас Курт стал вторым. Мартинссон с удивлением обнаружил, что, даже несмотря на обман с историей болезни, он все же доверял Волландеру так, как никогда прежде. Он мог без колебаний сцепиться с преступниками, зная, что его спину прикрывает надежный коллега. Но откровенничать с ним? Нет уж, Курт сделал все от него зависящее, чтобы такого желания у Магнуса больше не появлялось. Но это было тогда, раньше. Сейчас же Курт стал для него опорой, той самой стеной за которую поначалу можно было спрятаться от всего мира. И за которую теперь можно было просто держаться, делая первые, пусть робкие, шаги вперед, прочь из приютившей его на какое-то время безопасной раковины.  
И наверное, самое верное решение - жить каждым днем, не загадывая на будущее, не отравляя это бесценное время, пока Курт еще рядом и дарит ему свое безраздельное внимание, участие и так необходимую поддержку. Будет обидно когда-нибудь в будущем оглянуться назад и вспомнить один только страх перед грядущим расставанием.  
А еще Мартинссон осознал, что ему теперь всего было мало. Мало света, мало нового, мало людей - пусть еще немного пугающих, но все же самим своим существованием будто напоминавших ему, что жизнь не стоит на месте и если не поторопиться, можно навечно остаться стоять на обочине.  
И он ужасно скучал по управлению, по коллегам, по расследованиям - даже скучным и требующим не столько работы головой, сколько усидчивости и больших запасов терпения. И снова, уже в который раз, пришла мысль о том, что уходить с работы ему все же не так уж и хочется.  
Прошлое приходило к нему теперь лишь по ночам, в кошмарах и неуютных снах, а днем воспоминания постепенно тускнели, затирались, словно все это произошло не с ним, а с кем-то другим. И в этом тоже была заслуга Курта, не отступившегося от него, не забывшего, не пожелавшего отпустить.  
Магнус настолько ушел в размышления, что лишь краем сознания отметил, как машина остановилась. Автоматически расстегнул ремень безопасности, открыл дверцу, даже сделал несколько шагов, пока течение его мыслей не разбил громкий, с ноткой веселья, голос Волландера:  
\- Фонарный столб, прямо по курсу!  
Оставшиеся несколько десятков метров до магазина, Магнус старательно смотрел вперед и по сторонам. Его поразило, с каким трудом ему дается действие, о котором раньше он просто не задумывался. Всегда ходил с высоко поднятой головой, расправив плечи, цепко и внимательно наблюдая за прохожими и потоком машин. Сейчас же ему приходилось бороться с собой, делать сознательное усилие, чтобы снова не утыкаться взглядом в мостовую под ногами.  
Когда они гуляли с Куртом вокруг дома, это казалось необходимостью - узкая тропинка, сугробы по обеим ее сторонам, чуть сойдешь - и можно ухнуть в снег по колено. Но пару минут назад, стоя перед уличным фонарем, в который едва не уткнулся лбом, ему пришлось признать, что у него появилась новая проблема, и как с ней бороться, Магнус пока не имел ни малейшего понятия. Разве что постоянно, ежесекундно напоминать себе смотреть перед собой, а не под ноги. И если бы только это...  
Лица идущих навстречу людей казались размытыми, словно прячущимися за туманными масками; в висках стучало, на лбу, несмотря на морозный день, выступила испарина. Взгляд совершенно отказывался фокусироваться на прохожих, так и норовя скользнуть в сторону, не смотреть на них, не видеть в их глазах...  
Резко остановившись, Магнус слепо нащупал рукав куртки Волландера.  
\- Ты в порядке? Что не так? - тут же спросил тот, мягко разворачивая его за плечи и направляя к ближайшей витрине, прочь от открытого пространства, прочь от ненужных и любопытных свидетелей.  
\- Да... Нет... Я сейчас, Курт...  
\- Слишком много за один раз?  
Мартинссон чуть прикрыл глаза, сконцентрировался на полумраке, таком уютном по сравнению с ярким днем, пронизывающим ветром, звуком шагов прохожих. Беспокойство в голосе Волландера почему-то оказалось умиротворяющим, помогло заново найти потерянный было фокус.  
\- Они все на меня смотрят, - наконец прошептал Магнус. - Это невыносимо. И глупо. И я не могу вспомнить ни одного человека, прошедшего мимо нас.  
Курт молчал довольно долго, только стащил перчатки с рук, разжал холодные пальцы, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в рукав его куртки, и взял ладонь Магнуса в свои ладони - теплые, сухие и чуть шершавые на ощупь.  
\- Два года назад я впервые за всю свою карьеру в полиции убил человека. Преступника. И очень долго ненавидел себя за это. Но еще дольше - ходил, внимательно глядя себе под ноги. Все время казалось, что я теперь как на ладони. Что каждый встреченный на улице прохожий видит во мне убийцу. Стоит лишь встретиться с ним взглядом. Но вот что я тебе скажу... Ты прав. Это глупо. Никто из этих людей ничего не знает. Ни о тебе, ни обо мне. Ни один из них не может читать в чужой душе, как в раскрытой книге. Это только моя совесть. И твой страх, и стыд, и обида. Поэтому сейчас ты сделаешь глубокий вдох, выдохнешь, и мы пойдем дальше. А я тебе буду рассказывать, что вижу сам...  
Волландер дождался, когда Мартинссон самую малость успокоится, а затем решительно потянул его обратно, на самую середину тротуара. Поначалу Магнус почти ничего не видел перед собой. Он шагал вперед почти вслепую, ведомый взявшим его под локоть Куртом, медленно и осторожно, слушая, что тот ему говорит:  
\- ...Вот идет старушка. На ней длинное пальто, а в руках старая авоська. Я думал такие уже не продаются. Она с нами поздоровалась. Хорошая традиция, между прочим; жаль, что в больших городах люди теряют способность быть друг с другом открытыми. А вот две девчушки... обе мне в дочери годятся. И, если судить по тому, как обе хором покраснели, ты им понравился. Девушки вообще любят высоких блондинов с голубыми глазами. О, старый знакомый, один из свидетелей по делу пятилетней давности. Вот уж на кого люди смотрят постоянно, с таким-то рубильником заместо носа. Бедняга...  
Волландер болтал практически без остановки и порой нес откровенную чушь, но именно это и помогло Магнусу окончательно прийти в себя.  
\- Все-все-все, спасибо, мне уже получше, - в его голосе был даже слышен легкий смешок от особенно скользкой шуточки, отпущенной Куртом по поводу прошедшей мимо бизнес-леди. - И да, я заметил, сумочка у нее действительно идиотская. Между прочим, это не Виттон, а подделка. Нужно будет уведомить таможню в порту, чтобы ужесточили проверку прибывающих из Польши паромов.  
\- Слава богу, - облегченно вздохнул Волландер, - а то еще немного, и я бы охрип. Кстати, с чего ты взял, что это подделка?  
\- Год назад я вместо тебя ездил на семинар в Стокгольм.  
\- И?  
\- Вот там как раз один из мастер-классов проводили представители таможни аэропорта Арланд. Мне показалось интересным… Курт?  
\- М?  
\- И что дальше? Мне теперь всегда придется за собой вот так следить? Напоминать, что все это в моей голове?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Волландер. - Мне со временем стало легче, хотя до сих пор иногда снова находит. Я вот о чем думаю уже какое-то время: может, нам поискать хорошего психолога?  
\- Нам? - приподнял бровь Магнус.  
\- Тебе, - поправился Курт, затем подумал немного и добавил: - Впрочем, черт его знает, может, мне тоже не повредит в собственной голове порядок навести.  
Мартинссон не ответил. Они как раз подошли к нужному им магазину и остановились у самого входа, чтобы спокойно договорить.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - наконец кивнул Магнус. - Точнее даже, ты совершенно точно прав, но как найти хорошего? К тому же здесь, в Истаде, как я понял, мозгоправа с нужным мне опытом попросту нет.  
\- Не проблема, - пожал плечами Волландер. - Мальмё под боком, на крайний случай, Копенгаген - рукой подать. Если договориться о вечерних сессиях, то я вполне могу поработать твоим личным шофером.  
\- Я подумаю, - нахмурился Мартинссон. - Это хорошая идея, просто мне...  
\- Страшно? - понятливо кивнул Курт.  
\- Да. В моей голове сейчас все только немного улеглось. А если меня снова начать разбирать по винтикам... Боюсь, что я не смогу собрать себя обратно в случае неудачи.  
\- Мы найдем самого лучшего.  
Секунду-другую Магнус молчал, а затем спросил:  
\- Помнишь парня-профайлера, что с нами работал по убийствам Веттерстедта и Карлмана? - и уточнил: - Там еще убийца снимал скальпы, чтобы рассчитаться за свою сестру?  
Курт поежился:  
\- Такое захочешь - не забудешь. И что?  
\- Он вполне может знать пару-другую хороших специалистов.  
\- Предлагаешь с ним связаться?  
Магнус только дернул плечом, ему было неуютно от этого разговора. И в то же время он чувствовал благодарность к Курту за его прямоту и откровенность. За то, что наконец-то тщательно скрываемый секрет перестал быть секретом. И можно было вот так просто об этом поговорить, не прячась за недомолвками и двусмысленностями.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Волландер. - У меня все еще где-то записан номер его телефона, я свяжусь с ним вечером. Ну так как, заходим, - он мотнул головой в сторону входа в магазин, - или померзнем здесь еще немножко?

* * *

Спустя полчаса они уже ехали домой. На заднем сиденье вольво лежала коробка с новеньким монитором, Курт снова молчал, не спуская глаз с дороги перед собой, а Магнус задумчиво смотрел в окно. Покупка прошла быстро и спокойно, если не считать момента, когда молоденький ассистент, кивнув на отошедшего чуть в сторону Волландера, заметил:  
\- Ваш отец, как мне кажется, чувствует здесь себя немного не в своей тарелке. Мой тоже шарахается от техники, как от чумы.  
Пару мгновений Мартинссон не знал, как ответить, но все же, покраснев, выдавил из себя:  
\- Мы не родственники.  
\- О, простите, - стушевался паренек. - Я не хотел обидеть вашего партнера.  
На это Магнус еще секунду-другую хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на прибрежный песок рыба.  
\- Мы коллеги, - наконец прохрипел он, стараясь не рассмеяться в лицо продавцу, уже краснеющему от неловкости ситуации.  
Надо же было до такого додуматься: он и Курт - партнеры. Хорошо еще, что Волландер этого не слышал, целиком погрузившись в изучение табличек с характеристиками выставленных в торговом зале телевизоров. Хотя... если немного помечтать и на секунду представить, что они пришли сюда действительно вместе. Не живем вместе, потому что один из нас слегка поехал крышей и ему нужен присмотр, а как пара...  
У-у-у, в эту область домыслов Мартинссону совершенно не хотелось забредать, какой бы заманчивой она ни была. Достаточно было Курту хотя бы заподозрить его в подобных мыслях, и он бы испарился из квартиры Магнуса быстрее, чем успела бы осесть поднятая им пыль. Гомофобом Волландер не был, но неловкость, сквозящая в нем, когда была открыта правда об ориентации покойного Сведберга, с которым старший инспектор проработал бок о бок не один год, еще не забылась. Пока же Мартинссону нужно было радоваться, что ему до сих пор не аукнулась их с Куртом утренняя побудка. И то, как он во сне облапил бывшего начальника руками и ногами, едва не задушив того при этом.  
Магнус улыбнулся, вспомнив происшествие в магазине, а затем ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль:  
\- Рождество уже совсем скоро, да?  
Не отрывая взгляда от дороги, Курт кивнул.  
\- Совсем потерял счет дням. Даже не знаю, какое сегодня число, - признался Мартинссон.  
\- Двадцать первое декабря. А что, у тебя какие-то идеи насчет праздника?  
\- Обычно я отмечал вместе с Хельми... - неуверенно ответил Магнус. - А ты?  
\- Когда как, - пожал плечами Волландер. - В этом году Линда хотела приехать, но теперь - даже не знаю.  
Мартинссон нахмурился:  
\- Почему не знаешь? Пусть приезжает, вместе и отметим. А если ты хочешь все же посидеть с ней вдвоем, то у тебя есть и свой дом...  
\- Не говори глупости, - возмущенно фыркнул Курт. - Втроем веселее будет. К тому же у меня есть идея получше, - он коротко глянул на Магнуса и улыбнулся. - Если ты не против присутствия Линды, то не махнуть ли нам за город? Дом моего отца еще не продан. Места там чудесные, можешь даже захватить фотокамеру и поснимать окрестности. Я знаю, что ты любишь это дело.  
С тяжелым вздохом Мартинссон признался:  
\- Фотокамера у меня пропала. А в остальном - почему бы и нет.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - довольно ухмыльнулся Волландер. - Кстати, а что с ней случилось, с камерой?  
\- Она была в моей машине. В ту ночь, когда... - Магнус ненадолго смолк, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - Все хотел забрать ее с работы, вспомнил перед самым уходом - и с концами. Жалко, она профессиональная была. И дорогая. Я линзы к ней полтора года докупал, по одной, уж больно цены кусались.  
\- Ясно, - помрачнел Курт. - Кстати, о деньгах. Позволь мне вернуть тебе хотя бы половину денег за монитор. Мне неудобно, все же это из-за меня произошло.  
Мартинссон молчал до самого дома. Так же, не говоря ни слова, вышел из машины, когда они приехали, подхватил коробку с покупкой с заднего сиденья, отмахнувшись от предложения помочь. И только уже достав связку ключей из кармана, помешкал и спросил:  
\- Тебе это так важно? Я про деньги.  
\- Да.  
Магнус закусил нижнюю губу, нахмурился, а затем отрывисто кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, договорились. Только тогда уж продукты теперь тоже будем покупать вскладчину.  
\- Как скажешь, - покладисто согласился Курт, решив не спорить из-за мелочей.  
В конце концов, отследить, сколько именно он тратит в продуктовом, было довольно затруднительно. А вот зарплата старшего инспектора вместе с надбавкой за выслугу лет все же намного превышала скромное жалование Мартинссона.

* * *

При свете дня хаос в рабочем кабинете не поддавался описанию. Нечто подобное Курт видел несколько раз при осмотре помещений, в которых кто-то проводил несанкционированный обыск. Хорошо хоть Магнус убрал с пола все осколки, прежде чем они отправились в город.  
Коробку с новым монитором они оставили в прихожей, а сами остановились на пороге комнаты, прикидывая масштаб работ и время, которое им для этого понадобится. Магнус расстроенно запустил пальцы в волосы, окончательно растрепав и без того лохматую шевелюру, и Курт чуть похлопал его по спине:  
\- С чего начнем?  
\- Колонки, - тихо прошептал Мартинссон, по-детски огорченно закусив губу. - Мои колонки, я их только полгода назад купил.  
Волландер уже был в курсе, что с финансами у парня было довольно напряженно, поэтому примерно представлял, отчего тот едва не плакал от досады.  
\- Давай тогда проверим их первым делом, а под музыку и убираться будет веселее.  
Магнус качнул головой, соглашаясь, и осторожно прошел внутрь. Он был в одних носках и внимательно смотрел под ноги на тот случай, если где-то все же остался лежать осколок-другой. Для полного счастья ему не хватало только распороть ногу. Курт последовал за ним и тут же принялся подбирать с пола служебные документы, складывая их в неаккуратную кипу. С этим они разберутся позже.  
Пока Мартинссон возился с проводами, вылетевшими из разъемов перевернутых колонок, и вообще дышать боялся, чтобы не спугнуть удачу, Курт успел собрать все содержимое папок с материалами расследований, попутно отметив, что перепутались они на славу и на их сортировку может уйти весь вечер.  
\- Ну, что там? - спросил он, когда Магнус выпрямился, подошел к музыкальному центру и неуверенно остановился перед ним.  
Тот пожал плечами и поинтересовался:  
\- Как у тебя с везением?  
В ответ Волландер усмехнулся и беззлобно проворчал:  
\- Как у того утопленника. Включай уже давай.  
Мартинссон едва слышно фыркнул, словно рассерженный кот, но послушно ткнул в одну из кнопок. С едва слышным шелестом проигрыватель начал считывать стоявший в нем диск, и спустя мгновение комнату наполнили низкие плачущие звуки виолончели.  
Увидев, как Магнус расплылся в широкой облегченной улыбке, Волландер не удержался от ответной, но все же спросил:  
\- Может, что-нибудь повеселее поставишь?  
Присев на корточки, Мартинссон несколько секунд внимательно разглядывал все еще лежавшие на полу диски. Некоторые пластиковые коробочки оказались повреждены, но их содержимое не пострадало.  
\- "Генезис" сойдет?  
Волландер кивнул, помолчал, но все же не удержался:  
\- Не ожидал. Для твоего поколения это, наверное, жуткое старье.  
\- Это классический рок, - возмущенно отозвался Магнус, меняя диски в проигрывателе, но тут же ухмыльнулся: - Кто ж виноват, что у многих моих ровесников музыкальный вкус отсутствует даже в зачаточном состоянии?  
\- Ладно-ладно, не заводись, - сдаваясь, Курт поднял руки вверх. - Лучше давай распределим фронт работ, чтоб не мешать друг другу.  
Задумчиво осмотревшись, Мартинссон чуть склонил голову на бок и хитро глянул на Волландера:  
\- На выбор: можешь заняться подключением монитора или расставить книги обратно по полкам.  
\- Это не выбор, а наглая эксплуатация! - возмутился тот.  
\- Ага, - флегматично согласился с ним Магнус.  
\- Я старый больной человек, у меня спина болит, - снова попытался воззвать к совести этого обормота Курт.  
Дешевый трюк, и вполне естественно, что парень на него не купился:  
\- Этот старый больной человек сегодня вырывал у меня из рук тяжеленную коробку, прям как здоровый.  
\- Магнус...  
\- Курт... Я просто пытаюсь выкроить нам обоим побольше времени, чтобы вечером спокойно разобрать перепутанные документы, - пояснил свое упрямство Мартинссон. - Да и нужно сразу проверить, все ли в порядке с новым монитором, а то, может, еще придется спешно возвращаться в магазин, чтобы его обменять.  
\- Ладно, - махнул рукой Волландер, мысленно соглашаясь с его доводами. - Только в качестве бонуса требую твой фирменный омлет на обед.  
\- По рукам, - усмехнулся наконец Магнус, радуясь своей маленькой победе над обычно совершенно несговорчивым бывшим начальником.  
К тому же его довольно прельщала мысль, что Курту придется изрядно поползать по комнате, собирая книги, - много наклоняться ему действительно все же не стоило.  
Следующие двадцать минут каждый занимался своим делом, слушая музыку и изредка даже подпевая. Курту поначалу было довольно неловко передвигаться на четвереньках, и не столько из-за позы, сколько из-за слегка насмешливых, но в целом все же нечитаемых взглядов, которые время от времени кидал на него Мартинссон.  
Одна из книг улетела аж к самому окну, и Волландер, чертыхаясь, пополз к ней. Он был уверен, что завтра не спина, так колени громко выразят ему протест против такого с ними обращения. Однако все мысли оборвались, когда рядом с книгой обнаружился знакомый белый слоник, обычно стоявший на компьютерном столе.  
Та самая миниатюрная статуэтка, которую Курт носил в кармане несколько бесконечно долгих дней, когда искал исчезнувшего Мартинссона и не знал, жив тот еще или нет.  
Волландер и сам не заметил, как просто сел на пол и принялся вертеть в руках слоника, поворачивая его и так и этак на свет, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Для своего размера статуэтка была довольно тяжелой. Именно поэтому Курт сразу и понял, что она выполнена из камня, а не из кости или другого материала.  
\- О, ты его нашел! - воскликнул Мартинссон, обрывая поток его мыслей. - Я еще утром искал, а он вон как далеко отлетел.  
Парень встал из-за стола, подошел ближе и присел рядом с Волландером на корточки. Тот с неохотой положил фигурку на протянутую ладонь Магнуса.  
\- С ним все в порядке. Давно хотел спросить... - Курт нахмурился, чувствуя, что собирается вторгнуться во что-то очень личное, но любопытство уже давно ело его поедом. - Что он для тебя значит?  
Магнус хмыкнул, бездумно продолжая гладить бока слоника пальцами, затем сел на пол, оперевшись спиной о теплую батарею, и вытянул свои длинные ноги.  
\- Как ты догадался?  
\- Это единственная вещь во всей квартире, которая не имеет никакого функционального применения, - ровно ответил Волландер. - И не похоже, чтобы ты был из тех, кто окружает себя вещами просто так, для красоты.  
Мартинссон задумчиво кивнул:  
\- Кто-то оставил его рядом с моей койкой в больнице. Это ведь был ты?  
\- Да. Я его каким-то образом прихватил из твоей квартиры во время осмотра... даже не помню, когда сунул его в карман. Обнаружил уже в управлении. Так он со мной и был все время, что мы тебя искали.  
Магнус снова качнул головой, его взгляд затуманился.  
\- Мой отец коллекционировал нэцке. Конечно, тогда я не знал, что это такое. Но отец не боялся давать мне некоторые из не самых дорогих фигурок. И я играл с ними, как с солдатиками. Самым любимым у меня был слоник. Почти такой же, как этот, только с прижатым к голове хоботом.  
Магнус поставил фигурку на пол между ними, сглотнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза, а Курт затаил дыхание, понимая, что сейчас его пускают в святая святых, так глубоко, насколько только можно.  
\- В день, когда родители погибли, я взял с собой того слоника. Тайком от отца. И после, когда я лежал в покореженной машине и понимал, что папы с мамой больше нет, - иначе они помогли бы мне, вытащили, хотя бы заговорили со мной, - этот слоник был все время у меня перед глазами. Я выронил его в момент удара, и он лежал на полу. Близко, чтобы видеть, и слишком далеко, чтобы дотянуться. Тот слоник был деревянным. Кто-то успел вытащить меня из машины до того, как загорелся бензобак, а фигурка осталась. И сгорела вместе с родителями.  
На этот раз Магнус молчал долго. Он сидел зажмурившись, сжав губы в тонкую, изогнутую скорбной гримасой линию. По его щекам стремительно скатились вниз две прозрачные слезинки, и, шмыгнув носом, парень быстро вытер ладонью лицо. Курт воспользовался моментом, чтобы переплести его мокрые пальцы со своими и крепко сжать. Словно говоря: "Я здесь, я рядом, я с тобой. Прости, что начал этот разговор, что полез с дурацкими ненужными вопросами".  
\- Этого слоника мне подарила бабушка после смерти деда. Тот был профессором этнографии, специализировался на Восточной Азии и тоже коллекционировал всякую всячину. Как я узнал позже, у него была довольно серьезная коллекция, в которую он, конечно же, не пустил бы резвиться ребенка. Я везде носил эту фигурку с собой. Куда бы ни пошел, она всегда была у меня в кармане. И в тот день, когда бабушка умерла... когда наш дом... Курт, - Магнус поднял на него затуманенный влагой взгляд, - это все, что у меня осталось. Больше ничего. Остальное пропало. Сгорело. И у меня нет ничего...  
Мартинссон говорил короткими, рублеными фразами, словно выталкивая их из себя. Словно у него перехватило горло. А потом Волландер понял, что происходит, и быстро притянул Магнуса к себе, обнимая, гладя по плечам и спине. Тот не плакал, только крепко, почти судорожно обнял его в ответ.  
Чуть позже, смущенно отстранившись от Курта и снова взяв фигурку в руки, Мартинссон продолжил уже более спокойным тоном, хотя в нем по-прежнему сквозила грусть:  
\- Это окимоно, японская статуэтка. Они бывают разной величины и изготавливаются из всевозможных материалов. Некоторые можно перепутать с нэцке, если бы не отличительная черта последних. У нэцке обязательно должно быть отверстие, сквозь которое можно протянуть шнур. Ведь по своей сути нэцке - это брелок. А окимоно - именно статуэтка.  
\- Из чего сделан этот слоник? - спросил Курт, решившись наконец заговорить.  
\- Белый агат, - тут же откликнулся Магнус. - Не вполне стандартный материал для окимоно, но иногда встречается.  
\- Я вижу, ты и сам неплохо разбираешься в теме, - заметил Волландер. - Это, наверное, семейное.  
Мартинссон покачал головой:  
\- Честно говоря, специалист из меня никакой. Да и особого интереса тоже нет.  
\- Тогда почему?  
На несколько секунд в комнате повисла тягучая тишина, а потом Магнус встретился с ним прямым твердым взглядом:  
\- Я уже много лет пытаюсь узнать, что случилось с коллекциями деда и отца. Сначала я думал, что все сгорело вместе с домом, но иногда предметы, принадлежавшие деду, появляются на черном рынке. И я совершенно точно знаю, что бабушка их не продавала.  
\- И ты никому об этом не говорил?  
Магнус только пожал плечами:  
\- Пытался, но от меня попросту отмахнулись и не стали даже слушать. Так что расследую сам, в свободное время.  
Курт задумался, побарабанил пальцами по колену и наконец предложил:  
\- Давай сделаем так. Закончим дело по нежданному маньяку, которое ты же нам и подкинул, и покопаемся в прошлом твоей семьи вместе. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты прав и там можно много интересного нарыть.  
Он уже поднимался с пола, когда заметил, что Мартинссон продолжает смотреть на него совершенно ошарашенным взглядом.  
\- Ты серьезно? - наконец хрипло прошептал Магнус.  
\- Если ты о том, серьезно ли я намереваюсь пристальнее приглядеться к запутанному прошлому твоей семьи - то да. Абсолютно, - утвердительно качнул головой Волландер и добавил: - Зря ты ко мне с этим раньше не пришел. Я, конечно, еще тот страшный и злобный дракон, но моя интуиция буквально кричит, что дело это темное и в одиночку ты не справишься. И вот еще...  
\- М?  
\- Ткни мне потом пальчиком в того засранца, который от тебя тогда отмахнулся и не выслушал.  
\- Да он-то здесь причем? - удивился Магнус.  
\- Может, и ни при чем, - задумчиво протянул Курт. - Но неприятностей на ближайшее время он от меня огребет по полной программе. Это я тебе обещаю.


	18. Chapter 18

Остаток выходного дня прошел спокойно, новых тяжелых разговоров удалось избежать, к тому же ни Магнуса, ни Курта на них особо и не тянуло. Вечер они провели, устроившись в гостиной - разбирая перепутанные документы и раскладывая их по папкам. Ничего примечательного, но вспоминались эти совместные посиделки с неизменной улыбкой, от которой совершенно не получалось избавиться.  
Хотя, если подумать, Курт получил массу удовольствия, наблюдая за Магнусом в его стихии - перед экраном компьютера, серьезного и сосредоточенного. Так вышло, что, узнав о намерении Волландера наконец-то поделиться с начальством и коллегами их совместными выкладками по серии, казалось бы, естественных смертей, Мартинссон загорелся одной замечательной, с его точки зрения, идеей. А если уж парня целиком захватывала какая-то мысль...  
В итоге Курт смирно просидел рядом с Магнусом почти полтора часа, наблюдая за тем, как тот споро и уверенно создает файл для презентации. А потом и сам втянулся в процесс, да так, что в рабочем кабинете страсти начали кипеть совсем не шуточные.  
Спорить с парнем об очередности слайдов, способах подачи информации, тематической группировке, да, в конце концов, просто даже об излишнем количестве всяких "украшательств", - как называл это сам Волландер, - оказалось неожиданно интересно и захватывающе.  
На работу Волландер пришел с легким опозданием и сразу же развил бурную деятельность, хотя, по правде сказать, его зверски тянуло в сон. Прихлебывая горячий кофе из любимой кружки, старший инспектор начал день с того, что написал два электронных послания. Одно ушло по общей рассылке управления. В нем всем сотрудникам предлагалось собраться в полвторого в вестибюле здания. Ни зачем, ни почему - не объяснялось, но Волландера в управлении хорошо знали и уважали, поэтому он мог быть уверенным, что придут действительно все.  
Второе послание было приглашением на закрытое совещание следственного отдела. Оно ушло по электронной почте с пометкой "важно" и предназначалось исключительно для Холгерссон, Анне-Бритт и Найберга. И снова никаких подробностей. К десяти утра все трое прислали подтверждения и, после некоторых изменений в планах на день, договорились встретиться в одиннадцать в малой комнате для совещаний.  
После этого Курт сорвался с места и за короткое время успел провернуть еще целую серию необходимых ему мелких дел: распечатал три комплекта пояснительных материалов для своего доклада, сбегал в соседний отдел за белой доской и набором мелких магнитов, покопался в ящиках стола Мартинссона, разжившись разноцветными стирающимися маркерами.  
Все это ему вполне могло пригодиться, а терять время, когда совещание уже начнется, у него не было ни малейшего желания. Слишком важным было то, что он собирался сообщить своим коллегам.  
Оставшиеся полчаса он простоял у окна, глядя вдаль и продумывая, что скажет, на чем акцентирует внимание, как ответит на неизбежные вопросы. А еще он думал о Магнусе, где-то на самом краешке сознания. В последнее время что бы он ни делал, над чем бы ни размышлял, Мартинссон всегда присутствовал в его мыслях.  
Курту нравилось то, как парень справляется со свалившимся на него несчастьем, как борется со все еще слишком явным страхом, пытается разобраться в себе.  
Прошедшим вечером Волландер дозвонился до знакомого профайлера. А спустя час уже записывал телефон толкового психоаналитика, которого, по уверениям, можно было беспокоить в любое время дня и ночи.  
Излишней скромностью и вежливостью Волландер никогда не страдал, поэтому тут же и связался с порекомендованным специалистом, который, если верить старому знакомому, уже был более-менее в курсе дела и ждал звонка.  
Голос, прозвучавший в трубке, оказался женским - приятным, мягким и совершенно не раздраженным из-за звонка в неподобающее время. Курт, только уже попрощавшись с ней, осознал, что на часах было далеко за полночь.  
Женщина представилась Бригиттой Кёгер и, вкратце выслушав историю своего будущего пациента, решила, что случай действительно довольно сложный, чтобы откладывать надолго первый сеанс. В итоге расстались на том, что Курт привезет Магнуса в Мальмё, где у доктора Кёгер была практика, через пару дней. Тот факт, что это должен был быть фактически канун Сочельника, ее, похоже, совершенно не смущал.  
Мысли сбились и перепутались, когда раздался стук в дверь:  
\- Пришел Найберг. Думаю, Лиза тоже сейчас подойдет.  
Кивнув Анне-Бритт, Волландер подхватил со стола толстую папку, распечатки и задумчиво покосился на лэптоп, которым сам почти не пользовался, но ради такого случая раскопал-таки в недрах шкафа и даже успел зарядить.  
\- Поможешь донести? - спросил он для порядка, на деле уже сгружая ей в руки стопку документов.  
Хоглунд улыбнулась, поудобнее перехватив неожиданно свалившуюся на нее ношу:  
\- Конечно.  
До комнаты для совещаний они шли молча.  
Курт мысленно прогонял в голове основные моменты, которые обязательно нужно будет сказать, а Анне-Бритт, уловив его сосредоточенное состояние, не отвлекала лишними вопросами.  
Пока Волландер подключал компьютер и соединял его с мультимедийным проектором, подошла Холгерссон. Видимо, Курт и современная техника плохо сочетались вместе даже в воображении, не говоря уже о том, чтобы увидеть нечто подобное воочию, поэтому старший инспектор удостоился от начальницы очень удивленного взгляда.  
Наконец все было готово, опускающийся экран за его спиной отображал первую страницу файла с презентацией, а распечатки розданы всем присутствующим. Волландер секунду-другую помолчал, собираясь с духом, и обратился персонально к Лизе:  
\- Насколько подробно ты знакома с материалами следствия по самоубийству Олле Янссона? - тут же уточнив: - Это случилось недели полторы-две назад.  
Холгерссон слегка нахмурилась, постучала кончиком ручки по столу:  
\- Поверхностно, хотя и просмотрела отчет экспертов, подтверждающий версию ненасильственной смерти. Разве дело еще не закрыто?  
\- Закрыто, - кивнула Анне-Бритт, переглянувшись с Найбергом.  
Курт вздохнул. Он не знал о том, что следствие официально завершено, и теперь ему придется делать лишнюю бумажную работу, чтобы заново его открыть. Впрочем, ему, а точнее Лизе, еще предстояло цапаться с управлениями соседних коммун, доказывая приоритет Истада на право самостоятельно вести это дело, не привлекая инспекторов со стороны. Только под ногами мешаться будут да отвлекать от действительно важного.  
\- В таком случае начну с самого начала, - продолжил в итоге старший инспектор. - Смерть Олле Янссона с самого начала показалась мне странной. Экспертиза выявила, что незадолго до смерти он принял предписанное ему домашним врачом снотворное. И этот момент заставил меня насторожиться. Кто станет пить таблетки для спокойного сна, если собирается через пару часов задохнуться выхлопными газами?  
\- Я помню, - согласно качнул головой Найберг, - ты делился со мной своими сомнениями. Мне тоже это показалось странным.  
Присмотревшись к коллегам, Волландер отметил на их лицах выражение живейшего интереса и любопытства, так как никто еще и представить не мог, к чему конкретно он клонит. Переключив на следующий слайд, Курт продолжил:  
\- Вся эта история никак не шла у меня из головы, и в конечном итоге я поделился ею с Мартинссоном.  
\- Он же на больничном, - удивленно вскинула брови Холгерссон.  
\- Но голова-то у него работает по-прежнему, - усмехнулся Волландер и добавил: - Может, даже лучше, когда на нем не висит пара десятков рутинных дел и можно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. В любом случае, Магнус заинтересовался самоубийством Янссона, и то, что ему удалось нарыть, честно говоря, заставило меня встревожиться.  
Лиза недовольно поджала губы, нахмурилась и упрямо повторила:  
\- И все же тебе не стоило нагружать этим Мартинссона. Тем более в свете известных нам обоим обстоятельств.  
На это Курт откровенно фыркнул:  
\- Парень от скуки уже не знал, куда себя деть, и едва ли не на стены лез. Кроме того, Магнус отличный аналитик. И мне совершенно не стыдно признаваться в том, что сам я вряд ли сложил бы воедино это дело.  
\- Это все лирика, - протянул Найберг, чувствуя, что атмосфера в комнате накаляется. - Давай уже поконкретнее, что именно Мартинссон такого нашел, ради чего стоило нас всех здесь собирать. И при чем здесь вообще светлой памяти Олле Янссон.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Курт, который и сам был рад оставить такую скользкую тему, - я продолжу. У Янссона был знакомый - Микаэль Сандберг. Степень этого знакомства, правда, еще предстоит определить, но у парней было несколько совместных приводов в полицию за хулиганство, нарушение общественного порядка и хранение наркотических препаратов.  
\- И чем этот Микаэль интересен нам сейчас? - впервые за все время подала голос Анне-Бритт.  
\- Тем, что умер в начале этого лета от передозировки наркотиков, - совершенно не сбившись с темпа, ответил Курт. - Но что интереснее - он знал недавно утонувшую Нору Йоханссон. Они вместе ходили в один детский сад и проучились пару лет в начальных классах. Телефон Микаэля был в записной книжке девушки, что намекает на то, что они продолжали поддерживать отношения.  
Холгерссон резко помрачнела:  
\- И все трое на данный момент мертвы?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Курт, проматывая пару слайдов, - но это еще не все. Нора какое-то время прожила в Стокгольме - училась в университете - и вернулась в Истад совсем недавно. А до этого встречалась с неким Эббе Бломом, имя которого должно быть хорошо знакомо тебе, Анне-Бритт.  
Найберг заинтересованно подался вперед, но промолчал, только переглянулся с Хоглунд, предельно серьезно слушавшей доклад.  
\- Блом был убит осенью в поножовщине на дискотеке, - пояснила та коллегам. - Я веду это дело, но, честно говоря, шансы найти убийцу у нас довольно мизерные.  
\- Подождите, - выпрямилась в кресле Холгерссон, взглядом осаживая уже было приготовившегося высказаться Найберга и обращаясь к Курту: - Ты хочешь сказать, что у нас четверо человек, которые близко друг друга знали, и все они мертвы?  
\- Причем относительно недавно, - хмуро кивнул Волландер, - но и это тоже далеко не все.  
\- О господи... - выдохнула Лиза, но быстро с собой справилась. - Продолжай.  
\- Я остановился на Эббе Бломе и Норе Йоханссон, - Курт сверился со своими заметками, чтобы снова собраться с мыслями. - Стоит также отметить, что у них был общий друг - из разговора с мачехой покойной выходит, что довольно близкий, - Ян Тормек.  
\- Мертв? - спросила Анне-Бритт, уже понимая, что именно на самом деле объединяло всех этих людей.  
Курт только вздохнул:  
\- Разбился на мотоцикле еще весной. Из всей группы он погиб первым. Или Магнус просто не всех нашел, у него было не так уж много времени и довольно ограниченные ресурсы. И Тормеком мой список не заканчивается.  
\- Кто еще? - глухо бросил помрачневший Найберг.  
\- Пол Форстан и его жена Агда, в девичестве Хильден - погибли при пожаре, задохнулись в дыму, - тихо откликнулся Волландер. - Буквально через месяц после свадьбы. Вскрытие показало, что Агда была на третьем месяце беременности. Заключение экспертов гласит, что пожар произошел по причине неисправной электропроводки.  
\- Шесть, семь... восемь, если считать не рождённого ребенка, - прошептала Анне-Бритт и крепко, до белых костяшек, сцепила пальцы в замок, уткнувшись в них долгим, немигающим взглядом.  
\- Девять, - поправил ее Курт. - Сольбрит Карнеус, пропала без вести практически одновременно с убийством Эббе Блома. Она намного старше остальных, лет на пятнадцать, и на первый взгляд связи между ними особой нет. Но ее привлекали к расследованию смерти Микаэля Сандберга - он работал в ее фирме. К тому же она совершенно точно хорошо знала Пола и Агду, была одной из свидетельниц на их свадьбе.  
Лиза сгорбилась, облокотилась на стол и сжала пальцами виски, словно у нее внезапно начался приступ головной боли. В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина.  
\- И все это раскопал Мартинссон? - наконец спросила она.  
Не доверяя больше своему голосу, Курт кивнул. У него самого в голове еще не до конца уложилось, что семеро совсем еще молодых парней и девчонок вот так ушли из жизни.  
\- Как?.. Как у него это получилось? - подняла на него прямой взгляд Анне-Бритт. Ее темные глаза были большими и несчастными, вокруг рта залегли скорбные складки.  
\- Какая разница, как? - на мгновение вспыхнул Волландер, но тут же одернул себя и ворчливо принялся пояснять: - Разматывать он начал с Олле Янссона, потому что именно с этим делом я к нему и пришел. На Микаэля вышел почти сразу в попытках прикинуть потенциальный круг общения самоубийцы здесь, в Истаде. Естественно, Магнус заинтересовался таким интересным совпадением, и тут уже сработала интуиция. Он вспомнил, что я ему рассказывал о недавнем несчастном случае, когда совсем еще молодая девушка провалилась под лед в озеро. А когда обнаружилась связь между Норой, Микаэлем и Олле, в которую очень гладко вписалось убийство Эббе, Мартинссон уже целенаправленно пошел шерстить все случаи ненасильственной смерти в нашей и соседних коммунах. Пропавшую Сольбрит Карнеус он добавил с список на всякий случай, вполне возможно, что с ней все в порядке, но по каким-то причинам ей пришлось спешно уехать из города. В любом случае, это уже предстоит узнать нам самим.  
Закончив, Курт замолчал и сел за стол; поморщившись, отхлебнул из кружки успевший изрядно остыть кофе.  
Лиза Холгерссон открыла лежавшую перед ней распечатку с копией доклада, пролистала его, изредка останавливаясь и внимательнее изучая его содержимое.  
\- Два случая вполне могут быть случайностью, - наконец задумчиво произнесла она, - но четыре, шесть, восемь? В такие совпадения я не верю.  
\- Так я открываю официальное следствие? - тут же спросил Волландер.  
\- Да, и как можно скорее. Как я поняла, дело Пола и Агды Форстан вне нашей юрисдикции?  
Чуть скривившись, Курт подтвердил:  
\- Оба проживали в Скюрупской коммуне. Госпожа Карнеус также оттуда.  
\- Хорошо, - Холгерссон быстро сделала пометку на краешке раскрытой перед ней распечатки, - я устрою так, чтобы их дела передали нам.  
Их коллеги помалкивали, предоставив начальству разбираться между собой, но обменивались довольно красноречивыми взглядами, по которым можно было легко понять, насколько и Анне-Бритт, и Свен были потрясены.  
\- Твои действия на ближайшее время? - поинтересовалась Лиза.  
Ответ у Курта был уже готов:  
\- Думаю, на данном этапе уже можно не сомневаться в том, что все эти ребятишки умерли не своей смертью - им совершенно точно помогли. Однако я хотел бы, чтобы Свен еще раз просмотрел все результаты экспертиз. В случае необходимости, проведем эксгумацию останков. Кроме того, нужно обойти родственников убитых. Я бы хотел составить как можно более точное представление о круге их общения. Друзья, приятели, хорошие знакомые, кто с кем встречался, на кого точил зуб. Надеюсь, это поможет нам понять мотив убийств. Олле, Нора, Эббе... Они все вместе явно были в чем-то замешаны, и я хочу знать, в чем именно. Заодно не помешает подтвердить или опровергнуть принадлежность Сольбрит Карнеус к этой группе.  
\- Я бы дал ее в розыск не только по стране, но и через Интерпол. Если она еще жива, кто знает, как далеко могла забежать от страха за свою жизнь, - заметил Найберг.  
\- Если она еще жива, - кивнула Анне-Бритт.  
\- Вот и проверим, - невесело усмехнулся Волландер.  
В помещении снова воцарилось молчание, которое разрушила Хоглунд:  
\- У меня одно в голове не укладывается. Как они могли не понимать, что их убивают одного за другим, практически вырезают. Почему никто из них так и не обратился в полицию? Что их останавливало?  
\- Если мы найдем мотив убийств, то узнаем и почему они молчали, - ответил Курт.  
Больше ему нечего было ответить. У него самого была уже взрослая дочь, и он прекрасно помнил возраст, когда все проблемы кажутся глубже, чем они есть на самом деле, когда мир воспринимается ярче, насыщеннее, острее. И если эти ребята оказались замешанными в чем-то действительно серьезном, то страх мог быть тем самым ключом, который намертво закрыл их рты на замок. Они могли в равной степени бояться и полиции, и убийцы. И не видеть иного выхода, кроме как затаиться и надеяться, что смерть обойдет их стороной, не заметит, пощадит.  
\- У меня тоже есть вопрос, - подался вперед Найберг, вперив в Волландера пристальный взгляд. - Успокоится убийца на достигнутом или продолжит убивать? И если продолжит, то как нам искать потенциальных жертв?  
\- Вот поэтому нам и нужно как можно скорее собрать всю возможную информацию о погибших, - кивнул Курт, который и сам уже думал на этим. - У нас нет абсолютно никаких причин рассчитывать на то, что, убрав Олле Янссона, преступник успокоится. Мы должны понять, чем занимались все его жертвы, какие общие дела связывали эту группу, помимо примерно одного возраста. И каким боком сюда вписывается Сольбрит Карнеус. Или не вписывается вообще.  
\- Хорошо, - качнула головой Холгерссон, - общий план действий ясен. Работать, я так понимаю, ты будешь с Анне-Бритт, а значит...  
\- Нет, - перебил ее Волландер. - Она и так скоро утонет в текучке, нагружать ее еще больше на данном этапе следствия не имеет смысла.  
\- А как тогда?..  
\- У нас есть два скучающих стажера, - усмехнулся Курт. - Вот пусть и побегают по адресам, соберут первоначальную информацию. Всю, что только смогут найти: записные книжки, дневники, электронные блоги, фотографии - нас интересует абсолютно все. И хорошо бы еще их напустить на бывших одноклассников убитых. А уже разбирать этот ворох я посажу Мартинссона. Ему все равно делать абсолютно нечего, вот пусть и занимается тем, что умеет лучше всех нас вместе взятых - аналитикой.  
\- Магнус все еще на больничном, - напомнила ему Лиза. - К тому же я не могу допустить его до официального расследования, не получив добро от полицейского психолога. После всего, через что он прошел..  
\- Ему просто необходимо на что-то отвлечься, занять голову делом, - снова перебил ее Волландер. - К тому же, насколько я помню должностную инструкцию, ты не можешь выдать ему оружие и выпустить на полевую работу. Так я от него этого и не требую. Все, что мне нужно, он вполне может делать и дома, сидя за компьютером и имея доступ к полицейской базе данных.  
По Холгерссон было заметно, что ее все еще обуревают сомнения, но, подумав пару минут, она устало махнула рукой:  
\- Ладно, делай, что считаешь нужным. Если от меня еще потребуется какая-нибудь помощь, дай знать.  
\- Может быть, мне понадобится консультация нашего старого знакомого, Мэтса Экхольма. Профайлера, который сотрудничал с нами два года назад по делу Стефана Фредмана, снимавшего скальпы со своих жертв. Хочу показать ему наши материалы, может, у него будут какие-нибудь дельные мысли.  
\- Я помню Экхольма, - кивнула Лиза, - и ничего не имею против. Если понадобится, подключай его к работе, не раздумывая.  
Волландер побарабанил кончиками пальцев по столу и развел руками:  
\- Тогда у меня все.  
Хоглуд с Найбергом ушли первыми, прихватив с собой распечатки, но Лизу Курт попросил задержаться:  
\- На пару слов, это не займет много времени.  
\- Слушаю, - остановилась та, все еще держась за ручку двери.  
\- Мне нужно взять пару выходных на Рождество, - помявшись, сказал Волландер.  
\- В самом начале нового расследования? - удивленно уставилась на него начальница.  
\- Пока что от меня будет мало пользы, с первичным сбором информации и стажеры вполне справятся, да и не думаю, что они управятся до Нового года, - пожал тот плечами. - К тому же это буквально на пару дней. Ко мне Линда приедет, мы собирались встретить Рождество за городом, в доме моего отца.  
Лиза вздохнула, досадливо поджала губы, но все же понимающе склонила голову:  
\- Хорошо, я понимаю, езжай. Это все?  
\- Да, спасибо, - благодарно улыбнулся ей Курт. - И, Лиза?  
\- М?  
\- Думаю, тебе не нужно беспокоиться об увольнительной записке Мартинссона. Он вернется, вот увидишь.  
И впервые за последний час губы Холгерссон тронула легкая улыбка:  
\- Ну хоть одна хорошая новость.

* * *

Курт не был большим мастером произносить пламенные речи, способные захватить сердца и умы слушателей, поэтому обращение к собравшимся в вестибюле коллегам сократил до минимума. Его слова не были возвышенными, да и говорил он тихо; так, что стоявшим в задних рядах приходилось напрягать слух.  
Не продумав заранее, что скажет, теперь он был вынужден импровизировать на ходу. И некстати с мысли сбил дежурный, громко попросивший говорить четче, а то патрульным, которых подключили через диспетчерскую к трансляции, плохо слышно.  
Однако, возвращаясь мысленно к тем пяти минутам всеобщего внимания, Курт внезапно осознал, что ему вовсе необязательно было так себя накручивать. Достаточно было просто сказать: "Магнусу нужна наша помощь".  
И вот сейчас Волландер крутил в руках пухлый бумажный конверт с очень приличной суммой денег, и мучительно думал, что теперь делать дальше. А люди все приходили и приходили: патрульные, вернувшиеся с пересменки, коллеги из других отделов, бухгалтерия, хранительница архива, эксперты... Курт и сам до этого момента даже не подозревал, какую кашу заварил одной своей просьбой помочь ему с подарком для Мартинссона.  
Послышался очередной стук в дверь, внутрь заглянула миловидная девушка, которая совершенно точно не работала в управлении:  
\- Простите, можно?  
\- Да, проходите, - кивнул удивленный Курт. - Вы точно ко мне?  
\- Ну, - улыбнулась она, - если вы старший инспектор Волландер, то я не ошиблась адресом.  
\- Он самый. Присаживайтесь, - указал он на стоявший рядом со столом стул.  
\- Спасибо, но я ненадолго, - покачала она головой и, покопавшись в висевшей на локте сумочке, достала большой конверт. - Вот, возьмите. Для Магнуса.  
Курт потянулся было к конверту, но в последний момент замешкался:  
\- Простите, а вы вообще кто?  
\- Ой! - рассмеялась она, деликатно прикрыв рот ладошкой. - Ну надо же, совсем из головы вылетело. Это от персонала больницы, где он лежал. Нам рассказали диспетчеры "скорой", - они с вашей службой постоянно на связи, - что вы собираете деньги ему на подарок. Вот мы и решили присоединиться.  
Покраснев и мысленно костеря себя за излишнюю подозрительность, Волландер улыбнулся и взял из ее рук конверт:  
\- Спасибо большое. У меня просто слов нет, если честно...  
\- Да и не нужно, - махнула девушка рукой, - это от чистого сердца. Лучше скажите, как Магнус поживает?  
\- Приходит в норму, - ответил Курт. - Медленно, но верно.  
\- Это хорошо, - серьезно кивнула она. - И что медленно - тоже. Здесь лишняя спешка не нужна.  
Девушка и вправду задержалась совсем недолго, и уже спустя пару минут за ней закрылась дверь. Правда, долго сидеть в одиночестве Волландеру не дали. Не прошло и десяти минут, как к нему заглянул Найберг:  
\- А ты чего домой не собираешься? Почти все уже разошлись.  
\- Волхвов с дарами принимаю, - отшутился Курт, ткнув пальцем в пару пухлых конвертов на столе.  
Свен присвистнул, оценив их толщину, и плюхнулся на стул, запустив руки в карманы брюк:  
\- Ты уже решил, что конкретно купишь?  
Нахмурившись, Волландер досадливо скривился:  
\- Пока что я в полной прострации. Совершенно в этом деле не разбираюсь, и не хотелось бы попасть впросак. Я даже не знаю, какая модель была у Магнуса раньше.  
\- Это узнать нетрудно, - пожал плечами Найберг.  
\- И как же? - скептически склонил голову набок Курт.  
Свен встал, обошел стол и сцапал компьютерную мышку, потеснив ее хозяина вместе с креслом в сторону:  
\- Скорее бы уже Мартинссон вернулся, - пробурчал он себе под нос, открывая специально разработанный для полицейских нужд графический редактор. - У меня такое ощущение, что без него управление стремительно скатывается в каменный век.  
Курт подался вперед, внимательно наблюдая, как эксперт ищет нужный ему файл и, открыв, копается в программных опциях.  
Наконец Найберг ткнул пальцем в экран, удовлетворенно ухмыляясь:  
\- Ага, вот она, красавица. Записывай - Canon EOS 5D Mark II. Там еще много какой-то дополнительной дребедени, но, уверен, тебе этого за глаза хватит, чтобы получить консультацию в магазине электроники.  
\- А эта модель еще есть в продаже? - спросил Волландер, тщательно записав на листок марку пропавшей фотокамеры Магнуса.  
\- Даже если и нет, купишь новую модель этой же линии, - успокоил его Свен. - Когда поедешь?  
\- Завтра, - вздохнул Курт, - сегодня уже все закрыто. Я отпросился на пару дней, так что уйду пораньше, а по дороге заверну в магазин. Все равно еще продуктами нужно будет разжиться, у нас с Магнусом в холодильнике снова удручающе пусто.  
Он поднялся и стал собираться, пока Свен что-то азартно высматривал в интернете.  
\- Ты иди, я еще посижу немного, не хочется к себе спускаться.  
\- Ладно, сиди. Только не забудь выключить компьютер, - разрешил ему Волландер.  
Накинув пальто и подхватив портфель, Курт уже направился было на выход, когда до него донеслось задумчивое:  
\- И все же знал бы ты, как со стороны странно звучит это твое "у нас с Магнусом".  
\- А что не так? - недоуменно приподнял бровь Волландер.  
\- Все так, все так, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Найберг. - Просто раньше вы с ним цапались, как кошка с собакой, а сейчас... Впрочем, ладно, не забивай себе голову. И вообще, топай уже давай.  
Все еще не понимая, в чем странность нового положения вещей, Курт оставил эксперта хозяйничать в своем кабинете. А вот не забивать голову, к сожалению, не получилось. И всю дорогу до дома Волландер усиленно размышлял, почему его невинная фраза показалась Свену настолько забавной и отчего в его ухмылке сквозило столько ехидства и скрытого веселья.

* * *

Домой Курт направился не сразу. Ему было очень неуютно разгуливать по городу с двумя полными денег конвертами, поэтому по дороге завернул в банк и положил наличные на свой счет. Все равно собранной суммы прилично не хватало на покупку именно такой камеры, на какую он нацелился, и доплачивать придется уже своих сбережений.  
Пока банковский клерк оформлял операцию, Волландер раздумывал над тем, что сказал Найбергу.  
Домой. Как-то совершенно незаметно скромная квартира Мартинссона стала по-настоящему восприниматься, как дом. Место, куда Курту хотелось возвращаться каждый день после работы. Где ему было хорошо и свободно, где почему-то не тянуло по вечерам не тянуло уплыть в сонный дурман вина, где его ждал готовый вкусный ужин и приятная компания. Даже сейчас, когда Мартинссон снова заговорил, его способность уютно молчать никуда не делась. Но уж если его пробивало на поговорить, то...  
Курт стушевался, осознав, что его больше не раздражает длинный поток слов, экспрессивность Магнуса, неловкий, порой на грани фола юмор. Наоборот, хотелось сидеть на диване в гостиной, утонув в подушках, или на кухне, обхватив ладонями кружку с горячим кофе, и просто слушать. После затянувшейся тишины голос Мартинссона звучал для Курта почти как музыка. И он никогда не замечал, насколько мягким и обволакивающим был тембр этого голоса. Даже убаюкивающим, когда стрелки часов переваливали за полночь.  
А еще можно было не просто слушать, но и тихо беседовать, изредка посмеиваясь над шутками Магнуса, спорить, но уже не переходя на повышенные интонации, как прежде. Куда-то подевалось раздражение, неизменно сопровождающее все их размолвки в управлении, и его место занял искренний интерес, желание услышать чужое мнение, пусть оно и не совпадало с его собственным, азартный поиск убедительных аргументов, способных пошатнуть убежденность собеседника. А Магнус мог быть удивительно упрямым, если во что-то искренне верил.  
Волландер всегда считал его довольно поверхностной личностью, но в последние дни осознал, что Мартинссон вовсе не был упертым бараном, который спорит исключительно из спортивного интереса и стремления возразить. Доводы, которые тот приводил в защиту своих суждений, не могли родиться спонтанно, на пустом месте. За ними крылись часы размышлений над предметом спора, тщательное взвешивание всех за и против, попытки взглянуть на интересующий его вопрос с разных углов.  
И оказалось, что вовсе не обязательно давить и повышать голос на Магнуса, чтобы тот согласился с его мнением, достаточно было спокойно объяснить, почему он считает именно так, а не иначе. Конечно, часто они оставались и при своем, но от этого желание разговаривать друг с другом никуда не исчезало.  
После долгого одиночества Курт уже и забыл, что это такое - просто вести с кем-то беседу. А теперь в нем буквально проснулась странная жажда - слушать и быть услышанным. Впрочем, и просто помолчать под тихую ненавязчивую музыку тоже было хорошо. Главное - чтобы не одному.  
И все чаще он отрывал взгляд от документов, чтобы посмотреть на забравшегося с ногами в просторное кресло Магнуса, целиком поглощенного чтением очередного детектива. Просто посмотреть, в который раз удивляясь превратностям судьбы, у которой на все было свое веское мнение.  
Скажи Курту кто полгода назад, что пределом его мечтаний после утомительного рабочего дня будет вернуться в эту квартиру, к этому человеку, в этот спокойный уют... Он бы посчитал предположившего такое сумасшедшим.  
А сейчас оставалось лишь удивляться самому себе и, тихо посмеиваясь, вспоминать старую истину: "Человек предполагает, а Бог располагает".  
Открыв дверь своим ключом, Волландер шагнул в привычно темную прихожую и тут же едва не опрокинул стоявшее прямо на его пути ведро, доверху наполненное водой. Следом ему под ноги попал мусорный мешок, хорошо хоть с туго завязанным горлышком. И завершающим аккордом Курт споткнулся о растянувшийся поперек коридора шланг пылесоса.  
До самой кухни он шел, внимательно глядя под ноги, а там уже обнаружился сам хозяин квартиры, задумчиво попивающий чай из огромной кружки.  
Вместо приветствия Курт мотнул головой в сторону прихожей и, приподняв бровь, поинтересовался:  
\- У нас случился рецидив?  
Он очень старался, чтобы это прозвучало, как шутка, и в голос не просочилось охватившее его беспокойство.  
Однако Магнус лишь усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, у нас Линда завтра приезжает.  
\- И поэтому коридор теперь напоминает минное поле? - с облегчением рассмеялся Волландер.  
Мартинссон встал, устало повел плечами и подошел к столешнице:  
\- Решил сначала передохнуть, а потом уже закончить. Чай будешь?  
\- Лучше кофе.  
Отрешенно кивнув, Магнус занялся кофеваркой, а вот Курт присмотрелся к нему внимательнее. И сразу отметил и напряженную спину, и слегка подрагивающие пальцы, и общую нервозность, сквозящую в движениях парня.  
\- Ты из-за Линды так дергаешься? - решил все же он уточнить.  
Рука Мартинссона дрогнула, и немного молотого кофе высыпалось из мерной ложки.  
\- Не хотел, чтобы она зашла в дом - а у нас тут свинарник.  
В ответ Волландер весело рассмеялся:  
\- Это ты настоящий свинарник не видел, - и добавил: - В моей холостяцкой берлоге. Линда несколько раз шутила, что у меня в холодильнике наверняка уже давно завелись новые, еще неизвестные науке формы жизни.  
\- Холодильник я тоже вымыл, - серьезно кивнул Магнус без тени на улыбку. - Если там и были какие-либо формы жизни, то они так и не успели осознать себя, как личности, и изобрести колесо.  
Выдав эту фразу с совершенно непрошибаемым выражением лица, Мартинссон пару секунд полюбовался на опешившего Волландера и, не выдержав, засмеялся.  
Курт облегченно выдохнул и уже спокойно сел за стол:  
\- Все-таки ты поросенок. Тебе шуточки, а я уже не знал, что и подумать. В моем возрасте, к твоему сведению, лишние стрессы противопоказаны.  
\- Это в каком таком возрасте? - заинтересованно обернулся Магнус.  
\- В том самом, - Курт отвел взгляд, начиная чувствовать себя неловко, - предпенсионном.  
На это Мартинссон откровенно заржал, согнувшись в три погибели и едва не задыхаясь. Эту короткую радостную истерику Волландер выдержал стоически, мрачно разглядывая веселящегося парня.  
Он уже давно искренне считал себя пожилым человеком. Проклюнувшиеся проблемы со здоровьем только подтверждали эту убежденность, а генетическое наследство отца всерьез заставляло его задуматься над будущим, в котором маячил Альцгеймер.  
Курт категорически не понимал, что такого смешного Магнус нашел в его клонящейся к закату жизни. Такое ощущение, что сегодня все словно сговорились, поднимая себе настроение за его счет. Сначала Найберг с его неясными намеками непонятно на что, теперь вот эта совсем еще зеленая, но уже исключительно нахальная поросль.  
Видимо, Мартинссон все же почувствовал его состояние, потому что прекратил смеяться и уже серьезно посмотрел на Курта.  
\- Извини. Просто слышать подобное от вполне себе адекватного человека на самом деле довольно смешно, - и, прежде чем Волландер успел открыть рот, чтобы возразить, тихо фыркнул: - Придумал же: предпенсионный возраст, старый больной человек... Никакой ты не старый. Зрелый - да, уверенный в себе профессионал - тоже да.  
\- Диабетик, - напомнил ему Курт.  
\- Не смертельно, - отрезал Мартинссон, рубанув ладонью воздух.  
\- Мой отец умер от Альцгеймера, - выложил Волландер свой последний козырь и тут же устыдился, слишком это все же была личная и болезненная тема.  
\- Ну так давай тебя сразу в гроб положим и сверху крышкой прихлопнем! - Мартинссон резко отвернулся, словно испугавшись вспышки своего темперамента, глубоко вдохнул и снова заговорил, чеканя слова и не спуская с Курта пронзительного взгляда потемневших от гнева глаз: - Твоему отцу было уже под семьдесят, к тому же последние исследования в этой области показали, что болезнь не является истинно наследственной. Это может случиться, а может и нет. Но даже если и так, у тебя еще остается в запасе лет двадцать. Так почему ты надумываешь себе глупые поводы считать себя стариком, вместо того чтобы прожить это время на полную катушку?  
Волландеру очень хотелось наорать в ответ на этого прямолинейного засранца, но неожиданно он задумался. А ведь действительно - почему? Что с ним происходит в последнее время? Откуда взялась эта тяга - провести черту: вот здесь молодые энергичные люди, а здесь, за околицей жизни, в мутном омуте из сожалений и воспоминаний об утраченном - он. Порой он оживал, словно просыпался от долгого сна. И пусть ненадолго, но не был один, не плутал больше по подернутым вязким туманом тропинкам одиночества.  
Пока он размышлял, Магнус присел перед ним на корточки и виновато заглянул ему в глаза:  
\- Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Не знаю, зачем наговорил тебе все это. Настроение скачет целый день.  
Курт грустно улыбнулся и слабо отмахнулся:  
\- Ничего. Наверное, мне нужно было это услышать. И лучше от тебя и сейчас, чем через эти самые двадцать лет наконец самому понять, что вспомнить, в общем-то, и нечего.  
\- Ну, не все так страшно, - с тенью такой же улыбки, замершей в уголках губ, ответил Магнус. - У тебя есть дочь и любимая работа, и, кто знает, может, завтра или послезавтра ты наконец встретишь ту самую...  
Скептически хмыкнув, Волландер покачал головой:  
\- Мое везение с женским полом - со знаком минус.  
Магнус нахмурился, на секунду опустил взгляд, практически уткнувшись лбом ему в колени, а потом глухо сказал:  
\- Значит эти женщины на самом деле не так уж были тебе нужны. Или важны, или... Знаешь, - он снова резко поднял голову, встречаясь с Куртом взглядом, - когда тебе кто-то по-настоящему дорог, нужен, важен... Ты держишься за него всеми лапами, крепко-крепко. И ты выворачиваешься наизнанку, лишь бы этому человеку было с тобой хорошо.  
\- При нашей сумасшедшей работе иногда приходится делать трудный выбор, - возразил Волландер, хотя сердцем понимал, что Мартинссон прав. Абсолютно, стопроцентно прав.  
Магнус отстранился, выпрямился и вышел из кухни, словно последняя фраза поставила незримую точку в разговоре. Однако Курту показалось, что в глубине его глаз на мгновение мелькнуло сожаление, даже грусть.  
Из прихожей послышался шум рулетки пылесоса, сматывающей длинный шнур, затем в туалете зашумела сливаемая из ведра вода.  
Волландер уже было расслабился и мрачно уткнулся в кружку с кофе, которую Мартинссон поставил перед ним напоследок, прежде чем пойти заниматься дальше своими делами. После разговора остался не самый приятный осадок, но досадовал и злился Курт прежде всего на себя самого. Парень сказал все правильно, и обижаться на него за правду было бы попросту нечестно.  
Неожиданно ему на плечи легли ладони, такие холодные, что чувствовалось даже сквозь рубашку, и уха коснулось теплое дыхание Магнуса:  
\- Есть такая поговорка: "Работа не волк, в лес не убежит". Только вот, выбрав волка, тебе придется убегать всю жизнь: от людей, от жизни, от себя самого.


	19. Chapter 19

Сгустились вечерние тени, стремительным багряным росчерком мелькнул закат, за окном разлилась чернильная мгла зимней ночи, а Волландер так и сидел в темной кухне, сжимая меж ладоней кружку с давно остывшим кофе и чувствуя себя очень и очень несчастным.  
Разговор, а может, и ссора - Курт еще как следует не разобрался - с Мартинссоном все никак не отпускал. В голову лезли всякие глупости, а то и - что хуже - воспоминания о бывшей жене, о последних годах с ней, о том, что предшествовало решению пожить отдельно. О том, что было до развода. Для Инги он всегда был единственным виноватым. Во всем: в случайно забытом на работе талончике из химчистки, в остывшем, не дождавшемся его прихода обеде, в ночных вызовах на происшествие, в ошибках воспитания Линды, в излишней преданности работе, которая часто оказывалась на первом месте - а Инга не желала чувствовать себя второй.  
Курт старался сдерживаться, отмалчиваться в ответ на упреки, но мало-помалу его хладнокровие начало сбоить, нервы - сдавать.  
До сих пор он не мог понять: как, ну как так получилось, что его тихий спокойный дом превратился в арену для бесконечных выяснений отношений? Ведь получалось же как-то раньше спокойно сесть, обсудить тревоги, что-то решить. В конце концов, не за один же день все разрушилось, а долго и планомерно подтачивалось изнутри, пока в одночасье не лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь; как иллюзия, поддерживать которую ни у кого из них уже больше не было сил.  
Конечно, можно было деланно удивиться самому себе: с чего это вдруг вспомнилась бывшая жена, прошлая жизнь. Ведь почти уже и не болело, почти вошло в норму - это его новое одинокое существование. Только вот зачем?  
Волландер прекрасно осознавал, что за короткое, стремительно промелькнувшее время квартира Мартинссона стала им восприниматься как дом. И возвращался он сюда каждый вечер с радостью, с ощущением, что он здесь нужен, что его присутствие - желанно, что его здесь ждут. Ждет человек, который как-то незаметно стал очень близким, даже дорогим. С которым спокойно и уютно, пусть и все еще немного тревожно и больно. Человек, которого хотелось оградить и защитить, хотя Курт прекрасно понимал, что эта долговязая каланча сама его от кого и чего угодно способна защитить, особо при этом не напрягаясь. Он еще не забыл позорный полет через всю спальню, после которого усвоил две простые истины: Мартинссон очень не любил сюрпризы и со спины к нему лучше было не подходить, серьезно не взвесив все последствия такого шага.  
Ну и как они умудрились всего за несколько минут испортить друг другу такой хороший вечер? Оставалось только недоуменно качать головой и мысленно прокручивать снова и снова весь разговор.  
Самое интересное, что Курт так и не определился, что теперь делать дальше. С одной стороны, виноватым он себя совершенно не чувствовал, а значит, извиняться не за что. С другой же... Почему ему так неуютно, и отчего так пакостно на душе?  
Погруженный в эти тягостные мысли, Волландер не услышал тихих шагов за спиной и щелкнувшего выключателя, поэтому вздрогнул всем телом, когда на кухне внезапно зажегся свет, и часто заморгал.  
\- Ты чего это в потемках сидишь? - недоуменно спросил Магнус, наливая воду в пустой электрочайник.  
Курт только неопределенно пожал плечами, отхлебнув из кружки. И тут же, поморщившись, выплюнул все обратно. Кофе оказался просто ледяным.  
Чайник зашумел, а Мартинссон плюхнулся на стул напротив Волландера и чуть подался вперед, пристально его разглядывая.  
\- Налицо явные признаки глубоких душевных переживаний и тяжких раздумий, - спустя пару секунд вынес он вердикт.  
\- Не паясничай, - скривился Курт, - тебе не идет.  
Магнус рассеянно покивал и подпер щеку кулаком, словно пригорюнившись. Только вот в его глазах было лишь легкое любопытство, да в уголках губ таилась едва заметная усмешка:  
\- Но серьезно, что такого могло произойти за... - он метнул короткий взгляд на настенные часы, - сорок минут, чтобы у тебя на плечах внезапно оказалась вся тяжесть мира?  
\- А то ты сам не догадываешься! - против воли раздраженно вскинулся Волландер; нет, ну этот мальчишка еще и издевается.  
\- Неа, - с развязной ленцой протянул Магнус. - Просвети уж меня, недогадливого. Я-то думал, мало ли, чего ты в комнату не идешь. Может, живот прихватило, и ты в туалете заперся. Вот и не выходил в коридор, чтобы тебя не смущать. А ты, оказывается, все это время на кухне хмурствовал.  
Курт медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь, а то ведь рука так и чесалась этому паршивцу подзатыльник отвесить. А Магнус, видимо, почувствовав членовредительские мысли бывшего начальника, резво подхватился, сцапал со стола кружку Волландера, достал новую и принялся заваривать чай.  
Тишина на кухне длилась недолго.  
\- Мне не нравится с тобой ругаться, - тихо, сквозь зубы процедил Курт в спину Магнуса.  
Тот на мгновение замер, а затем продолжил разливать по кружкам кипяток, точно так же тихо спросив:  
\- Разве мы ругались?  
\- А что это, по-твоему, раньше было?  
Магнус молчал долго, да Курт и не настаивал на быстром ответе. За стол Мартинссон не вернулся, лишь с едва слышным стуком поставил перед Волландером его кружку с горячим чаем; сам же устроился у окна, присев на низкий подоконник.  
\- Разговор. Обычный разговор, - произнес он наконец, а когда Курт недоверчиво хмыкнул, со вздохом продолжил: - Это на работе мы с тобой ругаемся, по делу, кстати сказать. А дома - просто... - Магнус сделал неопределенный жест рукой, - выражаем несогласие с точкой зрения оппонента. Нормальные люди это еще называют мирным диалогом или беседой, как кому нравится. Никогда не слышал?  
\- Выкрутился, - с усмешкой фыркнул Курт, чувствуя, как к нему возвращается хорошее настроение.  
\- А то! - подмигнул ему Мартинссон.  
\- То есть извиняться мне не нужно?  
\- А есть за что? - с искренним удивлением приподнял бровь Магнус.  
\- Да вроде бы нет.  
\- Вот и разобрались, - удовлетворенно кивнул парень, выпрямляясь. - Пошли в комнату, буду поднимать тебе настроение. И кстати, хотелось бы все же знать, чего мне завтра ожидать от твоей дочурки. Ты-то умчишься на работу, а мне ее придется как-то развлекать. Тем более что некоторые, не буду показывать пальцем, так дочь родную до сих пор и не просветили по поводу переезда.  
Услышав последнее, Волландер шлепнул себя по лбу ладонью:  
\- Забыл! Ведь было же ощущение, что что-то забыл!  
\- Не проблема, - махнул рукой Магнус, устраиваясь в кресле и накидывая на плечи плед. - Завтра утром ей позвонишь и дашь мой адрес.  
Они еще долго, почти до полуночи, болтали о всяких, ничего не значащих пустяках. Магнус травил байки о своем пребывании в Полицейской академии, выполняя обещание развлечь Курта так, чтобы от его хандры не осталось и следа. А Курт вспоминал свое время учебы и вытаскивал из памяти проделки, на которые он и его приятели были, ох, как горазды.  
Позже, уже укладываясь спать, Волландер и сам удивлялся, с чего это он так распереживался. Это же Магнус, с него и раньше было все как с гуся вода, а уж теперь, когда они узнали друг друга получше - и подавно.  
И да, пусть первый блин и вышел комом, но ему неожиданно понравилось просто разговаривать.

* * *

Убаюканный мягкой тишиной, Курт заснул довольно быстро. И ему даже не помешала полоска приглушенного света, видневшаяся из-под закрытой двери в спальню Магнуса. Тот часто ложился спать с включенным ночником, и Волландер быстро к этому привык. Ему самому свет не мешал, а если Мартинссону так лучше засыпалось, то и пусть.  
Проснулся Курт резко. Словно кто-то насильно выдернул его из весьма приятного сновидения, содержание которого тут же растворилось в памяти, едва вокруг соткался полумрак реальности.  
Потянувшись за лежавшим на журнальном столике телефоном, Волландер проверил время, одновременно вслушиваясь в тишину квартиры. Полчетвертого. Не самое удачное время для подъема. Большая часть ночи уже прошла, судя по ощущениям - сна ни в одном глазу, а значит не успеет он снова смежить веки, как уже придется вставать на работу.  
Впрочем, не это беспокоило Волландера больше всего, а что именно его разбудило. Если то же самое, что и в предыдущие несколько ночей... Из спальни послышался приглушенный звук, - то ли стон, то ли всхлип, - и Курт тихо беззлобно выругался. Мартинссона снова мучил какой-то кошмар.  
Две первых ночи, проведенных на диване в гостиной, Волландер спал без задних ног. Мартинссон мог вокруг него хоть с шаманским бубном отплясывать и все равно бы не добудился. Дальше же началось то, что не ограничилось парой случаев, и - если судить по бодрствующему в этот ранний час Курту - продолжалось до сих пор, превращаясь в своеобразную рутину.  
Выпутавшись из одеяла, Волландер поднялся с дивана, подтянул низко сползшие пижамные штаны и направился к двери в спальню. Ступая практически неслышно, заглянул в тускло освещенную комнату, отметив сползшее на пол одеяло и разметавшегося по постели Магнуса. Подойдя поближе, Курт подобрал одеяло и склонился над спящим, отмечая темные пятна пота на светлой футболке, налипшие на влажный от испарины лоб кончики волос, быстрое движение глаз под плотно сомкнутыми веками.  
Мартинссон спал беспокойно, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, ерзая по простыне, словно его тело не могло и секунды провести без движения. С его губ порой срывались едва слышные слова, разобрать которые было невозможно.  
Впрочем, Курт уже знал, что это, скорее, временное затишье, чем полноценная буря.  
Она еще грядет.  
И как же вовремя он проснулся...  
Присев на край постели, Курт легко коснулся ладони спящего, чуть сжав его пальцы в своих. Молча, без звука, наблюдая, будет ли этого простого прикосновения достаточно или придется парня все же будить.  
Магнус по утрам был похож на свежеподнятого зомби - и это Волландеру абсолютно не нравилось. И хотя ни он сам, ни Мартинссон и словом друг с другом о ночных происшествиях не обмолвились, с кошмарами нужно было все же что-то делать. Пары-другой часов спокойного сна в сутки любому взрослому человеку будет недостаточно, не говоря уже о Магнусе, которому отдых был давно уже необходим, как воздух.  
Как бы Курт ни вглядывался в спящего, как бы ни ловил малейшие намеки на то, что кошмар затягивает Магнуса еще глубже, - а все равно вздрогнул, когда безвольная рука в его пальцах дернулась и резко сжалась в кулак, царапнув по коже короткими ногтями.  
Мартинссон напрягся всем телом, а затем, зашипев, будто от нестерпимой боли, выгнулся. С его губ сорвался крик - короткий и отчаянный, тут же оборвавшийся лихорадочной скороговоркой слов:  
\- Нет! Не надо! Пожалуйста, не надо!.. Кто-нибудь, помогите! Ну что же вы стоите, смотрите?.. Кто-нибудь... Курт!..  
Имя, его собственное имя, прозвучавшее с такой мольбой, с такой обжигающей надеждой, вырвало Волландера из оцепенения. Он крепко сжал пальцы Магнуса в ладони, другой вцепился ему в плечо и пару раз сильно встряхнул. Плевать ему было на смутные, не оформившиеся воспоминания о том, что людей, мучающихся кошмаром, вроде бы нельзя будить резко. Здесь и сейчас Мартинссону было плохо, очень плохо; и у Курта не было ни желания, ни терпения, ни достаточно хладнокровия, в конце концов, чтобы не вырвать парня из цепкой хватки страшного сна вот прямо в эту самую минуту.  
Магнус проснулся мгновенно, на вдохе. Распахнул огромные, почти черные глаза, замер, узнавая склонившегося над ним человека, медленно выдохнул - облегченно, опустошенно.  
\- Разбудил? - прохрипел едва слышно, переводя взгляд на табло электрического будильника.  
\- Ты говорил во сне. Кричал.  
\- Извини.  
Курт поморщился. Каждую ночь одно и то же. И ненужные, глупые извинения в том числе.  
И каждый день после Мартинссон вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. И Волландер ему подыгрывал. Не хотел давить, загонять в угол. По утрам тихо собирался и уходил на работу, заставлял себя игнорировать то, о чем они оба старательно молчали.  
После каждой такой неловкой сцены Курт оставлял Магнуса одного, возвращаясь обратно в гостиную, а потом долго лежал без сна, глядя в потолок, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях. Сегодня же... Волландер внезапно почувствовал себя очень старым - усталым и выдохшимся. Желания и дальше игнорировать огромного слона, еженощно вдребезги разносившего фарфоровую лавку подсознания Мартинссона, тоже не находилось. Поясница нещадно ныла, выражая классовую ненависть к неудобному дивану, на котором Курту приходилось спать последнее время.  
Взгляд упал на большую и в данный момент кажущуюся необычайно мягкой и привлекательной постель хозяина квартиры...  
\- Двигайся.  
\- Что? - вытаращился на него Магнус, недоуменно и привычно смешно заламывая брови.  
\- Ну, подвинься к другому краю. Что мне, на тебе спать, что ли? - пробурчал Курт и бегом метнулся обратно в гостиную за своей подушкой и одеялом.  
Когда он вернулся, рядом с Мартинссоном образовалось приличное свободное пространство, на котором вполне можно было с удобством разместиться. С лица парня так и не сошло выражение крайнего удивления, однако вопросов не последовало.  
Бросив подушку в изголовье свободной стороны, Курт забрался на кровать, подтянул одеяло повыше и закрыл глаза, с наслаждением вытянувшись на спине во весь рост. Диван такой свободы маневра не позволял, и усталый мужчина сдержанно порадовался наконец-то выпавшей возможности поспать по-человечески.  
Щелкнул выключатель ночника, на что Курт, уже практически засыпая, одобрительно пробормотал:  
\- Спасибо. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - эхом отозвался Мартинссон, судя по шорохам, тоже устроившийся поудобнее.  
Спустя несколько минут в сонной тишине прозвучало добродушно недовольное:  
\- Хватит на меня пялиться. Спи уже.  
Магнус в ответ на ворчание только улыбнулся, но глаза все же закрыл. А затем и вовсе как-то разом провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений, убаюканный размеренным посапыванием и едва уловимым теплом спящего рядом с ним человека.

* * *

Когда мысли начинали сбиваться с рабочего ритма, факты перемешиваться в голове с догадками и подозрениями, а спина отзывалась тупой болью после долгого корпения над служебными документами, Курт вставал и подходил к окну. Оттуда было видно море; и набережную, и кусочек порта, притулившийся у самого края открывающейся перед ним панорамы.  
Вот и сейчас он стоял, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и смотрел вдаль.  
День выдался ясным и безветренным, на улице было белым-бело от снега, искрящегося под не греющими лучами зимнего солнца. Чуть дальше, за неровной кромкой покрытого льдом берега и мелководья, темнели холодные воды Балтийского моря.  
Вечером обещали пургу и десять сантиметров осадков к следующему утру. Курт только надеялся, что до загородного домика удастся добраться без приключений, в остальном же - лучше так, чем проливной дождь, как было в позапрошлом году, или ураганный ветер, поваливший большое количество деревьев в Истаде, пять лет назад.  
Курт улыбнулся, не к месту вспомнив, что Линда - еще совсем маленькой девочкой - любила оставлять на снегу снежных ангелов.  
Кстати, о детях. Он снова помрачнел, из-за взглядов, которые изредка бросала на него Анне Бритт.  
Волландер не забыл о давешнем разговоре с ней и понимал, что ей действительно пора было в отпуск: отдохнуть, расслабиться, съездить куда-нибудь - может даже, в теплые края, чтобы обновить успевший уже сойти летний загар. Но с новым делом, которое обещало быть запутанным и тяжелым, с продолжавшей неумолимо накапливаться в отсутствие Мартинссона текучкой, с двумя стажерами, у которых все вечно из рук валилось - старший инспектор пока не мог отпустить ее, как бы сам этого ни хотел.  
Вздохнув, он вернулся за стол и снова уткнулся в распечатку графика опроса свидетелей, которую ему полчаса назад принесли стажеры. Ему не нужно было пристально изучать этот документ, чтобы понять одно: на сбор первичных материалов, необходимых для установления круга общения убитых, и анализ данных уйдет почти месяц. Расследование обещало растянуться на долгое время. Только вот вряд ли маньяк, орудующий в Истаде и окрестных коммунах, будет все это время терпеливо ждать. А значит, вероятность того, что в январе они найдут еще одну жертву, переходила практически в уверенность.  
Скверно.  
В дверь постучали, и в кабинет заглянул Найберг с пачкой толстых папок под мышкой.  
\- Есть минутка?  
Волландер молча махнул ему, чтобы заходил.  
Свен пристроил папки на краешек его стола и грузно плюхнулся на стул для посетителей:  
\- Собрал дела всех убитых - все утро вникал. Вдумчиво.  
\- И? - коротко спросил Курт.  
\- Мотоциклист этот, как его...  
\- Ян Тормек, - подсказал старший инспектор.  
Найберг кивнул:  
\- Он самый. И не по моей части. Думаю, стоит это технарям поручить, пусть покопаются в том, что осталось от мотоцикла. Как я понял, он все еще на полицейской стоянке - ждет списания.  
\- Хорошо, - сделал себе пометку в блокноте Волландер, - это я возьму на себя. Что еще?  
Эксперт заглянул в свои документы, бегло пролистал их и снова отложил в сторону:  
\- Олле Янссоном я занимался сам; жертва поножовщины мне неинтересна. А вот Микаэль Сандберг и Нора Йоханссон... думаю, придется подавать запрос на эксгумацию.  
\- Передоз и утопление, - кивнул Курт. - А что по жертвам пожара?  
\- Пока не знаю, - признался Найберг, неловко поерзав на стуле. - С одной стороны, если их накачали чем-то таким, что не удалось выявить во время первого вскрытия, то, боюсь, время мы упустили. Пусть спят спокойно. С другой - ты же с меня с живого не слезешь, пока не убедишься, что ничего не пропустил.  
\- Не слезу, - хмуро подтвердил Волландер. - Так что давай-ка ты, Свен, не ленись и подавай три запроса. Мне доказательства того, что им помогли умереть, необходимы как воздух.  
\- Да знаю я, знаю, - вздохнул эксперт. - Просто время сейчас такое... может, мне тоже иногда хочется чего-нибудь светлого и радостного. Особенно под Рождество накатывает.  
Курт отвел взгляд, несколько секунд понаблюдал за игрой солнечных зайчиков на стене, побарабанил кончиками пальцев по столу и наконец признал:  
\- Ладно, до Нового года вполне подождет. Раз уж у тебя праздничное настроение. Все равно нам нужно ждать результатов повторных опросов свидетелей.  
Найберг заметно просветлел.  
\- Но до середины января чтобы у меня твои отчеты лежали вот здесь, - похлопал ладонью по столу Курт.  
Словно в ответ на этот звук, мобильный разразился серией жизнерадостных трелей.  
\- Волландер, - буркнул инспектор, выудив телефон из висящего на спинке кресла пиджака. - Что? Черт, совсем из головы вылетело!  
Собиравший свое добро Найберг только удивленно моргнул, когда Курт практически бегом метнулся прочь из кабинета, на ходу надевая куртку и пытаясь при этом не выронить мобильник. Последнее, что эксперт услышал, было громкое: "Десять минут!"  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Найберг снова положил папки на стол и спокойно уселся в опустевшее кресло хозяина, пододвигая поближе клавиатуру и мышку. Настроение было предпраздничное, работать не было ни малейшего желания. Волландер же оставил на него включенный компьютер и пустой кабинет, в который без серьезного повода мало кто заглядывал.  
Довольно ухмыльнувшись, Свен открыл окно браузера и углубился в чтение рецептов к рождественскому столу.

* * *

Вниз по лестнице Курт несся, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Еще и проклятая куртка никак не желала надеваться, и он едва не потерял равновесие на площадке между этажами, пытаясь попасть в рукав.  
Он опаздывал, безбожно опаздывал.  
И хорошо, что навстречу ему никто из сотрудников не попался. Во-первых, не солидно это - по лестницам сломя голову носиться. Во-вторых, сбил бы кого-нибудь с ног и окончательно утвердил ходившую за ним славу неуклюжего носорога, которому дела нет до других.  
Приемную управления инспектор намеревался не скрываясь проскочить практически бегом, но у выхода его громко окликнул дежурный офицер.  
\- Позже, - отмахнулся было Волландер, но к нему тут же подскочил совершенно незнакомый человек, что-то быстро пытающийся объяснить.  
Мысленно выругавшись, Курт притормозил и постарался вникнуть в поток слов посетителя, пока наконец не зацепился за прозвучавшую фамилию. Разом насторожившись, переспросил:  
\- Мартинссон? Зачем вам он?  
В мозгу все еще билась отчаянная мысль о том, что вот теперь он точно опоздает, но Волландер усилием воли заставил себя переключиться на незнакомца. Тот был одного с ним роста, но гораздо моложе. Примерно ровесник Магнусу. Одет с претензией на экстравагантную элегантность: кашемировое пальто, гладкая, без единой морщинки, кожа щегольских бежевых ботинок с острыми носами, небрежно повязанный на шее шарф - все буквально кричало о дороговизне вещей.  
"Это откуда же такой франт явился по душу Мартинссона, и кто он вообще такой?" - подумалось с недоуменным раздражением.  
Откуда - выяснилось довольно быстро. Аж из самого Стокгольма. Журналист, желающий написать о молодом полицейском статью. Все же не часто случается в их относительно спокойной стране, чтобы служитель закона попал в руки сумасшедшего маньяка. А уж чтобы после такого еще и жив остался...  
Курту стало мерзко, когда он на секунду представил, как какие-то совершенно незнакомые люди будут читать про его Магнуса. Вечером, расслабленно, попивая чай или чего покрепче. Как они, не имеющие ни малейшего понятия о том, через что в действительности пришлось пройти парню, будут неодобрительно качать головой: мол, совсем полиция перестала работать, раз уж даже своих защитить не в состоянии. А то и просто пролистают, чтобы поскорее добраться до более интересных вещей, например, до странички со свежими сплетнями о голливудских звездах или до спортивной хроники.  
\- Вон! - вызверился на журналиста Волландер, чувствуя, как его накрывает волна удушающей ярости. - Вон из этого управления. Чтобы ноги вашей здесь больше не было! Нечего в чужом белье копаться. Хотите писать о полиции? Вот и пишите. О своей, стокгольмской.  
\- Но... - попытался было вставить хотя бы слово в эту гневную тираду журналист и тут же закрыл рот, нарвавшись на бешеный взгляд инспектора.  
Краем глаза Курт заметил, как дежурный приостановил двух патрульных, как раз проходящих мимо, и те подошли поближе, молча остановившись рядом. Намекая, что, если посетитель не покинет здание сам, они готовы ему в этом помочь. Выговорившись и с мрачным удовлетворением понаблюдав, как возмущенный журналист уходит, в сердцах хлопнув дверью, Волландер прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Вот же стервятники...  
Продолжая уже мысленно ругаться и костерить на все лады пишущую братию, Курт повернулся к патрульным:  
\- Ребята, опаздываю страшно...  
\- Без проблем, - ухмыльнулся один из них, кивая своему товарищу, и тот сразу же метнулся к выходу, на ходу доставая из нагрудного кармашка ключи. - Сейчас Крис подгонит машину, а вы уже на своей пристраивайтесь следом - домчим с ветерком.  
Так и вышло, что уже спустя восемь минут Курт остановился возле дома, у подъезда которого туда-сюда вышагивал Магнус, то и дело поглядывая в небо, на котором уже начали появляться первые предвещающие непогоду тучки.  
Мартинссон удивленно приподнял брови, сначала услышав полицейскую сирену, а потом и увидев кавалькаду из двух машин. Патрульные задерживаться не стали, только приветственно помахали давно не виденному коллеге, просигналили на прощание и уже на нормальной скорости укатили по своим делам. А Волландер, оставив двигатель работать вхолостую, вылез из машины и лишь виновато развел руками.  
Усмехнувшись, Магнус подошел к нему и удивился уже вторично, когда Курт мотнул головой в сторону вольво и чуть шире приоткрыл дверцу:  
\- Давай за руль и без разговоров, времени и так в обрез. Надеюсь, пробок на шоссе не будет - пока что мы успеваем, но впритык.  
Довольно ухмыльнувшись, Мартинссон скользнул на водительское место и, пока Курт устраивался рядом, быстро настроил под себя сиденье и зеркала.  
Уже выехав из Истада, Курт немного успокоился и удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям. Раньше он не пускал Мартинссона за руль своей машины, да и в качестве пассажира предпочитал с ним не ездить. Не то чтобы Магнус как-то особенно лихачил, - водитель из него был очень даже неплохой, но уж больно рисковый. А Волландеру собственные нервы были дороже.  
Но сегодня особый случай.  
Курт понимал, что Магнус, дай ему волю, весь изведется перед встречей с психотерапевтом - а именно туда они и направлялись. Находиться же целый час рядом с туго сжатым клубком нервов, готовым в любой момент взорваться, Волландеру тоже особо не улыбалось. Поэтому скрепя сердце и отдал парню управление автомобилем - пусть уж лучше сконцентрируется на вождении и хотя бы на время забудет о назначенном через час приеме.  
Уже спустя минут двадцать Волландер убедился, что его уловка сработала. Магнус не спускал внимательного взгляда с дороги, на удивление в это время дня не отличавшейся загруженным траффиком; вел машину уверенно и даже без его обычных резких рывков при маневрах. И Курт расслабился, даже позволил себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза.  
Он и сам не заметил, как все же задремал; разбудил его тихий голос:  
\- Почти приехали.  
Потерев глаза и слегка потянувшись, насколько позволяло пространство салона, Курт глянул в окно.  
Они ехали по узкой улочке, с обеих сторон засаженной мощными высокими деревьями. Сейчас они стояли без листвы, голые и мрачные, но весной и летом здесь, должно быть, было очень зелено и красиво.  
Район оказался спальным и разномастным, с двух- и трехэтажными частными домами разных годов постройки. С белым снежным покровом ярко контрастировала хвоя вечнозеленых кустарников и оград палисадов; тут и там виднелись слабо мерцающие в дневном свете электрические гирлянды, фонарики и разнообразные рождественские фигурки - люди от души готовились к празднику и ждали его. Как не похоже на современные кварталы, где все подчинялось общей схеме, цветовой гамме, архитектурному стилю - зачастую холодному и неприветливому.  
Мартинссон притормозил рядом с калиткой одного из домов, сверился с адресом, записанным на вырванной из блокнота странице, и припарковался. Заглушив двигатель, он глянул на Курта, и впервые за все время пути в его осанке проявилась неуверенность:  
\- Я пойду?..  
\- Если хочешь, я могу... - начал тот, но Магнус только молча отрицательно мотнул головой. - Ладно, буду ждать. А то могу и в магазин смотаться, если что-то нужно купить.  
\- Нет, я потом, когда вернемся, сам схожу.  
\- Ну, удачи тогда, - от чистого сердца пожелал Курт.  
Он очень надеялся, что на этот раз парню действительно попадется толковый специалист, что ему помогут, а не загонят еще глубже в депрессию, которая мало-помалу начала наконец отступать. Ему было жутко подумать, что Магнусу снова не повезет, но и выбора особого тоже не было. Младшему инспектору пора было возвращаться в строй. Волландер прекрасно видел, что тот начал скучать и с каждым днем все больше и больше интересоваться происходящим в управлении.  
Но для того, чтобы в руках у Мартинссона снова оказалось полицейское удостоверение и табельное оружие, нужно было привести в порядок мозги и нервы.  
Иначе никак.  
И они оба это понимали.  
Сидеть на одном месте оказалось довольно скучно, хотя Курту такое по долгу службы и было привычно. Да и постепенно внутрь начал просачиваться холод. Снова задремать не получилось, Волландер чувствовал себя просто до отвращения выспавшимся и бодрым.  
Решив, что у него в запасе должно быть по меньшей мере минут сорок, а то и все пятьдесят, Курт пересел за руль, завел движок и немного покрутился по окрестностям, пока не нашел небольшой торговый центр.  
Тут-то ему и вспомнилось, что Линде он так и не позвонил.  
"Что же за день такой? - мысленно с досадой поразился Волландер. - Буквально все из рук валится. И ведь Магнус еще вчера напомнил, а я... Вот уж точно - хронический склероз, да еще и прогрессирующий. Что бы Мартинссон там ни заливал, будто я еще ого-го и вообще хоть куда, но против фактов не попрешь - старею".  
Дочь ответила почти сразу, и Курт улыбнулся, услышав родной голос.  
\- Где ты сейчас?  
\- На станции, - ответила она. - Скоро подойдет поезд, часа через три-четыре буду в Истаде.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Волландер. - Что хотел сказать... Ты не в курсе, - прости уж, совсем забыл, - но я переехал. Временно. Записывай новый адрес.  
\- Ага, давай, - бодро отозвалась Линда, не вдаваясь в подробности, хотя чувствовалось, что она здорово озадачена.  
Закончив диктовать, Курт мимолетно нахмурился - осталось самое сложное.  
Как объяснить дочери, что он живет не один, а с коллегой, да еще и мужчиной? К тому же так, чтобы при этом у нее не возникло всяких ненужных и неправильных мыслей?  
Задачка.  
Впрочем, все оказалось гораздо проще, чем ему представлялось. Помогло, конечно же, что Линда уже была в курсе если не всей истории похищения Магнуса, то хотя бы большей ее части. И она понимала, насколько важна была чья-то поддержка, хоть кто-то рядом вместо опустошающего вакуума одиночества - ведь сама несколько раз, пока еще была в Истаде, навещала парня в больнице. Навещала даже несмотря на то, что ее собственный отец туда так и не пришел.  
А так... Линда только искренне обрадовалась возможности снова увидеть Магнуса, тем более что у нее для него, оказывается, был подарок, который сначала она намеревалась передать через Курта, но зато теперь сможет вручить лично. Что это был за подарок, она не сказала, да Волландер и не спрашивал - все равно увидит позже, когда они будут отмечать Рождество.  
Попрощавшись с дочерью до вечера, Курт спрятал мобильный в карман и глянул на часы.  
Учитывая, что обратно к дому психотерапевта он намеревался на всякий случай вернуться пораньше, если сеанс получится короче оговоренного, у него еще оставалось полчаса. И Волландер собирался с толком распорядиться этим временем.

* * *

Как оказалось, зря он так спешил вернуться к дому психотерапевта. Мартинссон провел у нее добрых три четверти часа сверх положенного, и Курт уже начал волноваться, не случилось ли чего. Но нет. Магнус вышел из дома, медленно добрел до машины и тяжело плюхнулся рядом на пассажирское сидение. Внешне он казался спокойным, но, если присмотреться, было заметно, как припухли его веки, да и покрасневшие глаза выдавали, что парень явно недавно плакал.  
После затянувшегося молчания Магнус с силой растер лицо руками и шмыгнул носом:  
\- Бригитта... в смысле, госпожа Кёгер хочет о чем-то с тобой переговорить.  
\- Подождет. Ты сам-то как? - осторожно спросил Волландер.  
Мартинссон пожал плечами, даже попытался слабо улыбнуться:  
\- Нормально. Просто... не ожидал, что это будет так тяжело. Все ведь позади, а прошлое... в прошлом.  
\- А что говорит Кёгер?  
Снова улыбнувшись очень странной, но не тревожной улыбкой, Магнус неловко толкнул его в плечо:  
\- Иди уже - ждет ведь. По дороге поговорим.  
\- Но в двух словах, - продолжал настаивать Волландер, которому нужно было определиться, в каком ключе разговаривать с психотерапевтом: мирно или для начала откусить ей голову.  
\- Все гораздо лучше, чем она предполагала, - сдался наконец Мартинссон. - Говорит, что я сам уже со многим справился, хотя для начала нужно будет видеться с ней по меньшей мере пару раз в неделю. В целом же надеется, что скоро я смогу снова вернуться на работу. Конечно, терапию нужно будет продолжать еще долго и после, но уже не так часто.  
Он замолчал, взглядом давая понять, что на этом поток его красноречия иссяк и Курту пора бы уже выметаться из машины, чтобы переговорить с доктором. Только вот, о чем она хочет с ним толковать, Волландер даже представить себе не мог.  
Снова выйдя на холодный зимний воздух из теплого салона автомобиля, старший инспектор зябко передернул плечами и направился по расчищенной от снега дорожке к дому. На звонок в дверь ему открыла худощавая высокая женщина, на вид лет пятидесяти, ее светлые волосы были собраны в высокий узел, открывая морщинистую шею. Одета она была по-домашнему, в удобный брючный костюм из псевдобархата; ноги обуты в короткие сапожки-угги. Никаких украшений, кроме тонкого ободка обручального кольца на безымянном пальце.  
Очень непрофессионально. И невероятно располагающе.  
Доброжелательно улыбнувшись, Бригитта Кёгер впустила Курта в прихожую и энергично пожала его протянутую ладонь:  
\- Инспектор Волландер, я полагаю?  
\- Он самый, - слегка смутился тот под ее внимательным взглядом.  
Пройдя в гостиную, психотерапевт предложила ему сесть в кресло и устроилась на диване напротив. На журнальном столике между ними все еще стоял поднос с заварочным чайником и сахарницей, чуть поодаль - полупустое блюдо с пирожными и вазочка с каким-то джемом.  
\- Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? - сразу перешел к делу Волландер.  
\- Вы часто фигурируете в рассказах Магнуса, - чуть помедлив ответила Бригитта. - Как строгий начальник с тяжелым характером, неожиданный, но верный друг, твердая опора. Вы выполняете много функций в его жизни, порой противоречивых, не сочетающихся между собой. И мне захотелось лично взглянуть на вас и составить хотя бы поверхностное мнение.  
\- Хм... не лишено смысла, - пришлось признать Курту.  
\- Я не задержу вас надолго. В принципе, мне уже достаточно того, что я увидела. И не увидела - вы ведь не сразу позвонили в дверь, а сначала убедились в том, что с моим пациентом все в порядке.  
\- Приоритеты, - коротко пожал плечами Волландер.  
\- Очень правильные приоритеты, - кивнула госпожа Кёгер. - Магнус чувствует вашу искреннюю заботу и подсознательно к вам тянется. И это хорошо, у многих моих пациентов такой поддержки нет, что само по себе тормозит терапию и каждый раз откатывает назад достигнутый прогресс. Хочу сразу пояснить мою позицию. Да, я называю моих клиентов пациентами, но это не значит, что эти люди больны. Так же как не болен и Магнус. Напротив, меня поразило, насколько у него гибкая и устойчивая психика; насколько он целостная личность. И я уверена, что во многом этим он обязан вашему вмешательству в его жизнь.  
Курта не хвалили так качественно уже давно, и он слегка покраснел. Даже не от самого факта одобрения, а оттого что сделал все правильно, даже по мнению специалиста.  
\- Но ему все еще нужна помощь, - заметил он.  
\- Рано или поздно он бы справился сам, особенно с вашей помощью, - чуть пожала плечами госпожа Кёгер. - Моя задача состоит всего лишь в том, чтобы ускорить этот процесс.  
\- И какие у вас прогнозы? - поинтересовался Волландер, против воли косясь на пирожные: пообедать ему сегодня так и не удалось.  
Пододвинув блюдо к нему поближе, Бригитта приглашающим жестом предложила ему угощаться, чем он и воспользовался, одновременно слушая ее ответ.  
\- Не хочу ставить перед собой невыполнимых задач, но, исходя из первого впечатления, можно примерно определить временные рамки в месяц-полтора. То есть четыре-шесть недель активной терапии.  
\- Да, - кивнул Курт, - Магнус сказал, что на первое время вы условились на двух сеансах в неделю.  
\- У вас есть с этим какие-то трудности? Я понимаю, что вы оба из Истада, а это два часа туда-обратно.  
\- Нет, никаких трудностей, - заверил ее он.  
\- И все же вас что-то тревожит, - заметила Бригитта, прищурившись и чуть склонив голову набок. - Что, если не секрет?  
Волландер задумался, пытаясь вычленить из своих беспорядочных мыслей главное.  
\- Пожалуй, меня волнует, не слишком ли я его опекаю, - наконец признался он. - Не получится ли так, что в какой-то момент Магнус станет от меня зависим, если уже не стал?  
\- Довольно распространенный вопрос, - кивнула психотерапевт. - Мой ответ - нет. Во всяком случае, не Магнус, насколько мне удалось понять его характер. Сейчас вы ему нужны: по вашему поведению он судит о том, как на него реагируют окружающие, на вас ориентируется, когда ему страшно что-то сделать; в вас видит одновременно спасителя, защитника и просто друга. В какой-то степени вы - его мерило мира. И ваша поддержка на данном этапе восстановления не просто прихоть или потакание собственной слабости, а самая настоящая необходимость.  
\- Слабым я бы Магнуса не назвал, - уточнил Волландер, которого это слово неприятно резануло.  
\- Абсолютно с вами согласна, - довольно улыбнулась госпожа Кёгер. - Но ему не хватает веры с себя. Его заставили усомниться в своей силе, и наша с вами задача - вернуть ему утраченную уверенность в себе, в свои возможности. В остальном же просто продолжайте в том же духе, у вас пока неплохо получается. И не бойтесь перегнуть палку. Магнус не из тех, кто будет цепляться за вас до последнего. Скорее, наоборот - совсем скоро он начнет активно из-под вашей опеки высвобождаться.  
\- И как я пойму, когда стоит отступить назад? - озадаченно спросил Курт, с сожалением отодвигая блюдо с оставшимся на нем одиноким пирожным.  
В сухомятку, конечно, всю эту сладость есть было трудновато, но его наконец-то отпустил одолевавший голод, а на заднем сидении вольво лежала бутылка минеральной воды.  
\- О, - буквально предвкушающе потерла ладошки Бригитта, - уверяю, этот момент вы не упустите.  
\- Но все же...  
\- Высвобождение из-под контроля, а, как ни крути, опека ничем особым от него не отличается, всегда связана с ярким эмоциональным конфликтом, в котором желание свободы превалирует над всем остальным. Ваша первая серьезная ссора и станет тем самым знаком, после которого нужно будет отступить и дать Магнусу место для маневра. Самостоятельного, прошу заметить. Возможно, переход пройдет гладко, но может получиться и так, что на любое ваше слово ответом будет агрессия и неприятие. Относитесь к этому, как к неизбежному переходному возрасту, через который проходят подростки. В конце концов, все конфликты сгладятся, отношения нормализуются, но это не произойдет за один день.  
\- И какой вы можете дать мне совет во всем этом не радужном прогнозе? - поинтересовался Курт, которому уже заранее не нравилась идея того, что им с Магнусом придется ругаться - как-то привык уже к мирной жизни, и возвращения к прошлым отношениям очень не хотелось.  
\- Терпение и выдержка, - твердо ответила психотерапевт. - И помните, даже во время этого бунта Магнус все равно будет смотреть на вас и искать поддержку, хочет он того или нет. И в вашей силе как помочь ему, так и оттолкнуть.  
От Бригитты Кёгер Волландер вышел в задумчивом настроении. Короткий разговор дал ему пищу для размышлений, а также надежду, которая в последнее время то угасала, то вспыхивала с новой силой. Он и сам чувствовал, что в последнее время Мартинссон резко пошел на поправку, но боялся в это верить, чтобы потом разочарование не ударило только сильнее.  
Конечно же, у Курта накопилось много вопросов, хотя в целом психотерапевт и одобрила его действия, но у него было мало времени, чтобы их задать, да и он сам не был уверен, что некоторые из них стоит озвучивать. По крайней мере, до поры до времени. Главное, что тревожило его уже пару недель, он узнал; оставалось двигаться дальше и надеяться, что все и дальше пойдет как надо.  
Магнус встретил его рассеянной улыбкой. Он слушал какую-то радиоволну и даже едва слышно подпевал.  
За руль Мартинссон не просился, видно было, что долгая беседа буквально выжала его без остатка. Поэтому Курт не сильно удивился тому, что парень провалился в глубокий сон почти сразу после того, как они выехали на трассу, ведущую обратно в Истад.  
Солнце давно скрылось за тяжелыми тучами, небо потемнело, не оставив даже намека на утреннюю ясную погоду.  
И все же у Курта было на удивление легко на душе. Он смотрел на дорогу, слушал мерное глубокое дыхание Магнуса и улыбался. Его не покидало ощущение приближающегося праздника.  
А на полу за водительским сиденьем, надежно укрытая от любопытных взглядов и упакованная в красивую подарочную бумагу, дожидалась своего часа новенькая фотокамера.


	20. Chapter 20

В квартире было сумрачно и тепло, когда Магнус вернулся домой. Обычно он ставил термостат градусов на семнадцать, когда надолго куда-то уходил, но в этот раз забыл. Переволновался, да еще и Курт опаздывал... А когда наконец появился в сопровождении полицейского патруля, - с мигалкой и сиреной, как важная министерская шишка, - какие-либо мысли практически моментально выветрило из головы от осознания, что Волландер собирается пустить его за руль.  
Заходить внутрь тот не стал, только высадил Магнуса у подъезда и, отсигналив коротким гудком, укатил, торопясь обратно на работу. По дороге они почти не говорили: Курт о чем-то сосредоточенно думал, следя за ставшим более плотным трафиком, а Мартинссон практически сразу провалился в сон и проснулся только уже на въезде в Истад.  
Включив электрочайник, он привычно устроился на подоконнике, глядя на темно-серое небо и мелькающие тут и там в воздухе первые крохотные снежинки. Выспался Магнус сегодня по ощущениям на неделю вперед, и его буквально переполнял переизбыток энергии и жажда действия. Так чем бы заняться? Он понятия не имел, во сколько появится Линда, но не отказался бы убить на что-нибудь продуктивное время, что осталось до ее приезда.  
Все же одно дело жить с Куртом, постепенно налаживая с ним дружеские отношения и узнавая получше. И совсем другое - делать все то же самое, только под пристальным вниманием его дочери, в проницательности которой Мартинссон ни капли не сомневался. И та вполне может разобраться, что это у Волландера тут дружба, а вот у Магнуса... не так все просто.  
Наступать в который раз на одни и те же грабли Мартинссону не хотелось, и он изо всех сил сдерживался, старался вести себя нормально, привычно, ровно и доброжелательно. Но как же тяжело это было делать, когда Курт сам, по собственной воле, уже во второй раз оказывается в его постели: такой теплый, расслабленный, сонный. И если в первый раз Магнус попросил его остаться, страшась, что кошмары вернутся, чтобы с удвоенной силой взяться за его подсознание, то прошедшей ночью даже помыслить не мог, что Волландер вот так запросто завалится спать с ним рядом.  
По крайней мере, повторения позора первого пробуждения удалось на этот раз избежать. Мартинссон до сих пор поверить не мог во все то, что творило его тело, пока сам он мирно спал. Очень неудобно тогда получилось: мало того, что обхватил свое непосредственное начальство руками и ногами, как спрут какой-то, так еще чуть это самое начальство и не придушил, не желая расставаться. Господи, стыд-то какой! Оставалось надеяться, что этим утром его тело, радуясь победе бессознательного над сознательным, ничего подобного не вытворяло.  
К щекам кровь прилила от одного только воспоминания. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Магнус был каким-то особенным скромником, и, случись ему так проснуться с кем-то из университетских приятелей, он бы и глазом не моргнул. Но Волландер... он был совершенно особым случаем. Досадливо поморщившись на самого себя, Мартинссон уткнулся лицом в ладони. Кожу тут же несильно зацарапала щетина. И следом пришла еще более ужасная мысль: это что же, он с такой заросшей мордой ездил на встречу с Бригиттой Кёгер? И Курт ему ничего не сказал? Даже не намекнул?  
Плюнув на закипевший чайник, Мартинссон рванул в ванную, чтобы хоть приблизительно оценить масштаб катастрофы. С зеркалами у него в последние месяцы были очень непростые отношения, но ради такого случая он все же сделает над собой усилие.  
После пары минут долгого и тщательного разглядывания своего отражения, попыток пригладить хоть как-то вихрастое буйство на голове и задумчивого поглаживания подбородка, пришлось признать, что не все так уж страшно. Из зеркала на него смотрел вполне себе нормальный парень, а не помесь бомжа с троллем, которую он успел уже себе напредставлять. Волосам не помешала бы встреча с расческой, да и побриться тоже бы не помешало, но в целом нормально.  
Даже, если уж быть совсем честным с собой - неплохо. Куда-то исчезли глубокие тени под глазами, резко выступающие скулы чуть сгладились; похоже, он как-то умудрился набрать пару кило, во всяком случае, больше нет жуткого ощущения, что сквозь кожу буквально просвечивают кости черепа. Даже взгляд немного изменился: стал ярче, яснее, спокойнее.  
Спустя десять минут гладко выбритый Мартинссон, легко насвистывая, снова натягивал ботинки, куртку и плотную шапочку. Намерение попить чай с печеньем было напрочь забыто. Зато в голове сложился план необходимых покупок на завтра. Он сильно сомневался, что из имеющихся в доме запасов удастся приготовить хотя бы самый завалящий рождественский обед. Да и, как он понял, в доме покойного отца Курта ничего из еды не было: в сырости и без электричества разве что консервы бы не попортились.  
Конечно, самостоятельная прогулка в близлежащий торговый центр немного пугала. Раньше он всюду ходил с Куртом, либо держался недалеко от дома. И сейчас от одной только мысли о том, чтобы в сгущающемся сумраке проделать путь почти в километр, оказаться среди незнакомцев без ставшего привычным спокойного присутствия Волландера рядом... от этой мысли ладони резко вспотели, а в животе, наоборот, стало неприятно тянуть холодом.  
"Ничего, прорвемся. Ты можешь. Ты все можешь", - решительно прошипел себе под нос Мартинссон, выходя из квартиры и захлопывая дверь.  
Морозец на улице оказался мягким, чуть покусывающим пальцы, и Магнус просто сунул руки в глубокие карманы куртки. Он шагал по слабо освещенной, практически пустынной улице и старался не думать о том, что совсем недавно, только этой осенью, такая вот прогулка по вечернему городу закончилась для него крупными неприятностями с далеко идущими последствиями. Сложно было расслабиться и не ожидать ежесекундно удара из окружающего его полумрака.  
Магнус прошел чуть больше полукилометра, когда ему наконец удалось окончательно избавиться от тревожного ожидания неизвестно чего и просто наслаждаться прогулкой. Ветер постепенно усиливался, и становилось ясно, что метеорологи не ошиблись, обещая ближе к ночи пургу.  
Снег был повсюду. Он скрипел под подошвами ботинок, затейливо кружась, падал с неба, на мгновение взвихрялся стелющейся по земле поземкой, чтобы тут же снова осесть безупречным белым полотном. Пока что ласковый, пушистый и даже не вызывающий раздражения, когда пытался забиться за воротник куртки, холодя разгоряченную кожу шеи. Однако, чуть поколебавшись, Мартинссон все же натянул на голову капюшон. Звуки разом приглушило, но к этому моменту, он уже достаточно освоился и успокоился, чтобы это стало проблемой.  
В торговом центре оказалось очень многолюдно. Всем хотелось пораньше закончить приготовления к празднику, купить что-нибудь особенное к столу, побродить среди маленьких магазинчиков, в которых уже началась распродажа.  
Повсюду сияли и переливались желтыми, белыми и нежно-голубыми лампочками гирлянды со вплетенными в них еловыми ветками. На небольшой площади любительский хор пел рождественские гимны, даря прохожим и слушателям искренние радостные улыбки и изредка исподтишка растирая замерзшие носы концами толстых разноцветных шарфов.  
Вокруг них, устроив игры в салочки, с громкими криками носилась детвора.  
Самые маленькие трепетно гладили и кормили небольшой зверинец, - ягнят, кроликов, пару овец, - приютившийся во временном низком бревенчатом строении чуть в стороне и долженствующий изображать сцену рождения Христа. Родители и несколько смотрителей, ряженых в костюмы волхвов, Марии и Иосифа, с умилением наблюдали за этой картиной.  
Домой Магнус направился, только основательно побродив по площади, послушав хор и заскочив в парочку магазинчиков, чтобы купить подарки, а потом и в супермаркет. Сумка с продуктами оказалась тяжеловата, особенно учитывая, что идти нужно было более километра, постоянно увязая в начавшем валить еще сильнее снеге. Зато он сумел дойти в одиночку так далеко, как не решался раньше, все купил и был жутко собой доволен.  
Подарки, все в красивой упаковке, Мартинссон тут же запихал в гардероб в спальне, спрятав их за стопкой постельного белья, а потом занялся разбором остальных покупок: что-то в холодильник, что-то попросту на небольшой балкон, что-то в кухонные шкафчики.  
Он уже почти закончил, когда в дверь позвонили.  
"А вот и младшая Волландер пожаловала, почти комплект", - усмехнулся Магнус своим мыслям и пошел открывать.  
Линда принесла с собой морозную свежесть, едва заметный запах туалетной воды, сразу напомнившей о далекой весне, и плещущую через край жизнерадостность. Едва переступив порог, она тут же практически повисла на шее Мартинссона, крепко его обнимая, а затем еще и бонусом звонко чмокнула его в щеку. Все же хорошо, что он додумался загодя побриться.  
\- Привет! Ну и забрался же ты в глухомань, еле нашла! - громко провозгласила она, разматывая шарф и стаскивая узкое приталенное пальто.  
\- И вовсе не глухомань, - тут же возмутился Магнус. - Обычный спальный район. Не все могут шиковать, как Курт, и иметь за душой симпатичное бунгало в самом центре города.  
Он ожидал натянутости, долгого молчания, неудобства, но Линда как-то с самого начала повела себя так, словно они старые, добрые приятели, просто давно не виделись. Это подкупало и настраивало на легкий лад.  
\- Так-так... - девушка быстро заглянула в кухню, в рабочий кабинет, прошла в гостиную, совершив вокруг нее своеобразный круг почета, покосилась на закрытую дверь в спальню. - Слушай, Магнус, да у тебя хоромы просто царские! И кто бы там что мычал про скромное отцовское бунгало.  
\- Да ладно, - смутился он.  
\- Ничего не ладно, - отмахнулась от него Линда, успевшая уже вернуться в кабинет и теперь внимательно изучавшая корешки книг в шкафу. - Нам, скромным студентам, такой простор и не снился.  
\- А ты где сейчас живешь? - поинтересовался Мартинссон, у которого от всей этой стремительности едва не начала кружиться голова.  
\- Квартиру снимаю. Вместе с еще двумя страдалицами. По утрам очередь в ванную - ты не поверишь.  
\- Кстати, ванная и туалет там, - кивком обозначил он направление.  
\- Ага, - кивнула девушка, стремительно проносясь мимо него в прохожую и подхватывая с пола большую сумку. - Пойду, как говорится, нос попудрю. А то пока шла от остановки, да против ветра...  
Пока Линда приводила себя в порядок, Мартинссон включил электрочайник, громко спросив:  
\- Чай будешь?  
\- Кофе! - последовал лаконичный ответ.  
Магнус усмехнулся: папина дочка. Курт тоже был преданным поклонником культа кофейных зерен, а по утрам до первой чашки вообще был практически недееспособен.  
Хотя, если подумать, раньше он и сам пил кофе литрами. Но в больнице достать тонизирующий напиток под бдительным наблюдением медперсонала было абсолютно невозможно, а при выписке лечащий врач уверенно заявил, что реабилитация после ушиба мозга и кофе - вещи несовместимые. И если Мартинссон не ставит перед собой задачу получить массу не самых приятных осложнений в дополнение к уже имеющимся, то чай, чай и еще раз чай. Желательно, не содержащий теин, но, как вариант, белый тоже подойдет идеально.  
В общем и целом, отношения Магнуса с тонизирующими напитками в последние месяцы были весьма сложными.  
Через четверть часа они с Линдой удобно устроились на кухне, на столе между ними стояло блюдце с небольшой горкой песочного печенья.  
Девушка маленькими глотками пила кофе и удовлетворенно щурилась, наконец-то согревшись, а Магнус прикидывал, чем бы им заняться до прихода ее отца. Он боялся, что ему устроят качественный допрос с пристрастием, и вот тогда он точно сболтнет что-нибудь лишнее. Его ожидания оправдались даже раньше, чем предполагалось.  
\- Ну и как тебе ощущения от соседства с моим папочкой? - невинным тоном поинтересовалась Линда.  
\- Нормально, - пожал плечами Магнус. - Он очень интересный человек, с ним всегда есть, о чем поговорить.  
\- То есть он еще не успел довести тебя до белого каления своим ворчанием? - уточнила девушка.  
\- А должен был? - вместо ответа усмехнулся он.  
\- Да нет, не обязательно. Мне просто удивительно слышать, что с ним можно ужиться. Характер у него и раньше был не сахар, а после развода с мамой стал вовсе отвратительным.  
\- Как оказалось, вне работы у Курта не такой уж и поганый характер, - возразил Мартинссон, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, хотя и так уже напоминал сам себе обиженную школьницу, парирующую нападки на любимого учителя.  
Тут Линда расплылась в довольной улыбке:  
\- Ну, тогда я за вас спокойна.  
\- А, так это была проверка на вшивость? - догадался Магнус.  
\- Помимо прочего, - кивнула девушка, в два глотка допила кофе и, поднявшись со стула, направилась к холодильнику.  
Открыв дверцу, она быстро осмотрела содержимое, смешно наморщила носик:  
\- Мда, не густо.  
\- В смысле? - не понял Мартинссон.  
Его не покидало ощущение, что он катастрофически не успевает следить за сменой тем разговора.  
Линда закрыла холодильник и проинспектировала кухонные шкафчики:  
\- Ну, смотри. Завтра Рождество. Мы уезжаем из города на два дня, чтобы отдохнуть и посидеть за праздничным столом. Повторяю: праздничным! Для двух не самых хилых мужиков и одной маленькой меня, которая, поверь мне на слово, очень прожорливая.  
\- Растущий организм? - ухмыльнулся Магнус.  
В ответ Линда открыто рассмеялась, а затем перешла на командирский тон:  
\- Допивай чай и пошли.  
\- Куда?  
\- В магазин.  
\- Да я только что оттуда! - запротестовал Мартинссон, которому совершенно не хотелось снова на мороз и в окончательно разошедшуюся метель.  
Линда только посмотрела на него так, что всяческое желание спорить дальше сразу же пропало. В этот момент она очень напоминала своего отца.  
\- Вот только второго Курта на голову мне не хватало, - бурчал Магнус себе под нос спустя пару минут, шнуруя ботинки.  
Уже шагая снова по почти заметенной снегом дорожке и постоянно проваливаясь в снег, девушка погладила его по рукаву куртки и чуть придержала:  
\- Магнус, ну не сердись.  
Остановившись, тот только громко фыркнул в ответ, выдохнув облачко теплого пара, которое моментально развеял ветер.  
\- Ты правда много всего вкусного купил, но я тоже хочу добавить от себя пару деталей.  
\- Например?  
Любопытство всегда было его слабостью, да и, если уж совсем честно, дуться на Линду долго не получалось.  
\- Можно испечь рождественский кекс. И блинчики.  
\- Яблочный пирог, и считай себя прощенной.  
\- Договорились! - радостно согласилась она и тут же вцепилась в его рукав. - Можно я на тебе повисну? А то меня, кажется, с этой тропинки скоро сдует.  
Галантно предложив ей локоть, за который девушка тут же с облегчением ухватилась, Магнус уже хотел было идти дальше, но вспомнил, что кое о чем забыл:  
\- Линда?  
\- М?  
\- Спасибо, что приходила ко мне тогда... в больницу. И за стихи.  
Помолчав, Линда кивнула и в первый раз серьезно посмотрела ему в глаза:  
\- Знаешь, ты фактически заслонил меня собой от того ублюдка. И я просто не могла не прийти. Ты спас меня уже дважды, и я чувствую между нами какую-то связь. Это не любовь, не делай испуганные глаза, но так спокойно мне было всегда только с отцом. За него всегда можно было спрятаться от любой беды, а теперь мне так же легко рядом с тобой. Как с братом, наверное, только у меня его никогда не было.  
\- С братом?.. - приподнял бровь Мартинссон.  
\- Ага, - улыбнулась Линда. - А что? Чем я тебя не устраиваю в качестве сестрички?  
\- Вредной, острой на язык и вечно влипающей в неприятности? - весело уточнил Магнус и, пожав плечами, кивнул. - Всегда о такой мечтал.  
\- Тогда потопали дальше, родственничек, - потянула она его за рукав.  
Мартинссон послушно зашагал в сторону торгового центра, огни которого уже виднелись невдалеке, не отказав себе в удовольствии саркастично заметить:  
\- Вот Курт-то "обрадуется", узнав о таком прибавлении в семействе.  
Линда хихикала до самого входа в супермаркет.

* * *

На экране в последний раз мелькнула яркая заставка программы новостей, за ней началась неизбежная пятиминутка рекламы, и Линда, со вздохом откинувшись на подушки дивана, выключила телевизор. На часах было четверть десятого, Курт все еще сидел в управлении.  
\- Это вообще нормально, что отец так долго задерживается? - поинтересовалась она у мирно читающего книгу Магнуса, устроившегося рядом в кресле.  
\- Когда как, - пожал тот плечами, не отрывая глаз от страницы.  
Девушка смерила его задумчивым взглядом и нерешительно спросила:  
\- Не хочешь поговорить?  
\- О чем?  
\- Да так. Обо всем понемногу.  
Магнус поднял взгляд, несколько секунд пристально разглядывал девушку, а затем спокойно закрыл книгу, небрежно пристроив ее на самый краешек стола.  
\- Заскучала?  
Линда только смущенно улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул он каким-то своим мыслям. - Кстати, может, тебе чего-нибудь, кроме чая, хочется? У нас, кажется, где-то было вино: мне пока особо нельзя, но твой отец любит по вечерам выпить бокальчик перед сном.  
\- Давай, почему бы и нет. Тем более, я так намерзлась сегодня, что меня все еще немного знобит.  
Включив на кухне свет, Магнус первым делом налил воды в чайник, чтобы приготовить себе чай, а потом достал из шкафчика под столешницей бутылку вина. Линда, смотревшая поверх его плеча, не удержалась:  
\- Всего одна? Да еще и непочатая?  
\- А что не так?  
\- Да так... - протянула она, но все же, наткнувшись на его вопросительный взгляд, пояснила: - У папы вечно целая батарея таких бутылок хранится.  
Магнус удивленно приподнял брови:  
\- Не знал, что у Курта проблемы со спиртным.  
Это было для него действительно новостью. Нет, конечно, порой по утрам от Волландера едва уловимо пахло алкоголем, но не так, чтобы очень уж сильно. Да и многие полицейские, особенно те, кто часто имел дело с расследованием убийств, по вечерам позволяли себе немного расслабиться. Это не было таким уж секретом, профессия все же накладывала свой отпечаток на любого человека. Но услышать подобное от Линды... оказалось для Мартинссона очень неожиданно.  
Пока он возился с чаем и открывал вино, Линда молча смотрела в окно, за которым завывала вьюга. Магнус же старательно вспоминал последние недели, проведенные с Куртом, а также в каких количествах и когда тот пил вино. Но нет, ничего особо страшного не вспоминалось. Во всяком случае, к алкоголю Волландер прикладывался редко и неизменно не больше одного бокала за вечер. Зависимостью это при всем желании назвать было невозможно.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Линда устроилась по-турецки на диване и некоторое время задумчиво молчала. Магнус терпеливо ждал: чувствовалось, что ей хотелось чем-то с ним поделиться.  
\- Раньше, еще когда родители были вместе, отец пил совсем немного. Зато его часто можно было видеть с сигаретой, - наконец заговорила она.  
\- Курт курил? - не поверил Мартинссон.  
\- Да, но давно бросил. Честно говоря, я боялась, что после развода он снова начнет, - призналась Линда, - но нет. Он предпочел топить горе в вине и зарываться по уши в работу. Ему тогда было очень плохо, а как помочь, я не знала. А может, делала хуже. Мне все казалось, что достаточно только надавить на них обоих посильнее, и все вернется на круги своя. Будет, как прежде.  
\- Не сложилось.  
\- Да, можно сказать и так, - кивнула девушка. - Их отношения себя исчерпали и, видимо, уже давно. Мне просто не хотелось в это верить. А потом, когда стало ясно, что мама к нему не вернется, думалось, что они смогут остаться друзьями. Наивно, правда?  
\- Нет, - Магнус отхлебнул немного чая и закинул свои длинные ноги на журнальный столик, окончательно утонув в кресле. - Это к хорошему мы привыкаем быстро, а когда все знакомое нам внезапно рушится, выбивается опора из-под ног... хватаешься за любую соломинку, лишь бы остаться на плаву.  
\- Мне нужно было найти виноватого, - понурившись, почти прошептала Линда. - И почему-то эта роль так хорошо подходила отцу. Да и дед тогда как раз заболел... Мне казалось, что мир сходит с ума, и злилась, злилась, злилась. На отца, на его замкнутость и холодность, на то, что ушел, даже не попытавшись что-то исправить, и что не смог остаться с мамой.  
\- Курт многое носит в себе, но это не значит, что у него нет чувств. Просто он редко их показывает, - заметил Магнус. - Ты не видела, каким он был на работе. Я думал, что он поставил своей целью создать мне мой собственный персональный ад. Срывался по любой мелочи, шипел и брызгал слюной. Да еще и несколько очень сложных дел как раз случились, которые Курт принял очень близко к сердцу, погиб наш коллега, Калле Сведберг. Все это сильно ударило по твоему отцу. Порой казалось, что он ненавидит весь этот мир, а иногда, наоборот, что слишком его любит.  
\- Узнаю папу, - слабо улыбнулась Линда. - Но, знаешь, мне иногда становится страшно, когда ловлю себя на том, что порой поступаю точно так же, как он: закукливаюсь в своих проблемах.  
Магнус недовольно фыркнул и наградил ее укоризненным взглядом:  
\- Ты, конечно, дочь своего отца, и какие-то общие черты характера у вас обязательно будут. Но думаю, ты делаешь из мухи слона. Такое явление, как Курт Волландер, все же уникально.  
Линда состроила ему кислую рожицу и тут же рассмеялась, хоть и немного грустно.  
\- А вообще, - абсолютно невозмутимо продолжил Магнус, - вы все же слишком разные и по-разному смотрите на мир. Курт по натуре пессимист, ты же... У вас просто полярные заряды: у тебя плюс, у него минус. Главное, держись за этот свой плюс обеими руками - и все будет хорошо.  
\- Хм... - задумчиво протянула девушка. - Над этим стоит подумать.  
\- Считай домашним заданием, - покивал Магнус и тут же довольно улыбнулся: - Кстати, а вот и Курт.  
Из прихожей донесся звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа.  
Линда резво подскочила и бросилась встречать отца. Мартинссон не стал им мешать, вместо этого продолжив пить уже немного остывший чай, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из прихожей голосам.

* * *

Где-то около полудня двадцать пятого декабря, в первый день Рождества, как традиционно называли эту дату в Швеции, по проселочной дороге осторожно пробирался темный вольво. О вчерашней метели напоминали наметенные высокие сугробы да нетронутый, кипельно-белый снег. Дорогу успели уже порядочно расчистить: не до асфальта, но хотя бы до гладкого утрамбованного полотна - машина с зимними шинами по такому пройдет без каких-либо проблем.  
Солнечные лучи были сегодня, казалось, особенно яркими, и Курт, которому наконец надоело щуриться, опустил щиток вниз. Ехать было еще около получаса, а глаза уже начало слепить от окружающей искристой белизны. Магнус в самом начале пути предложил ему свои солнечные очки, но Волландер от него отмахнулся, мол, несерьезно как-то - все же далеко не лето. И сейчас уже несколько раз пожалел о своем отказе, попросить же их обратно было немного стыдно и неловко. Особенно под внимательно оценивающим взглядом Линды.  
Этим самым взглядом она смотрела на Курта еще со вчерашнего вечера, и не похоже было, что в ближайшее время ей это пристальное изучение надоест. Впрочем, вот прямо в этот момент дочь увлеченно что-то читала с экрана телефона, сидя рядом с ним на пассажирском сиденье. Краем глаза Волландеру было видно, как дочь то хмурилась, то изгибала губы в ехидной ухмылке и торопливо набирала какой-то текст. Не ясно: то ли на письмо отвечала, то ли посылала смс, то ли вообще с кем-то разговаривала.  
В зеркале заднего вида по-прежнему отражалась светловолосая макушка, мерно покачивающаяся в такт с движением машины, но в остальном неподвижная. Магнус с самого начала галантно уступил первое сиденье Линде, а на все возражения, что она и меньше, и ноги у нее не такие длинные, как у него, а значит и места нужно меньше, только мирно улыбнулся, заявив, что, вообще-то, намеревается поспать и сядет поперек.  
И действительно очень неплохо устроился, даже укрывшись прихваченным с собой теплым пледом. И ремень безопасности, обычно впивающийся в живот и бока, помехой не стал, наоборот, парень так извернулся, что широкая лента надежно удерживала его, как в коконе, не давая съехать набок.  
В машине царила тишина, прерываемая лишь едва слышным хмыканьем Линды. Умиротворенная тишина, под которую всегда так хорошо думалось Волландеру. Он и сам не знал, стоит ли зацикливаться на событиях прошедшего вечера, но из головы они никак не шли.  
Хоть и пришел Курт домой довольно поздно, им еще удалось немного посидеть втроем. От предложенного дочерью вина он отказался: во-первых, как-то сразу подумалось, что ничем хорошим, кроме похмельной мигрени утром, это не закончится, а во-вторых, хотелось понаблюдать за молодежью на трезвую голову.  
Что его особенно поразило: насколько непривычно открытой казалась Линда, когда обращалась к Магнусу. И тем глубже показалась пролегшая между им самим и дочерью пропасть в отношениях. Его белокурое солнышко, его малютка, которой он часто читал сказки по вечерам, уже давно куда-то исчезла. А может, все еще была рядом, просто обзавелась острыми колючками, и дотронуться до нее без очередного болезненного укола становилось все тяжелее.  
Мартинссону каким-то образом за один короткий вечер удалось пробиться сквозь этот защитный барьер, и Курт не мог не заметить, с каким теплом смотрела на парня его дочь. Общались ли они и раньше, кроме той короткой осенней встречи сразу же перед похищением Магнуса, Волландер не знал. До этого казалось, что нет, но вот они сидят напротив него, как старые друзья-приятели, обмениваются добродушными поддевками и явно бесконечно друг другом довольны.  
Что интересно, Магнус, в отличие от Линды, как раз ничуть не казался иным и незнакомым. Может, веселее, чем обычно, более расслабленным - и все. Мартинссон оставался для Курта твердой константой, и это почему-то разлилось по сердцу мягким теплом.  
А потом пришло время устраиваться на ночь, и Волландер внутренне напрягся. Мысленно он уже все продумал, раскусил эту задачку и не собирался отказываться от принятого решения, и все же червячок сомнения исподволь грыз его изнутри: как к этому отнесется Линда, что скажет, какой будет ее реакция? Магнус явно вот только в этот момент и задумался над проблемой дефицита спальных мест в квартире, и в его глазах медленно нарастала паника, пока легкая, но уже придавшая нервозности его жестам.  
И все же Курт дождался момента, когда Мартинссон галантно предложил единственной даме в их компании свою половину кровати, заявив, что прекрасно переночует и на диване. Ответом ему были два полных скептицизма взгляда. От Курта, который, опираясь на собственный опыт, иначе как прокрустовым ложем этот пыточный инструмент назвать не мог. И от Линды, явно сопоставившей рост парня с длиной дивана и пришедшей к выводу, что добровольно на такую ночевку мог согласиться только махровый мазохист.  
В итоге Курт, осознав, что тянуть дальше не стоит, решительно выступил вперед:  
\- Кровать поделим мы с Магнусом, а ты, Линда, спокойно переночуешь и в гостиной. В конце концов, это только на одну ночь, а в доме деда две прекрасных спальни.  
\- Без проблем, - легко согласилась девушка.  
Мартинссон только пожал плечами и молча принес свежее постельное белье и большое махровое полотенце, вручив все это Линде.  
\- Где ванная, ты знаешь. Коричневый халат на крючке у душевой кабины - Курта.  
\- Ага, разберусь, - кивнула она. - Во сколько подъем?  
Магнус, вопросительно изогнув бровь, глянул на Курта.  
\- Спим до упора, - отмахнулся тот. - Но хорошо бы выехать где-то к одиннадцати. Пока доберемся, пока приведем в порядок и протопим дом, то да сё...  
\- Встаем в девять, - с ухмылкой расшифровал его слова Мартинссон и получил за это возмущенный тычок локтем в бок.  
Линда только тонко улыбнулась, с явным интересом наблюдая за ними, и снова кивнула. А Курт облегченно выдохнул, порадовавшись, что дочь не стала создавать проблем на пустом месте.  
Однако хорошее настроение продержалось недолго.  
Обычно они переодевались в пижаму отдельно, но тут это пришлось делать вместе и в спальне. Магнус совершенно спокойно расстегнул ремень, позволив брюкам скользнуть по его ногам на пол, одновременно расстегивая рубашку, а вот Курт отчего-то внезапно засмущался.  
Впрочем, почему отчего-то? Причина была и довольно банальная. Он просто на секунду представил, как смотрится рядом с худощавым и по-спортивному подтянутым парнем. Тут же вспомнился и лишний вес, и общая запущенность организма, давно уже забывшего о физических нагрузках.  
Конечно же, порыв смело посмотреть правде в лицо - был довольно понятным. Но вот в лицо не получилось, вместо этого взгляд уперся в обнаженную спину Магнуса, как раз в этот момент стянувшего белую футболку. И в уродливый шрам на его правой лопатке.  
За долгие годы работы в полиции Курт привык к виду крови, к поблекшим глазам мертвецов, к разнообразию форм, которые принимает человеческая жестокость. Конечно, насколько это вообще возможно - привыкнуть к такому. И да, было тяжко на душе, но он научился соблюдать дистанцию, подавлять реакцию бунтующего желудка, держать лицо.  
Но вид шрама на плече Магнуса разом сломал все защитные барьеры, резанул по сердцу, отозвался секундной ноющей болью в мышцах. У Курта было несколько спокойных дней, и ему удалось почти забыть, почему он здесь, в этой квартире, с этим человеком; зачем он ворвался в чужую жизнь, которая еще осенью была для него тайной за семью печатями...  
Все эти мысли стремительно пронеслись в его голове, а потом разом погасли, когда он наткнулся на взгляд Магнуса - потемневший, настороженный и внимательный.  
Ни слова не было сказано, они лишь торопливо закончили переодеваться и нырнули в постель, укрывшись каждый своим одеялом. И впервые за все время Курт почувствовал неловкость, когда Мартинссон выключил ночник и спальня погрузилась в темноту. Лежа на спине и пялясь в невидимый потолок, Волландер вслушивался в дыхание отвернувшегося от него Магнуса и был уверен, что тот тоже не спит.  
Ночь прошла в беспокойной полудреме даже несмотря на то, что Магнус на этот раз не делал никаких поползновений на его половину кровати, а наоборот, свернулся едва ли не калачиком на самом краешке и до утра так и не пошевелился. То ли спал так крепко, то ли...  
Утром все, казалось, вернулось на круги своя. Магнус был сонным и спокойным, как водная гладь в штиль, Линда энергично металась по крохотной кухонке, готовя плотный завтрак на троих, а сам Курт пытался окончательно проснуться, тер глаза и отчаянно зевал.  
Волландер нахмурился, выныривая из воспоминаний, и чуть крепче сжал руль машины. Ему ужасно не нравилось, что между ним и Магнусом возникла недосказанность. Она тяготила и виделась ему посторонней деталью, застрявшей в шестеренках хорошо отлаженного механизма. Хотелось тут же все исправить, но прежде нужно было подыскать правильные слова, а с ними у Волландера всегда был острый дефицит.  
\- Пап, мы, вообще-то, приехали, - ворвался в течение его мыслей озадаченный голос Линды.  
И только сейчас Курт осознал, что машина уже какое-то время стоит на небольшом пятачке перед двухэтажным заснеженным домом. Оставалось только удивляться, как ему вообще удалось доехать сюда практически на автопилоте, не закончив при этом в одном из снежных заносов, образовавшихся вдоль узкой дороги.  
На заднем сиденье встрепенулся проснувшийся Мартинссон, потер ладонями лицо, выпрямился и щурясь посмотрел в окно:  
\- Уже?..  
Вид у него был заспанный, на щеке быстро бледнела полоса пролежня от ремня безопасности, волосы слева чуть примялись. Оценив все это в зеркале заднего вида, Волландер встретился с ним взглядом и добродушно проворчал:  
\- И здоров же ты спать.  
\- Я тоже хочу такую же суперспособность, - вклинилась следом Линда и пояснила: - Ну, впадать во временную кому при виде любой горизонтальной плоскости.  
Магнус только сонно улыбнулся им обоим:  
\- Зато выспался, - и тут же укоризненно покачал головой: - Не завидуй так откровенно, Курт. У тебя еще будет шанс прикорнуть где-нибудь на пару часов, пока мы с Линдой займемся обедом.  
Спустя полчаса Курт, успевший растопить печь и удостовериться, что с электричеством все в порядке, неторопливо разбирал сумки на кухне, раскладывая что в заработавший холодильник, что по пустым шкафчикам, а что и попросту прямо на снег за дверью. Молодежь с громкими радостными воплями резвилась во дворе, играя в снежки и пытаясь напихать друг другу за ворот как можно больше пригоршен снега. И он был уверен, что, стоит ему ступить за порог дома, его тут же встретят две веселые, хихикающие гиены, объединившие силы лишь для одной цели - макнуть его в ближайший сугроб.  
Вполне возможно, он им это и позволит.  
Или тряхнет стариной и покажет этой зеленой поросли настоящий класс скоростного обстрела снежками.  
С каждой минутой в нем крепла уверенность, что это будет самое необычное Рождество за последнюю пару десятков лет.  
А раз так... то все может быть.

* * *

В каждом доме, в каждой семье свои рождественские традиции. Особенные, делающие этот общий праздник запоминающимся и неповторимым. Один и тот же ритуал можно обставить по-разному, привнести в него свои собственные мелкие детали, девиации от стандартного, общепринятого чествования Рождества Христова.  
Одним из таких отличий в семье Волландера было время раздачи подарков.  
Некоторые семьи начинают с этого утро первого дня, в самом узком, самом близком кругу; другие ждут, когда соберутся все родственники, и лишь тогда, усевшись в круг в гостиной, приступают к радостному ритуалу.  
Волландеры же всегда делали это прямо во время застолья. Они уносили остатки горячих блюд на кухню, быстро и не откладывая на потом мыли посуду, чтобы не обременять себя этим после, когда окончательно насытятся и погрузятся в сонно-ленивое благодушие. И вот как раз перед подачей сладкого наступал черед подарков.  
Так было раньше, когда Курт был еще совсем маленьким, а его родители еще живы и полны сил. Этот же порядок поддерживался и после женитьбы на Инге и рождения Линды. И сегодня, в узком кругу из двух близких ему людей, Курту очень хотелось вернуть из временного небытия этот старый семейный ритуал.  
Обед прошел довольно спокойно, даже тихо. Все за день изрядно набегались и успели зверски проголодаться. Особенно после ожесточенной снежной войны на легком морозце и свежем воздухе. Конечно же, и промокли насквозь, и продрогли, зато настроение у всех троих было отличнейшее.  
Сразу после Волландера все же сморило, и он проспал почти все кухонные хлопоты. А когда проснулся, стол уже был накрыт. Ему оставалось только помочь с украшением гостиной яркими гирляндами и разноцветной мишурой.  
Сейчас Магнус, закатав до локтей рукава рубашки, мыл посуду, Линда же стояла рядом с ветхим вафельным полотенцем наготове. Курт уже собрал со стола и отнес на кухню грязную посуду, и теперь расставлял десертные столовые приборы, чайные чашки и блюдца, а также вполуха слушал, о чем говорит промеж собой молодежь.  
Не бдил, в конце концов, оба уже взрослые и сами разберутся, как им себя вести. Но его очень занимало то, какой разной была его дочь, общаясь с ним и с Магнусом. Курт уже и забыл, что Линда может быть такой открытой, веселой и, казалось бы, абсолютно беззаботной. С ним она чаще хмурилась и сердилась, и на ее лоб ложилась тонкая сетка морщинок.  
Почему так получалось, что Магнусу она радовалась, а на него лишь недовольно сдвигала брови? И отчего она так светло улыбается этому парню, которого едва-то знает, а не собственному отцу?  
\- Нет, пока свободна, как ветер, - донесся до него ответ дочери на какой-то вопрос Мартинссона.  
Магнус говорил слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать его слова, да и шум текущей воды заглушал почти все, а вот голос Линды, наоборот, казался даже излишне звонким и четким:  
\- Ищу того, кто показал бы мне мир, - и чуть позже добавила с едва слышным смешком в голосе: - Нет, не как у Диснея. Согласна, сладковато прозвучало. Я имела в виду, что не хочу оказаться привязанной к кому-то, кто хочет показать миру меня. Знаешь, как трофей или добычу.  
Курт застыл, не дойдя до кухни. Он закончил заново накрывать на стол и хотел спросить, чем еще помочь. Теперь же оставалось только топтаться на месте, чтобы не прервать разговор Линды и Магнуса.  
Можно было бы развернуться и уйти обратно в гостиную, но очень уж хотелось хоть чуть-чуть узнать дочь получше, подслушать, раз сама она с ним ни о чем подобном ни разу не говорила. Оставалось только удивляться, как парню удалось вызвать ее на настолько откровенный разговор.  
\- ...Гордость? Да, но только если это не гордость собственника, демонстрирующего окружающим ценное приобретение, дорогую игрушку. Эгоцентризмом отдает. Мне нужен партнер, а не хозяин.  
Шум воды прекратился и наконец-то можно было услышать Мартинссона:  
\- Современная женщина, которая точно знает, что ей нужно от жизни? - он говорил мягко, одобрительно, но и с едва заметным шутливым оттенком.  
Волландер был уверен, что в этот самый момент Магнус улыбается ставшей такой привычной улыбкой: тонкой, сдержанной, пусть самыми уголками губ, но искренней.  
\- Трепещите, мужчины! - засмеялась Линда.  
Тема беседы явно себя исчерпала, и Курт, решив больше не топтаться за порогом, вошел в кухню:  
\- У меня все готово, а как у вас?  
\- Мы тоже закончили, - кивнула ему дочь, вешая на крючок ставшее совсем мокрым полотенце. - Сначала откроем подарки, а потом уже поставим сладкое на стол, или?..  
\- Я за "или", - поднял вверх руку ухмыляющийся Магнус.  
\- Да кто бы сомневался, - усмехнулся Волландер, вспоминая, как тот плотоядно примерялся к еще горячему пирогу с явным намерением отщипнуть от него кусочек, пока не огреб подзатыльник от Линды и не был выдворен в гостиную помогать Курту украшать комнату.  
По традиции подарки не подписывали своими именами, и угадывать, кто был дарителем той или иной вещи, могло быть довольно занимательно. Но они как-то разом решили не следовать этому правилу: в конце концов их было всего трое, да и не хотелось вставать по несколько раз из-за стола, чтобы соблюсти общепринятый ритуал раздачи: когда последний получивший должен выудить из горы подарков следующий, прочитать, кому он предназначается, и вручить; и так по кругу, пока под елкой ничего не останется.  
Курт получил свои подарки первым: темно-синюю рубашку от Линды и домашние тапочки от Магнуса. И если к рубашкам, пусть и более блеклым, чем эта, Волландер уже привык, то, увидев тапочки, - добротные, кожаные, на овечьем меху, - удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- У тебя вечно ноги мерзнут, - пожал плечами Мартинссон в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  
Следующей была Линда. Курт неловко пододвинул к ней белый конверт.  
\- Пап... - укоризненно посмотрела она на отца, заглянув внутрь. - Рождество ведь, на него деньги не дарят.  
Волландер отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как стремительно улетучивается хорошее настроение.  
\- Вообще-то, это наша общая идея, - быстро вклинился Магнус и, напоровшись на недоверчивый взгляд Линды, пояснил: - Ты студентка, тебе совершенно не нужны горы бесполезных пылесборников, для которых, уверен, у тебя и места-то нет. Я прекрасно помню, насколько хаотичной может быть студенческая жизнь: сегодня здесь, завтра там. А так ты потратишь эти деньги на то, что тебе действительно нужно.  
Во время этой короткой речи Курт успел успокоиться и поддержал парня:  
\- Да, именно так. Я понятия не имею, что у тебя есть, а чего нет, а Магнус тебя не настолько хорошо знает, чтобы правильно угадать с подарком. Лучше уж эти деньги пойдут на что-нибудь нужное.  
\- Ну, если так... - растерялась Линда, которой явно инстинктивно хотелось продолжать дуться, но отрицать правоту мужчин тоже было глупо. - Спасибо, деньги мне и правда не помешают. А раз у вас был один подарок на двоих, тогда это тебе, Магнус...  
Под торжественной черно-белой подарочной бумагой оказался довольной пухлый блокнот с исписанными от руки страницами.  
\- Стихи? Те самые? - разом посерьезнев, тихо спросил Мартинссон, пробежав глазами пару произвольно выбранных строчек.  
Линда молча кивнула. Курт, обеспокоенно наблюдавший за ними, выждал некоторое время и протянул руку:  
\- Можно?  
Магнус передал ему блокнот, пояснив:  
\- Когда Линда навещала меня в больнице, мы почти не разговаривали. Промолчав пару дней, на третий она пришла с похожим на этот блокнотом и начала читать мне стихи.  
\- Я их переписала от руки, - тихо пояснила девушка, задумчиво размешивая сахар в чашке с чаем. - Оригинал отдать не могу, они моего деда...  
\- Конечно, - поднявшись из-за стола, Магнус подошел к ней и мягко поцеловал в щеку: - Спасибо.  
Дождавшись, когда Мартинссон вернется на место, Курт вернул ему сборник стихов и едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Одолжишь потом почитать.

* * *

Праздничный обед давно подошел к концу, подарки были розданы, а стремительно промелькнувший день клонился к позднему вечеру. В гостиной едва слышно играла спокойная музыка - какая-то местная волна, которую нашла Линда; на низком комоде и журнальном столике в подставках-стаканах горели свечи, погружая комнату в умиротворенный полумрак; в растопленном камине потрескивали от жара поленья.  
Было тепло и уютно, и немного пьяно, хотя привезенного с собой сухого вина каждому досталось не больше бокала. Линда с ногами устроилась в кресле, умудрившись усесться по-турецки, напротив нее Курт откинулся на подушки старенького продавленного дивана, а плечом к плечу с ним, - так, что было тесно, - почти полулежа, Мартинссон изучал возможности своей новой игрушки.  
Курт позволил себе улыбку, вспомнив, каким восторгом зажглись глаза парня, когда тот разорвал подарочную бумагу и увидел коробку с фотоаппаратом. Это почти детское счастье утихло лишь на несколько минут, когда Магнус ужаснулся, представив, сколько такой подарок должен стоить. Но Волландер поспешил успокоить его, сказав, что это от всего Управления и от работников больницы, а не только от него. Умолчал только о том, что, даже при всей пухлости полученных конвертов, денег в них от силы хватило лишь, чтобы покрыть одну треть цены.  
Остальное Курт заплатил из своих кровных. И ему не было жаль ни кроны, потому что здесь и сейчас Магнус буквально светился от радости. А еще Волландер чувствовал эфемерное тепло рук на своих плечах и спине с тех самых пор, как парень, не справившись с захлестнувшими эмоциями, попросту сгреб его в охапку и коротко, но крепко и от души обнял.  
\- Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что из всех людей на земле последним, с кем бы ты мог ужиться, будет Магнус, - тихо и как будто даже между прочим обронила Линда, положив на подлокотник кресла телефон, с экрана которого читала пришедшие за день смс.  
Округлив глаза, Курт уставился на дочь в немом ужасе, а в голове билась одна-единственная мысль: "Ну и нашла же она время, тему и компанию для разговора. Хоть бы подождала, чтобы не при Мартинссоне".  
Догадавшись, о чем он думает, Линда едва слышно рассмеялась:  
\- Он уже минут десять спит, как сурок.  
Скосив глаза влево, Волландер убедился, что парень действительно спит: чуть приоткрыв рот, но при этом абсолютно беззвучно, прислонив голову к его плечу. Инструкция, которую тот читал, выпала из безвольных пальцев и теперь белела чуть смятыми листами под боком.  
\- Ну я же говорил, что не стоит ему пить... Может, все же в другой раз поговорим? - почти шепотом спросил он.  
Линда улыбнулась:  
\- Конечно. Мне просто хотелось это сказать, чтобы ты знал, что лично я ничего против не имею.  
\- Погоди, - смутился Курт, нахмурившись, - ты сейчас вообще о чем?  
\- Ну, о... - девушка сделала неопределенный жест рукой, а потом на мгновение замерла. В ее глазах быстро мелькнуло и пропало изумление, уступив место приглушенному веселью, пока наконец она не отмахнулась: - Ни о чем, абсолютно ни о чем.  
\- Точно? - недоверчиво переспросил Волландер.  
\- На все сто процентов, - кивнула Линда. - К тому же, кажется, мне вино слишком сильно в голову ударило. В сон тянет.  
Глянув на наручные часы, Курт согласился:  
\- Ты права, засиделись мы. У нас еще завтра будет целый день, чтобы спокойно поговорить, - и слегка похлопал Мартинссона по ладони: - Подъем, сонное царство.  
Тот что-то недовольно проворчал под нос, явно не желая, чтобы его трогали, но устроиться поудобнее и снова провалиться в дрему не вышло. Подошедшая Линда присела рядом и принялась активно его тормошить, лохматить и без того растрепанные волосы, щекотать. Магнус сначала вяло от нее отбивался, но в конечном итоге помотал головой, стряхивая сон, и поплелся мыться и чистить зубы.  
О том, кто где спит, они договорились еще днем, пока стелили постели. В доме было две небольших спальни. Одну заняла Линда, а мужчины решили обосноваться во второй, даже не заикнувшись о том, чтобы отправить кого-то спать на диван. И Волландер был безмерно благодарен дочери за то, что она не стала вслух удивляться этому единодушию.  
Спустя четверть часа камин был потушен, окна и двери надежно закрыты, в спальне остался включенным лишь яркий ночник. После теплой гостиной воздух в этой комнате показался почти холодным.  
Магнус, присев на корточки, копался в сумке с вещами, выискивая пижаму. Закрыв за собой дверь, Волландер вытащил свою сумку из-под кровати и, слегка ежась от прохладного воздуха, быстро переоделся. А вот когда выпрямился...  
Его взгляд помимо воли остановился на обнаженной спине Магнуса. А точнее, снова, уже в который раз, сфокусировался на одной и той же точке чуть ниже плеча, прямо посередине правой лопатки.  
Курт не знал, как долго пялился в упор на уродливую метку шрама. А когда, почувствовав изменившуюся атмосферу, отвел глаза чуть в сторону, тут же наткнулся на взгляд полуобернувшегося Магнуса, молча и мрачно смотревшего на него через плечо. Тишина обволокла комнату на несколько показавшихся бесконечными мгновений, а потом парень тяжело вздохнул и чуть сгорбился. Подошел ближе, почти вплотную, и повернулся к Волландеру обнаженной спиной.  
\- Прости, я... - начал было Курт, но Магнус его перебил:  
\- Не надо. Я же не слепой и все вижу.  
\- Извини.  
И снова тишина, глубокая, давящая, неприятная.  
\- Можешь потрогать, - неожиданно предложил Мартинссон каким-то совершенно чужим, сухим и лишенным эмоций голосом.  
\- О господи!.. - выдохнул Волландер, а потом, повинуясь нахлынувшему порыву, развернул парня к себе лицом, положил ладони ему на плечи и заглянул в так не вяжущиеся со спокойным, почти помертвевшим лицом несчастные глаза. - Ты что, думаешь, мне просто интересно? Любопытство взыграло?  
Тот не ответил, только шмыгнул носом, попытавшись отвести взгляд, но Курт слегка его встряхнул, заставив снова обратить на себя все внимание.  
\- Когда я вижу это... - он не справился с голосом, сорвавшись на придушенный хрип, и начал заново: - Этот шрам... Когда я смотрю на него, мне не интересно, и не любопытно, и не хочется потрогать. Что мне действительно хочется, это иметь возможность воскресить того ублюдка только для того, чтобы убить его снова. И снова, и снова... Пока наконец я не перестану захлебываться в собственной ярости. Если бы я мог взять все, через что ты прошел, на себя, я бы взял, но...  
Магнус неожиданно часто заморгал и быстро провел по глазам тыльной стороной ладони. Его плечи затряслись, и Курт быстро усадил его на кровать, устроившись рядом и крепко прижимая к себе, гладя по спине и плечам - почти привычно, почти на автомате, почти не задумываясь.  
\- Ох, Магнус... Прости меня, дурака старого.  
Тот только быстро помотал головой, щекоча шею Волландера тонкими пружинками кудряшек:  
\- Курт, хватит прибедняться. Тебе комплиментов давно не делали, что ты напрашиваешься?  
И внезапно что-то неосознанное, что давило на сердце, пропало, будто и не было. И тишина перестала казаться мрачной и напряженной. Магнус снова шмыгнул носом, хотя, кроме тех первых, невидимых навернувшихся слез, его глаза оставались сухими, а затем едва слышно хихикнул:  
\- Мы даже Рождество не можем нормально отпраздновать без того, чтобы не развести трагедию на ровном месте.  
Курт в ответ усмехнулся, качая головой.  
\- И кстати, хорош меня лапать, - проворчал Мартинссон, выворачиваясь из его рук.  
Почувствовав, как к ушам и щекам прихлынул жар, Волландер принялся было оправдываться, на что Магнус, уже полностью одетый в пижаму, подхватил с постели подушку и с тихим рычанием уткнулся в нее лицом. А когда снова посмотрел на Курта, его глаза смеялись:  
\- Я не фарфоровый. И не сломаюсь, если ты вдруг что-то не так скажешь, сделаешь или не так на меня посмотришь, - после чего тихо застонал и снова прижал подушку к лицу. Его голос сразу стал глухим: - Я уже почти скучаю по временам, когда ты с наслаждением на меня орал и устраивал еженедельные головомойки.  
\- Нашел, по чему ностальгировать, - пробурчал Волландер.  
Магнус отбросил подушку обратно на кровать и плюхнулся за ней следом всем весом на матрас. Резво перевернувшись и приподнявшись на локтях, он протянул:  
\- Ку-у-урт, а давай поругаемся? Не сейчас, конечно, а как-нибудь под настроение?  
\- А давай все же спать? - внес тот встречное предложение.  
\- Сон для слабаков, - мотнул головой парень и мимолетно задумался: - Так, кажется, говорят в Сети.  
Присмотревшись к нему внимательнее, Волландер осторожно спросил:  
\- Магнус, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Такое ощущение, что... Ох, как же я сразу не подумал!  
Метнувшись к сумке Мартинссона, Курт вытащил из нее пакет с лекарствами и быстро выпотрошил из упаковок инструкции.  
\- Противопоказания... осложнения... побочные эффекты... Ага, вот оно: перепады настроения, чувство эйфории, беспричинная радость... Вот же гадство!.. Магнус, тебе сначала хорошую новость или плохую?  
\- Давай плохую, - немного подумав, попросил тот.  
\- Похоже, у тебя реакция на один из антидепрессантов. Прям один в один, классический случай. Говорил же я: не пей вино, нельзя еще.  
\- Ага... А хорошая новость?  
\- Эффект кратковременный. И это радует, потому что ты меня сейчас немного пугаешь.  
\- И что будем делать?  
\- Спать, - отрезал Волландер, - мы будем спать.  
Однако сразу заснуть у них не получилось. Волландер лежал в темноте и слушал, как Магнус ворочается с бока на бок. Потом у парня снова скакнуло настроение, и от его приглушенных всхлипов у Курта сжималось сердце. Но он не лез с утешениями, понимал, что сейчас его участие будет не к месту, только вызовет ненужную неловкость. А спустя еще какое-то время Мартинссон тихо фыркал от едва сдерживаемого смеха.  
К облегчению обоих на третий раунд побочного эффекта от сочетания лекарства и вина не хватило. В спальне повисла умиротворенная тишина, которую снова нарушил усталый голос Магнуса:  
\- Курт, ты спишь?  
\- Господи, - простонал тот, в свою очередь утыкаясь носом в подушку, - это когда-нибудь закончится? Ты этой ночью вообще планируешь угомониться?  
\- Не нервничай, я уже почти заснул, просто вспомнил кое-что, - успокоил его Мартинссон.  
\- Что ты вспомнил такое важное, что не может подождать до утра?  
\- Я про... ну, про шрам.  
С Курта моментально слетел весь сон. Он повернулся на бок и всмотрелся в темноту, ища знакомые очертания встрепанной макушки.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Он не навсегда. Сойдет через какое-то время, разгладится. Может, немного более тонкая кожа останется на его месте, но не факт. Ну и всегда можно сделать корректирующую операцию.  
Волландер аж сел на кровати и нащупал рукой запястье парня:  
\- Это точно?  
\- Сам понимаешь, стопроцентную гарантию мне никто не даст, но это самый вероятный из прогнозов, - он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Магнус пожал плечами.  
\- Это... это же замечательно! - чуть ли не в голос воскликнул Курт.  
\- Ага. И не ори. Линда, наверняка, уже давно заснула, пока мы с тобой шебуршались в ночи.  
\- Что мы делали?  
\- Ох, чего мы только не делали, - задумчиво протянул Мартинссон и тут же с искренним удивлением в голосе заметил: - Кажется, я сейчас вырублюсь. Глаза слипаются.  
\- Спи, - усмехнулся Волландер, снова ложась и вытягиваясь на спине.  
\- А завтра я вас с Линдой пофотографирую, - едва слышно прошептал Магнус. - И дом... если хочешь. И берег... И вообще....  
Что "вообще" так и осталось загадкой, потому что Мартинссон уснул на полуслове.  
А Курт еще долго лежал в темноте и слушал его размеренное, спокойное дыхание.  
Думал, вспоминал, переживал и умиротворенно улыбался. Странное у него получилось Рождество. Но, наверное, лучшее за многие годы. Светлое, радостное, с маленькими драмами и игрой в снежки, с разговорами, спорами и смехом.  
А еще ему казалось, что какая-то важная веха в его жизни наконец пройдена.  
А это значило, что он больше не топчется на месте.  
И - внезапно вспыхнула неожиданная мысль - у него теперь есть новые тапки. Для нового дома. Из которого ему никуда не хочется уходить.  
Понимал Магнус, какой смысл кроется в его подарке, или нет, Волландер не знал. Впрочем, прямо сейчас это было не важно.  
Жизнь наконец-то, после долгого затишья, сдвинулась с мертвой точки и снова покатилась вперед.  
К хорошему или к плохому?.. Не имело значения.  
Главное, ему больше не хотелось цепляться за прошлое.  
Этот гештальт Волландером был закрыт.

Конец третьей части


End file.
